Infinite World
by Infinite Matrix
Summary: Discontinue sampai bisa menulis kembali.
1. Kuma-san ditransfer ke dunia lain

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

* * *

Pada tahun 2050, game VR paling realistis pertama di dunia lahir. Memberikan pengalaman melebihi semua VRMMO yang pernah ada, game VRMMO dengan nama _Elder Tale_ telah menjadi salah satu penemuan paling gemilang di abad 21.

 _Game_ dengan tema pedang dan sihir ini juga memiliki banyak sekali _event_ setiap harinya karena pemain mendapat kebebasan tinggi untuk memicu _event-event_ tertentu. Bahkan pernah sekali, seorang pemain memicu _event_ berskala internasional yang diperkirakan akan muncul dalam dua tahun hanya setelah _game_ di luncurkan dalam 2 bulan.

Kalian tahu? Itu menjadi kekacauan yang sangat besar. _Monster_ yang dilawan sangat kuat karena perbedaan level bagai langit dan bumi. Tidak ada yang bisa bermain karena terus menerus mati dan hanya sebagian yang bertahan.

Beruntungnya, pada masa-masa ini aku masih bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku. Kami bekerjasama sebaik mungkin untuk mengalahkan tiap _monster_ yang ada, saling mendukung satu sama lain, dan memprioritaskan untuk terus hidup. Berkat semua kerja keras ini, kami mendapatkan pengalaman yang sangat banyak dan bertahan sampai akhir.

Pada saat terakhir, kami berniat untuk mengalahkan monster yang menjadi biang keladi dari semua keadaan tiran ini. Dan untuk melakukannya, maka dengan 47 orang lainnya, kami melakukan _Raid_ bunuh diri ke sarang _boss monster_.

Itu pertarungan yang intens. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana semua itu berjalan. Kami melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati namun agresif. Bahkan dengan 48 orang berkemampuan tinggi, hanya butuh 1 jam untuk membersihkan kami semua.

Hahaha~!

Itu bukan pengalaman yang baik, tapi cukup untuk dibualkan dikemudian hari.

Tidak lama setelah _raid_ kami dilibas habis, tim pengembang melakukan _maintance_ selama satu minggu untuk mengembalikan semuanya menjadi normal.

Terima kasih! Kalian telah menghilangkan neraka itu!

Mungkin karena _event_ tersebut, banyak orang yang trauma dan berhenti bermain ... untuk sementara. Setelah satu tahun, _Elder Tale_ menjadi sangat populer dan para pemain _mastah_ yang pernah _vakum_ kembali aktif lagi.

[Kuun~ Kuun~ Kuun~]

Teriakan beruang kecil terdengar dari atas lemari. Oh, itu alarmku. Berarti _Update_ bulanannya telah selesai? _Great_ , aku akan login.

Aku menuju ke kamar tidur sambil membawa perangkat keras seperti Head Gear. Kalian jangan menilai buku dari sampilnya. Itu cukup kecil, tapi memiliki teknologi paling canggih di abad ini.

Setelah aku berbaring, aku langsung login ke dalam game. Kira-kira apa event yang barunya ya~? Terakhir kali adalah event telur paskah. Itu cukup sulit meskipun memiliki nama yang imut. Mencuri telur dari naga berama Great Red tanpa ketahuan! Jika kau bisa mengumpulkan telur setiap 3 hari sekali di dunia game (1 hari di dunia nyata) tanpa pernah ketahuan, maka pada akhir event kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang luar biasa. Tapi ini hanya terbatas pada orang yang bisa mengumpulkan 30 telur.

Artinya, untuk mereka yang pernah mati di game (Sanksinya gak bisa login 1 hari) selama periode ini walau hanya sekali, hadiah eventnya akan gugur karena tidak bisa mengumpulkan pas 30 telur.

DAN AKU BERHASIL! Tapi kenapa hadiahnya kostum beruang!

 **[Normal POV]**

Naruto, pemain dengan avatar yang dibentuk mirip dengan dirinya di dunia nyata melihat penyimpanannya dengan mata putih penuh kekecewaan. Itu beruang! Benar-benar beruang! Hadiah dari Event sebelumnya entah kenapa malah menjadi kostum beruang!

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mendapatkan reward _unik_ dari quest atau event. Tapi yang membuat Naruto kewalahan dari biasanya adalah ... kostum itu terlalu over power! Bahkan jika itu dibandingkan dengan set full STR milik Naruto, itu jauh lebih kuat. Mereka punya pertahanan tinggi pada serangan sihir dan fisik, mampu bertahan di kondisi alam yang ekstrim, dan meningkatkan stat berdasarkan level pemakainya. Untuk menyempurnakan semua itu, seorang pemain level max!

 **Ding!**

* * *

Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable) : Sarung tangan untuk menyerang, kekuatan serangan meninggkat sesuai level.

Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable) : Sarung tangan untuk bertahan, kekuatan bertahan meningkat sesuai level.

Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable) : Sepatu untuk kecepatan, kecepatan akan meningkat sesuai level.

Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable) : Tidak akan mengalami kelelahan dalam perjalanan panjang.

War Bear Clother (Untradeable) : Memiliki dua mode, Hitam dan putih. Hitam, meningkatkan ketahanan akan serangan fisik dan sihir bergantung pada level penuna. Putih, otomatis memulihkan stamina dan mana, jumlah yang dipulihkan bergantung pada level pengguna. Tahan terhadap api dan dingin.

* * *

Naruto senang, tapi juga kecewa disaat bersamaan.

' _Kenapa beruang!?_ '

"Saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda terus memainkan Elder Tale sejak peluncuran pertamanya, dan karena itu ada beberapa survey yang saya ingin anda untuk menjawabnya. Jika tidak keberatan, bisakah anda?"

NPC perempuan di depan Naruto berkata dengan senyum menawan, menunggu dengan ringan jawaban yang akan Naruto berikan. Di sisi lain, Naruto juga tidak memiliki masalah. Survei biasa digunakan untuk alasan tertentu seperti kepuasan atau keluhan, tapi lebih dari semua itu ... hanya sekedar pendapat pribadi.

"Tentu, tidak masalah."

NPC itu mengangguk, "Apakah anda memiliki orang berharga di dunia nyata?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan, "Tidak."

Kedua orang tuanya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tak pernah di rumah. Mereka juga jarang berkomunikasi dan ketika Naruto benar-benar membutuhkan sosok yang lebih tua, mereka tidak pernah ada. Naruto sudah mencoba sebaik mungkin. Menarik perhatian mereka, belajar dengan giat dan membuat prestasi dibidang olah raga.

Sudah cukup. Naruto sudah berusaha dan mereka tidak peduli. Dia sudah menyerah. Tak ada lagi sosok orang tua di mata Naruto. Mereka hanya sekedar pasangan yang gila kerja. Padahal Naruto sendiri sudah memiliki aset sendiri untuk masa depannya, tapi mereka terus bekerja seolah tidak ada anak bernama Naruto di dalam keluarga.

"Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang penting?"

"Mungkin uang."

Tidak peduli di dunia mana kau berasal, uang sangatlah penting. Naruto tidak terobsesi pada uang hingga mengorbankan seluruh waktunya untuk bekerja seperti orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu. Tapi ada kalanya dia memerlukannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena itu lah, Naruto melakukan investasi besar pada perusahaan tertentu.

Awalnya mereka bukan perusahaan dengan prospek bagus. Perusahaan-perusahaan itu hanya bergerak pada bidang yang Naruto sukai (Industri makanan dan elektronik), jadi ketika dia memiliki kecocokan ... sebisa mungkin Naruto membantu mereka. Tapi siapa yang mengira, dalam beberapa bulan perusahaan itu berkembang pesat.

Bahkan jika Naruto tidak menginginkan uang secara khusus, ketika dia melelang item gamenya di situs resmi, mereka terjual dengan harga tinggi karena Elder Tale sangat populer. Dia tidak pernah menyadarinya. Selama 2 tahun bermain dan membantu perusahaan-perusahaan itu, uangnya telah menumpuk tanpa di sadari. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto jika keungannya benar-benar stabil bahkan jika dia hanya mengurung diri selama 3 tahun.

"Apakah anda memiliki teman?"

"Tidak! Pertanyaan itu tidak menyenangkan!"

"Diantara Elder Tale dan dunia nyata, mana yang lebih anda sukai?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum masam, "Aku lebih suka Elder Tale."

Jika Naruto benar-benar menyukai dunianya, tidak mungkin dia menjadi hikikomori!

"Lalu pertanyaan terakhir, apakah anda percaya pada Tuhan?"

"Ya."

Naruto bukan orang yang religius, dia adalah karakter yang tergerak oleh alasan rasional dan paham liberalis. Tapi dia masih mempercayai keberadaan-Nya.

NPC itu mengangguk, "Terima kasih sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kehidupanmu di dunia yang baru."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba visi Naruto menjadi sangat terang. Segala sesuatunya menjadi terlalu silau dan tak ada kesempatan bagi Naruto bertahan dengan membuka mata. Ia lalu mebukanya lagi ketika cahaya mulai kembali normal. Dan yang Naruto temukan adalah keberadaannya di tengah hutan.

"Dimana? Ini bukan rumahku."

Biasanya ketika login di dalam game player akan muncul di rumahnya.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak dengan ayunan yang dimaksudkan untuk membuka map. Tapi itu tidak muncul.

[Gasuk~ Gasuk~]

"Ha!?"

 **[Naruto POV]**

Ini kan?

Aku memperhatikan dengan teliti tangan kananku, lalu beralih ke tangan kiri. Mereka tidak seperti yang ku harapkan. Ini bukan peralatan yang biasanya ku pakai di dalam game. Tapi jika aku tidak salah mengingatnya ... ini bukannya kostum beruang?

 _Info Player!_

 ***Ding**

* * *

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 1**_

 _ **Job : $%#^ *!**$^$ & !**_

 ** _Embryo : Baldr_**

 _ **Skill :**_ _ **Another World Languages, Another World Writing.**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Money : 109,000,000,000.00 Gil.**_

* * *

Seperti yang aku kira ... Ini KOSTUM BERUANG KAN!? Dan kenapa levelku turun!?

Tunggu .. apa bug?

Ini tidak bisa diterima, apa-apaan nih admin!?

Ayo buka layar menu dan menulis keluhan ke pengembang. Eng ... kenapa tidak muncul? Tidak mungkin ... jika layar menu tidak muncul lalu bagaimana aku akan log out. Ini gawat. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Sebelum itu, apa yang dikatakan oleh NPC sebelumnya ... kehidupan di dunia baru. Apakah mungkin ini dunia lain?

 _Charorin~!_

Jika ini adalah game yang biasa aku mainkan. Itu adalah suara yang menandakan aku memiliki pesan yang diterima. Mungkin saja ini adalah pesan dari GM karena bug. Terima kasih tuhan, kupikir aku sudah di trasfer entah kemana.

Pengirim : God

Naruto-san, selamat. Karena hasil dari survey, kamu terpilih. Clap Clap Clap. Tempat dimana kamu berada bukanlah di game. Itu adalah dunia yang aku kelola. Dengan kata lain, dunia lain. Aku akan membuatmu hidup di dunia ini. Tentu saja, itu akan berbahaya untuk membiarkanmu telanjang, aku memberikanmu pakaian beruang sebagai hadiah. Ada juga hadiah lain, cobalah untuk menggunakannya dengan bijak.

... huh?

.

.

.

To be Continue.

* * *

 **A/N: Author baru mas, silahkan review dan flame. Ceritanya terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram. Terima kasih.**


	2. Kuma-san mencari kota

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah di transfer.

Aku masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Awalnya aku hanya berniat bermain game dengan menjalankan quest atau melakukan raid dengan yang lainnya. Tapi semua berubah karena orang yang menyebut dirinya God (atau mungkin beneran).

Aku di transfer di tengah hutan tanpa memiliki petunjuk apapun. Jadi aku putuskan hanya untuk berjalan kemana kaki membawaku. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan mengalami kelelahan bahkan jika berjalan seharian penuh karena efek sepatu beruang perang.

Lalu mengenai Embryo. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah senjata yang memanifestasikan wujud sesungguhnya dari pengguna. Ketika masih di dalam game, Embryo milikku sudah mencapai level 7 yang merupakan bentuk final dan itu cukup kuat. Aku tidak bisa menyebut Embryo-ku yang terkuat karena tiap Embryo memiliki karakteristik berbeda dengan keunggulan masing-masing. Dan milikku tidak cocok untuk pertarungan tunggal, tapi sangat nyaman ketika datang pada pertempuran skala besar seperti perang.

Seekor serigala kelabu muncul di hadapanku. Itu tidak nampak seperti monster yang ganas karena aku pernah bertarung dengan yang terburuk. Tapi justru sebaliknya, bukankah ini monster yang biasanya muncul untuk pemula?

"Grrrrhhh!"

Dia menerjang ke arahku dan melompat. Tubuhku yang telah terbiasa dengan pertempuran di dalam game bereaksi untuk mengelak dan dengan kesempatan yang ada, aku memegang bagian sekitar leher dan membantingnya ke tanah.

 _Duuuk!_

"Ini mati."

Serius?

Sepertinya meskipun aku kembali ke level 1, kemampuanku masih cukup untuk mengatasi monster tingkat pemula. Mungkin karena pakaian beruang ini? Kostum ini benar-benar memalukan tapi juga sangat berguna.

Aku membuka layar status untuk mengecek jikalau ada yang berubah. Dan aku naik satu level. Exp dari satu serigala cukup untuk menaikkan level di awal-awal permainan, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu exp mereka akan jadi sangat sedikit. Itu lah kenapa mencari spot monster dengan exp lebih banyak sangat dianjurkan.

Aku dulu membuat Guide untuk pemula dan mempostingnya di forum, itu ku lakukan jika aku mati di permainan dan tak bisa login selama 1 hari. Dan demi membunuh waktu aku juga memposting hal-hal lain di forum, mencari info tentang berbagai hal mengenai crafting atas saran seseorang, dan memasak sesuatu. Karena orang tuaku jarang di rumah, aku benar-benar bebas melakukan apapun.

Lama aku berjalan dan tak ada monster kuat yang ku temui. Mereka hanya terbatas pada Slime dan Serigala, keduanya mudah untuk dikalahkan bahkan tanpa menggunakan Baldr. Ini semakin membuatku sadar bahwa tempat ini adalah area untuk pemula.

Tapi serius, aku berharap ada monster yang cukup kuat agar Baldr bisa digunakan. Jika terus begini Baldr akan sulit untuk naik level bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Ini menjadi sebuah krisis, mari coba minimalkan penggunaan seni bela diri dan mulai menggunakan Baldr dalam keadaan apapun.

Embryo adalah manifesta pengguna, mereka tidak akan mengambil banyak ruang jika tidak digunakan dan biasanya berdiam di dalam diri pengguna. Dan dalam banyak kasus, mereka berada di punggung tangan pengguna dalam bentuk tato artistik.

"Ssssh ... Ssssh~!"

Ini suara monster kan?

Tidak perlu untuk mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Seekor ular besar dengan panjang 10 meter bergelantung di batang pohon. Lidahnya yang bercabang bergerak keluar masuk dari mulut dan dia melihat langsung ke arahku. Mungkin dia berpikir kalau aku adalah mangsa yang enak ... tapi apakah oke untuk melawannya?

Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai monster ini. Bisa saja dia berada di level pemula seperti Slime atau Serigala, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia lebih kuat lagi. Itu akan buruk jika aku tidak bisa menilai kemampuan lawan.

Jika sudah begini.

[ _ **Baldr First Form**_ ]

Bentuk pertama Baldr adalah meriam bazoka dan aku memegangnya dengan kedua tanganku. Bebannya cukup berat seharusnya, tapi untukku beratnya tidak melebihi sehelai bulu.

Melihatku memegang senjata, ular itu menjadi lebih agresif. Dia melompat turun dari pepohonan sambil membuka lebar mulutnya. Itu sangat lebar sampai ku pikir seorang anak kecil bisa langsung di telan bulat-bulat tanpa kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin berakhir di perut binatang, tapi bertarung jarak dekat tanpa tahu kemampuan musuh juga tidak di anjurkan.

Aku melompat mundur sambil mempersiapkan tembakan meriam. Tapi ular itu sangat gesit, setelah mendarat di tanah dia terus melesat ke arahku seolah tidak mendapatkan momentum dari serangannya. Dia tidak merayap! Tapi melompat! Serius, ular ini berbahaya.

Sekali lagi, mulutnya terbuka seperti ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup. Maaf tuan ular, aku baru saja beberapa jam ada di dunia ini. Aku tidak ingin mati tepat setelah aku datang. Mengelak dari serangannya seolah hidupku berantung padanya, peluru meriamku masih bertahan di dalam sana.

Seandainya tebakanku benar, maka ular itu akan mengulangi gerakan sebelumnya. Tapi aku terlalu naif. Ekor yang tidak ku perhatikan sejak tadi tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhku dan menerbangkanku menuju mulut ular itu.

 _Hell!_ Apa-apaan ular ini! Tubuhnya bisa berbelok sampai 180 derajat seperti tidak memiliki tulang belakang.

Kau ingin memakanku? Maka cepat datanglah!

Bahkan jika aku tidak memiliki kuda-kuda yang kuat, menembakkan peluru Baldr masih dapat dilakukan terlepas dari hempasannya. Booom! Peluru Balrd melesat dengan pasti menuju mulut ular. Dia bukannya menghindari atau melindungi mulutnya, ular itu justru membuka lebar kedua rahangnya. Aku tidak berpikir ada yang salah dari Baldr, jadi pastinya ular itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengira bahwa apa yang aku tembakkan dapat ia cerna.

 _Well_ , bukannya tanpa alasan sih. Levelku sendiri masih belum seberapa. Jadi wajar saja jika seranganku terbilang lemah. Tapi aku tidak menganjurkan untuk menyentuh seranganku bahkan jika kalian pikir levelnya rendah ... karena ...

Duuuuuaaar!

Skill Form pertama Baldr adalah [Bullet Strenght]. Meski hanya bisa menembakkan 1 peluru dengan cooldown 24 jam setelah pemakaian, peluru itu memiliki kekuatan 35 kali lebih kuat dari peluru biasa. Dan yang lebih buruk dari semua itu, kekuatan peluru itu bergantung pada level yang ku miliki. Dalam artian yang lain, semakin tinggi level yang kumiliki maka akan semakin _gahar_ peluru itu jadinya.

Ular itu mati. Tapi ...

"Seberapa tangguhnya monster ini?"

Aku pikir ular itu akan hancur berkeping-keping karena mendapatkan serangan dari dalam tubuhnya. Tapi dia tidak hancur. Eksteriornya benar-benar tanpa goresan. Dapat ku tebak bahwa interiornya hancur dari dalam karena Strenght Bullet. Tapi hanya menerima dampak sebanyak ini dengan kekuatan 35 kali peluru meriam normal? Itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Enggh ... aku lupa kalau levelku masih 4.

Hmmm ... sepertinya aku naik level.

 _Infor Player!_

 ***Ding**

* * *

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 8**_

 _ **Job : $%#^ *!**$^$ & !**_

 ** _Embryo : Baldr_**

 _ **Skill :**_ _ **Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage.  
**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Money : 109,000,000,000.00 Gil.**_

* * *

Woah ... naik 5 level setelah mengalahkan ular itu. Bagus-bagus. Kelihatannya aku juga mendapatkan skill baru [ _Dimensional Storage_ ]. Bukannya ini sama seperti _Invetory_ di dalam _Elder Tale_? Terimakasih _God_ , ini meringankan beban kerjaku.

Sebelumnya aku kebingungan bagaimana mempelakukan _monster_ yang telah ku bunuh. Membuang mereka akan menjadi sia-sia setelah semua usaha yang ku lakukan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membawanya meski aku tidak berpikir harga mereka tinggi. Dagingnya bisa dimakan dan bulunya lembut (Serigala), jadi monster serigala bisa digunakan dalam berbagai hal. Tapi karena aku tidak mengakusisi _skill_ [ _Dimensional Storage_ ] beberapa jam lalu, semua monster yang kubunuh sebelumnya tidak ku bawa ... hahaha haha ... ha ... sial.

Hmm ... itu uangku? Jumlahnya lebih banyak dari yang ku ingat. Terakhir kali aku mengeceknya ia berada di kisaran $1,000,000,000.00

Tapi sekarang sudah lebih dari 109,000,000,000. Tunggu, mungkinkah ini di konversi ke dalam yen lalu disamakan dengan mata uang dunia ini? Jika itu kasusnya maka akan jadi masuk akal. Kurs mata uang dolar ke dalam yen adalah 109 yen = 1 USD sebulan lalu dan tak ada perubahan yang signifikan pada digitnya. Lalu kalau aku memiliki 1 M USD itu akan menjadi 109 M Yen bukan? Begitu rupaya ... yah terserahlah, keliahatannya aku tidak akan mengalami masalah finansial dalam waktu dekat jadi tidak apa-apa.

Aku memasukkan monster ular ke dalam dimensional storage dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Itu lah niatku sebenarnya, tapi sebelum aku menyadarinya. Aku bertemu dengan jalan utama! Eurika!

Jalan utama = menghubungkan antar kota = bisa sampai di kota!

Yah, tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi. Karena sudah beberapa jam semenjak aku di transfer, matahari mulai condong ke sisi lain. Itu akan menyakitkan untuk berkemah di alam terbuka, terlebih jika hujan di malam hari. Jadi mencapai kota atau desa terdekat harus menjadi prioritas!

Dan aku berharap bisa mendapatkan makanan ...

"Itu gerbong kuda? Akhirnya~ aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan seseorang selain slime atau serigala!"

Aku melihat satu gerbong kuda yang berhenti di tengah jalan. Jaraknya agak jauh tapi itu sedikit aneh ... apakah mereka diserang?

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Ah, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter 1. Author seneng banget ada yang suka. Fict ini mungkin gak bakalan panjang per chapternya, soalnya sering ambil sudut pandang orang pertama karena lebih mudah mengekspresikan pikiran Author jika membayangkan sebagai tokoh utamanya. Apalagi, LN dan WN isekai kebanyakan (Gak termasuk Arifureta) pakai sudut pandang orang pertama di ceritanya, jadi Author ngerasa lebih nyaman begini. Dan ini tidak terinspirasi dari monster hunter :) Udah lama Author gak mainin gamenya lagi sejak SMP, jadi udah lupa.**_

 _ **Author penggemar Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear :3**_


	3. Kuma-san adalah manusia!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Sekelompok orang berjumlah 4 tengah bertengkar dengan 6 Orc yang muncul di sisi jalan. Aku juga dapat melihat orang lainnya berlindung di balik kelompok itu. Ini bukan kejadian yang asing juga untukku. Di _Elder Tale_ , _event_ semacam ini sering terjadi dimana rombongan _merchant_ diserang oleh bandit atau _monster_ dan kami diharuskan menolong mereka. Tapi ada juga _player_ serakah yang melarang orang lain untuk ikut campur.

Alasan pertama adalah pembagian _reward_. Di _Elder Tale_ , menyelamatkan penduduk NPC akan mendapatkan point kontribusi dan hadiah unik tergantung pada seberapa besar peran kita. Jadi banyak orang (bekerja sebagai pengawal gerbong) yang tidak menginginkan bantuan. Dan alasan kedua karena itu adalah permainan, tak peduli serealitas apa NPC dan sistemnya ... itu tetaplah permainan. Jika mereka mati saat misi pengawalan, pemain hanya mendapat larangan login 1 hari di dunia nyata dan bukannya mati secara permanen. Jadi tidak sedikit orang yang keberatan jika pada akhirnya mereka gagal melindungi NPC. Toh, besoknya masih bisa bermain lagi.

Tapi ...

Sekarang ini berbeda. Semua ini bukanlah permainan untukku, tapi kenyataan, realita, dan fakta. Menganggap ini sebagai permainan bukanlah hal yang bijak di situasi ini. Aku memang belum pernah mengalami mati setelah di transfer, tapi aku juga tidak berpikir dapat hidup kembali setelah mati seperti di game. Jadi mari jalani hidup dengan penuh.

Aku melompat dengan seluruh tenaga yang kumiliki sebelum dilanjutkan dengan langkah yang cepat. Kelompok pelindung itu melihatku segera setelah aku berlari, dan wajah mereka seolah kehilangan semua darahnya.

 _Well_ , ketika kalian sedang berhadapan dengan sekelompok Orc dan mendadak ada 'beruang' yang muncul dari tempat lain dengan niat membunuh, maka menjadi panik adalah hal yang wajar. Aku pernah mengalaminya jadi aku mengerti perasaan kalian, TAPI AKU BUKAN MONSTER!

"Be-Beruang!"

"Itu beruang!"

"Tidak mungkin."

"Greg, jangan lengah! Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian beruang itu, kalian tahan para Orc! Tazuna-san, segera melarikan diri! Kami mungkin tidak bisa menahannya!"

"Baik!"

Mereka tidak terlalu buruk. Daripada kabur dengan ekor di selangkangannya, penjaga itu justru memprioritaskan keselamatan kliennya. Itu tindakan yang terpuji dan profesional. Tapi aku masih tidak menyukai bagaimana kalian memperlakukan aku sebagai _monster_. Juga, jangan arahkan pedangmu padaku, kamvret!

Aku menyadari bahwa lariku terbilang cepat dan dengan segera menutup jarak. Pemimpin pengawal yang mengarahkan pedangnya padaku mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Serius? Jika aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ini hanya akan menjadi rasa sakit di pantat.

"AKU MANUSIA!"

Mungkin karena terkejut, mereka membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali siaga. Apakah kalian berpikir seperti 'Mungkin hanya imaginasiku saja beruang itu bicara.'

Tapi aku benar-benar manusia!

Terserahlah, aku bisa menjelaskannya nanti. Di sisi lain, mengalahkan Orc akan menjadi prioritas.

Dengan kedatangan yang mencolok, 6 Orc itu mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Mereka sama siaganya seperti para pengawal dan aku mengeluarkan Baldr. _Sweet_ , setelah aku naik level ternyata kekuatanku menahan hempasan dari tembakan Balrd lebih dari cukup. Bahkan sekarang aku bisa melakukan manuver dengan bebas tanpa takut terdorong ke belakang.

Jarak antara aku dan Orc semakin menipis, tapi tidak masalah. Peluru Balrd pada form wujud pertama hanya sekedar peluru besi yang tidak akan menimbulkan efek 'meledak', jadi aku bisa menyebutnya sama seperti _magic bullet?_ sehingga menggunakan dalam jarak dekat dimungkinkan.

Orc itu menyerangku dengan senjata seperti _club_ di tangannya. Tapi karena gerakannya sangat membosankan, aku bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Tubuhku bermanuver dan ujung dari bazoka Baldr mengarah tepat ke arah kepala Orc.

 _ ***Booooom~!**_

Kepalanya menghilang.

Penjaga lain yang sedang berhadapan dengan Orc lain penasaran pada suara yang ku buat. Namun itu tidak membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian. Terimakasih. Pemimpin para penjaga itu tetap siaga padaku, tapi segera ia fokus pada Orc yang lain.

Mengalahkan yang lainnya juga tidak menjadi masalah besar. Dengan Baldr yang ku pegang di tangan kiri dan sarung tangan kanan beruang perang di tangan kanan, aku menghabisi 4 dari 6 Orc dalam pertarungan yang singat. Para Orc tidak bisa disebut kuat, gerakan mereka tumpul dan selain fakta bahwa senjata biasa dapat menembus tubuhnya dengan sedikit usaha, tidak ada yang benar-benar sulit dari para Orc selain kekuatan murninya yang di atas manusia normal.

"Terima kasih?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Apa kau akan memakan kami?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini manusia!"

Mereka memperkenalkan diri dengan lancar terlepas dari seberapa tidak normalnya pakaianku. Ternyata keempat orang ini adalah kelompok petualang tingkat E yang dipekerjakan Tazuna untuk mengawalnya sampai ke kota Alessa. Biasanya perjalanan ke kota tidak akan mendapat banyak masalah karena jalurnya yang aman. Tapi dimulai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu monster seperti goblin dan serigala mulai menyerang para pelancong.

Pada saat itu, kemungkinan untuk munculnya monster peringkat D seperti Orc terbilang kecil. Tapi disinilah mereka saat ini ...

Hal yang benar-benar aku pertanyakan adalah, apakah benar Orc dikategorikan sebagai monster rank-D? Mereka tidak terlalu kuat pun bahkan ketika masih di _Elder Tale_.

"Oh iya, kami belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Zerias, swordman, pemimpin party _wind of vendur._ Jangan pedulikan namanya, itu dibuat karena kami berbasis di desa Vendur."

"Namaku Greg, seorang spearman, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku Abi, sowrdman seperti Zerias. Aku sangat bersyukur, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami. "

"Dan aku Nai, _Magician_ di party ini. Kemampuan adalah sihir api dan penyembuhan. Walaupun sihir penyembuhanku tidak seberapa, tapi aku mohon jangan sungkan meminta penyembuhan padaku."

Mereka kelihatannya bukan orang jahat, jadi aku tidak keberatan memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Naruto, aku tidak memiliki spesialis tertentu jadi jangan pedulikan itu."

"Naruto-san tidak memiliki spesialis?" Gadis berambut biru, Nai bertanya dengan heran.

Apakah itu sesuatu yang perlu ada?

"Tidak. Apakah itu sangat buruk?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi jika kau menjadi _Adventure_ sudah pasti pihak Guild akan memiliki sesuatu mengenai spesialismu."

"Aku dengar ada orang yang menyembunyikan spesialis / job mereka karena itu buruk, tapi apakah Naruto-san seperti itu?" Abi menambahkan.

"Tidak-tidak. Ditempat pertama, aku bahkan bukan seorang adventure."

"Eh?"

Tazuna yang merapikan barang-barangnya menunjukkkan ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan anggota party wind of venture. Aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah kan. Baru beberapa jam setelah aku sampai disini jadi tidak mungkin untukku memahami sistem dunia ini.

"Tidak mungkin, Naruto-san bahkan mengalahkan 4 Orc tanpa kesulitan. 1 Orc dikategorikan sebagai monster peringkat D, tapi jika mereka dalam kelompok itu sudah sama seperti monster peringkat C. Di dunia mana orang seperti itu bukan Adventure?"

"Di dunia ini," jawabku setengah bercanda.

"Itu tidak lucu. Jika orang kuat seperti Naruto-san tidak mendaftar sebagai _Adventure_ itu akan menjadi kerugian besar untuk umat manusia!"

Ha?

Zerias juga ikut bicara, "Permintaan untuk penaklukan monster tidak pernah ada habisnya karena populasi mereka yang tidak pernah menurun. Penyebabnya adalah karea setiap harinya monster terus berkembang biak dalam jumlah yang besar tanpa bisa dibendung. Itu artinya, jika tidak ada yang melakukan penaklukkan secara berkala maka bisa saja monster dalam jumlah yang besar menyerang desa-desa di sekitanyta. Untuk itulah, _Guild Adventure_ bertugas mengendalikan jumlah monster dengan membunuh mereka dalam Quest."

Apakah situasinya memang sesulit itu? Tapi aku tidak ingin dipaksa mematuhi perintah dari orang yang tidak bisa benar-benar aku percaya. _But well,_ menjadi _Adventure_ adalah sesuatu yang sangat _familiar_ untukku mengingat semua pengalamanku bermain game. Jadi tidak masalah jika aku bergabung.

"Aku berasal dari daerah yang jauh. Disana tidak ada cabang Guild Adventure sehingga mustahil untuk medaftar."

"Itu sangat jarang," Nai melanjutkan, "Guild Adventure selalu memiliki cabang di kota atau desa manapun tanpa mempermasalahkan negara mana mereka berdiri. Jadi kelihatannya ... Naruto-san memiliki masalah tersendiri."

"Jika itu masalahnya maka tidak apa-apa. Tiap petualang memiliki satu atau dua hal yang ingin mereka rahasiakan, dan sudah menjadi peraturan tak tertulis untuk tidak mengungkit masa lalu seseorang."

Jadi begitu, terimakasih Zerais, itu menyelamatkanku.

"Jadi Naruto-san belum menjadi petualang? Kenapa tidak ikut dengan kami ke kota Alessa, disana terdapat kantor guild petualang. Itu memang tidak sebesar yang ada di ibu kota, tapi jelas lebih besar dari kantor Guild petualang di desa vendur."

Aku mengangguk pada penawaran Tazuna. Dia adalah pedagang dari desa vendur yang menjual produk asli desa. Jadi secara berkala Tazuna terus mengunjungi kota Alessa untuk menjual barang-barangnya. Dan mengingat kejadian sebelumnya, aku dapat mengerti kenapa dia menawariku untuk ikut bersamanya.

 _Agar mendapat penjaga tambahan._

Biasanya seorang pedagang tidak diperbolehkan meminta pengawalan dari orang lain ketika dalam perjalanan karena itu akan kasar untuk pengawal yang sudah disewa. Tapi tidak apa-apa, _wind of vendur_ kelihatannya bukan kelompok petualang dengan gengsi yang besar.

Setelah itu kami membagi Orc antara aku dan wind of vendur. Pada dasarnya aku tidak membutuhkan uang sama sekali, tapi masih menginginkan bahan dari Orc untuk koleksi dan eksperimen. Jadi aku meminta 1 Orc yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Zerias. Dia menyarankan 2 Orc meski seharusnya aku memiliki 4 ekor karena aku yang membunuhnya. Tapi mengingat aku hanya melakukan serangan kejutan, tidak peduli apapun jenisnya ... itu pasti meninggalkan luka yang signifikan. Jadi usahaku bisa dianggap hanya keberuntungan.

 _Well,_ aku tidak mempermasahkannya.

* * *

Sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya. Tapi menaiki gerbong / kereta kuda adalah rasa sakit yang tiada duanya!

Bagi kalian yang berpikir perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda akan nyaman seperti para bangsawan atau keluarga kerajaan dalam novel. Maka telan-telan kembali pikiran itu. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Pertama, jalan-jalan antar kota di dunia ini tidak lebih dari jalan stapak yang lebarnya cukup untuk dilewati 2 sampai 3 kereta kuda. Itu hanya jalan stapak, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang merawatnya sehingga jalannya memiliki banyak lubang dan batu. Alasan kedua, kereta kuda tidak memiliki peredam benturan! Rasanya seperti menaiki sepeda motor, tapi roda kalian tidak terbuat dari karet melainkan besi, tahu gimana rasanya? Dan terakhir adalah kereta kuda sangat lambat, jika aku kira-kira kecepatannya adalah sekitar 5~15 km/jam. Itu sudah cukup cepat daripada berjalan biasa yang kecepatan rata-ratanya adalah 5 km/jam.

Oh, aku juga sempat bertanya pada Tazuna-san jarak antara desa vendur dan kota Alessa. Ia menjawab bahwa jaraknya adalah sekitar 5 hari. Untuk yang tidak mengetahuinya, perhitungan jarak ini tidak akan terlalu jelas. Tapi secara pribadi aku menyimpulkan satu hari sama dengan 40 kilometer mengingat rata-rata kecepatan berjalan manusia adalah 5 km/jam. Yang mengatakan, mereka hanya dapat berjalan selama 8 jam sehari dan sisa waktunya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan makanan, istirahat, dan tidur.

Setengah hari kami menempuh perjalanan dan gerbang kota Alessa mulai terlihat. Bentuknya tidak berbeda jauh dari yang aku bayangkan. Sebuah kota benteng dengan dinding setinggi 5 meter yang mengelilinginya dengan 4 gerbang di setiap arah mata angin. Itu pengetahuan umum kalau tiap kota harus memiliki setidaknya pagar guna mempertahankan diri dari serangan monster.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang-orang itu?"

Aku memperhatikan bahwa penjaga menyuruh para pelancong yang ingin masuk untuk menyentuh kristal tertentu.

"Namanya adalah Crystal pemeriksaan, berfungsi untuk mengecek apakah seseorang memiliki harga buronan untuk kepalanya. Ini dilakukan untuk menjaga agar tidak ada kriminal yang masuk ke dalam kota. Semua informasi mengenai para tindak kriminal sudah terhubung antar crystal, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang bisa lolos," Tazuna menjelaskan.

"Woah, itu sesuatu yang baru untukku."

"Apakah di tempat tinggal Naruto-san tidak memakai Crystal pemeriksaan?"

"Yah, kami memiliki cara yang serupa. Tapi tidak menggunakan crystal pemeriksaan. Dan sepertinya para penjahat di tempatku juga memiliki cara untuk mengelabui sistem."

Lebih seperti, jika ada kriminal yang pergi dengan kartu identitas asli ke bandara atau transportasi umum pastinya akan ketahuan dengan segera. Tapi itu akan berbeda kasus jika mereka dapat melakukan perjalanan ilegal.

"Mengelabui sistem?"

"Seperti yang ku katakan, mereka mengelabuinya."

Aku tidak ingin memberikan informasi lebih banyak atau itu akan menjadi lebih buruk jika mereka penasaran.

"Hmm ya, baiklah," Tazuna menyerah, "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk masuk ke dalam kota kita memerlukan kartu identitas seperti ID pedagang atau ID petualang, jika tidak memilikinya maka akan dikenakan biaya 500 Gil untuk pajak kota."

Apakah itu murah atau mahal aku tidak tahu!

"Begitu," Aku berpaling ke Seriaz, "Berapa harga 1 ekor Orc yang sudah kita kalahkan, Seriaz?"

"Karena Orc bisa digunakan untuk banyak hal. Harga per ekornya tanpa di bongkar sekitar 1.350 Gil, tapi jika kau membongkarnya sendiri akan sekitar 1.500 Gil."

"Lho, kok lebih mahal?"

Greg yang mendengar percakapan kami ikut bergabung, "Karena Guild akan memotong 10% dari harga total untuk biaya pembongkaran."

Masuk akal juga sih. Seandainya aku benar-benar membunuh banyak monster dan kerepotan membongkarnya, Guild petualang sepertinya bisa diandalkan. Dan 10% terbilang jumlah yang memungkinkan.

Ketika tiba giliran kami untuk masuk ke gerbang, penjaga gerbang melihatku dengan keheranan. Dia secara bergantian menoleh ke arahku dan Tazuna-san.

"Beruang?"

"Aku manusia!"

"Whaa! Dia bicara!"

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini manusia. Sejak kapan memangnya beruang bisa bicara bahasa manusia!?"

Bukannya aku mau memakai kostum ini terus menerus. Tapi sudah kepalang basah jika melepaskannya sekarang! Mereka mungkin akan mengatakan 'Dia orang yang memakai kostum beruang', 'dia beruang-san', 'ibu-ibu, itu orang yang memakai kostum beruang' ... _Hell!_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku berkeringan dingin.

"Tapi sangat tidak biasa ada yang memakai kostum beruang."

Bahkan di duniaku juga tidak biasa.

"Tenang saja, di tempat tinggalnya kostum beruang cukup normal kok."

Hei Abi, darimana datangnya cerita itu!

"Kami bisa jamin dia bukan beruang sungguhan, di perjalanan kemari dia menyelamatkan kami dari Orc."

Itu hanya kebetulan aku ada disana.

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar, Tazuna-san?"

Tazuna mengangguk. Syukurlah dia tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh.

"Beruang ini menyelamatkan kami."

Bukannya sudah ku bilang aku bukan beruang! Dan kenapa tidak ada yang menyebutkan namaku!?

Kemudian aku memperkanlan diri dan menjelaskan situasiku dengan Tazuna-san. Semua berjalan lancar bahkan setelah melakukan pengecekan karena pada dasarnya aku baru saja tiba di dunia ini, jadi tidak mungkin bagiku memiliki catatan kriminalitas. Lalu kami berenam menuju ke Guild petualang untuk menjual Orc-Orc yang kami tumpuk. Bagianku sudah kumasukkan ke dalam Dimensional Storage. Jadi tidak ada masalah.

Tapi serius. Memakai kostum beruang sangat menarik perhatian. Orang-orang tak terkecuali anak kecil atau orang tua menatapku dengan berbagai antipati. Heran, takut, gemas, senang, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ibu, ada beruang~!"

"Beruang."

"Beruang sungguhan."

"Aku ingin punya beruang~!"

Ini melelahkan.

"Kalau beitu kita berpisah disini, terima kasih sudah mengawal kami sampai disini."

Lelaki tua Tazuna membungkuk padaku yang diikuti oleh keempat lainnya. Kami berpisah di depan dua bangunan yang berbeda. Menurut Seriaz, bangunan yang besar digunakan untuk jual beli monster atau materialnya yang berfungsi juga sebagai tempat pembongkaran. Sedangkan bangunan yang lain adalah Guild Adventure yang mengurus permintaan dan kegiatan administrasi lainnya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 _ **A/N: Terima kasih buat yang review, Elder Tale disini hanya sekedar nama permainan aja. Bukan permainan dari anime Log Horizon :)**_

 _ **Untuk kekuatan, yakin dah kalau kekuatan Naruto emang terspesialisasi di pertarungan grub. Mungkin itu aja, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^0^)7**_


	4. Kuma-san mendapat masalah

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Karena aku ingin mendapatkan kartu identitas, maka aku memasuki bangunan Guild yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan menusuk dari semua orang. Ini adalah sore hari dimana orang-orang kembali dari menyelesaikan Questnya dan melaporkan penyelesaian, jadi tidak bisa terbantu kalau ini ramai. Semua orang mempunyai pedang atau tongkat sihir. Itu terlihat seperti _Elder Tale_ , kecuali tidak adanya pemain di sekitar.

"Kuma-san ..."

"Dia terlihat lembut."

"Apa bisa aku memeliharanya?"

"Kuma-san besar."

Meski memiliki beberapa komentar baik, tidak sedikit juga yang mendapatkan ini menyenangkan.

"Wahahaha~ Apa yang dilakukan seekor beruang disini?"

"Guild harus mengeluarkan permintaan penaklukan beruang secepatnya hahahaha~"

"Inikah beruang yang bikin ribut sejak tadi."

"Ada orang yang memakai kostum beruang pfft~"

Mari abaikan. Mereka tidak lebih dari serangga. Tidak ada yang menyeramkan dari serangga kecuali kecoak. Tunggu, kecoak juga serangga kan? Terserah! Pokoknya anggap mereka serangga tapi juga bukan kecoak!

Fokus fokus!

Banyak mata yang melihatku saat aku masuk. Apakah aku memang mudah menarik perhatian? Atau beruang masuk itu tidak biasa? Semuanya melihat kearahku. Seperti yang kukira, pakaian ini benar-benar menarik perhatian. Aku berjalan menuju Mbak resepsions, yang terlihat seperti berumur 20 tahun dengan rambut hitam, dan aku menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang terhadapku.

"Ini pertamakalinya aku disini, tapi ..."

"Ah, ya, apakah kau ingin mendaftar menjadi petualang?"

"Aku dengar aku akan mendapatkan kartu identitas?"

"Ya, kartu guild petualang dapat dipakai sebagai kartu identitas di semua negara."

"Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan menyusahkanmu."

Aku merasakan tatapan dari belakang saat sedang bertanya kepada mbak resepsionis, jadi aku berbalik melihat.

"Oi oi, orang berpenampilan aneh sepertimu ingin menjadi petualang? Apakah kau memandang rendah petualang? Kualitas petualang menurun karena orang sepertimu."

Sebuah cerita klise?

"Aku hanya meminta untuk dibuatkan kartu identitas. Tidak ada alasan kau untuk berkata seperti itu kepadaku."

"Malahan itu adalah alasan kenapa aku harus berbicara. Kami tidak butuh petualang yang tidak bekerja."

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan bekerja. Aku akan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Aku bilang padamu, karena itulah kualitas petualang menurun."

"Mbak resepsionis, apakah yang dikatakan orang ini benar?"

"Tidak ada masalah jika kau memenuhi standar minimum."

"Minimun?"

"Kamu harus kurang lebih 13 tahun dan dapat menjadi rank E dalam satu tahun. Jika kau tidak dapat mencapai standar minimun, kau akan dikeluarkan."

"Rank E?"

"Intinnya adalah mempunyai kemampuan untuk menaklukkan monster-monster level rendah seperti Slime atau Wolfe."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah. Aku dapat mengalahkan wolfe."

"Gyahahaha, jangan bohong. Itu tidak mungkin orang aneh sepertimu dapat mengalahkan Wolfe."

"Rank orang ini?"

Aku bertanya kepada mbak resepsionis.

"Dia adalah Dobarine-san, seorang petualang Rank D."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang mengolok-olok dan tertawa dibelakangku?"

"Semua orang disini antara rank D atau rank E."

"Fuf, guild ini pasti punya kualitas rendah karena seorang rank D dapat bertingkah seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan!?"

Dobarine menyalak marah padaku. Teruslah mengonggong.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri. Apakah kamu idiot atau bodoh? Jika seseorang sepertiku tidak bisa menjadi petualang, kalau begitu orang sepertimu, yang tidak bisa menang melawanku, adalah sampah tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak berhak untuk hidup. Untukmu yang tidak bisa mengerti perkataanmu sendiri, aah, maaf, mungkinkah kamu adalah Goblin?"

"Dasar brengsek ... kau cari mati ya?"

"Kau sangat mengganggu. Apakah tidak ada tempat dimana kita bisa bertarung?"

Saat aku bermain sendiri di game, orang bodoh seperti ini terkadang muncul sesekali. Walaupun mereka bukanlah tipe yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang hikkikomori. Tetapi, orang yang mempunyai uang dan waktu mungkin akan balas dendam. Jika aku tidak menghancurkan orang seperti ini, orang sepertinya akan bermunculan seperti cacar.

"Ya, itu ada di belakang ..."

Kalau begitu kenapa dari tadi kau ribut sekali. Ayo selesaikan ini dengan pertarungan.

"Jika kau menang, aku akan menyerah menjadi petualang dan pergi. Jika kau kalah, kau harus berhenti menjadi petualang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak akan segan padamu hanya karena kau pemula. Jika aku kalah oleh kotoran sepertimu, aku akan berhenti! Bukankah itu benar teman-teman?"

"Oh!"

Para petualang di belakang menjawab dengan wajah tersenyum dan tertawa. Mereka orang-orang yang mengejekku sejak masuk ke Guild.

"Apakah kau dengar, mbak resepsionis?"

"Ya, tetapi kau harus hati-hati ... Meskipun kelakuan Dobarine-san memang masalah, tapi dia adalah petualang rank D."

Dengan itu, aku membuat perjanjian dengan mbak resepsionis. Aku tidak akan membuat mereka melupakan ini. Aku dibimbing mbak resepsionis menuju tempat latihan di belakang guild. Disana ada sekitar 15 petualang yang mendukung Dobarine.

"Apakah kau akan benar-benar melakukannya?" Mbak resepsionis bertanya lagi untuk memastikan.

"Ya. Jika kualitas guild menurun karena petualang tingkat rendah, mereka harus dibuat diam secepatnya."

"Dasar kotoran. Jangan pikir kau bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup."

Oh, ancaman ...

"Dengan kata lain, kau mempunyai resolusi untuk membunuh. Jadi itu benar bahwa anjing kecil menggonggong paling keras."

"Oi, cepat mulai!"

Dobarine mengambil kuda-kuda dengan pedangnya.

"Oh ..."

Aku lupa kalau senjataku hanya Baldr. Jika mengeluarkannya untuk bertarung satu lawan satu kemungkinanku menang sangat tinggi. Tapi si Dobarine bisa-bisa mati.

"Ada apa? Cepat dan siapkan senjatamu."

"Tidak perlu menggunakan senjataku untuk melawan goblin rendahan."

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Aku telah mengatakan ini berulang kali, tetapi kau tidak diperbolehkan membunuh. Kalau begitu, mulai!"

Dobarine mulai berlari dengan mengacungkan pedang besarnya. Aku bergerak kesamping, itu bergerak 3 meter dalam satu langkah. Itu mudah untuk menghindar, terimakasih karena efek sepatu beruang. Aku mencapai sisi Dobarine dengan satu langkah dan memukulnya dengan sarung tangan beruang perang. Jurus rahasia, [Kuma Puch]. Oh, walaupun dia tidak terpental, wajahnya menjadi kacau. Apakah ini karena perbedaan level atau berkat sarung tangan beruang perang?

"Dasar kotoran ..."

Dobarine yang telah terpukul oleh [Kuma Puch] mengacungkan pedangnya sekali lagi. Oi oi, mencoba untuk mengacungkan pedang dalam pertempuran jarak dekat, sangat amatir. Banyak event PvP di dalam game. Beberapa berdasarkan perbedaan level, senjata, sihir, atau perlengkapan. Di event perbedaan level, senjata, sihir, dan perlengkapan, kemampuan menjadi faktor yang menentukan. Aku bertarung di dalam event seperti itu. Orang yang hanya bergantung pada kekuatan fisik tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.

Aku memukul pergelang tangan yang digunakan Dobarine untuk memegang pedangnya dengan [Kuma Puch]. Dan setelahnya, aku telah menempatkan tanganku di tenggorokan Dobarine. Aku memang tidak memegang senjata, tapi sarung tangan kanan beruang perang memiliki kekerasan yang bagus untuk dibuat sebagai cakar. Dengan ini seharusnya ...

"Selesai."

"Jangan bercanda."

Saat aku menarik ujung-ujung jari beruangku dari tenggorokan Dobarine, dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku menghindarinya dengan mengambil langkah ke belakang. Sepatu beruang ini sangatlah berguna.

"Mbak resepsionis, pertarungan ini aku yang memenangkannya."

"Jangan bercanda! Pertarungan ini belum selesai."

Mbak resepsionis bingung, dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku harap kau menilai dengan benar.

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengakhiri pertandingan ini, tetapi aku akan mengakhiri nyawamu, Jangan pikir selanjutnya aku akan menghentikan cakarku lagi."

Saat aku berkata seperti itu, wajah pria itu berkedut. Dia seharusnya tahu perbedaan antara kita. Aku menghindari semua serangannya dan aku lebih cepat darinya. Saat aku menyerang lehernya, aku seharusnya sudah menusuk tenggorokannya jika aku tidak menahan diri. Dia seharusnya sudah mati jika aku bersunguh-sungguh.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku tidak menggunakan senjataku sepertimu, yang benar-benar aku pakai sebagai senjata adalah bagian dari kostum yang kau jelek-jelekkan sebelumnya. Itu sungguh membuatmu ketakutan? Pfft~"

Aku mempermainkannya dengan sarung tangan beruang, membuat pose " _Maju sini, maju._ "

"Jangan membodohiku!"

Si bodoh berlari kearahku. Aku menghindarinya dengan satu langkah, tetapi pedangnya masih mengejarku. Seperti yang kuperkirakan, dia tidak akan jatuh oleh trik yang sama dua kali berturu-turut. Jika satu langkah tidak bekerja, aku hanya perlu mengambil 2 langkah, atau mungkin 3. Langkah 3 menghindari serangannya. Langkah 4 masuk dalam titik butanya. Langkah 5 memeperbolehkanku untuk memukul tepat di depan mata. [Kuma Puch] meledak di wajahnya. Badan Dobarine yang besar tumbang.

Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri. Aki terus memukul wajahnya. [Kuma Puch], [Kuma Puch], [Kuma Puch], [Kuma Puch], [Kuma Puch], [Kuma Puch].

Seperti yang kuduga, pukulan kananku lebih memiliki kekuatan. Hanya di pipi kanannya yang besar dan lebam. Saat aku melihat dia berhenti bergerak, aku bergerak menjauh. Matanya menjadi putih.

"Kalau begitu, siapa lawan selanjutnya?"

Aku bertanya kepada para petualang yang melihat. Tidak ada yang maju.

"Sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau begitu, mbak resepsionis, tolong keluarkan semua orang yang ada disni dari guild. Sepertinya mereka tidak cukup bagus untuk tetap menjadi petualang."

Aku tersenyum puas.

"Itu ..."

"Maksudku, bukankah mereka mengatakannya sendiri. Seseorang dengan kemampuan sepertiku tidak punya kualifikasi untuk menjadi petualang. Bukankah itu wajar untuk membiarkan orang yang lebih lemah dariku keluar dari guild petualang? Tentu saja, pria yang berbaring di tanah dan semua orang disi tidak ada yang akan protes. Karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat mengalahkanku."

Aku melihat sekeliling dengan senyuman mengejek dibalik kostum beruang. Itu tidak seperti para petualang yang melihat pertandinganku percaya bahwa mereka dapat menang melawanku. Karena memang, Dobarine seharusnya menjadi yang terkuat diantara mereka. Sejak aku mengalahkannya dengan mudah, tidak mungkin ada orang bodoh yang berani menantangku.

"Aku tidak berkata itu."

Satu petualang memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku juga."

Orang lain pun berbicara.

"Hanya Dobarine yang berkata seperti itu."

"Yeah."

Para idiot ini ingin mempertahankan diri mereka sejak Dobarine kalah.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku berkata jika kalian menang maka aku akan menyerah menjadi petualang dan pergi dari tempat ini, tetapi jika kalian kalah, kalian akan keluar. Lalu pria itu berkata [ _Jika aku kalah dari kotoran sepertimu, aku akan berhenti! Benarkan teman-teman?_ ] dan kalian bereaksi [ _Oh_!]. Lalu aku mengkonfirmasinya dengan mbak resepsionis."

Aku melihat mbak resepsionis.

"Ya ..."

Dia menjawab dengan pelan. Petualang yang lain mulai berkumpul di tempat latihan.

"Jika kau ingin seperti itu, kau harus mengalahkan kami semua."

"Itu benar. Kami semua akan menjadi lawanmu."

Satu, dua, tiga orang maju. Tampaknya, mereka ingin melawanku bersamaan. Tetapi, jika kekuatan mereka sama seperti Dobarine, itu seharusnya tidak apa.

Pertarungan berakhir dengan cepat. Aku tidak melihat statusku karena kupikir tidak ada yang berubah, tetapi levelku meningkat setelah mengalahkan Deborane. Langkah beruang telah menjadi lebih mudah, dan kekuatan pukulan beruang telah meningkat pesat. Semuanya tumbang setelah menerima pukulan beruang.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Pria dengan rambut hitam sedikit pirang di poninya masuk ke arena.

"Oi, Raynare. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

Pria itu berkata menghadap mbak resepsionis. Tampaknya mbak resepsionis bernama Raynare. Raynare mencoba sebisanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Setelah penjelasan selesai, pria itu melihat kearahku.

"Oi, orang berpenampilan aneh disana!"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau yang melakukan semua ini?"

"Bukan salahku. Aku hampir dibunuh, jadi aku membalas. Kamu tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salahku."

"Guild itu netral saat pertarungan antar pertualang."

"Kalau begitu kau sekutuku?"

"Bagaimana kau sampai di kesimpulan itu?"

"Aku belum terdaftar, jadi aku bukan petualang. Aku warga kota biasa. Warga kota biasa ini telah diserang oleh petualang, jadi itu adalah tanggung jawab guild untuk mengurus itu. Tentu kau tidak akan mengatakan bahwa saat pemuda biasa diserang petualang, itu adalah salahnya kan?"

"Itu ..."

"Kalau begitu, kau sekutuku."

Yah, aku bukan warga kota ini, tetapi ... Pria itu tampak kesulitan dan dengan meggaruk kepalanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin mendaftar ke guild, dan membuat orang-orang ini di usir."

"Kau bisa mendaftar, tapi tidak bisa mengusir orang-orang ini."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membiarkan mereka keluar, walaupun mereka meminta kepadamu karena mereka tidak cukup bagus? Guild tidak menerima sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Apa? Kalian ingin keluar?"

Dia bertanya kepada petualang yang masih tetap sadar. Pria itu tidak menjawab, hanya berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak pasti terlihat di wajahnya.

"Mereka mengatakan bahwa orang lemah sepertiku tidak bisa menjadi petualang. Mereka juga mengatakan bahwa jika mereka kalah dariku, mereka akan keluar dari guild."

"Kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

Beberapa petualang mengangguk.

"Orang-orang ini memang bodoh," Atasan Raynare berkata dengan geram.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, tolong terima permintaan maaf kami."

"Aku akan bertanya lagi, apakah kalian ingin keluar? Jika kau tidak menjawab, tinggalkan kartu kalian dan pergi dengan tenang."

"""Kami mohon maaf!"""

Para petualang terluka menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Bisakah kau memaafkan mereka?"

"Dengan syarat tertentu."

"Baiklah. Katakan padaku."

"Lain kali aku masuk guild, aku tidak ingin seseorang menggangguku lagi. Jika sesuatu yang menyusahkan terjadi, aku ingin guild yang menanganinya."

"Aku mengerti. Jika ada petualang yang mengganggu kamu, guild akan bertanggung jawab."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan lagi."

Dengan begini aku tidak akan mendapatkan masalah dari petualang di kota ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, karena dia adalah atasan Raynare, berarti pria ini adalah Guild Master?

"Benar, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Azazel, aku adalah Guild Master cabang kota Alessa. Jika di kemudian hari ada orang yang mengganggumu lagi, jangan sungkan untuk mengatakannya pada Raynare atau resepsionis lainnya."

"Baik."

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yang udah tahu jangan ngomong apa-apa ya =_=) Chapter depan pasti beda. Makasih untuk yang sudah review dan tetep baca cerita ini dan jangan sungkan buat tanya2 dll. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^_^)**_


	5. Kuma-san memiliki Profesi

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

Aku mendaftar setelah menyelesaikan keributan yang disebabkan Dobarine. Dan petualang yang ada di Guild memiliki pandangan berbeda padaku dari sebelumnya. Meskipun itu mengangguku, setidaknya tidak ada yang mencari masalah lagi.

"Untuk mendaftar kami memerlukan nama, tanggal lahir, dan darah."

"Darah?"

"Ya. Itu penting untuk melakukan perjanjian sihir. Jika kartu yang dibuat tidak memiliki perjanjian sihir di dalamnya, orang lain bisa menggunakannya untuk penipuan, mencemarkan nama baik, dan lain-lain. Hal ini pernah terjadi di masa lalu dan itu menjadi masalah besar untuk Guild. Oleh karenanya, kami sangat menegaskan perjanjian sihir saat pendaftaran."

Aku mengerti. Ini seperti tanda tangan. Crystal pengecekan di gerbang masuk mungkin berhubungan dengan ini, tapi mari sisihkan itu. Untuk beberapa waktu, aku menuliskan namaku [Naruto] dalam bahasa jepang dan mencocokkan tanggal lahirku dengan kalender Gregorian yang tertempel dibelakang meja resepsionis. Raynare memperhatikan formulir dengan anggukan.

"Jadi Naruto-san berumur 20 tahun."

Dia membacanya dengan lancar, seperti yang kuharapkan dari skill [Tulisan dunia lain].

"Bagaimana dengan kolom spesialis / Profesi / Job?"

"Untuk mengisinya Guild akan menyediakan crystal yang berfungsi sebagai penentu profesi. Perlu diketahui, spesialis yang tertulis di crystal bukan sesuatu yang dikehendaki oleh Guild atau semacamnya. Pemilihan profesi dibuat berdasarkan potensi seseorang. Dengan kata lain, Crystal hanya menunjukkan profesi yang paling cocok untukkmu."

"Oke."

"Silahkan telakkan tanganmu disini."

Aku mengikuti intruksi Raynare dan meletakkan tanganku di crystal yang baru ia ambil. Crystal itu memiliki warna yang jernih seperti crystal pemeriksaan, dan saat aku menyentuhnya ... sebuah tulisan melayang di atas kristal seperti hologram.

Bukannya ini ...

Aku benar-benar tidak asing dengan job ini. Daripada disebut tidak asing, ini adalah jobku di Elder Tale.

"Jobnya tidak terdeteksi, bagaimana mungkin ... ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Eh? Tapi aku bisa membacanya kok.

"Raynare-san?"

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto-san, saya akan berkonsultasi pada Guild Master lebih dulu."

Apakah hanya aku saja yang bisa membacanya? Itu sangat bagus. Aku tidak keberatan jika jobku tidak dicantumkan, justru aku lebih suka begitu.

Di Elder Tale aku juga tidak menunjukkan jobku pada publik. Itu merepotkan jika orang-orang tahu jobku. Dan meskipun beberapa orang tahu mengenai profesiku, aku sangat menekan untuk menutup mulut mereka apapun yang terjadi.

Raynare keluar dari ruangan resepsionis dan pergi ke lantai dua. Ketika dia kembali, sang Guild master bernama Azazel datang bersamanya. Wajahnya masih bermasalah, mungkin karena kejadian sebelumnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Raynare benar tentang jobmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu, apakah itu buruk?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya buruk. Tapi jika kau membuat party, sudah keharusan setiap petualang untuk mengungkapkan Job (Spesialisnya) mereka pada rekannya untuk memanfaatkan potensi tiap anggota secara penuh."

Berarti ini sama seperti sebuah party yang terdiri dari beberapa job. Karena aku memiliki kemampuan offence tinggi, tugasku sudah pasti adalah DPS garis depan, sedangkan untuk Healer, mereka bertugas di garis belakang sebagai support.

"Itu dalam kasus normal." Azazel mengangkat tangannya seolah menyerah, "Tapi jika kau tidak dalam party, maka tidak ada masalah. Laipula, karena crystal profesi tidak dapat mengidentifikasi profesimu, pihak Guild juga tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah."

"Namun," Azazel menyela, "Karena crystal profesi adalah sebuah _anjuran_ , bukan berarti kau tidak dapat memilih job lainnya sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengkerutkan kening tanpa sadar, "Jika aku memilih profesi yang lain, bukankan itu berarti aku tidak bisa memaksimalkan potensiku pada profesiku yang seharusnya?"

"Itu hanya alternatif. Lagipula kau sendiri tidak tahu apa profesi utamamu kan?"

Dia benar. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengganti profesiku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun tidak dapat mengetahui profesiku, karena ini adalah potensiku yang paling besar. Pasti ada cara untuk mengembangkannya."

Azazel menyipitkan matanya, "Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang jobmu?"

"Siapa yang tahu," Jawabku acuh tak acuh.

Cepat atau lambat keterampilanku akan terungkap. Namun menyembunyikannya sampai saat itu adalah pilihan yang kubuat. Mengabaikan beberapa hal, Baldr akan sering muncul di masa depan karena aku juga berniat menaikkan levelnya secepat mungkin.

"Aku mengerti, lalu mengenai jobmu ..."

"Tidak bisakah dikosongkan?"

"Tidak bisa."

Itu cepat!

"Kalau begitu tulis apa adanya saja. Saat ini aku tidak memiliki rencana memiliki party setelah apa yang terjadi, jadi tidak akan ada masalah."

"Guild bisa melakukannya. Lagipula, job ini benar-benar berasal dari Crystal profesi. Tidak akan ada yang protes bahkan jika jobmu tidak terdeteksi. Tetapi perlu diperhatikan, karena jobmu tidak terdeteksi, dapat dipastikan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana mengembangkannya, kau harus melakukannya sendiri."

"Baik."

"Oke, karena masalahnya sudah selesai, Raynare bisa melanjutkannya. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku."

Guild Master sepertinya memiliki banyak pekerjaan.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kartu Guildku selesai. Raynare menjelaskan peraturan Guild dan aku mendengarkan dengan seksama. Karena kontennya tidak berbeda dengan guild-guild di novel dan game aku memahaminya dengan cepat. Juga, karena aku baru bergabung, maka Rank milikku adalah F, tingkat terendah.

"Terima kasih sudah mendaftar, untuk daftar permintaan kau bisa melihatnya di papan sana. Jika ada yang kau minati, silahkan bawa kesini untuk diproses."

Raynare menunjukkan padaku papan yang tertutupi oleh banyak kertas. Aku menuju ke sana dan melihat-lihat Quest yang ada. Mereka terbagi sesuai Rank. Mulai dari Rank F sampai A.

Untuk tingkat pemula sepertiku, aku bisa mengambil permintaan sampai satu tingkat di atasku. Dan karena jumlah mereka banyak, aku perlu memilahnya dengan baik. Di sisi lain, Quest Rank A adalah yang paling sedikit karena kesulitannya tinggi. Setelah ku ingat lagi, bukankah orang-orang disini berada di Rank E dan D? Lalu bagaimana dengan Quest itu?

Setelah melihat papan permintaan, aku sadar bahwa rank F sama seperti pekerja kelas rendah. Mereka membersihkan selokan, mengumpulkan tanaman, mencabut rumput, memberantas hama, mencari benda yang hilang, dan membunuh monster tingkat rendah seperti kelinci liar dan Wolfe.

Tadi aku mendengarnya dari Raynare, kelinci liar dan wolfe adalah misi tersulit di rank F. Ini seperti test untuk menentukan seorang rank F bisa naik tingkat atau tidak yang juga telah dijadikan sebagai pepatah umum di antara petualang ' _Untuk menjadi petualang kau harus membunuh Wolfe setidaknya sekali!_ '. Tapi karena daging mereka dapat dimakan, permintaan atas wolfe dan Wild Rabbit selalu ada tiap harinya.

Mungkin aku harus selesai untuk hari ini.

"Maaf Raynare-san, bisakah aku bertanya?"

"Tentu."

"Aku baru tiba di kota ini dan belum memutuskan akan tinggal dimana, jadi aku bertanya-tanya, adakah penginapan yang direkomendasikan disini?"

"Merekomendasikan penginapan tidak diperbolehkan disini. Itu akan menjadi tidak adil bagi yang lainnya. Tapi untuk orang-orang seperti Naruto-san, kami memiliki daftar penginapan di dokumen Guild. Kau bisa melihat-lihat tata letak dan fasilitas mereka. Lalu memutuskannya sendiri."

Oh ... itu sistematis.

"Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan, Raynare-san."

"Bukan apa-apa. Itu sudah pekerjaanku sebagai penyedia informasi bagi anggota Guild."

Dengan itu aku menuju penginapan yang kupilih, namanya adalah Dragon Breath. Tempatnya tidak terlalu strategis, mereka berada di dekat gerbang barat yang merupakan distrik pemukiman.

Biasanya tidak ada banyak yang menginap disana karena letaknya jauh dari pasar dan Guild petualang, tapi itu tidak bisa ditolong mengingat penginapan itu didirikan karena sebuah keluarga merenovasinya terlalu banyak.

Untuk fasilitas, yang aku butuhkan hanya kamar mandi, tempat tidur, dan makanan. Dan mereka memiliki semua itu.

"Selamat datang. Ingin makan atau meng- Kuma-san!?"

Ketika aku masuk, seorang anak perempuan menyambutku dengan keterkejutan. Apakah tidak ada yang berpikiran untuk menanyakan namaku sebelum memanggil _Kuma-san?_

"Aku bukan Kuma-san, aku manusia."

"Ma-Maaf, aku hanya terkejut. Jadi mau menginap atau makan?"

"Aku mau menginap, tolong."

"Baik. Satu malamnya kami memberikan harga 500 Gil sudah termasuk sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam. Untuk mandi pelanggan bisa menggunakannya dengan bebas, tapi perlu diperhatikan bahwa pelanggan perempuan akan mandi dari jam 3 sore sampai 6 sore, jadi pelangan laki-laki hanya boleh mandi dilain dari waktu itu. Jika ketahuan mengintip, kami tidak akan segan melaporkannya pada penjaga."

Ahaha ... ha ... Ini cukup tegas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menginap untuk 10 hari dengan sarapan dan makan malam."

"Harganya 5,000 Gil."

Dia cukup pintar sampai dapat mengatakan jumlahnya dalam sekejap.

"Eto, sebenarnya aku masih baru dan tidak tahu perbedaan antara koin emas, perak, dan perunggu. Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Jiii~" Gadis itu menatapku tak percaya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana Kuma-san berasal sampai tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi aku akan menjelaskan. 1 Perunggu sama dengan 10 Gil. 1 Perak sama dengan 100 Gil. Dan 1 Emas sama dengan 10,000 Gil. Sebenarnya ada mata uang yang lebih besar dari pada emas, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apakah itu cukup membantu?"

"Ya. Itu sangat membantuku."

Aku mengluarkan 55 koin perak dan memberikan padanya.

"Ini ... jumlahnya terlalu banyak Kuma-san."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu bayaran karena sudah memberitahuku informasi yang berguna."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Gadis kecil itu berusaha mengembalikan uang yang telah ku berikan, tapi aku memaksa untuk menerimanya.

"Tolong terima, aku akan tinggal di penginapan ini untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi kedepannya mungkin aku akan lebih merepotkanmu lagi."

"Te-terima kasih." Sedikit ragu dia menerimanya, tapi senyum cerah segera muncul di wajah polosnya.

Sepertinya sihir penyimpanan tidak asing di dunia ini karena saat aku memasukkan Orc ke dalam dimensional storage, party Wind of Ventus tidak terkejut. Begitu pula ketika aku mengeluarkan uang untuk pembayaran registrasi Guild.

Tapi gadis kecil ini mendapati itu menakjubkan sampai-sampai matanya berbinar.

"Apakah itu sihir penyimpanan? errr ..."

"Naruto."

"Iya, apakah Naruto-san seorang penyihir?"

"Apakah penyihir langka disini?"

"Tidak juga sih, aku terkadang melihat penyihir. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sihir penyimpanan. Itu sangat praktis~!"

"Meski ini memiliki batas pada seberapa besar barang yang bisa dimuat."

"Ternyata begitu."

Aku bohong, maaf. Tapi sampai saat ini aku belum merasakan ada batasan pada sihir penyimpanan.

"Dan aku juga bukan penyihir."

"Kum- Naruto-san serius?"

Kau hampir menyebut Kuma barusan kan?

"Ya. Aku bukan penyihir."

Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana sihir di dunia ini.

"Jika sudah begitu, bisakah aku mendapatkan makanan?"

"Terima kasih~! Ini kuncinya. Silahkan duduk dimana pun kau suka."

Anak yang energik.

Makanan di penginapan ini lezat, mereka punya sup dan roti yang harum, daging yang dimasak juga tidak kalah enak. Aku bisa menengerti kenapa mereka tetap memiliki pelanggan meskipun tempatnya yang tidak strategis. Dragon Breath cukup bagus.

Pelanggan yang lain melihatku dengan seksama ketika mereka makan, aku mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Lupakan fakta aku memakai kostum beruang, saat makan aku juga tidak melepaskannya.

Itu jelas aneh. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi aku makan tanpa memiliki masalah. Terimakasih tuhan atas kostumnya, sekarang aku benar-benar terjebak dengan kondisi ini.

Setelah mandi aku tidur di kamar seperti batang kayu yang mati. Tubuhku tidak kelelahan karena kostum beruang. Namun mentalku jelas berbeda.

Perubahan ligkungan yang drastis memberika dampak yang kuat. Dan ini sangat berbeda dari Elder Tale. Sedikit pikiranku masih menyebut ini game, tapi aku benar-benar di dunia lain.

Untuk sekarang mari tidur, besok aku harus berkeliling.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 9**_

 _ **Job : **** ** ***********  
**_

 _ **Embryo : Baldr**_

 _ **Skill : Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage.**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Money : 108,999,993,800.00 Gil.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yo, Author update chapter baru :)**_

 _ **Sekarang jawab-jawab pertanyaan.**_

* * *

 _ **1\. WN itu apa? Dan tempat baca LN dimana?**_

* * *

 _ **WN itu singkatan dari Web Novel, ini nih cerita yang dibikin sama Author acak di situs tertentu. Btw, kalau WN sukses, biasanya bakalan di jadiin LN (Dalam bentuk buku) dan ceritanya bakalan lebih bagus.  
**_

 _ **Sebenarnya LN (Light Novel) itu bentuknya buku, jadi kalau mau baca ya harus beli. Tapi banyak kok orang yang beli Lihgt Novel terus di update ke situs-situs mereka. Author sih baca yang diinternet, coba cek aja Novelupdate.**_

 _ **Singkatnya, WN itu kayak fanfict, sedangkan LN itu yang sudah dibukukan.**_

 _ **Oh ... Kuma Kuma Bear sudah ada LN-nya, tapi belum ada yang upload ke internet T.T**_

* * *

 _ **2\. Majikan dan Budak?**_

* * *

 _ **Ahhhh~ kayaknya Naruto gak bakalan jadi budak deh. Dia kan dari dunia yang sangat maju dimana perbudakan itu di larang, jadi pikirannya masih gak terima sistem budak. Lagian, jika Naruto jadi budak toh dia bisa bayar pake duit buat beli kebebasannya :3**_

* * *

 _ **3\. Tampilan Naruto itu gimana sih?**_

* * *

 _ **Author belum bisa ngasi deskripsi penampilan asli Naruto. Untuk kostumnya bisa check Cover Infinite Dendrogram Volume 5, beruang di samping Ray Starling itu kostum yang dipake Naruto :3**_

* * *

 _ **Mungkin itu aja untuk saat ini, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^)**_


	6. Kuma-san jalan-jalan

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

Seperti yang direncanakan, aku pergi berkeliling setelah sarapan. Anak pemilik penginapan -Vivin memberitahu tempat dimana aku bisa mendapatkan peta dan buku. Jalannya tidak jauh dari alun-alun kota, jadi aku tidak mengalami kesulitan menemukannya.

"Pagi Kuma-san."

"Pagi."

"Wah ada Kuma-san."

"Itu Kuma-san yang bertarung dengan Dobarine kemarin."

"Oh benar, Kuma-san."

Dan masih sama seperti kemarin, pekaianku benar-benar mencolok.

Ah ini dia!

"Permisi~"

"Selamat datang. Apa yang kau ca- Kuma-san?"

Ini bukan reaksi yang asing.

"Aku mencari buku sihir dan peta, selain dari itu adakah yang bisa direkomendasikan untuk petualang dan orang yang baru tiba di kota?"

"I-Iya ... tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilnya."

Selagi wanita paruh baya itu pergi menuju ke rak buku, aku melihat barang-barang yang dijual. Tempat ini punya banyak buku yang belum pernah aku lihat. Tapi yang benar-benar menarik minatku adalah buku dengan tulisan ' _Mengenal Monster Part 1_ ' di sampulnya. Aku mengambil buku itu dan membacanya selagi menunggu pemilik toko.

Buku ini bagus. Selain memuat informasi umum monster, bukunya juga mencantumkan bagaimana mengolah dan membongkar mereka. Tapi jika ada Part 1, bukankah itu artinya ada Part 2?

Setelah beberapa menit penjaga toko kembali dengan setumpuk buku. Disana ada buku sihir untuk pemula, dasar-dasar petualang, bertahan hidup di hutan, dan 4 buku lainnya.

Dengan yang aku pegang, totalnya ada 8 buku dan tambahan 1 peta.

Semuanya menghabiskan 16.200 Gil. Kertas yang digunakan untuk membuat buku dan peta tidak terbuat dari serat tanaman melainkan kulit monster dan karena di dunia ini tidak ada mesin cetak, mereka harus menulisnya secara manual. Melihat itu semua, masuk akal jika harga buku lebih mahal dari seekor Orc.

Tapi petanya tidak benar-benar jelas.

"Permisi, apakah ada kelanjutan dari buku ini?"

Aku menunjukkan buku yang menarik minatku pada penjaga toko dan dia menggeleng, "Buku ini adalah karya dari Jack si Adventure, dari yang ku dengar ada 5 seri secara keseluruhan. Tapi hanya Part 1 yang bebas diperjual belikan. Sedangkan untuk part 2 sampai 4, mereka hanya dimiliki oleh para bangsawan, lalu adapun part 5, itu di simpan oleh keluarga kerajaan."

Aku merasa bahuku turun. Bukankah buku tentang monster paling maksimal digunakan oleh para Adventure, kenapa bangsawan yang memilikinya!?

"Tidak banyak petualang yang menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli buku, biasanya mereka hanya mencari informasi di perpustakaan yang disediakan Guild dan menjalankan misi."

"Perpustakaan?"

"Apakah Kuma-san petualang baru?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Begitu ... Guild petualang memiliki perpustakaan yang bebas digunakan oleh anggotanya. Disana terdapat banyak informasi mengenai monster, lingkungan, sejarah, dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Tapi petualang hanya dapat membaca dan menyalinnya, buku-buku itu dilarang untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Ngomong-ngomong, Guild petualang memiliki juga memiliki seri ke 2 dan ke 3, Kuma-san bisa pergi kesana jika memerlukan informasi mengenai monster."

Ah! Mungkin aku harus berkunjung dan menyalinnya? Tapi seri pertama saja memiliki lebih dari 200 halaman, bagaimana dengan yang kedua dan ketiga?

"Terima kasih sudah membeli, silahkan datang kembali lain kali."

Aku memasukkan semua tumpukan buku ke dalam dimensional storage dan menyusuri kios-kios penjual makanan.

Ketika aku melewati mereka, bau makanan yang menggugah selera masuk ke indra penciumanku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya dan membeli banyak dari mereka dan menyimpannya di Dimensional Storage.

Sebelumnya aku sudah mengkonfirmasi dengan tubuh monster ular, sepertinya [Dimensional Storage] tidak memberlakukan konsep waktu karena benda-benda yang ku masukkan ke sana tidak membusuk atau hancur setelah seharian penuh tidak disentuh. Dengan ini aku tidak khawatir jika makananku akan dingin atau tidak layak.

 _"_ Hmm ... toko apa ini? _"_

Aku yakin apa yang tertulis di papan namanya adalah _General Store_. Tapi hei ... toko umum mana yang menjadikan patung sabertooth sebagai dekorasi pintu depannya?

Idenya unik dan aku memutuskan untuk melihat apa saja yang dijual.

 ** _Kling~!_**

"Selamat datang di toko umum Sabertooth, apa yang kau cari?"

Oke. Setelah masuk, aku sadar tidak hanya bagian luarnya saja yang aneh, pemiliknya juga tidak bisa disebut _normal_. Tubuhnya benar-benar kekar melebihi Dobarine dan kepalanya botak mengkilap.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti penjaga toko yang memiliki aura pembisnis atau semacamnya, apa yang nampak darinya adalah aura mengesankan seorang pejuang veteran. Mungkin metaforaku agak berlebihan, tapi dari perspektifku, dia memiliki kemampuan di atas rata-rata petualang yang pernah ku temui di kota ini.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya melihat-lihat."

"Oh ternyata, Kuma-san."

Eh?

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak, ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Tapi orang-orang yang datang ke tokoku terus membicarakan tentang _Kuma-san_. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Audrey!"

Serius, bagaimana mungkin kabar tentangku menyebar secepat ini, aku baru datang kemarin sore!

"Namaku Naruto, senang bertemu denganmu, Audrey-san."

"Beruang yang sopan. Baik, silahkan melihat-lihat, jika ada yang kau minati bawa saja ke meja kasir."

"O-oke."

Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan namaku Naruto?

Apakah sudah terlambat untuk Naruto sekarang? Mereka terus menerus memanggilku Kuma-san.

Oh, ayo melihat-lihat dulu.

Barang-barang yang ada di sini sangat beragam. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah barang-barang yang umumnya diperlukan oleh petualang seperti perban, ramuan herbal, obor, ransel, dan bahkan anak panah. Ini memiliki kesan yang sama seperti Elder Tale, jadi aku merasa sedikit rileks.

"Audrey-san, aku ingin membeli 20 perban, 5 obor, satu busur, dan kira-kira 1000 anak panah."

Mungkin itu semua, perban dan obor sangat penting ketika mengeksploitasi daerah ketika malam hari. Da karena aku bisa mencari obat herbal di hutan, aku tidak perlu untuk membeli ramuan herbal. Sedangkan untuk busur dan panah. Sudahkah kalian menyadari bahwa Baldr itu cukup heboh? Ketika melakukan perburuan ada baiknya menggunakan senjata dengan bunyi yang pelan.

"Kau membeli cukup banyak persediaan. Apakah kau akan pergi keluar kota?"

"Tidak, aku sudah membayar sewa untuk 10 hari. Ini hanya persediaan untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi keadaan tak terduga."

"Sifat yang bagus. Petualang yang berhati-hati selalu punya peluang besar untuk kembali hidup-hidup. Harga perban 4 perunggu per gulung, 1 obor seharga 2 perunggu, untuk busur ... apakah kau punya ketertarikan tertentu?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi aku mengharapkan busur dengan kualitas terbaik."

"Oke. Jika itu busur terbaik di toko ini, maka harganya 30 silver. Lalu mengenai anak panah, aku punya 3 macam. Biasa, beracun, dan dapat meledak."

"Meledak?"

"Benar. Itu adalah anak panah terbaik yang ada disini. Aku menggunakan batu sihir type api sebagai mata pisaunya dan dengan tambahan berupa rune, anak panah ini dapat meledak dengan kekuatan sedang ketika menyentuh target. Pembuatannya cukup sulit karena menggunakan batu sihir, jadi harganya mahal."

"Kalau begitu 700 anak panah biasa, 200 beracun, dan 100 yang meledak."

"Baik. 1 Silver untuk 100 anak panah biasa, 3 Silver untuk 100 anak panah beracun, dan 5 Silver untuk 100 anak panah meledak. Maka jika aku menjumlahkan dengan belanjaan yang lain, totalnya adalah 5,700 Gil."

Aku memberikan uangnya dan keluar dari toko setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sebelum jam makan siang aku sudah kembali ke penginapan dan memesan minuman untuk dibawa ke kamar.

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca semua buku sambil bersantai memakan cemilan yang ku beli.

Terdengar menyenangkan hahaha~

* * *

 **Di tempat lain.**

Bangunan Guild gaduh karena keributan yang terjadi. Mereka kerkerumun, melihat pertarungan antara petualang baru dengan sekelompok party rank D. Para petualang berpengalaman itu memiliki tubuh besar dengan otot dan di tangan mereka senjata tajam tergenggam dengan erat.

Di sisi lain, petualang baru dengan surai coklat itu tidak gentar, dia tersenyum sinis dengan sebuah gauntlet merah di tangan kirinya.

Dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa bagaimana pun kau melihatnya jika kau mengabaikan Gaunlet di tangannya. Tapi berkebalikan dengan tubuhnya yang masih tumbuh, ekspresi wajahnya memiliki kepercayaan diri yang meyakinkan.

"Bocah keparat! Coba katakan lagi jika kau berani!"

"Kalian hanya kotoran, sampah tidak berguna, manusia rendahan yang tidak bisa mengenali siapa lawanmu, dan seonggok daging mati. Aku akan terus mengatakannya tidak peduli semengerikan apa tampangmu."

"Cari mati!"

4 petualang menyerang pemuda itu bersama-sama. Mereka sudah kehilangan rasionalitas dan hanya mengandalkan emosi, gerakannya tumpul tapi memiliki kekuatan penghancur tinggi karena bangunan tubuhnya.

Semua terjadi ketika pemuda itu masuk ke Guild Adventure. Para petualang yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum di Guild tidak sedikit, dan ketika pemuda itu masuk mereka menjadi fokus.

Apa yang mereka perhatikan bukanlah pemuda tersebut, melainkan dua wanita yang berjalan di sisinya.

Tubuh mereka proposional dengan payudara yang besar, entah itu yang berambut hitam atau merah crimson, mereka jelas-jelas membangunkan gairah seksual kebanyakan petualang lelaki.

Dan yang membuat itu menjadi lebih menarik adalah, ternyata mereka hanya PEMULA.

Membayangkan dua gadis dengan tubuh menggoda yang dapat mereka tiduri karena keduanya hanya pemula, tidak sedikit yang memiliki pemikiran kotor di kepalanya. Jadi dengan pengaruh alkohol beberapa Adventure mendekat dengan berani.

"Hei disana, kalian berdua sangan cantik. Bagaimana kalau pergi minum dengan kami?"

"Benar, kita bisa bersenang-senang setelahnya. Kami jamin, itu akan lebih menyenangkan daripada bersama bocah ini." Ucap salah satu petualang sambil menunjuk Issei.

"Maaf, kami harus menolak," Balas gadis dengan rambut semerah crimson.

"Begitu lah ..."

"Ayolah, jangan sok jual mahal. Jika kau tidak bisa jujur dengan diri sendiri, kami bisa membantu gahahaha~"

"Hei bung! Mereka berdua sudah bilang tidak, jangan menganggunya terus. Apa kau tidak tahu malu?"

Petualang itu melotot pada pemuda di antara wanita itu, "Kau diam saja bocah. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak tahu apa-apa. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku bisa melayani keduanya sampai pagi."

"Hei!"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja dengan kami!" Dan dengan paksa petualang itu menarik tangan dua wanita itu. Tindakannya jelas kasar, tapi petualang yang lain tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di sisi lain, resepsionis nampak cemas memperhatikan.

"Kalian hanya kotoran, sampah tidak berguna, manusia rendahan yang tidak bisa mengenali siapa lawanmu, dan seonggok daging mati."

Petualang itu berbalik dan melotot dengan marah pada si pemula, "Katakan lagi!"

Wajah pemuda itu menjadi dingin, matanya berkilat, dan senyum mengejek muncul di wajahnya. "Dasar sampah."

Karena kejadian itu lah, mereka bertarung sekarang.

Mendapati serangan yang datang, pemuda itu tidak melakukan kuda-kuda bertahan, dia justru membuat persiapan untuk melakukan pukulan.

"Kau akan mati hari ini!"

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

"[Explosion]"

Suara mekanik aneh langsung tertelan bunyi memekakkan telinga yang datang dari arena ketika ledakan berskala sedang meletus disana.

Tidak lama berselang, penonton dapat melihat apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di posisinya tanpa terluka. Dan Petualang yang datang menyerangnya kini telah terlempar keluar Arena.

Tubuh berorot mereka menghantam dinding Guild dan menciptakan retakan yang besar. Luka tidak dapat terlihat di permukaan, tapi semua orang memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

' _Tubuh mereka hancur._ '

Untunglah, tidak ada yang mati.

"Namaku Issei Hyoudo, coba sentuh anggota partyku dan akan kuhancurkan kalian sampai tidak berbekas! Camkan itu!"

"Hebat Issei!"

"Bagus sekali Issei!"

"Terima kasih Buchou, Akeno-san!"

Sesaat setelahnya, Gaunlet yang dikenakan oleh Issei menghilang dan sebuah tato artistik tercipta di punggung tangan kirinya. Sama seperti Issei, wanita yang dipanggil dengan Buchou dan Akeno juga memiliki tato artistik di punggung tangan kiri mereka.

* * *

Di tempat lain lagi ...

Seorang pria dengan pakaian mewah yang mencolok membolak balikkan dokumen di tangannya. Wajahnya yang rupawan jika tidak memiliki garis menyerupai keriput di sana menunjukkan kerutan kecil.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mendapatkan tanahnya? Aku sudah menunggu lama dan apa yang kalian berikan? Kegagalan!"

"Ma-Maaf Raiser-sama. Ta-Tapi mereka bersikeras tidak menjualnya."

"Apakah kalian benar-benar tidak memiliki otak!? Jika mereka tidak bisa dibujuk, maka paksa!"

"Ba-baik!"

"Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku lagi. Jika mereka tidak mau menurut, jangan tunjukkan belas kasihan apapun!"

"Kami mengerti. La-lalu bagaimana dengan anak-anak di panti asuhannya, Raiser-sama?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan mereka! Entah jadi budak atau pelacur, mereka tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Ini bukan kali pertama kalian melakukannya, jangan jadi lunak setelah semua yang terjadi."

"Baik!"

"Sekarang enyahlah!"

Raiser memijat pelipisnya pelan. Emosinya masih memuncah dan perasaannya sangat buruk.

 _Dasar sampah tidak berguna._

 _ **Tok Tok Tok!**_

"Masuk."

Seorang pelayan masuk setelah mengucapkan 'permisi'. Dia memandang majikannya yang sedang dalam suasana buruk untuk sejenak, lalu menyerahkan sebuah surat di tangannya.

"Pelelangan mengirimkan surat ini untuk Raiser-sama."

"Pelelangan?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu pamit undur diri.

Di sisi lain, Raiser mengkrutkan keningnya lebih dalam pada surat di tangannya.

Pelelangan. Mereka adalah asosiasi netral berpengaruh di kota Alessa. Apapun konflik yang ada di kota, mereka lebih memilih untuk berdiri di antara kedua sisi sebagai pihak pengamat. Organisasi mereka tidak kecil dan tersebar di banyak kota lainnya membuat pengaruhnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Raiser sudah bermitra dengan mereka sejak lama untuk mendapatkan barang-barang eksotis. Tetapi membawa pelelangan di bawah sayap keluarga Phenex sangat mustahil.

Tujuan mereka jelas. Menyediakan barang langka berkualitas tinggi dengan kuantitas yang minim. Mulai dari perlengakapan, armor, senjata, peta harta karun, ramuan, peninggalan bersejarah, dan budak. Mereka menyediakan semuanya.

Dan ketika pihak lelang memberikan surat pada keluarga bangsawan ... hanya ada satu kemungkinan ...

"... Budak dengan senjata unik?"

pelelangan memiliki barang yang sangat langka.

Keragu-rauan muncul di pupil Raiser. Ini bukan lelucon yang lucu. Bahkan seorang bajingan seperti Raiser tidak dapat memaksakan tawanya pada isi surat tersebut. Budak dengan senjata unik adalah kali pertama Raiser mendengarnya dan itu tak pernah ada dalam sejarah.

Budak itu sendiri tidak penting, apa yang menarik minatnya adalah senjata unik.

"Jika ... keluarga kerajaan mengetahui ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Tapi karena ini diselenggarakan oleh pelelangan, barang yang ditampilkan pastinya legal. Mereka tidak mungkin memperjual belikan barang ilegal karena barang-barang ini harus melalui penyaringan yang sangat ketat oleh penjaga.

Keluarga kerajaan mungkin saja berusaha mendapatkan budak ini dengan cara apapun. Tapi menyerang pemenang barang atau mencuri barang dari pemiliknya merupakan penghinaan untuk asosiasi lelang. Mereka tidak akan membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Asosiasi lelang akan membalas, dan itu pasti terjadi mengingat pengaruh mereka di banyak negara.

Tapi siapa yang peduli? Asosiasi lelang punya batas dari pengaruhnya, dan orang-orang brengsek selalu punya cara untuk melewati jalannya.

Sebuah senyum serakah muncul di wajah Raiser.

"Ini jackpot."

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

* * *

Info Player.

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 9**_

 _ **Job : **** ** *************_

 _ **Embryo : Baldr**_

 _ **Skill : Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage.**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Money : 108,999,970,650.00 Gil.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, chapter baru sudah update. Dan disini ada karakter baru xD**

 **Issei dan kawan-kawan sudah muncul!**

 **Sebagai catatan, Issei belum tentu menjadi kawan Naruto, tapi juga bukan berarti dia menjadi lawan.**

* * *

 _ **Lalu untuk yang review nih.**_

 _ **Review : Thor, bikin Naruto punya budak cewek dong!**_

 _ **Tanggapan : Enggak bisa, kalau heroine di jadiin sebagai budak. Citra Naruto sebagai beruang yang ngegemesin bakalan sirna! Jadi opsi ini terpaksa Author singkirkan.**_

* * *

 _ **Review : Wordnya kependekan, bisa di panjangin?**_

 _ **Tanggapan : Ah, wordnya emang gak panjang-panjang, soalnya ini cerita yang bikinnya santai. Tapi ceritanya bakalan update sekitar 3 atau 4 hari sekali untuk mengimbangi.**_

 _ **Yah, ini bukan cerita dengan alur cerita hardcore, jadi author nyoba sebaik mungkin supaya ceritanya gak berat.**_

 _ **Tapi hell ... chapter2 dpan mungkin bakalan jadi agak berat ._.**_

* * *

 _ **Mungkin itu aja, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^)**_


	7. Kuma-san belajar sihir

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Setelah membaca buku sihir untuk pemula, aku mendapat konsepnya. Di Elder Tale, sihir adalah sumber energi pokok yang diperlukan untuk menggunakan skill. Tapi cara penggunaanya sangatlah otomatis dimana kita hanya perlu mengucapkan nama mantra dan sihir akan tercipta. Tapi di dunia ini, selain mengucapkan mantra ada beberapa hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk mengeluarkan sihir.

Untuk mempelajari sihir aku sudah meringkas semua penjelasan.

Supaya dapat melakukan sihir, diperlukan 3 syarat.

Pertama, memperkirakan seberapa banyak _Magic Power (MP)_ yang digunakan.

Kedua, menciptakan citra mental yang kuat.

Dan ketiga, mengeksekusi mantra.

Syarat ketiga tidak di wajibkan. Tapi ini jelas meningkatkan keefektifan syarat kedua.

Membayangkan citra mental tidak akan mudah selama pertempuran, tapi jika kita menyebut nama mantra dengan jelas, maka alam bawah sadar kita bisa secara akurat merespon.

Seperti ketika aku mengatakan [Fire Lance], citra mental atas tombak api akan muncul tanpa kesalahan.

Setelah menunjukkan kartu identitas pada penjaga, aku berjalan menuju ke padang rumput yang terletak di sisi barat kota. Hari ini aku berencana untuk berlatih menggunakan sihir.

"Untuk percobaan pertama menggunakan sihir, bola api adalah kewajiban! Tapi mari lewati itu, jika api membakar padang rumput aku akan dalam masalah. Lalu sihir air?"

Baiklah, pertama mari coba perkirakan seberapa banyak _Magic Power_ yang digunakan. Karena ini masih percobaan, mari buat sebesar kepalan tangan. Lalu bayangkan citra mental sejelas mungkin ... dan terakhir adalah mengeksekusi mantra!

"[Bola Air]"

Oh oh oh Ooooooh!

...

..

.

Tidak berhasil!

Aku mencobanya lagi, melakukan sesuai dengan yang tertulis di buku. Membayangkan citra mental sejelas mungkin dan mengeksekusinya.

[Bola Air]

Kali ini sukses. Tapi ...

"Ini sangat melelahkan."

Kesadaranku benar-benar terhisap. Tenagaku seolah habis dan tubuhku jadi sangat berat.

Ini tidak normal.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba kelelahan?

Apakah kosumsi magic powernya sangat besar?

Tidak, bukan begitu ... Ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak memiliki kecocokan menggunakan sihir.

Aku terjatuh dengan pantatku menghantam tanah.

Ini melelahkan. Aku harus mengganti kostum.

Kostumku yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah menjadi kostum beruang putih yang membuatku tampak seperti beruang kutub.

Yah, ini lebih baik. Aku bisa memulihkan diriku dengan kostum ini.

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 **[Selamat! Dengan melakukan pelatihan sihir kamu telah membuka stat _Magic Power_ «MP»]**

* * *

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

APA INI?

BUKANKAH INI DUNIA LAIN!? KENAPA ADA UNSUR GAME BEGINI!? APA INI NORMAL? AKU BUKAN TOKOH UTAMA THE G*MER KAN?

.

 **5 menit kemudian ...**

Sebelumnya aku tidak memperhatikan. Tapi statistik MP ku benar-benar hilang kan? Jika aku tidak melakukan pelatihan ini, statistik MPku tidak akan pernah muncul? Astaga, meskipun Baldr tidak perlu menggunakan MP. Tapi skill dari Job ku memerlukannya!

Lalu, kalau statistik «STR» tidak muncul di info pemainku, apakah itu artinya aku tidak memiliki Strenght? Tidak mungkin. Jika aku tidak memiliki Strenght maka tidak mungkin bagiku memiliki kekuatan bahkan untuk berjalan. Jadi Statistik «STR» ku pasti ada, tapi tidak dimunculkan di status pemain.

 _Info Player!_

 ***Ding**

* * *

 _ **Nama : Naruto**_

 _ **MP : 1/9**_

 _ **Job : **** ** *************_

 _ **Level : 9**_

 _ **Embryo : Baldr**_

 _ **Skill : Bahasa dunia lain, Tulisan dunia lain, Dimensional Storage.**_

 _ **Sihir : Beginer water magic.**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

* * *

Hahaha-ha ...

Aku harusnya tahu!

Jumlah MP-ku benar-benar kecil. Tidak perlu mengatakannya, bahkan seorang spellcaster level 1 setidaknya memiliki 30 mp di awal permainan dan disini aku hanya mempunyai 1 mp tersisa dari 9.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah total MP bisa bertambah jika aku melatihnya?

Sekelompok Wolfie muncul dari semak-semak. Mereka menggeram dan menerkam ke arahku. Jujur saja, tidakkah mereka terlalu memaksakan jalannya padaku? Aku tidak melakukan apapun dan mereka sudah menandaiku sebagai musuh.

Oh Baiklah.

[ _ **Baldr First Form**_ ]

Setelah membunuh sekawanan Wolfie levelku naik 2 dan aku mendapatkan skill baru yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertempuran tapi sangat nyaman.

 ***Ding**

* * *

 **Map Exploration.**

Para penjelajah selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk memetakan tempat-tempat yang telah mereka kunjungi sebelumnya, sehingga tidaklah jarang mereka tersesat ketika melakukan eksplorasi. Untuk mensiasati hal tersebut, mereka menciptakan skill sangat berguna yang disebut [Mapping]. Dengan menggunakan Skill ini para penjelajah tidak akan pernah tersesat ketika melakukan eksplorasi. Tapi lambat laun, para penyihir ingin memodifikasi skill [Mapping] dengan meningkatkankan performanya yang kemudian disebut sebagai skill [Map Exploration]. Tidak hanya memetakan tempat-tempat yang telah dikunjungi, skill ini juga dapat mendeteksi monster berdasarkan energi sihirnya.

* * *

Ketika aku mengaktifkan Map Exploration, sebuah mini map muncul di depanku. Ada bagian yang sudah dipetakan, tapi masih sangat banyak yang berupa warna hitam.

Sama seperti yang dikatakan dalam keterangan, Map Exploration hanya memetakan tempat-tempat yang sudah aku kunjungi. Oh! Ada tanda disini, bukankah itu aku? Dan yang lainnya adalah monster?

"Hmm, skill ini bisa juga digunakan sebagai pelacak."

Dengan seringai penuh semangat, aku memasuki hutan dan mengarah langsung pada monster yang ditandai.

Karena ini daerah pemula, monster yang dikalahkan tidak terlalu kuat dan menaikkan levelku jadi lebih sulit. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan terus ke barat.

Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir bagaimana melakukan leveling cepat di sekitar sini.

Aku sudah membeli buku tentang monster dan map. Namun tidak sedikit monster yang memiliki kemampuan kamuflase dengan lingkungan sekitar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pelacakan karena skill tersebut masuk ke dalam profesi Thief, jadi bergerak dengan hati-hati sangat diutamakan meski memakan waktu lama.

Tapi sekarang aku memiliki pemetaan sekaligus pelacak, semua kesulitanku sirna dalam sekejap hahahaha~

Sesekali aku mencoba untuk menggunakan sihir dan mendapati MP-ku segera habis. Ini tidak berguna, aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir.

Aku terus berlari ke barat dengan kekuatan penuh. Pertama kali tiba disini, yang kupikirkan adalah rencana selanjutnya, persiapan akan masa depan yang tidak menentu, dan mempelajari dunia ini. Aku mulai mempelajari tentang monster dan Guild, bagaimana masyarakat disini bertingkah laku, dan betapa memalukannya pakaian beruang ini. Tapi itu masih berupa potongan kecil dari keseluruhan informasi yang ada.

Ini adalah dunia yang benar-benar berbeda. Semua hal fantasy yang hanya muncul di buku dan tv kini tersaji di kenyataan, mengikis akal sehatku sedikit demi sedikit untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Aku tidak bisa terus berpikiran seperti orang jepang pada umumnya. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya karena ini akan menjadi titik vital di dunia ini. Dan aku mencobanya sekarang ... tentang seberapa baik aku beradaptasi, itulah yang menjadi masalah.

Di bumi, ketika terjadi tindak kejahatan atau kriminalitas, hukum dapat digunakan sebagai penengah yang adil.

Tapi dunia ini tidak selembut itu, hukum bukanlah sesuatu yang _selalu_ adil karena pembuatannya bukan dari pertimbangan khalayak umum, melainkan kepentingan para bangsawan sendiri.

Untuk rakyat yang di pimpin oleh bangsawan baik, mereka akan selamat dan itu juga berarti kemalangan untuk rakyat yang dipimpin oleh bangsawan jahat.

Saat ini aku mungkin belum menarik banyak perhatian (atau sudah) tapi di masa depan, siapa yang tahu akan ada momen ketika aku berhadapan dengan keluarga bangsawan.

Ini tidak seperti aku menganggap diriku sangat tinggi sampai-sampai terlalu percaya diri menyatakan kalau keluarga bangsawan akan tertarik padaku.

Tapi ... bohong rasanya jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menarik perhatian.

Lupakan tentang profesi atau pun Baldr, kostumku jelas-jelas sangat mencolok!

Oh _well_ , kostumnya memang lucu. Tapi kalau aku terlalu serius bukannya akan mencurigakan?

Dan aku menyadarinya ... jika aku bertingkah lebih santai seperti maskot beruang, bukankah tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa orang di dalamnya bisa bertarung?

Itu pasti berhasil. Dobarine juga tertipu kemarin karena kelucuan kostum ini. Oke, mari coba jadi lebih santai.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

"Kuma?"

Ho~, ini tidak terlalu buruk.

Sekitar 50 meter di depan, meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena rimbunnya pepohonan, Map Exploration dapat merasakan 3 tanda kehidupan.

Ini bukan reaksi dari manusia, jadi pastinya monster. Tetapi melihat dari besarnya reaksi yang diberikan oleh ME-san (Map Exploration), aku yakin ini bukan monster sekelas wolfe atau Orc.

Saat aku sudah mendapatkan visual yang lebih jelas, apa yang ada disana benar-benar bukan monster sekelas wolfe. Itu ...

"Wyver-kuma?"

...

..

.

"HA!?"

Bukankah ini aneh? Wyver di tempat ini? _Field_ untuk pemula?

Maksudku, coba bayangkan kalau dirimu adalah seorang pemula yang baru bermain dan belum pernah berburu, lalu ketika kau keluar kota tiba-tiba ada monster sekelas naga muncul di hadapanmu dengan santainya ... apakah itu normal?

Tidak. Itu tidak normal. Bahkan jika itu adalah lelucon, naga tetaplah naga terlepas dari yang spesies rendah seperti Wyver atau kelas tinggi seperti Ancient Dragon.

Mereka masih spesies NAGA!

Ini sungguh aneh, jika ini di Elder Tale, aku akan melaporkannya pada pengembang sebagai bug, tapi ini ... tunggu dulu ...

"Hmmmmmm ... [ **Map Exploration** ]-san?"

Ping!

Setelah kemunculan mini map milik ME-san, aku melihatnya dengan teliti ... pertama, berapakah skala perbandingan peta ME-san? 1:100? Benar, _Great._

Dan yeah ... ini hampir 80 Km jaraknya dari Alessa ...

.

.

.

WHAT!?

Sejak tadi aku hanya berlari dan tidak fokus pada map ... tapi apakah aku sudah berlari sejauh itu? Mungkin ini efek dari sepatu beruang? Wow! BUKAN ITU!

80 Km dalam beberapa jam tanpa kendaraan? Aku mulai berpikir ini jadi terlalu OP.

Bahkan saat di dalam game, perlu waktu 2 hari untuk menempuh jarak sampai 80 km, itu sudah kebijakan dari pengembang untuk menciptakan suasana sealami mungkin, jadi tidak ada yang merasa aneh.

Tapi disini aku sekarang ... terserahlah!

Baldr juga tidak normal, terkejut hanya karena kostum sudah terlalu terlambat.

Aku memutuskan mendekati 3 wyver tersebut. Perburuan dengan sistem VR realistis seperti Elder Tale memiliki beberapa detail merepotkan. Bagi minoritas itu merepotkan, tapi bagi mayoritas itu menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada di sisi minoritas.

Kembali ke detail merepotkan, mereka sangat nyata sampai-sampai para monster dapat menemukan kita dari bau yang dibawa angin. Hal ini telah menjadi momok diskusi untuk para pemula di forum.

Sebagai hasilnya mereka mau tidak mau dipaksa untuk berhenti berpikir bahwa ini 'hanya' game dan mulai memikirkannya seperti dunia nyata.

Secara pribadi, aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Karakter yang kubuat bukan type yang bertarung secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan melakukan kejar-kejaran jangka panjang, aku lebih cocok untuk pertarungan langsung dengan segala kekuatan destructif terpusat.

Tapi!

Meskipun aku bilang type karakterku adalah pertarungan langsung, bukan berarti aku tidak mempelajari teknik pemburuan. Aku tetap mempelajarinya ... walau dalam kadar seorang 'amatir'.

Bagaimanapun, untuk monster level tinggi ini tidak akan menjadi masalah karena monster yang kuat memiliki kecendrungan untuk mempertahankan kebanggaannya sebagai monster tingkat tinggi dan akan 'melawan'.

Wyver adalah salah satu type yang merepotkan. Mereka melawan ketika dirasa bisa menang dan terbang saat terdesak. Sama seperti seseorang yang ku kenal ...

Untungnya ketiga wyver itu sedang makan jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikanku.

Aku memanggil Baldr dan memegangnya dengan tangan beruang kiriku yang pendek. Langkahku semakin pelan dan serangan pertama siap diluncurkan, untuk monster dengan kemampuan terbang seperti Wyver, merusak sayapnya sama seperti menghancurkan jalan kaburnya.

Aku menembakkan peluru meriam dan suaranya melengking keras, para wyver itu segera menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi itu tidak bisa dihindari, bertarung dengan para wyver ini pada akhirnya akan menjadi pertarungan langsung.

Hal yang perlu ku prioritaskan adalah memanfaatkan kepanikan para wyver dan menyerang mereka.

"Kaaaaaaaakkkkk!"

"Kaaaak!"

[ **Normal POV** ]

Naruto yang memakai kostum beruang putih bergerak langsung menuju para Wyver, dia tidak punya strategi hebat karena kurangnya persiapan. Apa yang ia pikirkan ketika mulai berburu adalah membiasakan dirinya dalam menggunakan sihir, tapi tidak di duga-duga, Naruto malah pergi terlalu jauh dan sampai disini.

Para Wyver masih panik tapi gerakannya yang tidak beraturan membuat kekacauan diantara ketiganya. Naruto mengambil celah yang ada, menghindar sebaik mungkin dan menembakkan peluru meriam ke arah sayap salah satu wyver.

Booom!

Suara ledakan merobek sayap wyver, membuat ia meraung keras. Tubuhnya yang merasakan sakit bergerak liar. Sapuan ekornya sangat ganas dan itu menghantam Naruto ... atau tidak ...

Naruto mengunakan Baldr untuk bertahan dari benturan. Ia memperlakukan bazoka tersebut layaknya perisai dan menjadikannya sebagai senjata tumpul jika diperlukan.

Ia tidak peduli.

Salah satu keunikan Embryo adalah mereka dapat memperbaiki dirinya sendiri seperti salamander. Itu adalah salah satu alasan Naruto, tapi alasan lainnya adalah Baldr merupakan spesialis STR sama seperti Naruto. Jadi kekuatannya sebagai senjata tumpul cukup baik dan daya tahannya tinggi.

Ketika Naruto berpikir bahwa akan ada serangan dari wyver lain, secara tidak terduga wyver yang di depannya melancarkan serangan kaki belakang setelah sapuan ekor. Itu bukan serangan yang mematikan dan Naruto harusnya bisa menghindar. Tapi ketika seluruh perhatiannya terfokus pada wyver di sampingnya, respon Naruto melambat. Ia mengindar, tapi serangan wyver berhasil mengenai Naruto dan membawanya terbang menghantam pohon.

Braaak ...

Tabrakan antara Naruto dan pohon itu menciptakan suara yang mengerikan. Jika orang normal yang mendapatkan serangan tersebut, nyawa mereka mungkin sudah melayang. Tapi Naruto berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan tangan kirinya, membuat serangan tersebut kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya.

"Inilah akibatnya karena jarang latihan Naruto baka-kuma!"

Kilat muncul di mata beruang Naruto.

Naruto bukan type petarung yang berisik di medan perang. Karakternya adalah tenang dan tidak banyak omong. Orang awam akan menyebutnya sombong karena tidak bisa bersosialisasi di pertarungan, tapi bagi mereka yang cukup ahli ... mereka tahu bahwa Naruto hanya berkonsentrasi.

Sekali lagi dia berhadapan dengan semua Wyver tersebut. Tembakannya praktis mengincar titik-titik lemah yang menyebabkan serangan kritikal. Dia sudah bermain Elder Tale selama 2 tahun yang praktis 6 tahun di dalam permainan. Selama waktu itu ia selalu memainkan Elder Tale dan melawan musuh yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Walau tanpa bantuan skill tertentu, Naruto sudah memahami bagaimana mencari titik lemah monster.

Itulah salah satu keuntungannya ... pengalaman.

Para Wyver kesakitan dan mereka menyerang dengan ganas. Entah itu sapuan ekor, cakar, paruh, bahkan hantaman tubuh. Para wyver hanya ingin Naruto mati. Mereka memang disebut naga, tapi karena berada di jenis berperingkat rendah, mereka tidak dapat menggunakan skill otentik naga berperingkat tinggi, Dragon Breath.

Di sisi lain, semakin Naruto melawan 3 wyver ini, semakin dia paham betapa merepotkannya perbedaan levelnya.

Tembakan biasa Baldr sudah terbilang kuat bahkan untuk meluluh lantahkan sekawanan Wolfe, tapi ketika datang pada 3 wyver ini ... dia telah menembakkan peluru meriamnya lebih dari 6 lusin dan mereka masih memiliki vitalitas tinggi.

Tapi, kelelahan mulai menumpuk monster-monster tersebut. Dan karena Naruto berada di mode beruang putih, dia dapat meregenarisasi mp dan staminanya ketika bertarung.

"Kaaaaaak!"

Tidak lama, serangan yang Naruto konsentrasikan pada satu wyver membuahkan hasil dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah.

"Oh, ini belum selesai-kuma!"

Dua wyver yang mencoba untuk kabur berteriak kembali, mereka dengan segenap kemarahannya terbang ke arah Naruto.

Mendapati 2 monster sebesar 3,5 meter dan panjan nyaris mencapai 7 meter terbang ke arahmu biasanya akan membuat gemetaran, tapi Naruto justru membalasnya dengan tembakan meriam Baldr.

"[ **Bullet Strenght** ]"

Itu menjadi pertarungan sepihak. Jika Naruto menggunakan keterampilan sehari sekali Baldr di serangan pertamanya, ada kemungkinan wyver dapat bertahan karena perbedaan level. Tapi jika itu dalam keadaan lelah, maka peluang keberhasilan Baldr akan meningkat secara drastis.

Tubuh wyver besar dan gerakan mereka sederhana, Naruto dapat memperkirakan bagaimana mereka menyerang hanya dari melihat reaksinya.

Tapi ketika dalam kondisi panik, menjadi sulit untuk memprediksinya dan Naruto harus menerima serangan tunggal.

Namun terlepas dari itu, serangan Naruto sukses menindas dua wyver tersebut. Dan sebagai pengakhiran, Naruto juga membunuh wyver yang telah jatuh sebelumnya dengan menembakkan Baldr berkali-kali.

"Wyver tidak terlalu kuat-kuma. Selain kemampuannya untuk terbang, mereka tidak lebih dari kadal besar biasa. Tapi variasi seranganku benar-benar terbatas-kuma."

[ **Naruto Pov** ]

Setelah memasukkan 3 mayat wyver ke dalam Dimensional Storage aku berburu di area sekitar.

Tapi hasilnya tidak terlalu baik.

Mungkin karena para wyver berburu disini, monster dengan peringkat lebih rendah pergi mencari tempat lain untuk berburu. Jadi area ini benar-benar sepi dari monster.

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke sisi barat yang menandakan hari sudah mulai menjadi sore.

Pola seranganku benar-benar sangat simple, yang bisa kulakukan adalah menggunakan Martial Arts dan [Embryo]. Tapi karena Baldr masih level 1 kegunaannya benar-benar terbatas. Dan setelah dia mencapai level 3, akan lebih baik jika aku mulai memikirkan senjata cadangan.

* * *

Saat sudah malam, aku kembali ke penginapan ... tapi ...

"Zerias? Ada apa-kuma?"

Pemuda yang ku temui kemarin lusa sedang makan dengan lahapnya di meja makan. Di sampingnya ada Greg, Abi, dan Nia.

"Yo Naruto! Darimana saja kau? Kami sengaja makan malam disini supaya bisa bertemu denganmu!"

Ah, dia mabuk.

"Aku keluar untuk berlatih-kuma."

"Besok kami akan kembali ke desa, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mampir dulu sebelum pergi sekaligus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang kemarin."

"Tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku hanya kebetulan lewat sebelumnya-kuma."

Setelah membalas perkataan Greg aku duduk bersama di meja mereka.

"Oh iya Naruto-san, kemarin kami dengar ada keributan tentang beruang di Guild."

Woops ... !?

"Keributan apa-kuma?"

"Sesuatu seperti 15 petualang peringkat E mengejek pemula dengan kostum beruang dan akhirnya dihajar di tempat latihan. Aku yakin ada seseorang yang mirip disini."

"Ha ha ha, apa maksudmu, Nia? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka berkelahi dengan orang lain-kuma?"

"Oh, aku tidak tau. Izinkan aku melihatmu dengan lebih baik, sini lihat mataku saat kita sedang bicara."

"… Aku minta maaf-kuma."

ITU BUKAN SALAHKU! mereka yang mencari masalah duluan.

"Kami sudah menduganya sih. Pakaianmu benar-benar mencolok dan _sangat_ tidak terlihat seperti petarung yang tangguh. Bahkan, seandainya kami tidak diselamatkan olehmu ketika diserang oleh Orc. Kami juga tidak akan percaya."

"Aku tahu-kuma. Sebelumnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi kostum ini benar-benar lucu-kuma~!"

"Dan juga lembut," Tambah Nia seraya memelukku.

"Nia, apa kau mabuk-kuma?"

"Siapa yang mabuk!? Kelembutan adalah surga!"

Yah, kau mabuk.

Aku kemudian memesan makanan pada Vivin-chan, karena makan malamku sudah menjadi tanggungan penginapan. Aku bisa makan tanpa merasa enggan.

"Naruto-san, sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku tanyakan dari tadi," tiba-tiba Greg bicara padaku.

"Ada apa-kuma?"

Dia tersenyum masam, kenapa?

"Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi ada apa dengan _kuma_ yang terus kau katakan."

Oh, ini toh.

"Ini cara bicaraku yang baru-kuma! Aku melakukannya supaya sesuai dengan kostum ini-kuma."

"Bukannya kostum itu memalukan sampai-sampai kau sangat ingin melepasnya?" Giliran Abi yang bertanya padaku.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan-kuma. Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin melepaskannya-kuma!"

Hei hei! Ada apa dengan kalian? Kalian tidak percaya padaku!?

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya, Naruto-san."

"T-Tidak mungkin aku menikmatinya-kuma."

Hoooi! Ada apa dengan kalian, Greg, Abi!? Berhenti menatap seolah-olah aku adalah sampah!

"Yah baiklah, kami kesini hanya untuk makan. Tapi Zerias dan Nia malah mabuk. Intinya, kami ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan kami dari para Orc. Dan aku punya beberapa info ..."

"Informasi-kuma?"

"Benar," Greg mengangguk, "Karena Naruto-san belum lama disini, jadi aku hanya mengatakannya untuk kebaikanmu. Tapi senjata yang kau gunakan saat bertarung dengan para Orc ... apakah itu senjata unik?"

Baldr? Yah, mereka memang tidak terlihat seperti senjata pada zaman ini sih. Tapi ... senjata unik?

"Senjata unik-kuma?"

"Iya. Mereka adalah senjata dengan kemampuan-kemampuan istimewa yang tidak dimiliki senjata lainnya. Keberadaannya sangat sedikit karena mereka hanya dapat dibuat sebelum zaman kuno yang mengakibatkan senjata unik masuk ke dalam jenis senjata langka. Ini bukan senjata yang bisa dibawa kemana pun oleh siapa saja."

"Aku pikir, senjata yang dimiliki oleh Naruto-san termasuk di kategori senjata unik."

Woah ...? apakah Baldr memang senjata unik asli?

"Maksudmu?"

"Senjata unik adalah sebuah artefak suci kerajaan. Nilainya tidak terukur dan hanya keluarga kerajaan yang diperbolehkan untuk menggunakannya. Biasanya itulah yang terjadi. Tapi Senjata unik punya karakter yang bagus, mereka hanya bisa digunakan oleh orang yang dipilihnya atau yang masih memiliki hubungan darah. Oleh karena itu aku yakin daripada merebut senjata unik dari individu tertentu, akan lebih menguntungkan membawa pihak tersebut ke sayap yang sama. Aku tidak tahu darimana dan bagaimana Naruto-san memilikinya, tapi jangan terlalu sering menggunakannya di depan umum ... keluarga kerajaan memang tidak akan merebutnya secara paksa, tapi ada banyak keluarga bangsawan licik yang menginginkannya."

Itu penjelasan yang panjang. Keluarga kerajaan dan keluarga bangsawan ya? Dari banyaknya referensi keluarga bangsawan dan kerajaan yang ku baca (Novel dan Liht Novel), sebagian besar dari mereka memiliki citra yang buruk.

Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan mereka karena tidak akan ada hal baik yang terjadi. Aku hanya seorang petualang tanpa latar belakang jelas atau organisasi yang mendukungku, bagi para bangsawan ... menanganiku sama halnya seperti mengambil permen dari bayi. Begitu mudah sampai-sampai mereka tidak akan mengira bayi tersebut bisa mematahkan tangan orang dewasa.

Hahaha ... tapi seberapa kuat bangsawan di dunia ini?

"Aku mengerti apa yang coba kau katakan, tapi kenapa kau memberitahuku? Ini tidak menguntungkanmu-kuma."

"Kau sudah menyelamatkanku Naruto-san. Informasi bisa dicari dengan banyak usaha, tapi tak peduli seberapa banyak usaha yang kau curahkan, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengembalikan nyawa yang telah tiada."

"Greeeeg! Itu kata-kata yang keren-kuma!"

"Hehehe~ aku memang selalu ingin mengatakannya."

Abi yang melihat di sampingnya tersenyum dan memakan daging bakarnya. Setelah itu party Wind of Vendur undur diri dan kembali ke penginapannya sendiri.

"Jika ada kesempatan datanglah ke desa Vendur! Kami punya makanan enak yang disebut _keju_! Kau harus merasakannya, Naruto!"

Tunggu, KEJU!? SERIUS?

"Greeeg!"

Sial, mereka sudah pergi.

Jadi keju ada disini ya ... ini bagus, aku bisa membuat Pizza dan makanan lain jika ada Keju.

Yosh! Secepatnya aku harus mampir ke sana!

Karena sudah larut, aku naik ke kamar dan memikirkan perkataan Greg.

"Senjata unik ya? Apakah itu [Embryo]? Mengingat pesan yang kuterima dari _god_ , aku pikir senjata unik bisa diartikan sebagai [Embryo] jika memang Elder Tale dan dunia ini diciptakan oleh _god_ yang sama. Tapi Greg bilang mereka hanya bisa dibuat sebelum masa kehancuran dan kini hanya keluarga kerajaan saja yang bisa menggunakannya. Apa artinya ini-kuma? Aku merasakan sesuatu dibalik cerita ini-kuma."

Sekarang aku benar-benar harus membatasi penggunaan Baldr. Memperlihatkan Baldr pada orang lain pasti akan memunculkan kcurigaan.

Tapi bagaimana Greg tahu kalau Baldr adalah senjata unik?

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh, update chapter 7! Disini muncul pertanyaan, kenapa keluarga kerajaan memiliki senjata unik? Apakah mereka pemain juga? Entahlah~**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang baca dan review, author seneng banget lihat responnya ^0^)**

 **Sekarang jawab pertanyaan di review!**

* * *

 _ **Pertanyaan : Bisa bikin Naruto punya pelayan gak?**_

 _ **Jawaban : Belum kepikiran kesana, tapi kayaknya bakalan punya entah kapan. Soalnya fokus di Arc ini dulu :)**_

* * *

 _ **Request : Bikin 'Kuma-couple' dong?**_

 _ **Jawab : Pengen sih, tapi author masih belum punya gambaran buat heroinennya. Jadi kita tunda dulu ya ^_^**_

* * *

 _ **Pertanyaan : Apakah Naruto akan merubah penampilannya?**_

 _ **Jawab : Iya. Naruto bakalan nunjukin penampilan aslinya. Tapi jika dia 'terpaksa'. Untuk sekarang, keadaan 'terpaksa' belum dialami Naruto, jadi penampilannya masih beruang hitam 0)**_

* * *

 _ **Mungkin itu aja balasan review untuk chapter ini, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^**_


	8. Issei Party Part 1

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

Satu setengah tahun setelah peluncuran Elder Tale, dunia virtual yang sebelumnya hanya dianggap sebagai permainan belaka mulai menjadi hal yang tak tergantikan di kehidupan manusia. Perusahaan-perusahaan yang bisa melihat bagaimana zaman berkembang pun mulai membuka bisnis di dunia virtual. Dari pariwisata, militer, rekreasi, kedokteran, terapi kesehatan, dan berbagai hal lainnya. Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan ketika aliran zaman menuju dunia virtual Elder Tale.

Para pemain yang sudah mapan tidak membiarkan kesempatan ini hilang. Mereka yang memiliki kemampuan, popularitas, dan bantuan Guild besar mulai menjalankan siaran-siaran langsung secara peribadi atau kelompok untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melakukannya, banyak Guild menciptakan siaran-siaran Guild dengan tema seperti bagaimana sekelompok pemain menaklukkan dungeon ganas dengan suasana mencekam, penjelajahan menakjubkan melewati berbagai medan yang mustahil dilakukan di dunia nyata, dan tips trik menarik dari para pemain veteran yang pastinya sangat membantu para pemula.

Dunia telah berubah dan manusia menyambutnya dalam permainan Elder Tale.

Tapi Elder Tale dan dunia nyata memiliki batas jelas, itu adalah hukum. Hukum yang dijalankan di dunia nyata tidak dapat di aplikasikan ke dalam permainan dimana semua itu dapat hancur oleh kekuatan para pemain. Oleh sebabnya, banyak tindakan tercela, diktator, dan menyakitkan di Elder Tale.

Guild besar yang menunjukkan sisi baik di layar tv tidak selalu baik, ada berbagai Guild yang melakukan pencitraan untuk menaikkan kepopulerannya meski sebenarnya memiliki rumor buruk tentang mereka.

Salah satu Guild tersebut bernama [World Ruler]. Jumlah pemain yang mencapai ribuan dengan 10 anggota pemilik Superior job membuatnya menjadi Guild paling kuat di sepanjang permainan Elder Tale.

Satu Superior Job Class dikatakan dapat mengubah arus peperangan antar kerajaan dengan mudahnya. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang normalnya sama seperti lusinan pemilik Advanced Job Class. Dan itu diperburuk dengan fakta bahwa hanya ada satu superior job class di tiap job utama.

Ini juga yang membuat [World Ruler] memiliki pondasi yang sangat kuat.

Tidak ada pemain yang berani memprovokasi mereka. Kekuatan individu tidak berarti apa-apa di depan mereka dan perang Guild tidak lebih dari menghabiskan sumber daya, jadi tidak ada Guild yang mau berurusan dengan [World Ruler]. Berkat kekuatan dan pengaruhnya ini [World Ruler] bertindak seperti pihak paling superior dan mendirikan sebuah negara bebas hukum dengan kebanyakan pemainnya adalah spesialis PK.

Awalnya negara tersebut tidak terlalu produktif, tapi dalam beberapa waktu menjadi salah satu negara dengan kekuatan besar di dalam permainan. Tidak ada negara yang menganggapnya remeh. Mereka adalah ancaman nyata.

Naruto saat itu tergabung dengan sebuah Guild dengan nama [Death Period], Guild santai yang tak menuntut banyak pada anggotanya. Mereka sering mengobrol dan mendiskusikan banyak hal meski jarang bertemu karena kesibukan para anggota. Dan meskipun beberapa anggota melakukan hal luar biasa, mereka lebih memilih untuk low-profile.

Guild ini tidak terkenal dan terkesan tersembunyi. Berkebalikan dengan [World Ruler] yang mengumbar seluruh ketenarannya. Tapi setidaknya, mereka mulai muncul di forum sejak saat itu ...

Naruto menonton TV setelah selesai mandi, tubuhnya yang terasa lesu menjadi segar dalam seketika. Acara yang dia tonton adalah ulasan mengenai Elder Tale. Itu adalah acara yang membahas segala sesuatu mengenai Elder Tale dan memiliki rating tinggi, apalagi pembawa acaranya cantik dan berkarisma.

Tapi sososk pembawa acara yang biasanya menebarkan senyum menawan tersebut sukses menunjukkan ekspresi panik sekarang.

"Pemirsa, sore tadi sebuah kejadian tidak terduga melanda dunia Elder Tale. Ibu kota negara yang dibuat oleh [World Ruler], Niflheim dikabarkan hancur tidak berbekas!"

Ibu kota dari negara bebas hukum, siapa yang berani mengganggu negara yang dibuat oleh [World Ruler] tersebut? Alis Naruto terangkat, minatnya sedikit terusik dan dia duduk di sofa.

"Saksi mata mengatakan, sebelum Niflheim hancur seorang pemain telah memberikan peringatan kepada pihak Niflheim untuk menyerah dan meminta maaf. Tapi pihak [World Ruler] tidak mempedulikannya dan balas menyerang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pemain ini, jaraknya jauh dan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup armor membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali ... tunggu sebentar-" Reporter tersebut berhenti dan menekan headsheat yang berada di telinganya. Dia lalu mengangguk mantap.

"Kami telah mendapatkan video rekaman dari pemain di tempat kejadian."

Tayangan yang menunjukkan reporter cantik itu kini berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan tidak asing. Dengan hutan lebat dan padang rumput membentang di hadapan kota benteng, Naruto dan seluruh pemain Elder Tale mengetahui ini adalah daerah di sekitar kota bebas hukum, Niflheim.

Perhatian semua orang tidak terfokus pada panorama alam yang memanjakan mata, tapi pada sosok full armor hitam yang berdiri tegak di padang rumput sendirian.

Sosok mencolok di antara rerumputan itu hanya berdiri, nampak aneh tapi membawa suasana yang menegangkan. Di sekitarnya tidak ada satu orang pun pemain yang membuat itu semakin aneh. Sistem tidak menunjukkannya, tapi telah dikonfirmasi bahwa dia telah membunuh semua pemain di area tersebut.

" _Pilihlah antara bersujud dan minta maaf atau hancur dan binasa. Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk memutuskan._ "

Sebuah ultimatum. Tidak ada keraguan pada ucapannya. Suaranya dingin dan memancarkan kemarahan yang mengancam. Tapi karena sangat seriusnya dia membuat perkataannnya nampak seperti lelucon. Tidak ada yang akan menganggap ucapannya serius, dan karena subyek yang diperintahkan tidak jelas, tidak ada yang peduli.

Mereka hanya berpikir bahwa ini hanya masalah pribadi dan mengaturnya supaya mengesankan. Lagipula, Nilfheim adalah kota bebas hukum. Tidak akan ada masalah dengan melakukan PK atau tindak kriminalitas disini.

Naruto memperhatikan, suaranya tidak asing dan armornya memang familiar. Dia tersenyum pahit ... itu anggota guildnya.

Setelah 10 menit, seperti yang telah reporter cantik katakan sebelumnya ... belasan pemain keluar dari kota dan menyerang pemain tersebut, tapi perbedaan tingkat dan pengalaman menjadi celah besar di antara mereka yang membuat pemain Niflheim mendapat sanksi karena mati.

Detik berikutnya ... Nilfheim dibinasakan.

Ya, Ibu kota yang dikelola oleh [World Ruler] benar-benar binasa tanpa bekas bersama ruang yang meliputinya. Itu adalah penghancuran sepihak tanpa pembalasan. Dan meskipun Niflheim memiliki 5 pemain Superior job di ibu kota, mereka bahkan tidak dapat bertahan dari serangan tunggal tersebut.

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengira pemain misterius tersebut dapat menghancurkan sebuah kota dengan skill tunggal. Jika memikirkannya dengan logis, rasanya juga mustahil seorang pemain bisa memiliki skill penghancur tingkat tinggi seperti ini di dalam permainan.

Harus ada penjelasan dibaliknya. Tetapi tidak ada informasi. Mereka hanya dapat berspekulasi bahwa syaratnya sangat tinggi atau ada harga yang harus dibayar. Dan dengan kekuatan sebesar ini, tidak mungkin pemain tersebut luput dari perhatian.

Hanya bagaimana dia muncul secara mendadak seolah lahir dari batu ...

Setelah penghancuran sepihak tersebut, sebuah postingan muncul di halaman utama Guild [World Ruler].

 _Kalian telah membunuh anggota guild [Death Period] tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Penghancuran ibu kota adalah awal. Coba sentuh lagi anggota kami walau hanya satu jari, dan akan ku hancurkan seluruh Nilfheim._

Bahkan jika itu hanya candaan, tidak ada yang bisa tertawa.

Semenjak kejadian ini, karena identitas pemain tersebut tidak diketahui, Orang-orang mulai mengenalnya sebagai salah satu dari tujuh dosa besar, [Wrath]. Dan sebuah pepatah terkenal muncul diantara para pemain, _kau boleh membuat marah dewa, tapi jangan sampai murka [Wrath] datang padamu._

* * *

 **[Issei Pov]**

Aku tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku. Sebelum aku ingat kapan, aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar di dunia.

Sensei bilang, aku ditemukan tepat di depan pintu panti asuhan pada malam bersalju. Ini bukan kisah yang langka. Pada kenyataannya, banyak orang tidak tahu malu yang melakukan hubungan di luar nikah dan melahirkan anak sepertiku. Selain aku, ada beberapa anak lagi yang memiliki cerita sama sepertiku.

Kenyataan itu menyebabkan mereka tertekan dan secara tidak sadar membangun kepribadian introvet. Untuk sebagian anak, ada yang berpikir ke depan dengan optimis dan mereka biasanya akan berhasil.

Aku?

Aku tidak peduli dengan orang tuaku. Mereka sudah membuangku, lalu kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana keadaan mereka? Jika memang ada yang perlu disalahkan, maka salahkanlah mereka yang melakukan tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Saat berumur 9 tahun, aku akhirnya di adopsi oleh sepasang suami istri.

Tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya, mereka punya sisi yang melanggar judul 'orang tua'. Tapi membandingkannya dengan orang tua yang membuangku, pasangan ini tidak terlalu buruk sampai aku membencinya.

Mereka pada dasarnya mengajariku banyak hal. Mulai dari cara berkelahi, menggunakan senjata, membedakan _produk_ , dan mengatur masalah perusahaan. Semua yang mereka ajarkan aku serap seperti spons. Aku tidak keberatan dengan semua yang mereka katakan, aku menerimanya dan berhasil dalam hal itu.

Pasangan suami istri ini ketat dan tegas, tapi mereka sangat perhatian padaku. Jadi aku memberikan semua yang kupunya untuk mereka.

Setelah aku berumur 15 tahun, kelompok yang menjadi saingan perusahaan kami menyatakan perang secara terbuka. Perkelahian tidak bisa dihindari dan korban terus berjatuhan tiap harinya.

Sebagai tuan muda dari kelompok ini, aku ikut dalam perkelahian tanpa pikir panjang. Aku menikam, menghajar, dan membunuh siapapun yang datang. Tidak ada belas kasihan untuk mereka yang menyatakan permusuhan padaku. Melindungi keluargaku adalah mutlak dan siapapun yang berani menyentuh mereka akan hancur.

Pertarungan yang berlangsung selama sebulan itu memiliki banyak skema pengecut di dalamnya. Beberapa kali aku keracunan karena makanan dan sesekali ada orang asing yang mencoba membunuhku di tempat umum. Tentu saja, itu semua bisa ku atasi. Satu-satunya penyesalan yang kupunya adalah karena pengkhianatan sepihak ketika kami semua lengah.

Orang tuaku meninggal pada kejadian itu dan banyak anggota kelompokku gugur karena pemberontakan beberapa orang. Para bajingan itu benar-benar membawa kami ke bawah dalam satu malam. Aku membenci mereka lebih dari yang bisa ku pikirkan. Dan selama 2 bulan persiapan, aku menghancurkan kelompok itu pada satu malam yang sama.

 _Rasakan itu bajing*n._

Tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi di sisiku, aku pergi keluar kota dan memulai kehidupan baru di kota kecil. Disaat yang sama sebuah game VRMMORPG menjadi booming setelah beberapa bulan. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam permainan dan mulai memiliki orang yang bisa kusebut _teman_.

Lalu NPC itu bertanya.

"Apakah anda memiliki orang berharga di dunia nyata?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang penting?"

"Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa mereka di dunia nyata, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang berharga di kehidupanku sekarang. Jika memang ada sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri, aku tidak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san.

"Apakah anda memiliki teman?"

"Ya."

"Lalu pertanyaan terakhir, apakah anda menyukai dunia tempat ada tinggal?"

"Aku lebih menyukai Elder Tale."

"Terima kasih sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan. Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati kehidupanmu di dunia yang baru."

Bidang penglihatanku segera berubah drastis. Apa yang sebelumnya merupakan ruangan putih dengan NPC di tengahnya kini menjadi padang rumput dengan udara yang menyegarkan. Indra perasaku yang biasanya memiliki tingkat kesensitifan kecil di permainan menjadi lebih kuat. Seolah mengejekku dengan suara yang manis, angin sepoi-sepoi melewati kulitku dengan udara sejuk.

Aku melihat ke kanan dan kiri, menyebarkan visiku pada panorama di sekitar dengan serakah. Saat itu aku menyadarinya, sesuatu yang berada di luar akal sehatku telah terjadi. Ini membuatku memikirkan banyak hal ... dan itu adalah awal bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke dunia ini.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan kamarku."

Sudah sekian kalinya aku mengatakan ini ketika membuka mata. Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan. Kalimat ini memberikan perasaan was-was akan suatu hal yang tidak berada di tempatnya. Aku mengatakannya, membuatnya sebagai kebiasaan, dan mensugesti diri untuk tidak merasa nyaman pada kenyataan tersebut.

Ada banyak kondisi ketika aku mengatakannya, tapi satu hal yang menegaskan semua ... aku tidak berada di tempat dimana aku seharusnya.

' _Ah benar, ini dunia lain._ '

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan menuju ke sumur di belakang penginapan. Disana tidak ada orang, mengingat matahari belum muncul, wajar saja jika semua orang masih dalam tidurnya. Aku membasuh muka dan duduk di bangku yang tersedia di bawah pohon.

Ini tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai, dan karena udara dingin beberapa saat menerpaku, aku memiliki perasaan untuk masuk kembali ke selimutku. Tapi tidak, jika aku melakukannya maka tidak ada jaminan aku tidak tertidur.

"Hari ini kami akan menjalankan Quest." Aku bergumam pelan, "Mungkin berburu Wolfe?"

Kami masih baru di dunia ini. Meski memiliki pengalaman bertarung yang sangat banyak di permainan, ekspetasi dan realita tidak selalu sama. Merasa terlalu nyaman akan berbahaya kalau kami masih berpikir seperti di permainan. Di dalam permainan, ketika pemain mati mereka hanya mendapat sanksi login dan saat menerima serangan, sensitifitas rasa sakit sudah di turunkan menjadi 10%, jadi itu tidak bisa disebut sakit. Tapi ini adalah dunia nyata ... perbedaan antara rasa sakit 100% dan 10% bisa menentukan perbedaan konsentrasi yang sangat signifikan di dalam pertempuran. Dan siapapun yang kehilangan konsentrasi di pertempuran, itu dapat menjadi akhir hidupnya.

Aku menghela nafas secara internal dan menatap langit fajar yang dicelup cahaya mentari. Sudah cukup lama aku disini, maka setelah menyelesaikan perenungan aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengenakan perlengkapanku.

Perisai kayu dengan lapisan logam di atasnya, pedang berukuran sedang yang disebut gladius, armor kulit sebagai pertahanan, baju berbahan nyaman di bawahnya, sarung tangan untuk menutupi stigma [Embryo], sepatu bot yang cocok untuk medan kasar, dan helm untuk berjaga-jaga dari gegar otak saat bertarung.

Aku membeli semua perlengkapan dengan uang hasil berburu selama dua hari. Untuk pemula, jumlah uang yang dibutuhkan untuk membeli mereka sama dengan uang makan minimal selama seminggu. Mengingat rata-rata petualang pemula mengalami krisis ekonomi di awal karirnya, Itu sangat banyak.

Penyebabnya karena misi untuk rank-F memiliki reward sangat sedikit. Adapun misi dengan reward tinggi, itu akan masuk kategori _penaklukkan._ Dan karena kebanyakan pemula tidak memiliki pengalaman bertempur untuk memulai, mereka pada akhirnya mengalami masalah untuk berburu monster.

Disinilah perbedaan antara kami dan pemula lainnya. Selain pengalaman tempur di banyak kondisi, kami memiliki senjata unik yang disebut [Embryo]. Keduanya bukan sesuatu yang bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah. Petualang bisa naik peringkat dengan melakukan misi, tapi kemampuan mereka tidak akan sama seperti peringkatnya jika tidak pernah mengalami pertarungan berkali-kali.

Manusia itu lemah. Mereka takut mati, dan faktor ini yang menyebabkan mereka ragu di pertempuran. Tapi kondisi ini tidak berlaku untuk para _master_ , kami punya pengalaman ... pengalaman yang pastinya tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh mereka yang ragu ketika bertarung.

Bagaimanapun, kami hanya akan mendapatkan sanksi tidak login selama 1 hari jika mati.

Faktor ini saja sudah cukup untuk membuat kami melewati garis start dengan kecepatan _super car_.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan disana sudah berdiri Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san.

""Pagi Issei.""

Penampilan cantik dan rupawan mereka terbalut dengan pakaian berjubah yang memukau. Tidak seperti pertama kali kami datang kesini, keduanya sudah merubah penampilannya yang identik dengan penyihir. Namun berbeda dengan sosok yang seharusnya menarik minat seksual saat melihatnya, sekarang Rias dan Akeno justru memancarkan keanggunan sebuah permata.

Aku mengakuinya. Dibandingkan keduanya, aku tampak udik.

Peralatan yang kupilih sebenarnya berasal dari uang sisa. Karena barang-barang kelas penyihir memiliki harga yang tidak normal, apa yang bisa ku beli tidak lebih dari peralatan standart. Rias dan Akeno sudah berdebat untuk membelikanku perlengkapan yang lebih bagus karena aku berada di garda depan. Tapi aku menolak. Tidak ada bedanya antara aku memakai peralatan tingkat tinggi atau rendah di levelku saat ini. Kemampuan dari profesi dan [Embryo]-ku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menutupinya.

Lagipula ... set penyihir punya tampilan lebih tertutup daripada baju yang mereka pakai sebelumnya. Itu bisa mengurangi sedikit heyna kelaparan di luar sana.

"Pagi Rias-bucho Akeno-san!"

Aku membalas dengan ceria dan mereka tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Oh, ini mungkin akan jadi hari yang baik.

"Sarapan dulu?"

"Iya, setelah itu kita akan ke Guild untuk mencari Quest. Level kita juga terlalu rendah, ada baiknya mulai melakukan leveling. Baik untuk diri kita sendiri maupun [Embryo]. Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu bergantung pada [Embryo], itu akan menjadi masalah jika ada orang yang penasaran tentang mereka."

Tidak lama setelah sampai disini, kami menyadari fakta tertentu. Para petualang ini, mereka tidak memiliki [Embryo] ... apa artinya? Mungkinkah mereka tidak menggunakannya? Disembunyikan? Kenapa? Mereka bahkan tidak memiliki stigma di punggung tangannya, lalu tidak ada yang memilikinya?

Dari berbagai pertanyaan itu, rias-buchou menyimpulkan bahwa [Embryo] adalah sesuatu yang tidak _normal_ di dunia ini. Dan sampai kami mengetahui situasinya, lebih baik menggunakan mereka hanya ketika kami benar-benar yakin.

Akeno setuju, "Tapi bagaimana denganmu Issei? Satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan [Embryo] di depan publik adalah kau bukan?"

Aku membeku.

"Ti-Tidak ... i-itu hanya ..."

"Fufufu~ kau sangat imut saat panik Issei~ tidak apa-apa. Kau membela kami, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi setelahnya ... aku akan terus di sisimu."

"Tunggu dulu Himejima Akeno-san! Aku yakin kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, tapi apakah kau melupakannya?"

"Ara ara? Memangnya apa yang kita bahas sebelumnya, buchou? Ini tidak seperti aku mendahului, ini dinamakan mempertegas."

"Oh kau berani ya Akeno ..."

Sebuah kilatan listrik bertabrakan di antara mereka.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi ada baiknya aku tidak ikut campur. Ini adalah pengalaman peribadi. Ketika Rias-buchou menjadi marah dan Akeno-san ikut andil dalam hal itu, bahkan untuk pemain garis depan yang selalu berhadapan dengan monster di pertarungan, aku akan ketakutan.

Ini mungkin naluri alamiku sebagai laki-laki untuk kalah pada perempuan. Tapi ayolah ... maksudku ... _aku takut? seorang_ _ **aku?**_

"Eto ... bisakah kita sarapan dulu?"

Bukannya aku mau menganggu kalian, tapi tolong! Orang-orang memperhatikan kita!

"Hhmp, kau lepas kali ini Akeno."

"Ara, sangat menyeramkan~"

Sudah satu setengah tahun sejak kami bermain bersama, dan banyak sekali kenangan yang telah kita bagi bertiga. Tapi serius, terkadang aku heran kenapa mereka berdua tidak bisa akur. Bukankah kita sudah seperti keluarga? Melihat dua saudara perempuanmu bertengkar untuk sesuatu yang sepele itu agak menyedihkan, _you know_?

Sarapan yang kami makan adalah menu standar dunia ini. Mereka terdiri dari roti, sup sayur, daging, apel, dan susu. Makanan ini cukup enak meski tidak sebanding dengan yang ada di duniaku sebelumnya. Tapi kami tidak banyak protes karena porsi yang diberikan juga cukup banyak mengingat kami adalah petualang.

Aku, Rias-buchou, dan Akeno-san pergi ke Guild Adventure untuk mendapatkan misi. Masih sama seperti pertama kali aku datang kesini, mereka menatap kami dengan antipasti. Satu-satunya yang berbeda adalah tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menganggu Rias dan Akeno.

 _Fuuuh~ syukurlah~_

"Kenapa Issei? Mukamu tampak lega?"

Kaget atas pertanyaan buchou, aku panik. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku oke? Aku tahu saat kau berbohong."

Aku mengerti buchou, aku mengerti kau khawatir padaku. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengatakan ' _aku bersyukur tidak ada yang menggoda bucho dan akeno-san_ ' padamu, itu memalukan.

"Hahaha ... bukan hal yang penting kok hehe."

"Hmmmmmm ...," Buchou terus menatapku dengan mata yang semakin menyipit. Di bawah tatapan curiga Buchou, aku sedikit berkeringat dingin. Ini sama seperti ketika ibu angkatku tahu ketika aku menyembunyikan _flashbang_ di saku celanaku, berpikir bahwa aku bermain-main dengannya, dan merebut flashbang tiu sebelum menghukumku.

Ugh ... apakah semua wanita bisa melihat jelas melaluiku?

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu."

 _Syukurlah (_ lagi _) ..._

Peringkat kami saat ini adalah F, jadi quest yang dapat diambil adalah antara rank E dan F. Mereka memiliki banyak permintaan untuk pemula, tapi kami membutuhkan misi yang sedikit lebih keras. Apapun itu ...

"Quest berburu ini layak bukan?" Akeno-san meunjuk quest penaklukan 3 wolfe.

Aku pikir itu sesuai, tapi membunuh 3 wolfe dengan kekuatan tempur kita sekarang rasanya ... apakah itu akan disebut sebagai pem- _bully_ -an?

"Tunggu sebentar. Coba pikirkan kembali. Untuk naik peringkat dari F ke E, setidaknya kita harus melakukan 10 Quest peringkat F atau 5 Quest peringkat E. Quest penaklukkan 3 wolfe adalah peringkat F. Tapi memburu sekitar 10 Wolfe bisa dikategorikan sebagai peringkat E. Bagaimana kalau mengambil yang peringkat E?"

Ini cukup bagus. Tapi jika kita membicarakan tentang menaikkan peringkat ...

"Aku bukannya keberatan, tapi melihat dari kalkulasinya ... dengan melakukan 10 quest peringkat F memburu Wolfe, kita hanya perlu menaklukkan 30 Wolfe secara total. Tapi jika mengambil 5 Quest peringkat E wolfe, kita akan berburu 50 wolfe. Ada kesenjangan 20 Wolfe." Aku menjelaskan. Perbedaannya cukup banyak 'kan?

Rias menyilangkan lengan di bawah _kendi_ nya, "Quest peringkat E memiliki reward 4x lebih banyak dari peringkat F. Dan kita juga perlu menaikkan level secara keseluruhan disamping peringkat Guild, jadi mengambil yang peringkat E jelas lebih aku setujui."

"Bagaimana dengan Akeno-san?" Aku bertanya pada Akeno, dia adalah yang memiliki ide mengambil quest penaklukkan 3 wolfe. Jadi seharusnya Akeno memiliki . pendapat sendiri. Tapi ...

"Aku setuju dengan Rias."

Dia menyetujuinya tanpa masalah.

Perdebatan itu wajar di dalam kelompok, apalagi jika aku mengingat sifat Akeno-san dan Rias-buchou, namun kami sudah bermain bersama selama satu setengah tahun. Perbedaan pendapat, konfik pembagian reward, diskusi misi, bagaimana cara bertarung yang optimal, dan perselisihan dengan orang luar. Kami sudah pernah mengalami semua itu dan akhirnya sampai pada titik ini. Aku percaya, lebih dari yang lain, kami memiliki rasa saling pengertian yang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Jadi sudah diputuskan."

Aku merobek lembar misi tersebut dan membawanya ke resepsionis. Setelah mendapatkan arahan detail lebih mengenai misi, kami keluar kota dan menuju ke padang rumput yang berada di balik pohon sisi timur kota.

Wolfe biasanya berburu di hutan dengan memanfaatkan pepohonan dan koordinasi kelompok yang menakjubkan. Tapi dalam quest ini ada kondisi khusus, karena sekarang adalah musim kawin untuk hewan ternak mirip perpaduan kambing dan babi, kami di tugaskan untuk berburu wolfe yang mengejar hewan ternak.

Dengan kondisi tersebut, kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan Quest meningkat. Menaklukkan Wolfe tidak akan menjadi masalah besar, tapi melindungi hewan ternak di tempat yang luas adalah masalah lain. Mengingat kekuatan kami sebagai individu, membagi kelompok menjadi 3 pasti adalah rencana yang bagus. Tapi itu juga tidak akan menjamin, jadi ...

"Issei, bawa dagingnya ke sini."

Aku mengikuti instruksi Rias-bucho dan meletakkan beberapa potong daging di tempat yang ia tunjuk. Sementara aku melakukannya, Rias-buhcou memberikan perintah pada Akeno-san untuk membuat bau daging menyengat dan menyebarkannya ke seluruh padang.

"Sudah Rias."

"Baik, sekarang kita hanya harus menunggu."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mengharapkan Rias-buchou akan memiliki rencana ini." Aku menggerutu, tadinya kupikir kita hanya akan menunggu dan menyergap ketika wolfe muncul. Tapi Buchou membawa ide ini pada kami.

"Apa yang bicarakan Issei? Wolfe adalah serigala. Mereka punya penciuman yang bagus bahkan untuk jarak jauh, jadi memanfaatkan celah itu untuk memburu mereka adalah normal. Lagipula, jika tujuan mereka adalah mencari makanan, maka kita hanya perlu memberi mereka umpan yang menggiurkan. Kau mengerti apa yang ku katakan?"

"Aku paham."

Reancana ini memiliki beberapa cacat seperti bagaimana bau ini dapat menyebar ke seluruh padang, atau jika para wolfe memiliki kecerdasan sampai batas tertentu. Tapi job milik Akeno-san dapat mengatasi masalah bau, sedangkan wolfe adalah monster level rendah ... jika mereka memiliki kecerdasan, maka tidak mungkin mereka disebut monster level rendah kan?

Setelah beberapa jam, terbukti rencana buchou berjalan dengan baik. Satu persatu wolfe datang menuju umpan seperti ngengat yang tertarik pada api. Kami juga menyiapkan jebakan untuk berjaga-jaga dan akibatnya, pertempuran berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Wolfe adalah monster dengan tingkat kesulitan Hard untuk seorang pemula. Mereka punya taring dan cakar yang tajam, bulu tebalnya bisa menahan senjata tajam sampai batas tertentu, dan kecepatan bawaannya sebagai seekor serigala bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan candaan. Mereka kuat dan karena itu membunuh wolfe sering juga disebut sebagai _pembabtisan_ pemula oleh para petualang.

Tapi seolah mengejek akal sehat, kami mengalahkan sekawanan wolfe seperti mengambil permen dari bayi. Mereka memang kuat, tapi tidak cukup sepadan untuk kami. Bahkan jika itu adalah 4 vs 1, hasil akhirnya masih tetap sama. Ini tidak lagi dapat disebut sebagai pertarungan, tapi pembasmian sepihak.

Aku mengangkat perisai ketika seekor wolfe melompat padaku. Bunyi tubrukan keras muncul saat benturan terjadi. Aku tidak goyah, bahkan jika itu adalah kekuatan penuh wolfe ini, aku sama sekali tidak bergeming. Sebaliknya, dengan memposisikan tubuhku lebih rendah saat menerima serangan, aku mengayunkan perisai saat kesempatan muncul dan membuat wolfe itu terlempar ke samping. Dia tergeletak disana dalam keadaan bingung.

Berpikir banyak ketika dalam pertempuran adalah sebuah kemewahan. Kesempatan di depanku tidak boleh terbuang sia-sia. Jadi dengan lompatan yang mantap aku mengarahkan gladius tepat ke perut wolfe yang linglung. Cipratan darah membasahi bajuku, tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya dan justru berguling ke samping ketika wolfe lain menerjang ke arahku. Gerakan yang kusam membuatnya sangat mudah di prediksi. Dan seolah tidak ingin membuat ini semakin lama, aku menggunakan skill pergerakan milik pejuang, _charge_ pada wolfe tersebut dan menebas gladius ke sekitar leher.

Itu adalah wolfe terakhir yang aku tangani. Tapi bahkan jika aku tidak melihat wolfe lagi di sekitar, kewaspadaanku masih berada di kondisi maksimal. Bidang pandang tidak terlalu luas karena posisiku sebagai garis depan, itulah sebabnya Rias-buchou memiliki tugas untuk monitoring sekitar dan memperingatkanku jika ada serangan yang datang dari _bulleye_ -ku, jadi sebelum dia mengatakan ini aman ... aku tidak boleh mengendur.

"Sudah semua Issei."

" _Huuuuft~_ "

"Ayolah Issei, ini tidak seperti mereka sulit untuk dikalahkan. Kau terlalu kaku."

Aku tersenyum masam. "Aku ini barisan depan, Akeno-san. Kehilangan sedikit konsentrasi bisa menjadi fatal. Kecerobohan pejuang garis depan artinya hidup mati untuk penyihir. Aku tidak ingin Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san terluka."

Itu akan buruk jika mereka terluka karena penyihir memiliki pertahanan yang rendah. Siapa yang tahu bahwa luka itu bisa mengambil nyawa mereka 'kan?

"Oh Issei~"

"Ara ara Issei~"

"Karena ini sudah siang, bagaimana kalau kita makan? Kita bisa memanggang daging yang dijadikan umpan mengingat tidak ada wolfe yang berhasil menyentuhnya," Usulku.

"Jika begitu biarkan aku dan Akeno yang mengurus dagingnya, sedangkan Issei cari kayu bakar dan mambuat api."

"Siap!"

Aku pergi mencari kayu bakar di hutan yang memisahkan antara kota dan padang rumput. Saat aku melihat Akeno-san dan Rias-buchou, mereka memiliki ekspresi yang sangat hidup jadi aku tidak merasa khawatir.

Brrrhhh ...

Untuk beberapa alasan aku merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuh. Apakah itu hanya imaginasiku?

Kayu kering yang berada di tanah satu per satu aku ambil. Jika ada yang panjangnya melebihi kebutuhan aku memotongnya dengan gladius. Untunglah aku terbiasa menggunakan senjata di dunia nyata juga. Seandainya saja aku tidak, pekerjaan simpel ini bisa jadi masalah.

"Apa ini?"

Tapi ... bukankah aku sudah melihat pohon ini untuk yang ke-5 kalinya? Apakah aku berimaginasi? Rasanya tidak mungkin, ada beberapa karakteristik di pohon ini yang membedakannya dari yang lain, jadi tidak mungkin aku salah mengenalinya ...

Aku menyentuh kulit pohon, ini memberikan perasaan aneh yang familiar ... tunggu ... ini tidak terasa asing ...

Aku merasa bola mataku melebar.

"INI TREANT!"

Terlambat, akar pohon sudah melilit tubuhku. Aku mengaktifkan [Embryo] secepa yang kubisa.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]**

Menggunakan kekuatan murni aku menghancurkan akar yang melilitku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku mengaktifkan _charge_ dan melesat menuju tempat Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san berada.

"Issei, ada apa!?"

Setelah keluar dari hutan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san.

"TREANT!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakanku, sekitar 12 Treant keluar dari hutan.

"Akeno, Issei, bersiap untuk bertempur!"

Dengan komando dari Rias-buchou, kami memulai pertempuran lagi.

* * *

 _ **Info: Treant adalah monster menyerupai pohon yang bisa bergerak. Contoh gampangnya kek pohon ajaib di The Cronicle of Narnia 2 di akhir film, mirip kek gitu dengan skala berbeda.**_

 _ **A/N: Mungkin banyak yang gak suka sama chapter ini karena pake Issei Pov? Ah ya, Author maklum kok. Jadi silahkan saja bagi yang mau flame atau kritik, Author bakalan terima ^_^)  
**_

 _ **Tujuan Chapter ini adalah supaya pembaca tahu bagaimana sifat Issei dan kekuatannya. Lalu pada beberapa chapter depan, akan terungkap juga hubungan apa yang dimiliki oleh Issei dan Naruto. Mereka teman atau musuh? Ya, lihat saja nanti.**_

 _ **Oh, maaf juga karena Author telat update. Kemarin Author keasyik-an baca LN 'Paladin Saihate', jadi gak kepikiran buat nulis deh hehehehe ... Dan ke depannya mungkin bakalan telat update lagi soalnya deket2 lebaran, Author mau liburan hehehe ...**_

 _ **Oke, sekarang saatnya jawab pertanyaan!**_

* * *

 _ **Pernyataan: Gak usah tambah -kuma thor!**_

 _ **Jawab: Aaaaaaah~ Tapi kayaknya lucu aja kalau pake -kuma T_T, gimana kalau di tawar? pake -kuma pas percakapan santai dan gak pake -kuma pas percakapan serius?**_

* * *

 _ **Pertanyaan: Di LN pelurunya Kuma-nii-san gak gratis, harus bayar, disini gimana**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Jawab: Makasih udah ngasi tahu. Author belum maca semua volumenya, jadi enggak tahu. Makasih banget ya. Awalnya Author pikir Embryo Naruto gak bakalan punya titik lemah, untung aja di kasih tahu. Jadi jawabannya adalah ... Peluru Naruto enggak gratis, untuk Baldr Form 1, 2, dan 3 gak bakalan ambil biaya signifikan. Tapi pas udah di Form 4 sampai 7, uang Naruto yang miliaran bakalan berkurang cepet.**_

* * *

 _ **Pertanyaan: Tambahin item Naruto lagi, tapi jangan over power?**_

 _ **Jawab: Soal Item mungkin bakalan dapet dari pelelangan dan blacksmith, tapi ya masih dalam kadar normal di dunia lain. Oh btw, kekuatan Naruto entar nambah kok :)**_

* * *

 _ **Pertanyaan: Heroine?**_

 _ **Jawab: Author masih memikirkannya. Sampai beberapa chapter ke depan Naruto belum ada gandengan, setidaknya sampai pelelangan dan masalah panti asuhan selesai. Untuk sekarang itu aja yang bisa Author kasi tahu :)**_

 _ **Bear Kemono Friend itu Brow Bear kan? Author udah lihat, lucu .**_


	9. Issei Party Part 2

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Dalam posisi siaga aku berdiri diantara rekanku dan kelompok Treant. Posisiku adalah di barisan depan, menjadi perisai daging dan memastikan tidak ada serangan yang mencapai barisan belakang.

Dengan Gaunlet merah di tangan kiri, aku memegang perisai di tangan kanan, sedangkan Gladius yang sebelumnya aku gunakan sebagai senjata utama kini tersimpan di pinggang kiriku.

Treant adalah monster Rank C, tubuh mereka besar seperti pohon yang sudah berumur belasan tahun dan bisa menggunakan skill rasial. Untuk level kami sekarang, monster ini bisa disebut sebagai lawan yang sepadan. Selain karena statistiknya yang tinggi, mereka benar-benar merepotkan karena selalu bergerak dalam kelompok.

"Issei! Tarik agro mereka! Akeno, lakukan kitting! Jangan biarkan kewaspadaan kalian mengendur! mereka datang untuk nyawa kita, tunjukkan pada mereka jalan menuju kematiannya!"

""Ha'i!""

Dengan perintah Rias-buchou aku mengaktifkan kemampuan First Form Ddraig [Booster] yang meningkatkan statusku sebanyak 10% tiap 10 detik. Tapi karena sebelumnya aku mengunakan [Accel Booster], peningkatan status yang memerlukan waktu 10 detik kini menjadi 20 detik. Ini 2x lebih lama dari waktu normal sampai efek samping [Accel Booster] berakhir (1 jam). Tapi untuk seorang yang normal, 10% status tiap 20 detik bisa disebut sebagai cheat.

Adapun menarik agro monster dapat diartikan sebagai menarik perhatian monster. Di dalam permainan, ada skill khusus yang dapat digunakan untuk melakukannya. Meskipun damagenya kecil, tapi monster akan mengira itu menyakitkan sehingga target mereka akan terfokus pada caster. Metode ini hanya bekerja untuk monster, dan mustahil _master_ yang bisa berpikir dapat terpengaruh. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, skill penarik agro juga memberikan debuff pada musuh sehingga itu juga dapat digunakan untuk melawan _master_.

Dan di antara banyaknya kemampuan penarik agro, profesiku [Berserker] memiliki skillnya juga.

" **WAR CRY!** "

Bersama dengan kemampuan buff dari Ddraig, aku juga mengaktifkan kemampuan khusus Advanced Job Class [Berserker], [War Cry]. Skill ini berguna untuk menaikkan semangat juang caster, rekan, dan juga monster. Membuat monster semakin agresif dan menargetkan caster sebagai perioritas tertinggi untuk dimusnahkan.

Berdasarkan keterangannya, [War Cry] bisa disebut sebagai skill bunuh diri. Ini bukan skill yang umum karena hanya class [Berserker] yang dapat menggunakannya. Alasan kenapa skill ini dikatakan ' _khusus untuk berserker_ ' adalah bersamaan dengan aktifnya kemampuan ini, Berserker akan mengaktifkan skill pasifnya [Berserker Mode].

Dalam [Berserker Mode], caster akan mendapatkan status tambahan ketika [Health Point] mereka turun. Jumlah pasti berapa status bertambah tidak signifikan, bisa 10%, 40%, atau bahkan 200%. Semua tergantung pada seberapa jumlah pukulan yang diterima, waktu pertarungan berlangsung, dan total musuh.

Karena skill ini juga, para pengguna di Elder Tale sering menyebut [Berserker] sebagai _masocist, maniak pertarungan, idiot pertempuran, orang bodoh yang mencari kematian,_ dan _Tuan Baris Depan yang Perkasa._

Aku tidak peduli bagaimana orang menyebut profesi ini. Tapi [Berserker] adalah profesi yang kubanggakan, mereka melindungi rekannya sampai tetes darah terakhir dan akan semakin mekar di medan pertempuran yang sulit. Tidak ada yang lebih hebat dari ini!

"Maju kalian pohon sialan!"

Seolah menerima provokasi, 10 Treant menyerangku dari depan. Akar-akar mereka merambat cepat seolah dikejar predator. Ukuran tubuh yang fantastis itu bukan sekedar candaan, mereka punya intimidasi kuat sebuah pohon yang bahkan berpengaruh untuk orang sepertiku. Dan dengan gerakan akar mereka yang ganas, permukaan tanah berubah berantakan.

Kami sudah tidak memperhatikan ternak yang tengah memasuki masa kawinnya. Mereka mungkin lari karena kegaduhan para Treant, jadi aku benar-benar tidak khawatir.

"Yosh!"

Menciptakan ledakan momentum di kakiku, aku menendang tanah dan berlari berlawanan arah dengan Treant. Posisi mereka untungnya saling menumpuk dan tidak beraturan.

Memanfaatkan ketidakteraturan mereka, aku posisikan perisaiku di depan dan melakukan [ _Charge_ ] _._ Skill ini adalah kemampuan normal yang biasanya dimiliki pejuang, berfungsi sebagai akselarasi mendadak yang dapat digunakan dalam banyak kondisi.

Jika harus di metafora-kan, [Charge] itu mirip seperti [Nitro] yang membuat mobil melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi sekejap mata. Untuk mereka yang tidak terbiasa, memakai [Nitro] umpama menaiki kuda liar, sedikit di luar kendali dan kau akan mengalami kecelakaan. Tapi bagi mereka yang ahli, [Nitro] akan menjadi tak lebih dari anjing yang jinak, bahkan untuk berbelok di tikungan tajam, itu tidak akan menjadi perkara sulit.

Lalu, aku memanfaatkan efek yang ditimbulkan oleh [Charge] dan melompat di udara dengan [Charge] yang aktif. Sebagai hasil dari tindakanku, bukannya [Nitro], aku malah mendapatkan [Jet].

Tubuhku terdorong ke depan dan dengan perisai besar yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku jika meringkuk, aku meluncur bagaikan peluru.

 _ **Jduuuum~!**_

Tabrakan antara aku dan Treant memiliki suara yang keras. Dampaknya cukup mencengangkan tapi bahkan dengan seluruh momentum yang kumiliki, Treant tidak jatuh, mereka hanya terdorong ke belakang dalam jangka beberapa meter. Ini sangat wajar jika mengingat levelku masih 4. Tapi serius ...

"Ini membuat frustasi ..."

"Gerakan yang bagus Issei. Kalau saja memiliki kekuatan lebih banyak." Dari belakang, Rias-buchou menanggapi ucapanku.

Aku tersenyum masam. Memangnya apa yang Rias-buchou harapkan dari pemain level 4?

"Ini dia! Hati-hati Issei!"

 _ **Brrrrzzzzt! Bzzzzt~! Boooom~!**_

Setelah Rias-buchou menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sebuah cahaya merah crimson dengan suara bagai kicauan burung terbang di atasku menuju Treant. Ledakan keras seperti sambaran petir menghantam Treant, menghancurkan sebagian dari kulit kayu mereka.

Aku menyeringai, "Seperti yang diharapkan dari Rias-buchou!"

"Lakukan tugasmu, Issei!"

"Baik Buchou!"

Berbeda dengan Advanced Job Class [Berserker]-ku, profesi Rias-buchou adalah penyihir dengan nama [Crimson Wizard]. Profesi ini tidak memiliki kemewahan seperti pertahanan yang tinggi, sebagai gantinya mereka dapat menggunakan kemampuan sihir penghancur yakni [Power of Destruction].

Dari yang buchou katakan padaku, untuk mempelajari [Power of Destruction] dia harus membuang skill yang tidak diperlukan dan hanya fokus pada kemampuan berelemen Api dan Petir. Mempelajari mereka dan fokus untuk meningkatkan efisiensi, lalu pada akhirnya menyelesaikan syarat berubah profesi. Terdengar simpel, tapi sebenarnya sulit.

Penyihir adalah dealer damage fleksibel yang paling bisa di andalakan. Mereka dapat menggunakan banyak elemen sesuai dengan titik lemah monster dan membawa kemenangan pada tim. Tapi Rias-buchou mengabaikan ini dan hanya mempelajari dua elemen.

Itu gila! Bagaimana jika dia bertemu monster yang memiliki pertahanan tinggi pada api dan petir? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kemungkinan dia selamat hampir tidak ada!

Itulah kenapa, ketika Rias-buchou menaikkan Advanced Job Class [Arc Wizard] ke Superior Job Class [Crimson Wizard], segala upayanya terbayar. Pada level awal [Power of Destruction] memang tidak tampak Over power, tapi ketika levelnya semakin tumbuh ... bahkan profesi Rias-buchou dapat dikatakan setara dengan Superior Job Class berbasis kekuatan destructif murni seperti ... [King of Destruction].

Dengan hancurnya armor kulit pohon Treant, menyerang mereka akan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Hyaaaaah!"

Ketika akar terangkat ke atas, aku juga menaikkan perisaiku untuk menahannya. Sudah beberapa saat setelah pertarungan dimulai, kekuatanku secara bertahap mulai meningkat akibat [Ddraig]. Aku berlari ke samping menghindari akar pohon dan menggunakan [War Cry] ketika perhatian mereka mulai beralih pada orang lain. Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian menganggu Rias-buchou.

Beberapa batang pohon mengeras, melihatnya ketika mengindari akar pohon agak sulit, tapi aku yakin bahwa itu membentuk ujung runcing.

 _'Mha, inilah kenapa Treant merepotkan, skill rasial mereka bisa membuat batang pohon kayu menjadi sekeras besi.'_

 _ **Syut~! Syut~! Syut!**_

Batang pohon runcing itu kini di arahkan padaku, mereka benar-benar memberikan semua perhatiannya padaku. Bagus-bagus~ teruslah begitu, dan ketika kalian lengah.

 _ **Bzzzrt! Booom~!**_

Kembali kilat berwarna merah crimson menghantam Treant. Serangan kali ini memiliki efek lebih besar, bahkan satu Treant tumbang sebagai akibatnya.

"Memberikan punggung kalian adalah kesalahan fatal."

Ya, serangan barusan berasal dari Rias-buchou. Dan karena ucapannya, Treant-Treant berbalik padanya. Menunjukkan kebodohan yang tidak tertandingi.

"Bukankah kalian mendengarnya? Menunjukkan punggung adalah kesalahan fatal."

Aku menaiki batang pohon yang tertancap di tanah, mencoba menstablikan pijakanku dan berlari di atasnya. Ini terdengar mudah, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh, aku menghujam tangan kiriku ke bagian yang kupikir sebagai titik lemahnya.

 _ **Scraaaastt!**_

Bunyi merobek terdengar dan di ujung genggamanku aku merasakan sesuatu berbentuk bola. Bukan, ini bukan bola ... tapi ...

"Aku mendapatkannya."

Magic crystal.

Ukurannya sebesar softball, tapi itu tidak masalah. Aku menarik Magic Crystal dengan kuat, menyebabkan tubuh Treant gemetaran sebelum akhirnya runtuh.

 _Nice~_

Dengan ini masih tersisa 10 Treant lagi. Aku menoleh sejenak dimana Akeno-san bergerak dengan anggun menghindari akar pepohonan. Tugasnya adalah kitting, menyerang monster dari jarak jauh sambil tetap berada di posisi aman. Itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, tapi berkat Advanced Job Class miliknya [Sage], Akeno-san dapat melakukannya seolah bermain di halaman belakang rumahnya.

[Sage] adalah profesi penyihir yang langka seperti [Arch Wizard]. Mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan besar seperti Arc Wizard, tapi kemampuannya sangat bervariasi. Dari semua profesi yang ku ketahui, [Sage] adalah satu-satunya profesi sihir yang memiliki kebebasan paling tinggi. Mereka dapat menggunakan sihir serangan, support, dan pertahanan. Membuatnya baik dan buruk dalam segala bidang. Sebutan mereka adalah Jack of All Treade dan Master of Nothing.

Namun tidak peduli bagaimana title yang diberikan pada [Sage], Akeno-san adalah penyihir yang sangat berbakat. Dia bisa menarik perhatian musuh, menghindari serangannya, dan bahkan menyiapkan perangkap pada saat yang sama. Kemampuannya tidak lebih rendah dari Rias-buchou.

 _ **Beset beset!**_

Batang pohon runcing menyerangku ketika sedikit lengah. Aku menendang Treant yang baru saja kubunuh sebagai pijakan dan mengaktifkan [Charge] pada saat itu juga. Dorongan yang kuat membuat tubuhku terlempar, tapi dengan segala cara aku berhasil mengendalikannya sedemikian rupa.

Dengan ini tersisa 8 Treant yang perlu aku hadapi, sedangkan 2 Treant lainnya bersama Akeno-san. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan mendapat banyak kesulitan, apalagi Rias-buchou selalu dapat memberikan serangan dari barisan belakang.

Harus ku katakan, pertarungan selanjutnya memiliki pola yang sama dimana aku bertugas menarik perhatian, Rias-buchou memberikan dukungan dari belakang, dan kami menyerang dari dua arah yang berbeda. Ini pun semakin mudah ketika Akeno-san melakukan kiting setelah membunuh Treant bagiannya.

Kami terus melakukan ini sampai hanya tersisa 1 Treant.

"Ini yang terakhir Issei, Akeno!"

""Baik!""

Aku mengaktifkan [War Cry] dan Treant memfokuskan perhatiannya padaku. Akar pepohonan dan batang runcing segera menghujamiku tanpa ampun. Tapi keadaan sudah benar-benar berubah sekarang. Pertarungan kami sudah berlangsung 30 menit lamanya. Dan meskipun aku mendapatkan hukuman karena menggunakan [Accel Boost], statku telah naik sebesar 900%. Apalagi jika menggabungkan dengan kemampuan pasif [Berserker Mode], status milikku sekarang telah mencapai 940%.

Tidak mungkin aku takut pada Treant ini.

Batang-batang yang runcing terus menekanku tanpa celah. Ketika dia hanya fokus padaku, kilatan berwarna merah crimson membombardir kulit pohon Treant. Warna hitam jelaga akibat ledakan membekas jelas disana.

Aku berlari untuk menutup jarak, menahan batang pohon yang datang sementara Akeno-san membatasi gerakannya dengan sihir kutukan.

"Terima kasih Akeno-san!"

"Ya!"

Ini adalah tanda dimana pertarungan akan berakhir. Dan sebagai serangan penutup, aku memiliki lebih dari cukup kekuatan untuk melakukannya. Tapi ketika jarakku semakin dekat, Treant itu melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

 _ **Quirk~ Quirk~!**_

"Issei mundur! Kembali ke formasi!"

Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah Buchou karena apa yang terjadi pada Treant itu benar-benar tidak normal. Sebelumnya aku tidak mengatakannya, tapi Treant juga memiliki mulut dan mata. Mereka pada dasarnya adalah karnivora yang menunggu makanannya datang, sudah pasti mereka memiliki mulut untuk mengunyah makanan.

Dari apa yang telah terjadi, sangat aneh rasanya jika Treant mengejar dan bertarung secara terbuka, mereka sejatinya monster yang cukup pemalu. Namun, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kondisi absurd Treant ini?

Maksudku, dia memang lebih besar dari Treant lain dan aura yang dipancarkan juga tidak main-main. Tapi ada apa dengan kabut beracun yang mengelilinya? Dan kenapa bola matanya berwarna hitam seperti terkontaminasi?

"Buchou, ada apa dengan Treant ini? Dia tidak terlihat normal."

Bagaimanapun, diantara kami bertiga, hanya Rias-buchou yang memiliki pengetahuan paling dalam mengenai monster-monster Elder Tale. Dan beruntungnya, kebanyakan monster di dunia ini sama seperti di Elder Tale.

"Aku tahu," Ekspresi Rias-buchou mengeras, dia tampak marah tapi juga waspada disaat bersamaan, "Aku akan memberitahu kalian setelah ini selesai. Fokus pada musuh!"

 _Ada sesuatu yang salah._

"Rias-buchou ..."

"Tidak perlu khawatir Issei. Untuk sekarang mari kalahkan Treant ini dulu."

Aku mengangguk, "Baik Akeno-san."

Sebagai persiapan, Akeno-san memberikan kami semua buff [Anti-poison]. Ini bukan kemampuan yang mutlak memblokir racun, hanya meringankan efek racun sampai batas tertentu. Tapi untukku, ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

Setelah mendapatkan buff ringan lainnya, aku meng-cast [War Cry], membuat perhatian Treant hanya terfokus padaku. Aku melompat ketika dia menyapu akar pohonnya, saat di udara pun, dapat ku rasakan tusukan yang kuat menghantam perisaiku. Suara berderit terdengar lirih dari perisai yang ku pegang, jika ini terus berlanjut, kupikir aku harus membeli perisai baru pada akhirnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang kupikirkan, Treant melakukan tindakan super absurd yang pernah ku lihat. Mereka adalah monster jenis tanaman kan? Monster yang bergerak di atas akar-akarnya kan? Lalu kenapa Treant ini melakukan [Charge]!?

WTF!

"Treant Charge!" Teriakku keras.

Aku sudah menggunakan [Charge] sampai pada titik dimana tidak bisa ku hitung lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin aku salah melihat persiapan untuk aktifasinya.

Mengambil reaksi atas tindakannya, aku juga melakukan [Charge] ke depan. Kami saling meluncur mengabaikan gaya gesek. Dengan ukuran tubuhnya, tidak mungkin aku dapat berhadapan langsung dengannya. Tapi bersamaan dengan menutupnya jarak kami, suara kicauan burung yang berisik melesat ke arah Treant, [Power of Destruction] yang digabungkan dengan momentum gerakan Treant adalah serangan yang luar biasa!

Aku tanpa takut mengangkat perisaiku dan kami saling bertubrukan. Suara yang benar-benar nyaring masuk ke telingaku bersama rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuh.

"Jangan berhenti Issei! [Lihtning Bolt]."

Akeno-san menembakkan sihirnya pada Treant. Ini adalah kemampuan berbasis petir dengan bentuk yang besar, damage yang diberikan cukup signifikan dan memiliki efek paralyz.

Aku sedikit terpental akibat tabrakan tadi, tapi segera mendapatkan keseimbangan kembali. Ku tendang tanah dengan kekuatan penuh dan melompat lurus pada Treant. Akibat serangan Akeno, Treant mendapatkan efek [Melumpuhkan] untuk beberapa detik.

Setiap [Embryo] memiliki skill pada tiap formnya. Tapi pada Form pertama mereka lebih dikenal sebagai skill khusus karena kemampuannya yang bisa membalikkan keadaan. Tiap skill berbeda-beda dan sangat jelas bahwa kemampuannya benar-benar luar biasa. Karena itu, pihak administrator mengaturnya suapaya skill khusus hanya bisa digunakan setelah Cooldown 24 jam.

Di dunia ini, ketentuan itu masih berlaku.

 **[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]~!**

" **Explotion!** "

Dan skill khusus first form Ddraig adalah [Explotion].

Tinjuku yang terbungkus oleh kekuatan destructif tinggi menghancurkan tubuh Treant dengan bersih. Menciptakan lubang menganga di tempat Magic Crystal berada.

.

.

.

Setelah membunuh Treant, kami membongkar tubuh Treant dan memasukkan bagian tubuhnya ke Item Storage. Ini barang yang praktis, tapi harganya mahal.

Ngomong-ngomong, inventoriku masih berfungsi seperti di permainan. Meskipun kapasitasnya terbatas, tapi itu lebih besar dari item storage. Dan untuk alasan tertentu, item-item yang kumiliki di Elder Tale tidak ada yang hilang.

Ya! Ku ulangi lagi, aku- tidak- ... Kami masih memiliki semua item Elder Tale di inventori.

Mulai dari material monster, bijih logam untuk membuat senjata, item unik yang hanya tersedia di event, hingga Equipmen-equipmen High-End untuk profesi [Berserker], [Sage], dan [Crimson Wizard].

Jika aku menggunakan konversi uang dunia nyata. Semua aset kekayaan kami bisa mencapai 50 juta USD atau sekitar 5 Miliar Yen, ini jumlah yang fenomenanal untuk item Game. Tapi di dunia ini, aku sendiri bahkan tak dapat memperkirakan seberapa banyak uang yang akan kami dapatkan dari menjual mereka semua. Menurut Buchou, bahkan jika kita menjual setengahnya, jumlah mereka sudah melebihi anggaran nasional beberapa kerajaan.

Itulah mengapa, daripada mencari kekayaan dengan membunuh monster, kami memilih untuk beradaptasi sambil meningkatkan level.

Kembali ke rencana, setelah kami membunuh semua Treant dan mengambil material penting. Kami makan siang dengan daging panggang sebagai menu. Untuk melengkapi rasa juici dari daging, kami memiliki sayuran dan roti sebagai tambahan. Itu makan siang yang enak dan kami akhirnya selesai dari misi ini.

"Baik, dengan ini sudah selesai. Mari pulang issei, Akeno."

""Iya Buchou.""

Beberapa saat setelah kami memasuki hutan, aku secara tidak sadar melihat ke arah dimana Treant menyerangku. Tempat itu awalnya memiliki pepohonan yang rimbun. Tapi akibat para Treant, beberapa pohon tumbang dan roboh.

Yah, aku juga memikirkan Treant bermata hitam sebelumnya. Itu bukan Treant normal, ada kemungkinan dia berada dalam status terdebuff oleh racun. Jelas, itu bukan hal yang baik. Dan melihat dari reaksi Buchou, sepertinya dia mengetahui penyebabnya.

Well, dari kami bertiga, Buchoulah yang memiliki waktu bermain Elder Tale paling lama. Dia bermain sejak permainan di rilis, sedangkan aku dan Akeno bermain setelah satu tahun perilisan. Pertemuan kami bertiga cukup aneh, tapi syukurlah sampai sekarang kami bisa terus bersama. Jadi wajar jika pengalaman dan pengetahuannya melebihiku.

"Kita sedang diawasi."

Rias-buchou mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang sangat kasual seolah mengucapkan 'hari ini cuacanya cerah'. Jika aku masih terlarut ke dalam pikiranku sendiri, bukannya tidak mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya.

"Maksu-"

"Bicara dengan normal, jangan tunjukkan gerakkan yang mencurigakan."

"Baik."

"Rias, apakah tidak apa-apa bicara sekarang?"

"Ya, pepohonan menghalangi pandangan sekitar, _orang_ itu tidak mungkin dapat melihat kita disini."

Akeno-san menghembuskan nafas tertekan, "Sungguh, mengendalikan monster untuk mengetahui kekuatan kita. Profesinya tampak merepotkan untuk di atasi, apakah itu [ _Monster Tamer]_ atau sesuatu dalam jenis itu?"

"Mari asumsikan begitu. Kita tidak tahu kekuatan musuh, ada baiknya kita menganggap mereka di atas kita bertiga. Untuk ke depannya, _dia_ mungkin akan melakukan hal yang lebih berani, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini. Bagaimana menurutmu Issei?"

Sebenarnya aku lebih memilih untuk menghajar penguntit itu, tapi jika _dia_ bahkan bisa membuat Rias-buchou dalam kondisi sangat waspada, aku yakin dia bukan orang biasa. Kalau begitu ...

"Aku pikir, jika kita tidak mengatasinya, tak peduli mau pergi seberapa jauh, selama penguntit itu tidak dikalahkan ... dia akan terus menganggu kita."

Akeno-san kemudian menggandeng lengan kiriku erat, sejenak aku bisa merasakan sensasi lembut menekannya, dan wow~ itu benar-benar nyaman.

"Benar Issei, kita harus mengalahkan penguntit itu. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan punya waktu berkualitas untuk dihabiskan bersama~"

"Oi oi Akeno, kenapa kau menempel pada Issei!? Seharusnya itu a-a-a-"

"Ara-ara Rias, apakah kau cemburu? Kau cemburu kan? Fufufu~"

"A-aku tidak!"

"Jangan berbohong Rias, kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dengan wajah memerah begitu~"

"A-a-aku ..."

"Rias-buchou, Akeno-san, ini bukan waktunya bertengkar. Jika penguntit mengincar kita, sebaiknya kita mulai memikirkan bagaimana cara mengatasinya."

"Jadi kita tidak akan meninggalkan kota?"

"Kita akan meninggalkan kota, tapi setelah masalah penguntit ini selesai. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana buchou tahu kalau kita sedang di awasi? Apa hanya dari Treant itu saja?"

"Ya. Jika mereka tidak dimanipulasi, tidak mungkin Treant normal akan menyerang secara terbuka."

"Begitu ..." Aku bergumam pelan.

"Buchou, apakah [Finding Scroll Magic] tidak bisa digunakan untuk saat-saaat seperti ini?"

"Maaf?"

"Apakah kau memilikinya Issei?"

Aku mengangguk pada pertanyaan Akeno-san, "Dulu aku mendapatkannya dari [Gacha], tapi karena hanya bisa digunakan untuk melacak _master_ dan _monster_ level dibawah 30, aku tidak pernah menggunakannya."

Di Elder Tale, profesi dibagi menjadi [Low Job Class], [Advanced Job Class], dan [Superior Job Class]. Bagi para newbie, mendapatkan [Low Job Class] adalah hal yang penting sebagai pondasi. Dan karena jumlah profesi yang disediakan oleh pihak pengembang mencapai ratusan ribu, para _master_ bisa berkreasi dengan banyak profesi sesuai keinginan hatinya. Pada tahap selanjutnya dikenal dengan nama [Advanced Job Class], profesi ini adalah lanjutan dari profesi sebelumnya. Kekuatan dan efisiensinya jelas melebihi [Low Job Class]. Lalu yang terakhir adalah [Superior Job Class], ini adalah puncak dari profesi yang bisa dimiliki. Namun karena kuatnya tahap ini, pihak pengembang memiliki batasan untuk mendapatkan profesi ini. Mereka hanya diperuntukkan bagi orang-orang yang memasteri 1 jalur profesi pertama.

Sebagai contohnya adalah profesi milik Rias-bucou, [Crimson Wizard]. Job pertama dari profesi ini adalah [Wizard], lalu tahap selanjutnya ialah [Arch Wizard], dan finalnya merupakan [Crimson Wizard]. Karena Rias-buchou sudah mencapai tahap [Superior], maka tidak peduli seberapa banyak usaha dari master pemiliki job [Arch Wizard], mereka tidak mungkin untuk mencapai [Superior Job Class] dari profesi ini.

Adapun perbedaan antara ketiga [Class job] ini, selain dari jumlah stat dan skill yang di dapatkan setiap naik level, mereka memiliki batas level juga. Untuk [Low Job Class], batas level mereka adalah level 50. Lalu [Advanced Job Class] memiliki limit sampai level 100. Dan [Superior Job Class], karena ini di katakan sebagai class peringkat teratas, mereka memiliki hak istimewa yang disebut [Unlimite Level].

Ya! Seperti yang ku katakan, [Superior Job Class] tidak memiliki limit level. Mereka dikatakan bisa menembus level 2000 tanpa ada masalah selain jumlah EXP yang besar. Ini lah kenapa banyak orang menginginkan [Superior Job Class], class ini adalah lambang pemisah antara mereka yang [normal] dan [istimewa].

Ngomong-ngomong, tiap pemain bisa mendapatkan 4 [Low Job Class], 3 [Advanced Job Class], dan jika beruntung 1 [Superior Job Class], sehingga total level ketika semua profesi maksimal adalah level 500. Dan untuk menutupi kesenjangan yang terlalu besar antara orang normal dan istimewa, semua skill dan stat yang terdaftar dari profesi yang pernah di dapat tidak akan hilang.

Kembali lagi, karena total level maksimal adalah 500. Maka [Finding Scroll Magic] yang hanya dapat mencari dibawah level 30 bisa di kategorikan sebagai item newbie. Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya, tapi karena item ini tidak bisa dijual atau dibuang, aku menyimpannya sampai sekarang.

 _ **Skap!**_

"Ittai ittai, kenapa memukul kepalaku Buchou!?"

"Jika kau punya item itu, harunya kau memberitahu aku sejak dulu. Tunggu, kau bilang mendapatkannya dari [Gacha]. Jangan bilang [Gacha] _itu_?"

"Ha-ha-ha, apa yang Rias-buchou katakan? Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan memainkan [Gacha] terkutuk _itu_ dan kehilangan 1 juta Gil karenanya ... ha ha ha."

Mata uang Elder Tale adalah Gil sama seperti disini. 1 Gil setara dengan 1 USD, sedangkan 1 USD sama dengan 100 Yen. Itu artinya, 1 Juta Gil berada dikisaran 100 juta Yen.

Akeno-san terkesiap, "1 Juta Gil ..."

"Ap-apa yang kau pikirkan ketika membuang 1 Juta Gil pada [Gacha], Issei no BAKA!"

Sampai perjalanan keluar dari hutan, aku mendapatkan ceramah ekstrim dari Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san ... untuk satu dan dua hal, Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san selalu menganggap semua uang yang kupunya adalah hak mereka juga ...

Apa itu normal? Tidak, kupikir jika aku adalah seorang suami dan mereka istri, maka itu wajar ... tapi bukankah ini lebih seperti kakak perempuan yang menganggap semua barang milik adik laki-lakinya adalah miliknya?

.

.

.

"Wow Rias-san, partymu membunuh 12 Treant. Itu sangat luar biasa. Tidak mungkin ada petualang peringkat F yang bisa melakukannya. Jika kau terus mempertahankan prestasi ini, bukannya mustahil partymu akan memecahkan rekor naik peringkat tercepat di kerajaan Bent."

Resepsionis di balik counter memuji Rias-buchou tanpa malu, matanya yang hitam memiliki binar penuh kegembiraan. Tidak lama, kupikir resepsionis yang berada di umur sebaya dengan kami itu akan memanggil Rias-buchou dengan Onee-sama.

"Tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa. Kami melakukannya bukan karena menginginkannya, mereka menyerang ketika kami sedang beritirahat. Jika kami tidak menang, maka kematian adalah satu-satunya yang menanti kami."

"Tetap saja, itu sangat mengagumkan. Seandainya saja kami memiliki banyak petualang dengan kekuatan seperti kalian, kota ini tidak perlu khawatir lagi pada monster."

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Miri-san. Kami hanya petualang pemula, pastinya banyak petualang yang memiliki kekuatan di atas kami."

"Kau terlalu rendah hati Rias-san." Resepsionis itu kemudian mengeluarkan kantong uang dari meja konter, "Ini hadiah untuk Quest penakukkan 10 Wolfe dan 12 Treant. Jumlah keseluruhannya adalah 42000 Gil, Tapi karena bahan-bahan yang dibawa tidak dalam kondisi maksimal (Sedikit rusak), pihak Guild terpaksa memotong 4000 Gil dari hadiah. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Material yang kami bongkar sendiri jujur saja tidak terlalu bagus karena kami masih sangat baru dalam hal ini, jadi wajar saja jika harganya sedikit turun.

Rias mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Rias-san ingin membawa atau menyimpannya di akun Guild?"

"Aku ingin menyimpan 35000 Gil di akun Guild dan 3000 Gil untuk dibawa."

"Baik."

Akun Guild singkat kata seperti rekening. Kami bisa menarik uang dari akun di tiap Guild petualang atau Guild Commerse yang ada di seluruh dunia tanpa masalah, dan tiap bulannya akun tersebut akan dikenakan denda 100 Gil sebagai biaya admin. Ini bukan fasilitas yang bisa digunakan oleh petualang baru yang penghasilannya tidak menentu, tapi kami menggunakannya karena ini sangat nyaman. Lagipula, membawa uang dalam jumlah besar sangat beresiko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari 12 Treant yang kami hadapi, ada 1 Treant yang tidak normal. Dia mengeluarkan racun dan kulitnya berwarna hitam."

"Treant dengan racun dan berkulit hitam? Jika itu bukan Treant normal, maka bisa saja itu adalah salah satu yang berevolusi. Untuk hal seperti ini, tunggu sebentar Rias-san."

Dalam sekejap Miri-san berlari ke belakang dan mengambil beberapa lembar form laporan.

"Tolong isi dokumen ini sesuai dengan monster yang Rias-san ingin laporkan. Guild Adventure adalah serikat dengan jaringan informasi paling besar di benua [Edea]. Jika monter baru benar-benar muncul dari hasil evolusi, maka laporan ini akan menjadi pertimbangan untuk Advanture Guild melakukan penyelidikan."

"Baiklah."

Setelah menyelesaikan laporan Treant beracun, kami keluar dari Adventure Guild.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Akeno bertanya pada Rias.

"Kita akan menangkapnya besok malam. Jangan segan, _dia_ mengirim Treant untuk membunuh kita, jadi sudah menjadi sopan santun untuk membalasnya 2x lipat."

"Hoho~ Sisi S Buchou sudah aktif!"

"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi **S** jika kau **M** , Issei~"

"Ara ara~ ternyata Issei type **M** ya~?"

Perasaan dingin menyentuh tulang belakangku bersamaan dengan senyum lebar dari Rias dan Akeno. Aku tahu mereka tersenyum, tapi itu menjadi sangat menakutkan.

"Tolong maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda!"

.

.

.

To be Continue

* * *

Status

 **Nama :** Hyoudou Issei

 **Ras** : Manusia

 **Profesi :** Berserker

 **Level :** 7

 **Embryo :** Ddraig

 **Skill :** Bahasa dunia lain, Charge, War Cry

 **Money :** \- (Uang disimpan oleh Rias)

* * *

 **Nama :** Himejima Akeno

 **Ras** : Manusia

 **Profesi :** Sage

 **Level :** 9

 **Embryo :** ?

 **Skill :** Bahasa dunia lain, Lightning Bolt.

 **Magic Power (Mana Point) :** 900

 **Money :** 5000 Gil (Uang lainnya disimpan oleh Rias)

* * *

 **Nama :** Gremory Rias

 **Ras** : Manusia

 **Profesi :** Wizard Crimson

 **Level :** 10

 **Embryo :** ?

 **Skill :** Bahasa dunia lain, Power of Destruction.

 **Magic Power (Mana Point) :** 1450

 **Money :** 65000 Gil

* * *

 **Penjelasan : Caster adalah sebutan untuk orang yang merapal mantra.**

 _ **AN : Ah yo! Akhirnya update Chapter baru juga. Di kampung sinyalnya lagi jelek gara2 lebaran, jadi updatenya telat. Oh iya, mengingat chapter-chapter depan punya word agak panjang, jadi jadwal updatenya bakalan lebih lama, harap maklum ya :)  
**_

 _ **Ini adalah cerita sampingan mengenai Issei dan Partynya. Masalah yang mereka hadapi kemungkinan akan bersinggungan dengan Naruto, jadi mereka pasti bakalan ketemu pada akhirnya. Chapter besok balik ke cerita Naruto!**_

 _ **Sekarang, saatnya jawab pertanyaan :3**_

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Anggota Guild Naruto ada yang ikut gak?** _ **  
**_

 **Jawab : Belum tahu, masih dipikirkan. Tapi maksudnya ikut disini, 'ikut ke dunia lain' atau 'ikut Naruto (dengan asumsi mereka sudah ada di dunia lain)'?**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Issei dipindahkan ke dunia lain karena dia menyelesaikan event telur Great Read?**

 **Jawab : Bukan itu pemicu dari dipindahkannya mereka ^_^**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Reward Issei dkk ketika dipindahkan ke dunia lain?**

 **Jawab : Issei, Akeno, dan Rias memiliki semua item game di dalam inventorynya, dan mereka juga mendapatkan skill yang sama seperti di permainan. Di sisi lain, Naruto mendapatkan baju beruang, inventory (+isinya) hilang, dapat dimensional storage, dan skillnya agak berbeda dari saat di permainan.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : kenapa Naruto dan Issei gak ketemu thor?**

 **Jawab : Mereka beda kota, Akeno Rias bisa ketemu Issei pas dipindahin aja udah keajaiban yang Author siapkan :v**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Naruto bakalan punya hewan pendamping?**

 **Jawab : Kemungkinan tidak, tapi lihat saja ke depannya. Ngasi tahu sekarang sama aja spoiler :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Kenapa Rias disebut Buchou?**

 **Jawab : Rias punya pengalaman lebih banyak dari Akeno dan Issei, pengetahuannya juga lebih baik, dan dia pemilik [Superior Job] yang artinya dia paling kuat di kelompok Issei. Itulah kenapa Issei menyebut Rias sebagai Buchou (Pengakuan kalau dia lebih inferior dari Rias).**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah senjata Naruto cuma bisa ngikutin level Naruto?**

 **Jawab : Enggak, ketika senjatanya naik level, Naruto bisa gunain antara bentuk level 1 atau level 2. Jadi dia bisa ubah-ubah bentuk senjatanya. Karena total level senjata Naruto adalah 7, tu artinya dia bisa gunain 7 bentuk dari senjatanya.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Bear Couple?**

 **Jawab : Masalah pair kita sisihkan dulu ya :)**

* * *

 ** **Yosh, dengan begini chapter 9 telah selesai ^0^)****

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah support, Author sangat senang hehehehe ... dan tidak lupa, Author mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Segala kesalahan yang pernah Author buat (Typo, kata-kata kasar, telat update, mengabaikan review, dll) mohon di maafkan. Minal Aidzin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin (^_^)**


	10. Kuma-san membunuh hewan suci?

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

"Aku mau sarapan-kuma~!"

Terhadap permintaanku, Vivin yang berdiri dibalik meja penerima mengangguk dan masuk ke dapur. Aku sudah memikirkannya semalaman mengenai hubungan senjata unik dan [Embryo]. Hasil yang kuterima adalah ... TIDAK ADA.

Terserahlah, entah itu senjata unik atau [Embryo], informasi yang kupunya terlalu sedikit jadi mengabaikannya sampai menemukan petunjuk lebih lanjut harusnya tidak apa-apa.

Lagi pula tidak ada kabar mengenai pengguna senjata unik selain keluarga kerajaan. Tapi jika senjata unik sama dengan [Embryo], apakah mungkin keluarga kerajaan adalah _master_ (sebutan pemain di dalam game) sama sepertiku? Itu mustahil. Mungkin.

Kemungkinan ada orang lain yang di bawa kesini selain aku sangat kecil. Tapi tidak peduli sekecil apa peluangnya, itu masih mungkin terjadi mengingat aku sudah mengalami keadaan ' _mustahil_ ' dimana aku dipindahkan ke dunia lain.

"Ini sarapannya, Kuma-san."

"Terima kasih Vivin-chan, tapi namaku Naruto."

"Aku menerti kok Kuma-san."

Bagian mananya yang kau mengerti!?

Tanpa menghiraukan Vivin, aku memakan sarapan yang terdiri dari roti, sup, susu, dan apel. Ini sederhana dan sebenarnya aku kurang puas karena terbiasa memakan nasi. Tapi menjadi manja tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Setelah berburu Wyver kemarin, levelku naik dan aku mendapatkan skill baru. Kupikir ini adalah saat dimana skill profesiku muncul, tapi ternyata tidak.

 ***Ding**

* * *

 **Appraisal**

Kemampuan mengindentifikasi benda-benda di sekitar dan menjelaskannya dengan informasi yang jelas bagi caster. Ruang lingkup yang dapat diidentifikasi sangat luas. Tapi item dengan peringkat sangat tinggi tidak mungkin di periksa tanpa adanya kondisi tertentu.

* * *

 ***Ding**

* * *

 **Set Sarapan Dragon Breath Inn**

Satu set makanan yang memenuhi kebutuhan tubuh secara umum. Meskipun ini standar sarapan di semua penginapan, karena bahan-bahan yang digunakan dalam kondisi sangat bagus, manfaat lebih banyak bisa di dapatkan.

 **Efek :**

Meningkatkan stamina sebesar 5% selama 6 jam.

* * *

INI ... INI SANGAT BERGUNA!

Bukankah ini skill curang? Mengidentifikasi berbagai item dan kegunaannya!? _Sh*t_ , ini bahkan lebih berguna dari pada skill kombat!

Aku sudah membaca buku sihir dan bertanya pada beberapa orang, tapi kemampuan untuk mengindentifikasi sesuatu tidak umum di sini. Untuk mempelajari suatu yang baru, mereka harus melakukan percobaan yang sangat banyak sampai beberapa generasi. Waktu yang dibutuhkan teramat lama karena mereka memikirkan banyak resiko seperti kematian, wabah, penyakit, dan kutukan. Itu membuat mereka takut sehingga penelitian sering memakan waktu lama dan kadang kala tanpa membuahkan hasil.

Adapun setelah penelitian itu selesai, pengetahuannya hanya akan dibagian kepada para eselon atas. Rakyat memang akan diajarkan, tapi tak lebih dari 10% dari total keseluruhan. Bagaimanapun, mengatur rakyat bodoh dan rakyat pintar, bangsawan lebih memilih punya rakyat bodoh karena mudah di manfaatkan.

"Vivin-chan, apa disini ada nasi?"

Jika set sarapan sederhana bisa menaikkan stamina, bagaimana dengan nasi dan lainnya? Aku ingin tahu, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku ingin makan nasi, jelas-jelas tidak. Tapi di dalam menu tidak ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nasi, dan selama 4 hari aku menginap disini, aku belum melihat satu pengunjung pun yang memesannya.

"Nasi?"

"Biji-bijian berwarna putih yang jika di masak menjadi lembut."

"Oh aku tahu!"

Sungguh? Ada nasi?

"Disini tidak ada nasi, Kuma-san."

Tidaaaaaaaaaakkk~!

"Tapi jika aku tidak salah ingat, negri di seberang laut terkadang membawa nasi bersama mereka."

"Negri di seberang laut?"

"Nah, aku hanya dengar dari pedagang yang menginap, seperti ' _biji-bijian yang ada di seberang laut akan menjadi sangat lembut ketika memasaknya dengan air_ ' atau sesuatu semacam itu."

Itu terdengar seperti nasi.

Ini sangat bagus, aku harus mencatatnya selagi ingat.

 _Note 1 : Ada biji-bijian lezat di seberang laut, kemungkinan besar adalah nasi. Jika ada kesempatan harus mendapatkannya._

Oh iya, aku lupa menulis petunjuk yang kupunya sekarang.

 _Note 2 : Kemungkinan besar [Embryo] adalah senjata unik dan keluarga kerajaan adalah pengguna senjata unik._

Ini baru sempurna!

"Tentang pedagang-pedagang ini ... apakah Vivin-chan tahu bagaimana cara menemui mereka-kuma?"

Vivin menggeleng, "Mereka datang ke sini untuk menginap, tapi waktu mereka datang sangat acak. Terkadang seminggu, kadang juga satu bulan."

"Terdengar sulit menemuinya, apa Vivin-chan tahu siapa namanya-kuma?"

"Ya. Namanya adalah Hermes! Dia laki-laki yang tampan dan berkarisma hahhh~~"

Oi oi, kau baru 10 tahun.

"Ah-haha ... aku akan mengingatnya. Jika Vivin-chan melihat Hermes lagi, beritahu aku oke?"

"Baik. Tapi apa Kuma-san akan membeli nasi itu?"

"Ya."

"Woo~"

"Eh, kenapa-kuma?"

"Tidak, hanya saja nasi harganya cukup mahal. Hermes-san hanya membawa beberapa di dalam gerobaknya, dan itu dijual pada para bangsawan. Bagi Kuma-san untuk membelinya ..."

"Ha-Harganya mahal-kuma?"

Jika terlalu mahal, ini akan menuras kantongku!? Bagaimana mungkin beras jadi sangat mahal? Ahhhh!

"Iya. Mereka hanya di dapatkan dari negara lain. Dan setiap barang dagangan yang memasuki suatu kota atau pelabuhan, mereka akan dikenakan tarif pajak sesuai ketentuan kota yang dilewati. Tentu saja, jika Naruto-san mendapatkan dari tempat asalnya, aku pikir itu akan lebih murah."

"Terimakasih Vivin-chan~!"

"Um ya, sama-sama."

Aku sedikit menyadari, sepertinya Vivin juga punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan.

"Apa ada sesuatu-kuma?"

"Itu ... apa boleh aku memeluk Kuma-san?"

Bingung, aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Memelukku?"

"Iya, karena Kuma-san kelihatan sangat lembut."

Ah, kostum beruang ini!

"Ya, boleh-kuma."

Vivin dengan semangat melompat untuk memeluk kostum beruangku. Walau aku tidak memiliki kontak secara langsung, perasaan seseorang yang memelukku sangat nyaman. Yah, tapi dia anak kecil, jadi anggap saja ini seperti hiburan untuknya.

Ting~!

Gulp!

 _Ha-hawa membunuh apa ini!? Asalnya dari dapur!_

Aku melihat ke dapur. Di sana,

 _Apa dia pemilik penginapan? Tunggu, hawa membunuhnya berasal dari dia!_

* * *

Sesudahnya, aku pergi menuju toko senjata.

Setelah pertarungan kemarin, aku sadar bahwa variasi seranganku sangat terbatas. Dan meskipun memiliki kostum OP yang meningkatkan stamina, serangan, dan pertahanan, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkannya secara penuh jika terus melakukan serangan jarak jauh.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mendapatkan senjata cadangan selain Baldr.

Ketika aku sampai di toko yang direkomendasikan oleh Vivin. Seorang lelaki pendek dengan bangunan tubuh yang penuh otot duduk di depan bengkel blacksmith. Ini tempat dimana mereka menjual senjata-senjata bagus kan?

Aku dengar dia adalah Dwarf ... Wow! Jika ada dwarf, itu artinya ada Elf! Jika aku bisa melihat Elf walau sekali, aku tidak keberatan tidak dapat melakukan sihir bola api!

"Permisi ..."

Dwarf itu menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Bukankah ini Kuma-san?"

Bahkan orang asing memanggilku Kuma!?

"Namaku Naruto, bukan Kuma-san."

"Hahahaha~ Bahkan jika namamu adalah Naruto, _Kuma-san_ lebih mudah untuk diingat. Namaku Berlin, jangan sungkan padaku. Apa yang kau perlukan hari ini? Aku bisa memperbaiki senjatamu tapi maaf, aku tidak menerima pesanan pembuatan senjata sekarang."

"Libur-kuma?"

"Begitulah. Karena monster muncul di tambang yang menjadi sumber biji logam kota, aku dan rekan-rekan sesama penempa tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan kami."

Seharusnya ini menjadi Quest, entah itu untuk Guild Petualang atau tuan kota sendiri.

"Apakah tidak ada yang mengirimkan permintaan pada Guild petualang dan tuan kota? Jika Blacksmith tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya, para petualang adalah pihak yang paling dirugikan karena tidak bisa mendapatkan senjata baru-kuma."

"Yah, aku sudah mengirim permintaan ke Guild petualang sejak dua hari lalu, tapi belum ada yang menyelesaikannya karena itu adalah peringkat B. Sedangkan tuan kota, dia hanya akan menggerakkan prajurit jika petualang tidak dapat menyelesaikan Quest setidaknya 4 minggu setelah Quest diterbitkan."

"4 minggu sangat lama-kuma."

"Hahaha memang~ tapi karena Alessa tidak memiliki petualang dengan peringkat di atas C, kemunkinan besar akan ada petualang dari kota lain yang datang untuk menyelesaikan Quest. Itu lah kenapa waktu penerbitan Quest cukup lama."

"Kota ini tidak memiliki petualang di atas Rank C?"

Berlin mengelus jenggot di dagunya, "Kau pasti baru di sini."

Aku mengangguk.

"Alessa hanya memiliki petualang dengan peringkat C ke bawah. Dulunya ada banyak yang berperingkat B, tapi setelah sekian lama mereka mulai pergi dan mencari pengalaman dengan berkeliling dunia. Yeah, orang kuat punya pemikirannya sendiri jadi tidak ada yang menahannya."

Kupikir apa yang mereka lakukan benar. Memangnya jenis petualang apa yang tidak melakukan petualangan meskipun mereka disebut petualang?

"Hei Kuma-san."

"Uh-huh, kenapa-kuma?"

"Kau yang kenapa, badanmu gemetar."

"Ah maaf. Itu bukan apa-apa."

Aku terlalu bersemangat.

"Yah, jadi begitulah. Aku sekarang sedang libur."

Ugh, karena Berlin tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaannya, aku juga tidak dapat memesan senjata. Akhirnya, yang aku lakukan adalah memberikan tusuk sate daging kelinci padanya.

"Mau-kuma?"

"Terima kasih. Kau bisa duduk disini jika mau."

Belin mempersilahkanku duduk di sampingnya dan aku menurut.

Tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, jadi nongkrong disini juga tidak buruk. Sebagai tambahan, aku juga mengeluarkan dua gelas jus yang aku beli di kios kemarin. Dwarf terkenal karena mereka suka minuman beralkohol tapi tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya mabuk di siang bolong.

"Kenapa bukan bir?"

"Aku tidak bisa mabuk di siang hari-kuma."

"Tck, pemula!"

Walaupun mendecakkan lidah jengkel, Berlin tetap menerima jus tanpa keraguan.

"Sebelumnya aku penasaran, tapi kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Banyak-kuma."

Aku menjelaskan senjata-senjata yang ingin ku pesan pada Berlin. Dia mengangguk dengan hikmat sambil meminum jusnya.

"Itu banyak. Tapi semua pesananmu adalah jenis senjata yang normalnya ada di toko senjata biasa, kau bisa kesana dan membelinya."

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu! Tapi Vivin-chan bilang senjata yang dibuat oleh Berlin-san adalah yang terbaik-kuma."

"Oh, anak perempuan John. Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

"John?"

"Pemilik penginapan. Dia agak pemalu jadi jarang muncul di pelanggan, tapi jangan membuatnya marah ... percayalah, aku sendiri tidak berani menghadapinya jika dia marah."

 _Dia yang memancarkan hawa membunuh tadi kan!?_

"Apa dia kuat?"

"Tidak ada yang lebih kuat dari seorang suami yang sangat mencintai keluarganya. Jika kau menganggu keluarganya, niscaya John akan membalasmu hingga puluhan kali lipat."

Wo-Wow ... aku harus mengingatnya.

"Jika masalah dengan tambang sudah selesai, datanglah kemari dan akan kubuatkan semua pesananmu."

"Baik."

Aku mengangguk dan memakan tusuk sate selanjutnya.

"Oh tunggu sebentar Naruto," Berlin tiba-tiba berdiri dan masuk ke bengkel, tak lama dia keluar dengan membawa sesuatu bersamanya. "Ini adalah satu-satunya Great Sword di bengkelku. Awalnya aku akan melebur dan menjadikannya pedang lebih kecil sebagai gantinya, tapi aku akan menjualnya jika kau sangat memerlukan peralatan."

Apa yang dibawa Belin keluar adalah pedang dua sisi sepanjang 2 meter dengan lebar tidak lebih dari 30 cm, dan itu cukup tebal. Tidak ada ukiran atau ornamen yang mengindikasikannya sebagai senjata pajangan.

Itu polos, sederhana, dan dimaksudkan untuk menghancurkan lawan. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama dan mencoba untuk mengangkatnya. Ini tidak terlalu berat.

* * *

 **Berlin Great Sword**

 **Daya tahan :** 200/200

Senjata ciptaaan langsung dari seorang Blacksmith berkualitas, Belin. Pedang ini dibuat dari perpaduan beberapa bijih logam dalam pelatihan Berlin untuk membuat senjata dengan daya serang dan daya tahan tinggi. Ini adalah senjata yang bagus meskipun teramat berat. Dan karena beratnya senjata ini, untuk menggunakannya diperlukan kekuatan [Stat STR] besar.

 **Efek :** +200 STR, +20% serangan.

 **Persyaratan :** Memiliki Stat STR tinggi

 **Penalti :** Karena sangat beratnya senjata ini, ketika digunakan akan menurunkan 20% kecepatan.

* * *

Aku tidak merasakan beratnya karena stat STRku yang tinggi.

"Kau punya lengan yang kuat kuma-san."

"Apa seberat itu?"

"Setidaknya hampir 40 kilogram. Tidak ada orang normal yang bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah hahahaha~"

Wtf! Bukankah itu artinya kau juga tidak normal karena bisa mengangkatnya?

"Berapa harganya-kuma?"

"Aku akan melepaskannya dengan harga 10 koin emas."

10,000 Gil?

Itu di luar perkiraanku. Harganya sama seperti 3 Bow kualitas baik atau 20 hari menginap di Dragon Breath.

"Tidak bisa lebih murah-kuma?"

"Logam sedang sulit dipasok, jadi harga senjata melonjak."

"Ugh, apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menurunkan harganya?"

"Mungkin ..." Berlin sejenak terdiam, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan. Peringkatmu tidak cukup untuk melakukannya."

"Kuma?"

"Jangan pikirkan, aku hanya melamun. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau akan membelinya?"

"Huuft, oke."

Aku melambai pada Berlin setelah memasukkan Great Sword ke dimensional storage. Membawa senjata yang panjangnya lebih tinggi dari tubuhku pasti akan menarik perhatian.

Tapi apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Berlin? Yah, terserahlah.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Guild Petualang. Aku memiliki belasan wolfie dan _barang lainnya_ di gudang penyimpanan. Menyerahkan mereka tanpa melihat Quest akan sangat sia-sia. Siapa yang tahu, ada permintaan tinggi pada monster-monster ini kan?

.

.

.

Guild petualang di siang hari cukup lenggang, orang-orang sedang menjalankan Quest, dan akan kembali di sore hari. Aku menuju papan permintaan dan melihat Quest-quest yang tersedia.

Tujuanku adalah Quest penaklukkan Wolfe. Quest Rank F hanya memerlukan 3 ekor? Tunggu, Quest rank E juga memiliki permintaan untuk Wolfe! Dan itu memiliki jumlah dan hadiah yang lebih banyak! Tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

"Apakah ada Quest yang ingin kau ambil, Naruto-san?" Raynare bertanya dengan sopan dan aku meletakkan Quest yang telah ku ambil.

"Quest Rank E penaklukkan 10 Wolfe-kuma."

"Quest ini memiliki waktu seminggu untuk diselesaikan. Jika Naruto-san tidak bisa menyelesaikannya dalam jangka waktu tersebut, misi akan dianggap gagal dan akan dikenakan sanksi sebagai hukuman. Apakah itu oke?"

"Iya-kuma."

"Kalau begitu, ingatlah untuk tidak mati."

"Baik-kuma. Aku memiliki 10 wolfe bersamaku sekarang-kuma."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, dimana wolfe-wolfe itu?"

"Di gudang penyimpananku."

"Tunggu Naruto-san, kau menyimpan 10 wolfe di gudang penyimpananmu? Kau sedang tidak bercanda denganku kan?"

Aku memutar mata bosan, siapa juga yang bercanda.

"Aku bisa mengeluarkannya disini jika kau mau."

Agak cukup lama Raynare melihatku dengan iris hitamnya. Matanya bukan seperti wanita kebanyakan, dan aku menemukan itu cukup intens. Jika aku tidak salah mengira, bukankah itu seperti dia sedang menyelidiki aku?

"Tidak perlu, tolong ikut aku."

Raynare keluar dari meja resepsionis dan berjalan ke pintu yang berada di samping, aku mengikutinya memasuki bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat pembongkaran. Ah, tempat ini dinamakan bagian dissmantle.

Bagian depannya tidak terlalu luas karena digunakan sebagai tempat pendaftaran dan pembayaran, tapi setelah tiba di ruangan belakang aku sadar betapa lapangnya tempat ini.

"Oh Raynare-chan! Apa yang kau perlukan hari ini?"

"Jangan mamanggilku -chan, Baraqiel-san."

Oh, ada paman genit!

"Naruto-san ingin memberikan buruannya dan karena ini adalah pertama kali dia kesini, jadi aku menemaninya."

Merespon jawaban Raynare, paman genit melihat ke arahku dengan mata sipitnya. Hei hei ... aku normal bro!

"Aku mengerti, jadi ini panduan untuk pemula," Baraqiel-san melirik pada Raynare dengan senyum jenaka, "Sangat jarang Raynare yang sombong ini mau membawa pemula bersamanya."

 _Duak! Ohok!_

"Ap-apa yang kau-"

 _Ohok! Ohok!_

"I-Ini kekerasan di te-tempat kerja ..."

 _Duak! Duak! Ohok Ohok!_

"Aku minta maaf. Jadi tolong-"

 _Duak! Duak! Duak! Ohok! Ohok! Teng!_

"Baik Naruto-san, tolong keluarkan wolfe yang telah kau buru."

Tungu tunggu tunggu Raynare-san! kenapa kau bisa tersenyum setelah menghajarnya? Dan paman, kenapa kau tidak bergerak? Kau tidak mati kan?

"Tentang paman itu ..."

Raynare tersenyum lebar padaku, tapi matanya tidak.

" **Tolong keluarkan buruanmu.** "

"BAIK!"

Aku mengeluarkan sepuluh Wolfie sesuai dengan isi permintaan. Untuk Ular melompat (Nama sementara) dan wyver, aku masih memikirkan untuk mengeluarkannya atau tidak. Dari buku monster yang ku beli kemarin, tidak ada yang menyebutkan tentang ular lompat dan wyver, jadi aku tidak tahu peringkat apa mereka.

"Kau punya gudang penyimpanan yang besar Kuma-san, apakah itu tidak membebanimu?"

Paman mesum kapan kau hidup kembali? Dan namaku Naruto! Bukan Kuma-san!

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, "Membebani?"

Baraqiel menatap lurus padaku, lalu beralih pada Raynare di sampingnya. Wajahnya seperti memiliki puzzle yang sulit disana, menampakkan kebingungan yang tidak aku mengerti.

"Oi oi Raynare ... siapa orang ini? Kenapa kau tidak menyebutkan padaku sebelumnya?"

"Namanya Naruto, aku sudah mengatakannya sejak tadi."

"Naruto Naruto ... aku seperti pernah mendengarnya."

"Dia orang yang menghajar Dobarine tempo hari."

"AH! Benar, Naruto yang itu! Tapi kenapa memakai kostum beruang?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya? Dobarine menganggu Naruto-san karena dia memakai kostum beruang."

"Iya benar, aku ingat sekarang."

Asal kalian tahu saja, aku masih disini.

"Kembali ke pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Apak kau tidak terbebani karena menggunakan gudang penyimpanan?"

Aku menoleh pada Raynare, dia sepertinya paham akan maksudku dan menjelaskan.

"Gudang penyimpanan adalah sihir ruang yang tidak populer. Selain manfaat karena bisa membawa barang dengan mudah, memiliki barang terlalu banyak akan membuat mental pengguna terbebani dan akan berakibat fatal di dalam pertempuran. Dari pada menggunakan sihir penyimpanan, orang-orang lebih suka menggunakan item penyimpanan karena memiliki kapasitas lebih besar tanpa membebani pengguna."

Jadi begitu.

"Tidak membebani, apakah itu masalah-kuma?"

Baraqiel menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Bukannya masalah sih, tapi sangat jarang yang menggunakan gudang penyimpanan karena beban mentalnya. Naruto-san kelihatan tidak memiliki masalah mengenai beban mental ini, jika tidak keberatan ... apakah bisa aku mengetahui ukuran maksimal sihir penyimpananmu?"

...

...

...

BAGAIMANA AKU MENJAWABNYA!?

Apakah satuan pengukurannya sama? Bagaimana jika itu tidak sama? Tunggu, aku punya skill bahasa dunia lain! Mungkin saja mereka memiliki satuan yang sama dengan 'meter' disini!

Tapi apa tidak apa-apa memberitahu kapasitas penyimpananku? Mereka mungkin saja mengesploitasiku. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kepribadian Baraqiel dan Raynare ... tunggu, Raynare adalah **S.** Tidak ada kesalahan.

Jika aku memberitahu mereka, mungkin saja masalah yang merepotkan akan mengikuti. Dan meskipun aku memberitahu mereka, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kapasitas maksimum penyimpananku!

"Maaf paman, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu-kuma."

Lebih baik aman daripada celaka. Bagaimana mereka menerima jawaban tersebut tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

"Pa-paman?"

"Pffft~"

"Apakah aku salah lagi-kuma?"

"Jelas! Bagian mana yang membuatku terlihat seperti paman-paman!?"

"Semuanya-kuma."

"Pfff ufu ufu~"

Kenapa kau tertawa Raynare?

Paman mesum jatuh tertunduk membentuk pose orz, "Aku baru 29 tahun ... 29 tahun ... 29 tahun ... 29 tahun ..."

"Itu sudah cukup umur untuk disebut paman-kuma."

"Tapi aku belum menikah Kuma-san ... hiks!"

"Tolong ingat umur! Bagaimana mungkin kau menangis dengan ingus di hidungmu saat umurmu hampir kepala tiga-kuma!?"

"Huwaaaa~ Hidup memang tidak adil huaaa~"

"Pwahahaha~"

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jadi begini? Dan Raynare, jangan tertawa di atas kesedihan orang lain!

Beberapa saat kemudian ...

"Jadi semuanya ..."

"Oh benar-kuma."

"Ada apa Naruto-san?"

"Aku ingin menyerahkan monster lain, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau masih punya sesuatu di gudang penyimpananmu?"

Aku mengangguk pada pertanyaan Baraqiel.

"Jika itu monster seperti wolfe maka tidak masalah. Aku tidak akan heran jika ada satu atau dua wolfe lagi di penyimpananmu."

Secepat itu kau beradaptasi? Paman mesum, kau mengerikan.

Aku mengeluarkan seekor wyver yang kubunuh kemarin.

Bruukk!

Eh?

"APA-APAAN INI!?"

Seblum aku menyadarinya, Baraqiel sudah jatuh di lantai dan Raynare menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat terkejut. Tak berbeda dengan keduanya, pekerja serikat yang bertugas di sekitar juga menunjukkan kondisi yang tidak berbeda.

Tunggu dulu, ada apa lagi ini?

"Demi para dewa, Naruto-san ... kau ..."

Jangan bilang padaku bahwa wyver adalah ... hewan suci di sini!? Astaga, apakah aku mengibarkan _Death Flag_.

"Raynare! Jangan diam saja, cepat panggil Azazel!" Baraqiel berteriak keras pada Raynare yang membuatnya bangun dari keterkejutannya. Mengikuti perintah Baraqiel, dia melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"SEMUA ORANG DILARANG MENINGGALKAN AREA DISSMANTLE! JIKA KETAHUAN AKAN DIJADIKAN BURNONAN GUILD ADVENTURE!"

Eh? EEEh? Eeeeeeeeeeeh!?

Apa yang terjadi!?

Wyver sungguh hewan suci disini!? Mati aku!

Baraqiel berbicara pada salah seorang pekerjanya lalu menuju ke padaku, "Naruto-san, bisa kau ikut denganku?"

"Ap-apa aku akan ditahan-kuma?"

"Tolong, untuk saat ini ikut saja. Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Aku mengikuti Baraqiel dan kami masuk ke ruangan yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu. Suasananya cukup tegang, tapi tak lama setelahnya Raynare datang bersama dengan Azazel. Ekspresinya benar-benar buruk.

Jika keadaan terus berlanjut, kupikir Azazel akan punya pobia beruang pada akhirnya.

"Katakan padaku, ini bukan candaan kan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di ruang dissmantle jika tidak percaya."

"Sigh~ Sungguh, ini belum satu minggu tapi Kuma-san sudah membuat kegemparan sebanyak ini."

"Yah, ini adalah ini dan itu adalah itu. Mari prioritaskan penjelasan karena sepertinya Naruto-san tidak mengerti."

Benar, aku butuh penjelasan.

"Baik, jadi begini ..."

Azazel mulai memberitahuku apa yang terjadi.

Wyver ternyata bukan hewan suci di negara ini, jadi aku aman. Azazel paham bahwa wyver tidak terlalu kuat dan sangat mungkin untuk mengalahkannya dalam sebuah party berjumlah 5 orang. Jadi ini bukan seperti wyver adalah monster yang benar-benar kuat.

Tapi satu hal yang menjadikan ini perkara besar ... karena wyver adalah jenis _**naga**_. Tidak peduli selemah atau rendahnya peringkat monster jenis naga, selama mereka adalah naga, maka materialnya akan memiliki harga yang sangat tinggi. Entah itu daging, gigi, mata, kulit, cakar, telinga, otak, dan bahkan penis. Semua bahan-bahan ini bernilai tinggi di pasaran. Orang bisa saling membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan material wyver, jadi penjualannya benar-benar dijaga dengan ketat.

Apalagi mengingat naga sangat langka di dunia ini, wyver benar-benar jackpot.

"Tapi itu masalahnya, Naruto-san. Karena material naga tidak ada di pasaran, kita tidak tahu harga pasar."

"Aku tidak keberatan menjualnya di Guild Commerce-kuma."

"Tidak bisa! Mereka pasti akan mengelabuimu dan membelinya dengan harga rendah. Kau harus melelangnya!"

Ugh, ini pasti rumit. Aku tidak kekurangan uang, jadi jika harganya dibawah harga pasar ... itu tidak masalah. Lagipula ... ini hanya seekor wyver.

"Sungguh, aku tidak masalah-kuma."

"Benar-benar ... bagaimana menurutmu Azazel?"

"Aku menyerahkannya pada Kuma-san. Ini tidak seperti Guild Commerce akan mengelabuimu jika tahu Aku dan Baraqiel mendukungmu."

"Kau pengkhianat Azazel."

"Jangan katakan itu padaku, kau hanya tidak mau Master Guild Commerce mendapatkan untung kan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa juga aku tidak ingin nenek-nenek itu mendapat untung? Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Ini murni karena aku ingin Naruto-san tidak rugi."

"Jangan mengelak! Aku tahu kemarin kau di hajar habis-habisan oleh dia karena mengintip pekerja serikat mereka mandi kan!?"

Oh my god, paman mesum ...

"Ap-ap-apa ..."

 _Duak! Ohok! Dong!_

"Jadi bagaimana Kuma-san?"

"Aku tidak keberatan menjualnya pada Guild Komersil. Tapi aku menginginkan 20% materialnya untuk ku simpan sendiri."

Mari abaikan daging mati disana.

"Baik, itu tidak masalah dan karena kau menyerahkan pembongkarannya pada kami, guild petualang akan mengambil keuntungan 20% dari harga total semua materi yang dijual."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku menyerahkan sisanya padamu, Azazel-san."

"Okay, dan ini ..."

Azazel memberikan selembaran yang terbuat dari kertas halus padaku. Jika ini di duniaku yang asli, kertas ini akan disebut kertas biasa yang ketinggalan zaman. Tapi karena sudah melihat buku di dunia ini, aku sadar bahwa ini memiliki kualitas yang sangat baik.

 _Apa ini?_

"Ini selebaran yang diberikan oleh asosiasi lelang. Ada banyak barang bagus disana, kau bisa membelanjakan uangmu jika kau mau."

Aku menerima selembaran tersebut dan membacanya.

Ini ...

 _Budak dengan senjata unik._

.

.

.

To be Continue.

* * *

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 21**_

 _ **Job : **** ** *************_

 _ **Embryo : Baldr**_

 _ **Magic Power : 21/21**_

 _ **Skill : Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage, Map Exploration, Appraisal.**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **\- Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Money : 108,999,960,650.00 Gil.**_

* * *

 **A/N : Terima kasih untuk yang masih mengikuti cerita ini. Sebenarnya chapter ini sudah lama selesai, tapi mendadak sinyal indosat jadi jelek sejak lebaran, jadi gak bisa di update. 2 Chapter kemarin cukup banyak yang protes sama POVnya Issei ya, hahaha~ wajar aja sih. Mungkin harusnya Author pake OC aja ketimbang Issei, tapi entar feel jengkelnya gak kerasa :D**

 **Dan inilah chapter dimana POV Naruto balik lagi, ke depannya, Author juga bakalan pake POV orang ketiga. Tapi itu tergantung mood pas nulis, Author ganti-ganti POV supaya gak bosen :)**

 **Lebih kurangnya itu aja, lanjut jawab pertanyaan review!**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Ngomong-ngomong soal Wrath, jadi Naruto masuk ke sifat apa?**

 **Jawaban : Bisa jadi dia gak masuk salah satu 7 dosa besar :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Perpindahan dimensinya terjadi secara acak atau ada suatu kondisi?**

 **Jawaban : Suatu kondisi.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Siapa aja sih member party Naruto?**

 **Jawaban : Rahasia, tapi Author udah ada kepikiran siapa-siapa aja. Btw, meskipun dibilang member party, mungkin lebih cocok disebut rekan? Soalnya mereka temenan, tapi bukan berarti selalu sama-sama setiap waktu.**

* * *

 **Itu saja, sampai ketemu di chapter depan ^_^**


	11. Kuma-san berdiskusi dengan Azazel

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Baraqiel dan Raynare telah pergi untuk mengurus pembongkaran wyver dan penjualan materinya, meninggalkan hanya ada aku dan Azazel disini.

"Azazel-san, disini tertulis mereka memiliki budak dengan senjata unik."

Jika ...

Jika senjata unik merupakan [Embryo], lalu apa maksudnya ini?

Apakah itu artinya ada orang lain selain aku yang dipindahkan ke dunia ini?

Coba ingat kembali, kenapa aku bisa dibawa kesini.

Selain memainkan Elder Tale, pasti ada variabel lain mengapa aku dipindahkan kesini. Coba ingat Naruto. Apa itu, apa alasan aku dipindahkan kesini.

 _'Saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda terus memainkan Elder Tale sejak peluncurannya, dan karena itu ada beberapa survey yang saya ingin anda untuk menjawabnya. Jika tidak keberatan, bisakah anda?'_

NPC itu! Benar! Dia adalah NPC terakhir yang ku temui di permainan sebelum dipindahkan! Dia mengatakan bahwa aku terus memainkan Elder Tale sejak peluncurannya dan karena itu aku mendapatkan hak untuk mengikuti survey. Berarti syaratnya adalah terus memainkan Elder Tale, lalu mengikuti survey?

Tapi bukankah itu artinya ada 1 juta pengguna yang mendapatkan hak mengikuti survey? Itu sangat banyak, mereka semua dipindahkan kesini?

Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin.

Bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, itu sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan bahkan untuk dewa sekalipun. Orang-orang akan menjadi panik jika mendadak populasi penduduk dunia bertambah 1 juta tanpa alasan jelas.

Lalu syarat selanjutnya ada di survey, mereka ada dalam bentuk pertanyaan ...

 _Apakah anda memiliki orang berharga di dunia nyata?_

 _Apakah anda memiliki sesuatu yang penting?_

 _Apakah anda memiliki teman?_

 _Apakah anda menyukai dunia tempat anda tinggal?_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu adalah kuncinya?

Elder Tale memang dianggap sebagai permainan virtual reality paling nyata dan menguntungkan. Orang bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menjadi pemain Elder Tale lalu mulai berbisnis disana. Tapi itu tidak berarti mereka dapat mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya di permainan.

Aku sangat menyadari fakta tersebut. Mereka yang memilih untuk bekerja di Elder Tale pada dasarnya memikirkan bagaimana menghasilkan uang dan bukannya menikmati permainan.

Hal ini juga berlaku untuk para Ranker. Mereka memiliki alasan kuat untuk menjadi Ranker. Alasan utamanya karena Elder Tale adalah sebuah peluang ... peluang untuk semua keinginan mereka.

Kekayaan dan Ketenaran.

Tujuan mereka jelas, menjadi para pemain tingkat atas melebihi lainnya. Itu artinya sebuah kompetisi. Mereka bermain bukan untuk menikmati permainan, tetapi untuk berlomba.

Ada perbedaan jelas antara keduanya.

Lalu, untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini ... itu artinya mereka adalah kumpulan orang yang menyerah pada dunia nyata kan?

"Iya. Pelelangan 2 hari lagi dikatakan memiliki budak dengan senjata unik di daftarnya. Itulah penyebab kenapa banyak orang terkenal yang mendapat undangan dari asosiasi lelang."

"Tapi bukannya senjata unik sangat langka? Kabarnya hanya keluarga kerajaan yang memilikinya. Apakah mungkin pelelangan benar-benar memilikinya? Itu tidak palsu?"

"Aku paham kekhawatiranmu, Naruto. Tapi asosiasi lelang sangat bisa dipercaya. Bukan hanya aku yang menjaminnya, pihak kerajaan juga sangat mempercayai asoasiasi lelang. Mereka memiliki kredibilitas untuk setiap barang dagangannya."

"Tapi aku masih memiliki keraguan. Katakanlah jika aku membeli budak ini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa membedakan dia pemilik senjata unik yang asli atau bukan?"

Metode untuk membedakan mana yang asli dan palsu, aku benar-benar perlu mengetahuinya. Kemarin Greg menyebutkan bahwa aku memiliki senjata unik, tapi bagaimana cara dia mengetahuinya tidak diberitahu. Andai saja aku bisa lebih tenang, aku bisa menanyai Greg caranya.

"Kau yakin ingin membelinya? Budak ini memiliki senjata unik, dia akan dihargai ratusan juta Gil, Naruto."

Aku memutar mata.

"Bukankah aku sudah menyematkan _jika_ diperkataanku sebelumnya? Aku hanya menginginkan referensi, lagipula ini adalah kali pertamaku mengikuti pelelangan. Menjadi waspada itu perlu kan, Azazel-san?"

"Hahahaha~ benar."

"Jadi bagaimana membedakan pemilik senjata unik yang asli dan palsu-kuma?"

"Dari _[mana]_."

" _Mana_?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa itu _mana_ Naruto?"

Aku menggeleng, "Apakah itu seperti _kekuatan sihir_?"

"Kau menggeleng meskipun mengetahuinya." Azazel melanjutkan, "Senjata unik disebut unik karena mereka unik. Selain kemampuannya yang beragam, cara membedakan mereka yang paling umum adalah melihat ketika pemiliknya menggunakan sihir. Pemilik senjata unik tidak menggunakan _mana_ di serangan yang seharusnya menggunakan _mana_. Itu lah yang membedakan antara yang asli dan yang palsu. Kau harus mengingatnya Naruto, itu pengetahuan umum."

Itulah kenapa aku tidak dapat menggunakan sihir (Selain fakta profesiku adalah spesialis STR). Lalu bagaimana dengan pengguna yang memakai sihir di permainan?

"Baik-kuma. Tapi di tempat asalku tidak ada yang namanya senjata unik, jadi ini sangat asing untukku-kuma."

Yah, kalau senjata unik adalah [Embryo], maka tidak ada istilah _unik_ untuk senjata yang bahkan dimiliki oleh seorang newbie di elder tale.

"Tempat asalmu pasti sangat terbelakang."

Azazel, aku penasaran ekspresi apa yang akan kau tunjukkan jika tahu semua orang di Elder Tale memiliki senjata yang kau sebut unik.

"Pelelangannya pasti akan sangat ramai. Jika Azazel-san di undang, itu artinya akan ada banyak orang sederajat dengan Guild Master disana."

"Ya. Ini akan jadi event yang besar di Alessa. Kabarnya, keluarga kerajaan juga akan datang untuk mengikuti lelang. Mereka sangat menginginkan individu yang memiliki senjata unik."

Aku mengkerutkan kening, bukankah ini hanya akan menjadi _click bait_?

"Lalu jika keluarga kerajaan datang, bukannya tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan berani menawar untuk budak ini? Mereka akan di dakwa melawan keluarga kerajaan."

Sama saja seperti memancing dengan umpan yang sangat memikat, tapi cuma di _php_ -in.

Keluarga kerajaan adalah mutlak, tiap perkataannya adalah perintah dan rakyat wajib mematuhinya. Entah itu pedagang atau petualang, tidak mungkin mereka dapat menentang keluarga kerajaan.

Lagipula, tidak peduli seberapa kayanya seseorang, tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menandingi kekayaan keluarga kerajaan. Ini bukan bumi dimana orang biasa dengan pikiran Inovatif bisa sukses, dunia ini adalah tempat dimana gelar _bangsawan_ adalah segalanya.

"Darimana datangnya pemikiran itu? Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa kerajaan kita bisa mempertahankan perdamaiannya adalah karena keluarga raja yang sangat baik? Tidak mungkin mereka mendakwa seseorang karena bertanding di acara pelelangan."

Tapi di Game of Thr*ne keluarga raja adalah Assh*le! Apa referensiku salah? Tidak mungkin.

"Bangsawan yang ku tahu adalah diktator. Tidak suka melihat orang lain lebih baik dari mereka, ketika ada yang mereka minati maka itu harus menjadi miliknya, pajak terlalu berlebihan membuat rakyat kesulitan, mereka arogan, tidak tahu malu, dan lebih rendah sampah."

"Hei hei~ memang ada sih Bangsawan seperti itu. Tapi keluarga kerajaan cukup baik. Buktinya tidak ada satu orang pun yang memprotes pemerintahan mereka."

"Orang mati tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun."

Ekspresi Azazel menjadi masam.

"Kau pasti sangat membenci bangsawan!"

Aku membenarkan pertanyaan Azazel.

"Yah, karena itu adalah pendapatmu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tapi lain kali jangan mengatakannya di sembarang tempat, penjaga bisa saja menangkapmu."

"Aku mengerti-kuma."

"Hn."

"Karena sudah selesai, aku akan pergi."

"Oh iya, besok datanglah ke Guild untuk mendapatkan hadiah berburu Wyver. Aku juga akan menaikkan peringkatmu ke Rank-E jadi jangan lupa untuk membawa kartu Guild."

"Baik."

* * *

Aku keluar dan melihat bagaimana proses pembongkaran. Ini di luar dugaan, kupikir Baraqiel hanya paman mesum biasa. Nyatanya, dia seperti seorang panglima di sini. Tapi paman, kenapa kau memerintah pegawai perempuan untuk memotong penis wyver? Kau mencoba melecehkannya ya!?

"Pendatang baru! Jangan memalingkan wajahmu! Itu material yang penting berharga puluhan ribu Gil, jangan malu!"

"Ha'i!"

"Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik, pegang dengan lembut dan jangan sampai hancur!"

"Ha'i!"

"Buah zakarnya juga jangan lupa!"

"Ha'i Baraqiel-sama!"

"..." Aku terdiam.

Lalu aku kembali ke Guild petualang untuk mendapatkan reward penaklukkan 10 wolfe. Tapi Raynare tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Ah, apakah Naruto-san mencari Raynare onee-sama?"

Huh? Onee-sama? Wanita **S** itu dipanggil Onee-sama?

"Iya-kuma, aku ingin mendapatkan reward untuk penaklukkan 10 wolfe-kuma."

Pegawai itu tersenyum, "Tadi Onee-sama sudah memberitahuku. Hadiah penaklukkan 10 Wolfe adalah 6000 Gil. Naruto-san ingin menyimpannya di Akun Guild atau membawanya?"

"Tolong, 1000 Gil ke Akun Guild dan 5000 Gil untuk dibawa."

"Baik."

Wew, padahal ini belum sore hari. Tapi aku sudah kelelahan. Mungkin karena apa yang terjadi di Guild? Mereka sangat mengejutkan.

Wyver adalah jackpot. Ini tidak terduga mengingat rank mereka di Elder Tale adalah C. Itu pun karena kemampuan terbangnya. Jika wyver tidak dapat terbang, tingkat kesulitannya pasti ada di kisaran D, sama seperti Orc. Tapi ada juga type wyver yang sangat kuat, tidak sekuat naga, namun melebihi rata-rata wyver.

Pergi dari Guild adventure, aku berjalan-jalan di kota.

"Oh Kuma-san, mau tusuk sate wild rabbit?"

"Bagaimana kalau buah-buahan segar?"

"Jus hari ini sangat lezat, Kuma-san."

"Aku punya manisan, Kuma-san."

"Ayo beli disini Kuma-san."

"Kuma-san Kuma-san Kuma-san~!"

Akhir-akhir ini aku juga selalu menyempatkan datang ke distrik yang dipenuhi kios makanan. Tapi apakah aku sudah sedikit berlebihan disini?

Hmm ...

"Hei, ada apa dengan anak-anak itu-kuma?"

Aku memesan satu tusuk sate dan bertanya tentang anak-anak.

"Anak-anak itu berasal dari panti asuhan. Mereka datang dari waktu ke waktu."

"Untuk apa-kuma?"

"Menunggu sisa makanan dari pelanggan."

"Sisa makanan ..."

Paman penjual itu melanjutkan, "Mereka mengumpulkan makanan yang tersisa di piring pelanggan untuk dimakan. Ini adalah sesuatu yang dibuang oleh pelanggan, jadi kami tidak bisa mengeluh, tetapi itu tidak memberikan perasaan yang baik."

Aku menghela nafas. Benar. Ini tidak memberikan perasaan baik.

"Paman, beri aku 20 tusuk sate-kuma."

"Hentikan. Bahkan jika kamu membiarkan mereka makan hari ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan besok? Jika tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk mereka, lebih baik jika kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Dan membiarkan mereka mengais makanan sisa di depanku? Beruang macam apa yang akan melakukannya!?

"Namun, apakah tidak ada uang yang diberikan dari kota karena ini adalah panti asuhan-kuma?"

"Aku berharap. _Either way_ , aku tidak tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Apakah uang tidak diberikan? Apakah itu terlalu kecil? Yah, melihat itu, uangnya mungkin tidak banyak. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah tekanan dari bangsawan kota."

"Bangsawan kota?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan lebih lanjut, bangsawan ini punya kepribadian yang buruk."

Artinya di kota ini memiliki bangsawan yang sama seperti Game of Thr*ne!? Maka tidak mengherankan jika paman ini tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu."

Dia memberiku dua puluh tusuk sate setelahnya.

Aku membawanya ke tempat anak-anak itu berada.

Anak-anak menatapku diam ketika aku membawa sate.

"Satu tusuk per orang, sekarang makan-kuma."

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

* * *

 ** _Name : Naruto_**

 ** _Race : Human_**

 ** _Level : 21_**

 ** _Job : **** ** ***********_**

 ** _Embryo : Baldr_**

 ** _Magic Power : 21/21_**

 ** _Skill : Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage, Map Exploration, Appraisal._**

 ** _Peralatan :_**

 ** _-Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)_**

 ** _-Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)_**

 ** _-Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)_**

 ** _-Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)_**

 ** _-War Bear Clother (Untradeable)_**

 ** _Money (Dimensional Storage) : 108,999,965,250.00 Gil._**

 ** _Money (Guild Account) : 1,000.00 Gil_**

* * *

 **A/N : Woah, chapter 11 sudah update. Walaupun ini pendek, setidaknya sudah memenuhi tujuan Author ^_^), buat mereka yang bertanya tentang bagaimana para pemain dipindahkan ke dunia lain, ini adalah salah satu chapter yang menjelaskan sebagian kondisinya. Lalu untuk mereka yang menantikan aksi pertarungan Naruto, saya harap kalian mau bersabar ya ... adegan Fiht tetap ada, tapi untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan membahas masalah yang ada di kota Alessa.**

 **Author juga gak mau spoiler, tapi Second Form Baldr sudah tidak lama lagi di unlock :3**

 **Sekarang saatnya jawab pertanyaan.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa kostum Naruto gak bisa dilepas?**

 **Jawaban : Kostumnya bisa dilepas dan Naruto belum melakukannya. Ada beberapa alasan tapi karena Naruto memiliki [Embryo], identitasnya gak bisa secara gamblang ditunjukkan ke publik. Nantinya akan ada momen, tapi untuk sekarang belum.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Sekuat apa Naruto tanpa kostum beruang? Apa dia gak berpikir untuk berlatih tanpa baju kuma?**

 **Jawaban : Cukup kuat kok :) Dan Author juga sempat kepikiran untuk melatih Naruto. _But well_ , untuk sekarang Naruto memiliki masalah jadi latihannya kita tunda dulu ya ^_^)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Kalau bukan termasuk 7 dosa besar lalu?**

 **Jawaban : Masuk atau enggak itu masih rahasia. Setelah Arc kota Alessa selesai, mungkin Author akan mulai menceritakan tentang 7 dosa besar Elder Tale yang dipindahkan ke dunia lain juga :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah job Naruto adalah [Superior Job Class]?**

 **Jawaban : Ya. Job Naruto adalah Superior Job Class. Apa nama jobnya bakalan terlihat ketika levelnya sudah naik sampai batas tertentu. YANG TAHU JANGAN SPOILER!**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Rekan Naruto itu bakal banyak atau 'segitu' jumlahnya?**

 **Jawaban : 'Segitu' itu berapa? :)**

 **Rekan Naruto kemungkinan cukup banyak. Inget bagian Summary? Administrator ( _God_ ) punya tujuan kenapa dia memindahkan para pemain ke dunia lain. Untuk sekarang itu aja yang bisa Author jelaskan :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah bakal muncul Char dari yang di Xover-kan?**

 **Jawaban : Ada. Sadar atau enggak, Author sudah meng-Xover character dari anime (LN dan WN) lain di beberapa chapter sebelumnya ^_^)**

* * *

 **Mungkin itu saja, lebih atau kurangnya Author minta maaf. Sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang~!**


	12. Kuma-san marah!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Ketika aku berkata demikian, anak-anak itu saling melihat satu sama lain. Lalu seorang gadis bertanya padaku dengan suara kecil.

"Aku bisa memakannya?"

Aku mengangguk dengan ringan, "Ini masih panas, jadi makanlah perlahan-kuma."

Aku memberinya satu tusuk sate wild rabit dan gadis itu mulai makan setelah menerimanya. Anak-anak lain yang melihat bagaimana si gadis makan dengan lahap juga mulai mengambil satu tersatu tusuk sate yang ku pegang.

"Terima kasih, Kuma-nii-san."

"Tidak apa-apa-kuma. Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau menuntunku ke panti asuhan-kuma?" Tanyaku pada gadis yang pertama ku beri tusuk sate.

Gadis itu sepertinya tidak mengerti arti kata-kataku saat dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Kau pasti lapar-kuma. Apakah kau tidak ingin makan lebih banyak? Nii-san masih memiliki makanan lain, jadi jika tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau memakannya di panti asuhan bersama dengan anak lainnya?"

"Be-benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, "Lewat sini."

Setelah gadis itu berjalan ke depan, anak-anak lain juga mengikuti dengan ekspresi khawatir. Bagaimanapun, aku adalah orang asing yang baru mereka temui. Memiliki kekahwatiran adalah hal yang normal. Tapi karena aku adalah orang yeng memberi mereka makanan, keraguan mereka tidak seburuk itu.

Beberapa saat kami berjalan tapi belum sampai di sana. Setelah perjalan cukup panjang dengan anak-anak ini, kami sampai di pinggiran kota.

Area ini sepi dan hanya ada satu rumah bobrok yang didirikan.

Bangunan ini adalah panti asuhan?

Ada retakan di dinding dan lebih dari mungkin bahwa ada lubang di langit-langit juga. Ketika aku tiba di panti asuhan, berkat bimbingan anak-anak, seorang wanita tua keluar.

"Ara, siapa ini? Nama saya Bow, direktur yang mengelola panti asuhan ini."

"Aku Naruto, seorang petualang. Aku melihat anak-anak ini di central plaza."

"Central plaza ..." Bow-sensei diam lalu melihat ke anak-anak, "Apakah kalian pergi lagi?"

"Maaf."

"Sensei, maaf."

Anak-anak meminta maaf satu per satu.

"Tidak masalah. Itu terjadi karena sensei tidak memiliki makanan yang cukup untuk semua orang," Setelah mengatakannya pada anak-anak, sensei berbalik padaku lagi, "Apakah anak-anak ini melakukan sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi karena mereka tampak kelaparan ..."

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Meskipun itu memalukan, tetapi tidak banyak yang bisa mereka makan di sini."

Direktur menjawab ku dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana dengan dukungan keuangan dari kota-kuma?"

"Ya, secara bertahap menurun mulai dari tahun lalu, dan terputus kira-kira setengah tahun setelahnya."

"Terputus ..."

Apa yang eselon atas Alessa lakukan!?

"Ya, itu bisa dipahami. Tidak ada gunanya memberikan uang kas kota kepada kami yang tidak memiliki penghasilan. Apalagi, bangsawan Phenex juga menyetujui tindakan tersebut."

Bangsawan Phenex? Mereka adalah keluarga bangsawa di kota ini yang dikatakan oleh paman penjual kan?

"Bangsawan kota?"

Aku tidak memahaminya. Kupikir sebuah keluarga bangsawan hanya dapat mengelola satu kota. Tapi disini, selain tuan kota yang merupakan bangsawan asli pemilik Alessa, ada juga mereka yang disebut bangsawan kota. Dan mereka bisa menentukan kebijakan kota juga?

"Benar."

Direktur-sensei mengatakannya dengan suara yang rendah. Aku berdehem dan mencoba mengubah topik.

"Bagaimana anda berurusan dengan makanan-kuma?"

"Tentang itu, saya mengunjungi restoran, penginapan, toko kelontong, dan toko buah untuk menerima makanan yang dapat dimakan, yang entah memar atau rusak, dan dengan demikian tidak dapat dijual ke pelanggan, untuk kami makan."

Kemarahanku bertambah besar sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bahkan kemudian, kuantitasnya masih kecil, jadi anak-anak ini pergi ke alun-alun pusat ..."

"Saya mengerti. Sensei, saya punya bahan makanan. Memang tidak banyak tapi cukup untuk semua anak di panti asuhan. Jika tidak apa-apa, saya ingin membuat makanan untuk anak-anak."

Aku dipandu ke dapur panti asuhan dan mengeluarkan 5 ekor wolfe yang belum dibongkar. Tubuh mereka adalah yang paling gemuk dan bobot keseluruhan 5 wolfe hampir mencapai 200 Kg. Mereka adalah Wolfe yang kuburu ditempat para wyver dimana sumber makanan berlimpah (sebelum kemunculan wyver), jadi karena itu mereka memiliki ukuran yang lebih subur dari rata-rata wolfe.

Selain daging, aku juga mengeluarkan 4 barel kecil jus yang ku beli tempo hari. Aku tidak memiliki persediaan jus lagi, tapi aku bisa membelinya lagi ketika pergi ke kios.

"Erm, Naruto-san."

"Sensei, tolong bantu juga. Sebelum itu, adakah orang lain selain anda di panti asuhan ini?"

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Liz. Saat ini dia sedang pergi untuk mencari makanan dari toko-toko."

Panti asuhan ini dirawat oleh dua orang?

Aku membongkar kelima serigala dengan cepat sedangkan direktur-sensei mempersiapkan roti dan jus. Karena stat STR-ku sangat tinggi, memotong dan menguliti wolfe tidak ada bedanya dari memotong mentega. Tapi hasil serigala yang ku bongkar tidak terlalu rapi karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku membongkar hewan. Aku harus berlatih [Dissmantle] nanti.

Setelah memotong, membumbui, dan memanggang daging, makan siang akhirnya siap.

"Dagingnya cukup untuk semua orang, jadi jangan terburu-buru dan nikmati makanan kalian-kuma."

"Semua orang, ucapkan terima kasih kepada Naruto-nii-san."

"""Terimakasih atas makanannya Naruto-nii-san~!"""

Setelah itu, anak-anak semua mulai makan pada waktu bersamaan. Semua orang makan seperti mereka belum makan selama seminggu. Begitu terburu-buru seolah mereka sedang berlomba dalam perlombaan makan.

Senyum muncul di wajah mereka.

"Naruto-san, terima kasih banyak. Sudah lama sejak saya melihat anak-anak ini tersenyum."

"Masih ada sisa daging wolfe, jadi jika ada anak-anak yang masih lapar, saya akan memanggang lagi."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Selagi anak-anak menikmati makanannya dalam suka cita, suara teriakan yang mengancam datang dari luar.

"Nenek tua! Cepat keluar atau akan ku hancurkan panti asuhan ini!"

Siapa orang-orang ini? Berteriak begitu kasar padahal banyak anak-anak disini.

"Naruto-san, tolong tetap di dalam dan jaga anak-anak. Saya akan bicara dengan mereka."

"Baik, tapi ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Yang terpenting, anak-anak tidak boleh keluar apapun yang terjadi."

"Iya."

Bagaimana pun aku melihatnya, ini tidak baik. Orang-orang itu jelas tidak memiliki niatan baik.

"Uuu ... Kuma nii-san ..."

Seorang gadis kecil merengek padaku, lalu ada anak-anak lain dibelakangnya yang punya ekspresi sama.

"Tidak apa-apa-kuma. Sensei sedang bicara dengan mereka."

Aku yakin, ekspresi dibawah kostumku pun tidak kalah khawatir. Dia hanyalah wanita tua dan mereka memiliki tempramen buruk. Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal buruk pada Bow-sensei?

Sebelumnya aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan panti asuhan atau anak-anak ini. Mereka punya masalah sendiri dan bukan kewajibanku untuk membantu. Namun setelah melihat keadaan mereka ...

Tidak bisa di pungkiri aku menjadi khawatir ...

Anak-anak ini ...

"Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kami sudah membuang-buang banyak waktu. Tapi apa balasanmu!?"

"Sa-saya minta maaf. Ta-tapi panti asuhan ini ..."

"Aku tidak menginginkan maafmu, tanda tangani saja perjanjiannya!"

"Saya tidak bisa!"

"Kau berani melawan ya ..."

"Ma-maaf atas kekasaran saya. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menjual panti asuhan ini ..."

"Kau!"

"To-tolong pergi. Kalian menganggu anak-anak-"

 _ **Plaaak!**_

"SENSEI!"

"SENSEI!"

"SENSEI!"

Ketika aku melihat kejadian itu, hanya sebuah pemikiran pendek yang kupunya.

 _Hajar mereka._

Merefleksikan pikiran, tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik dan seluruh sarafku merespon seolah itu adalah hal yang wajar. Dalam sekejap aku meninggalkan suara anak-anak di belakang dan menghantamkan sebuah pukulan dengan tangan kiriku.

Meskipun ini terjadi sangat cepat, aku sadar pukulan tangan kananku akan memiliki dampak terlalu besar karena momentum yang kubuat. Tapi masih saja, dampak yang terjadi benar-benar diluar perkiraanku.

 _Buaaagh!_

4 orang itu dikirim terbang dengan satu pukulanku layaknya home run.

' _Ap-Apa-apaan ini?_ '

Perasaan ini ...

Apakah ini ...

Mungkinkah ...

Sial! Bukankah ini terlalu buruk!?

Ketika di dalam permainan aku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Tapi karena aku sudah tidak di Elder Tale, melainkan dunia nyata ... apakah itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan ' _itu_ ' lagi?

"Sensei huweeeee~!"

"Senseeeeei~!"

"Sensei sensei sensei sensei~!"

Benar, direktur-sensei!

"Sensei, apa kau bisa bangun?"

Aku menghampiri dan melihat Sensei hanya berbaring.

Aku khawatir.

Pukulan itu tidak akan membahayakan nyawa. Tapi karena direktur-sensei sudah tua, aku pikir itu akan dapat merobohkannya di tempat tidur selama beberapa hari.

"Hikkss ... sob ... sob ... sensei ..."

"Sensei sob ... sob ..."

"Hiks ... sensei sensei..."

"Jangan menangis-kuma. Sensei hanya perlu istirahat, kalian bisa tenang-kuma."

Aku membawa bow-sensei ke panti asuhan dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Karena beberapa anak ingin menemaninya, aku memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan membawa 4 orang yang pingsan ke penjaga.

Sebelumnya aku telah membangunkan salah seorang dari mereka dan menanyai siapa yang mengirimnya. Dari perjanjian yang tertulis di surat, tidak tercantum pihak mana yang ingin membeli tanah tersebut dan orang-orang ini tidak mengetahui identitas dari kliennya. Mereka hanya pekerja kelas bawah.

Lalu aku mulai bertanya-tanya, kenapa panti asuhan?

Tempatnya di pinggiran kota, bangunan disekitarnya jarang, ketertiban umum tidak terlalu bagus, dan ada anak-anak yang tinggal disini.

Tidak ada keuntungan secara geofrafis, lalu kenapa ngotot ingin mendapatkannya?

Saat aku kembali ke panti asuhan, direktur-sensei belum bangun. Dan di sampingnya ada gadis dengan rambut castanye. Umurnya sekitar 13 tahun.

Biasanya aku tidak akan memperhatikan. Tapi karena anak-anak disini berumur antara 5 sampai 10 tahun, perbedaannya menjadi menonjol.

"Apa kau Liz?"

"Benar. Aku Liz, Kuma nii-san," Liz berdiri dan membungkuk padaku, "Terima kasih banyak untuk yang telah kau lakukan. Jika Kuma Nii-san tidak ada, keadaannya mungkin akan lebih buruk. Aku sangat bersyukur. Terima kasih ..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang. Daripada ucapan terimakasih, sebenarnya aku lebih khawatir pada kalian."

Liz tersenyum lembut dan menjawab pertanyaanku, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka sudah sering mendatangi kami untuk menandatangi kontrak perjanjian. Jadi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami."

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, orang-orang seperti mereka biasanya tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah. Aku khawatir jika mereka mencariku dan menyebabkan masalah lebih buruk ke panti asuhan."

Liz menunduk lemah, "... aku ... mengerti ..."

"Aku penasaran. Bukannya tanah panti asuhan sebenarnya adalah milik tuan kota? Meskipun pihak panti asuhan memiliki surat tanahnya, namun tanpa persetujuan dari tuan kota sendiri maka bukankah mustahil untuk menjualnya?"

Bagaimanapun aku memikirkannya, jika sebelumnya tuan kota memberikan dana secara berkala dari waktu ke waktu, maka dapat ku simpulkan bahwa panti asuhan sebenarnya ada di bawah perawatan tuan kota. Menjual tanah ini sama seperti menghina tuan kota, mereka berdua -pihak penjual dan pembeli- pasti akan mendapat hukuman.

"Kami juga berpikir demikian, tapi _mereka_ tetap memaksa untuk menjualnya. Aku sudah mengirimkan permintaan pada kenalan Bow-sensei, namun dia tidak membalasnya. Mungkin karena dia sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bow-sensei juga mengirimkan surat untuk tuan kota mengenai masalah ini, tapi sama seperti bagaimana dana untuk panti asuhan terputus, tuan kota tidak memberikan pemberitahuan apa-apa."

Ini sangat aneh. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Begitu," Aku melipat tangan beruangku dan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Memikirkan apa yang terjadi membuatku merasa ingin melamun untuk beberapa saat. Membenamkan pikiranku untuk mengkaitkan petunjuk yang ada. Jika aku ingin membantu mereka, terlebih dahulu aku harus tahu tentang seluruh kronologinya. Informasinya sangat kurang.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto nii-san, kami sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Kau sudah membantu kami dengan makanan, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membantu dalam masalah ini." Ucap Liz sambil menggantungkan kepalanya. Suaranya agak bergetar, jadi kupikir dia menyadari betapa sulitnya keadaannya.

Tch!

Aku berdiri dan mengelus kepalanya. Liz adalah anak yang baik, jika saja dia tidak mengalami masalah ini maka auranya mungkin tidak akan kalah cerah dari Vivin-chan. Liz mendongak dan matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak suka melihatnya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada direktur-sensei ketika dia bangun. Aku akan pulang untuk sekarang karena sudah larut."

"Baik."

Setelah itu aku pulang. Anak-anak yang melihat kepergianku mengantarkan aku sampai keluar dari halaman panti asuhan. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan semangat. Aku membalasnya dan berjalan pergi.

Ini sudah sore dan cahaya kemerah-merahan menghiasi langit Alessa. Warna yang hangat menciptakan perasaan nyaman dan aku berjalan rileks melewati orang-orang yang sangat hidup.

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa mereka menatapku seperti hewan kebun binatang eksotis, aku terus berjalan dengan perasaan gelisah. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Jika aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, panti asuhan bisa-bisa musnah tanpa aku sadari.

.

 **Di tempat lain pada malam hari ...**

Di ruang kerja dengan dokumen yang tersusun rapi. Riser menyatukan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap kelompok orang di depannya dengan mata dingin. Tidak ada kebaikan atau kemarahan, itu adalah mata dark-blue indah dengan ketenangan dan intelektual. Namun hanya dari melihatnya, empat orang dengan wajah garang di depan Riser gemetar ketakutan.

"Jadi, kalian bilang, bawahan kalian gagal?" Suara yang dingin dan tenang terdengar bagai musik kematian bagi mereka. Secara insting, keempat orang itu bersujud di depan Riser seolah meminta pengampunan atas nyawa mereka.

"Ka-kami benar-benar minta maaf Phenex-sama!"

"Tolong ampuni kami!"

"Kami mohon!"

Riser tidak menjawab permohonan mereka. Dia hanya menatap keempatnya tanpa ekspresi. Sebelumnya, dia memiliki kemarahan yang besar karena keempatnya memiliki kepercayaan dapat mengurus masalah kesepakan dengan panti asuhan. Tapi mengkhianati harapan Riser, mereka gagal.

Dia sudah menyerah pada keempatnya.

"Ka-kami benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa ada petuaang kuat disana."

"Orang-orang yang kami kirim adalah mantan petualang peringkat C. Kami tidak berpikir mereka dapat dikalahkan."

"Karena itu Phenex-sama. Hanya sekali, tolong beri kami kesempatan lagi."

Riser berkata pada mereka, "Tidak. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri kalian."

Ucapan Riser terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan mereka, itulah yang mereka pikir. Mengingat semua pekerjaan kasar yang telah mereka lakukan, tidak akan sulit bagi keempat orang itu untuk berpikir bahwa Riser memaafkan mereka karena mereka berguna.

"Phenex-sama?"

"Jika dia petualang yang kuat kalian tidak mungkin bisa menghadapinya. Jangan memaksakan diri."

' _Apakah itu artinya kami dibebaskan dari pekerjaan ini? Kami tidak perlu merasa takut padanya lagi?_ '

' _Jika kami bisa bebas darinya, aku akan bermalam di rumah bordir seminggu penuh._ '

' _Orang brengsek ini akhirnya melepaskan kami, aku sudah muak dengannya._ '

' _Ini tidak terasa benar._ '

Keempat orang itu memiliki pemikiran sendiri. Tapi jauh di lubuh hatinya, mereka selalu ingin menjauh dari Riser. Dia adalah orang yang licik dan berpikiran pendek. Semua cercaan dan hinaan itu membuat mereka muak tapi tidak mungkin untuk melawan karena dia adalah bangsawan. Terlebih lagi, jika mereka membuat masalah dengan Riser, menemukan keempatnya dari jaringan bawah tanah bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Oleh karena itu, kalian sudah tidak diperlukan lagi."

"Apakah itu artinya kami diberhentikan?"

Mereka senang, jika itu kebenarannya mereka akan sangat senang. Tapi senyum tenang dari Riser dan ucapannya benar-benar membuat keempat orang itu membeku.

"Tidak. Itu artinya, kalian mati."

Pulil dark blue Riser berubah hitam legam seperti tercelup tinta. Bersamaan dengan perubahan tersebut, kabut hitam yang misterius muncul dari ketiadaan dan menyelimuti keempat orang itu. Mereka memberontak, berteriak sekuat tenaga, dan meminta pertolongan. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Kabut itu tetap memerangkap mereka, meredam suara dan teriakan penderitaan keempatnya.

Lalu, kabut itu hilang seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

" _Mana_ mereka sangat sedikit. Makanan kelas rendah sungguh menjijikkan."

' _Either way, karena lelang memiliki barang bagus dan keluarga kerajaan akan datang, tidak perlu lagi untuk melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi, seorang petualang yang dapat mengalahkan sekelompok petualang mantan Rank-C di kota ini? Betapa menggelikannya._ '

.

.

.

To be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N : Haloooo~! Chapter 12 telah update!**

 **Pertama dan utama, saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih setia sama fanfict ini sampai sekarang. Setiap review kalian bener-bener jadi dukungan mental untuk Author.**

 **Kedua, cerita ini masih lanjutan dari chapter 11 :3**

 **Dan ketiga, saatnya bales pertanyaan di review~!**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Naruto itu class type warrior ya?  
**

 **Jawaban : Bisa juga disebut warrior. Tapi Superior job Classnya bakalan gak cocok disebut warrior pada akhirnya, soalnya ... ^_^)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Fict ini terispirasi dari anime apa thor?**

 **Jawaban : Inspirasi dari anime adalah 0 (nol / gak ada). Di bagian paling atas saya sudah mencantumkan bahwa ini terinspirasi dari WN Kuma kuma bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram. Adapun tambahan lain, saya juga ambil sedikit alur dari Emperor Solo Play. :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah Naruto akan disukai anak-anak sama seperti Kuma di Infinite Dendrogram?**

 **Jawaban : Iya. Tapi author bingung gimana bikin scene sama anak-anak O.O**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Azazel gak tahu Job Naruto karena kurang level?**

 **Jawaban : Bukan. Di [Edea], untuk mengetahui Job seseorang perlu menggunakan Crystal Job. Tapi Superior Job itu terlalu tinggi buat Crystal Job, akibatnya gak bisa dibaca. Dari awal Azazel emang gak bisa tahu job orang lain secara pasti. Perkataan Author sebelumnya cukup ambigu, maaf ya.**

* * *

 **Mungkin itu aja, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya ^_^)**

 **Oh, btw ... Riser itu sebenarnya ganteng kan? Saya lihat ilustrasinya di LN, si Riser itu gak punya keriput kayak Itachi dan mukanya masih muda. Kalau membandingkan siapa yang lebih ganteng antara Issei sama Riser, Author bakalan milih Riser.**

 **Di animenya pasti sengaja Riser dibikin jelek supaya Issei lebih menonjol :v**

 **Sorry, jangan dipikirkan. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!**


	13. Kuma-san menjadi peringkat E!

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, aku pergi ke Guild Adventure untuk menaikkan peringkat petualangku. Saat ini peringkatku adalah F, peringkat terendah untuk seorang pemula. Tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan Quest Rank E 'Penaklukkan 10 Wolfe' dan menyerahkan seekor wyver, Azazel mengatakan bahwa peringkatku akan dinaikkan.

Manfaat dari naiknya peringkat adalah Quest yang akan diterima memiliki hadiah lebih baik, dihormati, akses informasi yang lebih luas, dan pengakuan dari bangsawan. Untuk penduduk normal, semua manfaat di atas sangat luar biasa terutama pengakuan dari bangsawan. Mereka adalah kaum ningrat, eselon atas yang ucapannya adalah kekuatan. Mendapatkan dukungan dari kaum bangsawan dapat diartikan juga kau memiliki pengaruh dalam skala tertentu. Tidak akan ada yang berani memandang rendah dan memprovokasimu dengan sengaja. Itu artinya, sampai batas tertentu kau memiliki kekuasaan.

Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk kebanyakan orang, yang artinya ada sedikit minoritas yang berbeda. _Well_ , karena aku tidak suka berada dibawah orang tidak kompeten jadi aku akan ada disisi minortitas.

"Selamat datang Naruto-san. Aku telah menunggumu."

Tepat ketika aku masuk, Raynare menyambutku.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku kesini untuk mengambil reward dan menaikkan peringkatku."

"Bisakah kau memberikan kartu Guildmu?"

Aku menyerahkan kartu petualangku dan Raynare membawanya ke belakang. Saat dia kembali, Raynare mengembalikan kartu petualangku. Peringkat yang sebelumnya adalah F berubah menjadi E. Prosesnya cepat jadi itu bagus.

Rupaya, untuk mengubah peringkat Guild memiliki proses yang cukup lama. Kau perlu mengisi formulir, melampirkan misi yang telah selesai, mendapatkan tanda tangan Guild Master dan tuan kota, lalu menyerahkannya ke kantor Guild cabang yang kemudian di antarkan ke kantor pusat untuk disetujui. Total waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk melakukannya tak kurang dari 3 minggu karena semua dilakukan secara manual. Namun itu hanya terbatas pada kantor cabang yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari kantor pusat. Untuk mereka yang berada di perbatasan negara seperti Alessa, prosesnya bisa berlarut-larut sampai beberapa bulan.

Itu adalah mekanisme beberapa dekade lalu. Sejak [Wiseman] muncul, perkembangan alat sihir seperti crystal profesi dan crystal pengecekan terus dilakukan untuk revolusi lebih lanjut. Bahkan ketika itu membtuhkan waktu sangat banyak untuk menaikkan peringkat petualang, sekarang bisa dilakukan hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"Selamat Naruto-san, sekarang kau adalah petualang peringkat E. Ke depannya, kami mengharapkan kau semakin berkerja keras lagi. Untuk penjualan _burung_ , totalnya adalah 700 ribu Gil setelah pihak Guild mengambil 10% sebagai biaya pembongkaran. Jika tidak keberatan silahkan mengeceknya di akun Guild."

Itu sangat banyak. Jika aku tidak memasukkan uang di dimensional storage, maka ini adalah jumlah terbesar yang ku dapatkan sejak datang ke sini.

"Terima kasih Raynare-san. Lalu mengenai 20% material yang sengaja aku sisihkan?"

Wajah Raynare berubah masam karena suatu alasan.

"Materialnnya ada di bagian pembongkaran, Naruto-san bisa kesana untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi sungguh, karena material _burung_ muncul dipasaran, pedagang sangat ingin mendapatkannya tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Harap hati-hati supaya tidak mendapat masalah."

"Terima kasih atas kekhawatiranmu, tapi apakah itu benar-benar buruk?"

"Ada beberapa pedagang berpengaruh yang menekan Guild untuk menjualnya. Kau harus tahu, pedagang punya banyak pengaruh pada sebuah kota, jadi benar, situasinya memang agak buruk."

Sebuah pemikiran muncul, aku masih memiliki 2 wyver dan ular lompat di penyimpananku. Menyimpannya terlalu lama juga tidak bagus, apalagi jika aku mengingat prospek masa depan Baldr, mendapatkan uang semaksimal mungkin diperlukan. Apakah aku menjualnya?

"Begini Raynare-san, jika keadaannya memang seburuk itu, apakah mungkin untuk melelang _burung_ pada situasi ini?"

"Itu sangat mungkin, apakah Naruto-san ingin melelang 20% materialnya?"

Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum masam, untungnya itu tidak terlihat karena kostum beruang ini.

"Eto ... bisa aku bertemu Azazel-san dulu?"

Raynare memiringkan kepalanya, jika aku tidak ingat sifat **S** -nya, kupikir dia akan cukup imut, "Tentu, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Tak lama, aku disuruh untuk masuk ke ruangan Azazel yang berada di lantai 2.

"Disini Kuma-san, selamat karena sudah naik peringkat. Jika kerajaan mencatat waktu tiap petualang untuk naik peringkat, mungkin kau sudah berada di 100 teratas."

"Terima kasih. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa, peringkat E masih disebut sebagai pemula, jadi aku tidak ingin terlalu membanggakannya. Ngomong-ngomong Azazel, ku dengar permintaan atas material wyver sangat banyak?"

"Ugh, kau langsung ke topik utama. Baiklah, karena materialnya muncul di pasaran, para pedagang sangat ingin mendapatkannya dari pihak produsen. Dan coba tebak, ketika material monster muncul di pasar, kira-kira darimana mereka akan berasal?"

"Tentu saja Guild Petualang."

"Benar, itulah sebabnya ... ini." Azazel kemudian menunjukkan 3 tumpukan dokumen yang tidak ku mengerti. Ketika aku membacanya, disana tertulis kata-kata seperti 'Permintaan', 'pedagang', dan 'wyver'.

"Semua ini?"

"Benar. Sebelum itu aku ingin minta maaf. Tapi informasi mengenai Guild memiliki 20% material wyver yang disisihkan juga bocor, membuat pedagang gencar mengirimkan permintaan material."

Itu wajar, Guild memiliki banyak pegawai yang bekerja di dalamnya. Meskipun pemimpin memiliki otoritas yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan, tapi bukan berarti semua orang akan setia, jadi kebocoran informasi karena ada kesempatan adalah mungkin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah material peringkat C, mereka bisa dibuat untuk armor dan obat-obatan. Tapi kualitasnya hanya ada di antara Grade 'normal'. Jadi aku tidak khawatir.

"Kau mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah."

"Tentu saja-kuma!"

"Lalu, apakah kau akan mengambil bagian 20% atau menjualnya?"

"Aku ingin seperti sebelumnya, mengambil bagian 20%."

"Baik, kau bisa mengambilnya di area dissmantle."

"Sebelum itu Azazel-san, aku ingin menjual monster yang telah kubunuh lainnya? Apakah bisa?"

"Oooh~ apakah kau sudah berburu setelah kejadian kemarin. Bagus Naruto, kau akan menjadi petualang hebat suatu hari nanti."

"Bukan, ini kasus yang berbeda. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa wyver itu sendirian kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka ada 3 dan aku baru menyerahkan 1 karena keadaan di luar kendali. Jadi saat ini, aku akan menjual 2 lainnya."

"Tunggu! Kau membunuh 3 wyver!?"

Aku mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Itu agak ... gila ..."

Azazel duduk di sofa dalam keadaan lemas.

"Hehehehe ... ku harap kau terbiasa dengan ini. Karena ke depannya bukannya mustahil aku melakukan hal lebih gila."

Dia adalah seorang Guild Master. Kekuatan dan pengalamannya bukan hanya omong kosong. Tentu saja, untuk mengalahkan monster sampai peringkat lebih tinggi dari Rank B adalah hal mudah bagi Azazel. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang tak lebih dari akting yang bagus.

Aku tidak akan lengah.

"Kau di luar norma tahu?"

Aku menjawabnya acuh tak acuh, "Pekerjaanku adalah berburu monster, bukannya itu wajar?"

"Hanya kau yang mengatakan itu wajar."

"Tidak mungkin. Pasti ada orang lain yang memiliki pemikiran sama."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi selama aku hidup, kau adalah yang pertama."

"Tolong jangan katakan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, jika yang mengatakannya adalah wanita aku akan sangat senang."

"Apakah kau sudah tertular penyakit mesum Baraqiel?"

Kami terdiam lalu tertawa bersama selama beberapa saat.

"Kembali pada 2 wyver yang kupunya, daripada menjualnya ke pasaran, aku ingin mendaftarkannya ke lelang, apakah itu bisa dilakukan?"

"Tentu, jika itu lelang, maka pedagang akan bisa secara bebas melakukan penawaran. Kau akan menjual keduanya tanpa melakukan pembongkaran? Harganya akan lebih baik jika materialnya dipisahkan lebih dulu."

"Pelelangannya besok, tidak mungkin aku punya waktu untuk membongkar keduanya hari ini."

Azazel terkekeh pada ucapanku.

"Benar, Guild juga akan memakan waktu banyak untuk membongkar mereka. Karena kau akan menjualnya di asosiasi lelang, kau bisa membawa ini. Ini surat pengantar, gunakanlah untuk melewati pemeriksaan yang rumit."

Aku menerima selembar kertas dari Azazel dan membacanya.

"Oooh~! Terima kasih Azazel."

"Tidak masalah, ingatlah untuk tetap hidup. Ini pekerjaan dimana nyawa bisa melayang dengan mudah."

"Baik. Selain masalah material, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Azazel-san, apa kau tahu panti asuhan di pinggiran kota?"

"Panti asuhan di pinggiran kota? Tentu saja aku tahu, itu adalah satu-satunya panti asuhan di Alessa. Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Apakah mungkin membeli tanah dimana panti asuhan berdiri?"

Wajah paruh baya Azazel mengkerut, "Tidak mungkin. Panti asuhan sama seperti bangunan Guild, mereka adalah lembaga milik kota yang diwajibkan ada. Meskipun panti asuhan tidak menghasilkan keuntungan seperti Guild. Tanpa adanya mereka, anak-anak telantar akan menumpuk di jalan-jalan kota. Itu bukan pemandangan yang baik, jadi tuan kota harus tetap melestarikan panti asuhan. Tidak ada cara mereka bisa dijual."

Aku mengangguk pada penjelasan Azazel. Ini memberi aku banyak informasi dan mempertegas betapa anehnya kasus panti asuhan.

Pertama, jika panti asuhan tidak boleh dijual, kenapa ada orang yang memaksa untuk membelinya?

Kedua, meskipun mereka bisa membeli panti asuhan, bukankah tuan kota akan sadar ketika bangunan wajib adanya menghilang?

Dan ketiga, bahkan jika tuan kota tidak mendengar, kabar akan cepat menyebar, lalu kenapa pihak pembeli sangat ingin membeli seolah-olah tuan kota tidak akan mengetahuinya?

Mengkonsultasi masalah ini dengan orang lain bisa membuat bebanku berkurang. Tapi dari segala pertanyaan aneh yang kumiliki, mereka memiliki kesimpulan yang sama. Ada orang berpengaruh dibalik kejadian ini. Bisa saja pedagang, organisasi bawah tanah, penyusup dari negara lain, dan bangsawan kota sendiri.

Jika ada orang yang tepat untuk mendengarkan semua ini, maka orang yang cocok adalah tuan kota sendiri. Tapi menemuinya tidak semudah membeli makanan cepat saji di supermarket.

"Kau menanyakan tentang panti asuhan, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Ya, kemarin aku pergi kesana ..."

Azazel adalah Guild Master, posisinya cukup tinggi untuk melakukan audiens dengan tuan kota, jadi aku memberitahunya tentang kejadian kemarin. Berbicara tentang realistis, aku berkenalan dengan Azazel belum genap satu minggu, orang normal tak akan mengatakan masalah seperti ini pada kenalannya. Namun mengingat posisinya, aku hanya mencoba untuk mempercayainya. Jika memang pilihanku salah pada akhirnya, aku bisa mengambil jalan kekerasan untuk memaksakan jalan.

"Aku tak tahu sesuatu seperti itu terjadi ..."

"Itu realitasnya dan keadaan terus bertambah buruk seiring waktu. Azazel-san, aku ingin menolong mereka."

"Naruto, ini aneh untuk bertanya, tapi menyelamatkan panti asuhan tanpa imbalan sangat mencurigakan. Kita baru berkenalan beberapa hari dan kau adalah pendatang di Alessa. Jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mencolok seperti menolong panti asuhan, tidak mungkin aku tidak curiga. Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Aku juga tidak tahu.

"Apakah menolong orang lain sangat mencurigakan?"

"Dalam banyak kasus, ya."

"Aku tidak punya alasan. Aku hanya ingin menolong."

"Naruto-san, apakah kau mengerti situasi saat ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu ..."

"Apa kau akan diam saja ketika ada anak-anak yang putus asa menangis?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Ketika seorang nenek-nenek dipukul tepat di depanmu, apa kau hanya melihat saja?"

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya."

"Saat anak-anak mengais makanan di tempat sampah, apa kau akan diam saja meskipun kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membantu?"

"Tid-"

"Lalu, ketika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannya, apa kau ingin menolong mereka?"

Ekspresi Azazel mengkerut dan dia mendesah jengkel.

"Ya."

"Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku ingin menolong mereka."

"Sialan, sekarang aku berada di perahu yang sama denganmu."

Aku tertawa renyah, "Bisakah kau meminta pertemuan dengan tuan kota?"

"Dengan otoritasku sebagai Master Guild Adventure kota Alessa, aku bisa menyampaikan pesan pada tuan kota. Dalam waktu dekat, pertemuan dapat dilakukan."

"Terima kasih Azazel-san."

"Ya. Kau juga pergilah ke Guild Commerce untuk bertemu pihak administrasi, mereka pasti bisa membantu karena bagaimanapun, urusan tanah adalah pekerjaan mereka."

"Baik."

Aku meninggalkan ruangan Azazel dan pergi ke Guild Commerce. Tempatnya sedikit jauh dari Guild petualang dan dekat distrik perdagangan. Itu bangunan setinggi 7 lantai yang megah dan merupakan bangunan terbesar selain kediaman tuan kota. Eksteriornya memberikan kesan mewah serta elegan yang cocok dengan distrik dagang. Halaman depannya luas dan ada 2 penjaga di depan pintu.

"Kau bukan merchant? Ada perlu apa kesini?"

"Aku memiliki bisnis untuk diurus dibagian Administrasi, namaku Naruto, seorang petualang."

"Bisakah kau memberikan kartu Guildmu?" Penjaga yang lain bertanya padaku.

"Tentu."

Beberapa saat setelah memeriksa kartu Guildku, mereka mengizinkan aku lewat.

"Bagian administrasi ada di lantai 3, kami punya banyak resepsionis jadi kau bisa memproses masalahmu secepat mungkin. Lantai kedua adalah tempat pendaftaran pedagang dan produk baru, tempatnya cukup penuh jadi kau harus hati-hati untuk tidak pingsan. Sedangkan lantai pertama digunakan sebagai parkir gerbong, mereka penuh dengan barang dagangan, ingat untuk tidak menyentuh apapun."

Tanpa diduga, penjaga itu menjelaskan lantai-lantai yang berada di Guild Commerce. Meskipun kupikir mereka type penjaga yang kaku dan menilai dari tampang, tapi sebenarnya mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik.

"Terima kasih, aku akan mengingatnya."

Aku naik ke lantai 3 dimana bagian administrasi berada. Sama seperti yang penjaga tadi katakan, tempat itu penuh dengan orang mengantri dan untungnya ada sekitar 15 resepsionis yang melayani. Dari luar bangunan ini tidak nampak besar, tapi memperhatikan dari sudut pandang yang lain, tak bisa ku tolak bahwa tempat ini lebih besar dari bagian dissmantel Guild Adventure.

"Selamat datang, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Resepsionis itu memiliki ekspresi tercengang ketika melihatku tapi dia tenang detik berikutnya. Aku suka, sikapnya menunjukkan seberapa profesionalnya dia.

"Aku ingin bertanya masalah administrasi yang berhubungan dengan tanah kota."

"Oh, apakah anda ingin membeli tanah di Alessa? Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Mei Terumi."

"Aku Naruto, seorang petualang. Ya, aku ingin membeli tanah di kota ini, apa bisa?"

"Tentu Naruto-san, silahkan ikuti saya."

Kami memasuki ruangan di sebelah bagian resepsionis. Disana ada sofa dan dokumen yang tersusun rapi di rak.

"Apakah Naruto-san mengetahui apa itu Guild Commerce?"

"Sedikit banyak, ini adalah Guild yang mengurus segala perdagangan kota."

"Benar. Guild Commerce adalah tonggak keuangan sebuah kota. Semua tanah tidak berpenghuni atau ditinggalkan di Alessa di kelola langsung oleh Guild Commerce. Bukan hanya memperjual belikan tanah, kami juga mengatur jalur ekonomi seluruh kota termasuk material, produk baru, dan indrustri dalam kota. Jika Naruto-san berminat, selain membeli tanah, kami juga dapat merekomendasikan bahan-bahan untuk membangun apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Penawaran yang menarik. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku ingin mengecek harga tanah untuk menyesuaikan dengan keuanganku."

"Baik," Mei kemudian membuka sebuah peta di atas meja, tepat di samping peta tersebut, terdapat beberapa dokumen yang telah dia persiapkan. "Akan saya jelaskan, area yang berwarna merah merupakan tanah dengan harga terendah, kuning menandakan harga sedang, dan hijau merupakan harga tertinggi. Faktor yang menentukan kisaran harga bervariasi, tapi secara umum mereka dibagi dari luas tanah, lingkungan sekitar, keamanan publik, dan jaraknya dari pusat kota. Untuk keterangan lebih detail, kami memiliki dokumen-dokumen yang berkaitan dengan tanah-tanah ini."

Jadi inilah menapa dia membawa peta dan dokumen.

"Aku mengerti. Aku ingin membeli tanah dimana panti asuhan berdiri."

"Maaf, apa kau mengatakan panti asuhan?"

"Iya."

Mata milik Mei menyipit dan ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidak senangan, "Panti asuhan tidak dijual."

Aku bertanya kembali padanya dengan penasaran, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Panti asuhan adalah tanah milik kota yang diwajibkan ada sama seperti Guild Petualang dan Guild Commerce. Tak peduli seberapa banyak uang yang kau miliki, membeli panti asuhan dapat diartikan sebagai penghinaan pada kedua Guild tersebut, Naruto-san."

"Coba pikirkan kembali."

"Aku tidak akan mengubah pikiranku."

"Mari kita asumsikan bahwa aku tidak bisa membeli tanah tersebut. Tapi bagaimana jika aku adalah seorang bangsawan yang sangat berpengaruh di kerajaan ini, apakah kau tetap tidak ingin menjualnya padaku?"

"Kau sedang mempermainkanku!?"

Wooop, sepertinya aku membuatnya marah.

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi kalau apa yang ku katakan benar, apa jawabanmu?"

"Kami tetap tidak akan menjual tanah panti asuhan."

"Begitu. Lalu jika aku mendapatkan kesepatakan dengan pihak panti asuhan, apakah Guild Commerce masih akan menolak pembelian tersebut?"

"Surat kesepakatan hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh Guild Commerce, selama kami tidak memberikan izin pengeluaran surat, maka mustahil kesepakatan bisa dibuat."

"Itu aneh."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku pergi ke panti asuhan dan ada orang yang membawa surat kesepakatan untuk penjualan tanah panti asuhan."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Surat kesepakatan penjualan panti asuhan? Tidak mungkin itu ada."

"Maka ..."

Aku menjelaskan apa yang kemarin aku lihat di panti asuhan. Menceritakan sedetail mungkin dan menunjukkan pemikiran yang kumiliki. Tentu saja, dengan semua penjelasanku yang seolah melawan aturan Guild Commerce, Mei tidak mempercayaiku dengan mudah. Tapi setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa Azazel-san yang mengirimku kesini, dia mulai mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Meskipun aku tidak bertemu dengan Guild Master Commerce, Mei tampaknya adalah pegawai yang kompeten. Dia punya fitur dewasa yang dapat menarik perhatian dengan mudah. Tapi melalui pesonanya yang matang, sosok yang seharusnya menarik perhatian seksual itu justru memancarkan keanggunan tanpa bisa dibantah. Apalagi, dari seberapa lamanya kami berbincang, aku merasakan intelektual dan pemikiran keras yang tidak akan kalah dari seorang tentara veteran.

 _Well_ , itu hanya perasaanku. Seperti apa sosok sejati Mei bukanlah sesuatu yang ku ketahui, jadi semua kesimpulan yang ku tarik di atas hanya berasal kesan yang aku dapat.

"Aku bisa mempercayainya ... jika itu keadaannya, maka ada orang dalam yang membuat kesepakatan itu tanpa persetujuan Guild Master."

"Jadi kembali ke topik awal, apa aku bisa membeli tanah panti asuhan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang sudah memiliki surat kesepakatan? Apakah Guild Commerce hanya akan diam saja?"

Jika memang ada orang dalam yang melakukan kecurangan, itu akan menjadi prioritas mereka untuk mencarinya. Tapi selagi waktu berjalan, panti asuhan bisa menghilang. Aku datang kesini untuk mencari bantuan, jika mereka tidak bisa melakukannya maka aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri.

"Kami akan bergerak. Master Guild Adventure telah mendukungmu, jadi tidak mungkin kami dari Guild Commerce hanya melihat saja. Tindakan tercela ini umpama melemparkan kotoran ke wajah kami, siapapun yang melakukannya harus dihukum sesuai dengan dosanya."

"Jadi kalian akan membantu?"

"Tentu. Kami akan mencari orang-orang berkaitan secepat mungkin. Sampai saat itu, dengan kebanggaanku sebagai Master Guild Commerce, aku tidak akan membiarkan anak-anak panti asuhan itu terusir dari tempatnya."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega, "Syukurlah kalau beg ... GUILD MASTER!?"

Terkejut, aku tidak sengaja menaikkan suaraku dan spontan menutup mulut beruangku dengan kedua tanganku. Wanita berambut maron (saya lupa nama warna rambutnya) ini adalah Guild Master?

"Apa itu aneh?"

"Tidak, bukan itu, hanya saja, kau lebih muda dari yang ku bayangkan."

Sepintas, rona merah muncul di wajahnya. Tapi aku mengabaikan hal tersebut, itu tidak sopan bagiku berpikir begitu.

"Oh my, kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Karena Master Guild Adventure sudah cukup berumur, jadi kupikir itu sama dengan Master Guild Commerce. Apalagi, ero- Baraqiel-san sempat mengatakan bahwa Master Guild Commerce sudah nenek-nenek."

Kraaak!

Mei tersenyum lebar, tapi suatu aura hitam muncul dari belakang tubuhnya, "Orang mesum itu mengatakan begitu?"

"I-iya."

 _MAAFKAN AKU PAMAN MESUM!_

.

Bangunan Dissmantle, ruang kerja ketua.

"Ugh ... kenapa ... kenapa aku merasa hidupku sudah tidak lama lagi."

Sambil mengerang karena perasaaan tidak enaknya, Baraqiel merasa bahwa perutnya merasakan sakit yang sangat ekstrim. Itu tidak seperti kesehatannya terganggu, tapi mentalnya seperti akan dihancurkan sampai tidak bersisa.

"Aku ... aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. I-ini hanya perasaanku saja."

Pada saat itu Baraqiel tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah bahaya tengah mendekat.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 21**_

 _ **Job : **** ** *************_

 _ **Embryo : Baldr**_

 _ **Rank Guild : E**_

 _ **Magic Power : 21/21**_

 _ **Skill : Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage, Map Exploration, Appraisal.**_

 _ **Peralatan :**_

 _ **\- Right Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- Left Glove of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- Right Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- Left Shoe of War Bear (Untradeable)**_

 _ **\- War Bear Clother (Untradeable)**_

 _ **Money (Dimensional Storage) : 108,999,965,250.00 Gil.**_

 _ **Money (Guild Account) : 701,000.00 Gil**_

* * *

 **A/N : Halo! Chapter 13 Update! Pada chapter ini gak ada adegan pertempuran dan Naruto hanya melakukan diskusi dengan para Guild Master. Masalahnya juga sudah jelas dari chapter ini, jadi kalian bisa meraba-raba apa yang terjadi :)**

 **Karena Author note sudah ditulis, maka sekarang saatnya balas pertanyaan reader! ^0^)9**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Riser punya kekuatan seperti apa? kok kayaknya OP.**

 **Jawaban : Kekuatan Riser sebagai anggota keluarga Phenex adalah sihir api. Tapi lebih dari itu ada faktor eksternal yang membuat kekuatannya berubah. Masalah kekuatannya terlalu OP atau enggak, kalau hanya MC saja yang OP nantinya akan jadi monoton kan? Jadi musuhnya juga harus gak kalah kuat :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Kekuatan Naruto itu human strenght?**

 **Jawaban : Bukan, kekuatan Naruto masuk kategori Esper. Gak terlalu kuat sih kalau dibandingin sama Bijuudama atau Rikudo mode di animenya, tapi ... yah, lihat saja nanti gimana kekuatannya :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah bisa menambahkan kekuatan Kuma dari animanga One piece?**

 **Jawaban : Maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Kemampuan dan skill yang didapatkan oleh Naruto umumnya akan sama dengan system game. Jadi menambahkan kemampuan seperti buah iblis akan membuat cerita tidak seimbang. Apalagi, Naruto sudah punya Baldr yang OP, maaf ya :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Naruto punya gaya tsukkomi ya?**

 **Jawaban : Sering baca LN juga ya :D**

 **Sedikit. Ada kalanya Author bakalan bikin Naruto Tsukkomi, tapi sebenarnya Naruto sendiri juga cukup gak punya akal sehat hehehe ...**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Kekuatan Naruto kayak Saitama?**

 **Jawaban : Udah dijelasin di atas :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah Naruto akan memimpin pemberontakan?**

 **Jawaban : Enggak. Naruto gak bakal mimpin pemberontakan. Dan jikapun Naruto memberontak, dia gak bakalan bawa penduduk di bawah naungannya. Mungkin sedikit mengingat, tapi kekuatan Naruto yang udah level tinggi adalah spesialisasi perang, yang artinya dia lebih jago kalau ada lawan banyak orang. Jadi ... bisa dibayangkan sendiri ^_^)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Naruto bantu panti asuhan?**

 **Jawaban : Sedang dalam proses :3**

* * *

 **Balasan untuk review Secret : Waduh, 'no life kayak author cerita ini' ...**

 **Tebakan kamu salah :p**

 **God disini bukan Tuhan dari bumi (galaksi bima sakti - semesta - dimensi ini), melainkan God dari dunia lain (Alternatife universe) ... jadi dia gak punya alasan untuk marah. Dan bukankah di Summary sudah ada petunjuk? Fict ini menceritakan tentang harapan si Administrator (God) yang dibebankan pada player dari bumi :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Mana yang diambil Riser permanen gak?**

 **Jawaban : Mana yang diambil Riser bakalan diubah jadi kekuatan, baik kekuatan fisik atau kekuatan sihir. Jadi semakin banyak Riser mengambil mana dari makhluk lain, maka kekuatannya semakin besar.**

* * *

 **Itu semua pertanyaan yang dijawab oleh Author, kalau kalian ada pertanyaan lain jangan sungkan untuk menyampaikannya melalui review!**

 **Mungkin itu aja, lebih atau kurangnya Author minta maaf.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~!**


	14. Kuma-san ditipu

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : M (Mulai dari chapter ini Rate naik)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Hari ini benar-benar sibuk. Karena beberapa hal yang perlu aku lakukan, persiapan-nya memerlukan banyak waktu. Setelah aku keluar dari Guild Commerce, tujuanku selanjutnya adalah asosiasi lelang. Tempat itu memiliki banyak penjaga dan beberapa orang kaya datang untuk mengamati. Aku menyebut mereka orang kaya karena pakaian mereka sangat berkualitas dan berwarna, sangat berbeda dari orang kelas rendah yang pakaiannya cukup suram. Terlebih, mereka memiliki banyak sekali aksesoris untuk dipamerkan.

Apa yang mereka lakukan adalah mengamati dengan tuuan beragam. Aku bisa membayangkan beberapa hal, tapi menjadi terlalu waspada sampai-sampai ketakutan untuk berada di pandangan mereka hanya membuatku berada di posisi yang lemah. Jadi aku masuk ke asosiasi lelang dan menjual 2 wyver yang kumiliki.

Proses yang aku lalui untungnya sedikit karena surat pengantar yang Azazel berikan. Jika aku tidak memilikinya, akan memerlukan waktu 2 jam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Itu sangat membantu, aku harus berterima kasih padanya saat kami bertemu lagi.

 _Well_ , acara lelangnya adalah besok sekitar pukul 9 pagi sampai sore.

Aku mengunjungi panti asuhan dan bermain dengan anak-anak. Maksud kedatanganku adalah untuk mengantisipasi kemunculan orang-orang kemarin sekaligus melihat keadaan Direktur-sensei. Tapi mereka tidak muncul seperti perkiraanku.

"Terima kasih untuk yang sudah kau lakukan, Naruto-san. Saya sangat menghargainya."

"Bukan apa-apa-kuma. Lebih penting lagi, bagaimana keadaan sensei?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu, besok aku akan datang lagi."

"Tunggu Naruto-san. Liz sudah memasak makan siang, bagaimana kalau Naruto-san ikut makan juga? Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika mengetahui Naruto-san mau makan siang bersama kami."

"Itu, apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Kemarin mereka kesusahan karena tidak ada makanan, jadi kupikir akan sedikit sulit mengundang orang luar sepertiku untuk makan bersama.

"Jangan khawatir, tadi pagi Azel datang dan membawa banyak daging. Ini sudah lama sejak dia berkunjung sampai aku tidak mengenalinya."

"Azel?"

Entah kenapa itu terdengar tidak asing.

"Iya, dia datang karena Naruto-san memberitahunya, apakah bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak mengenal orang dengan nama Azel." Aku menjawabnya bingung, siapa Azel?

"Azel adalah nama panggilannya, wajar jika Naruto-san tidak tahu. Namanya yang asli adalah Azazel."

"..."

Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?

"Az-Azazel-san si Guild Master?"

"Benar. Sewaktu masih muda dia pernah terluka dan saya merawatnya, sejak itu dia sering berkunjung. Tapi sudah beberapa dekade dia tidak pernah datang lagi, jadi saya pikir dia sangat sibuk."

Aku ingat. Liz kemarin mengatakan sesuatu mengenai mengirim surat pada kenalan sensei, tapi jika mereka berada di satu kota, kenapa juga menemuinya kelihatan sangat sulit!?

"Tidak pernah terpikir bahwa Azazel-san adalah kenalan sensei."

"Ya, dia," pandangan Sensei jadi melunak, "Sudah seperti anak saya sendiri."

Dan dia bertindak sangat biasa ketika aku menjelaskan keadaan Panti asuhan, apa-apaan sebenarnya dia itu!?

"Jika memang tidak merepotkan, aku akan ada di perawatan sensei."

"Tentu."

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk makan siang di panti asuhan dan bermain dengan anak-anak. Tentu saja, karena kostum beruangku lembut dan lucu, kostum beruangku sangat populer di antara anak-anak. Ini juga sangat menyenangkan. Karena aku adalah anak tunggal dan orang tuaku sangat jarang di rumah, aku lebih sering kesepian.

Teman? Ugh, ini pertanyaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Sewaktu aku mengikuti pelatihan ataupun kompetisi, tidak banyak yang mau bicara padaku. Jangankan bicara, ketika aku melihat seseorang, orang itu akan mengabaikanku!? Apakah aku seburuk itu? Memang sih, dari kebanyakan orang penampilan fisikku benar-benar aneh. Tapi aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh, aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh jadi nilaiku cukup bagus dan aku ikut kompetisi atletik karena orang bilang itu akan membuatku mudah bergaul, tapi sampai sekarang aku tidak memiliki teman. Sial, aku pasti ditipu.

Menghabiskan waktu di panti asuhan memang menyenangkan. Tapi aku juga ingin mengetes kemampuan jadi aku pergi keluar tembok untuk melakukannya.

Kemarin, sadar atau tidak aku merasakan _itu_. Kemampuan yang kumiliki di dunia nyata sejak kecil. Sudah beberapa tahun aku tidak menggunakannya karena itu bukan kemampuan yang bisa dimiliki orang normal. Jika aku nekat melakukannya, bukannya tidak mungkin para peneliti akan menjadikanku subjek mereka. Tapi ini kasus yang berbeda di dunia ini, kemampuan ini pasti akan berguna dalam pertarungan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemampuanku bukan sesuatu yang hebat seperti mengendalikan pepohonan atau energi roh seperti Shinigami. Kemampuanku tidak memiliki kekuatan besar dan hanya berfungsi sebagai pendukung (mungkin). Tapi tetap saja ...

"Ini bisa menjadi alternatif."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kita sampai juga, butuh setengah hari untuk tiba ke tambang ini."

Seorang pria dengan balutan armor putih menatap peta dan gua di depannya bergantian. Namanya Kaleo, dia adalah seorang petualang Rank B dari kota lain yang tengah menjalankan Quest penaklukkan monster di tambang kota Alessa. Berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya, 3 rekan dengan perlengkapan yang berbeda juga memberi perhatian pada gua tersebut.

"Huuuft~! Ini perjalanan panjang dari basis dimana kita beroprasi. Benar kan Benedict?"

Salah satu rekan pria itu menyandarkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, namanya Arley dan profesinya adalah Archer.

"A-Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

Berbeda dengan Arley yang santai, seorang penyihir laki-laki dengan wajah baby face tampak gugup karena ini adalah kali pertama dia melakukan Quest jauh dari kota asalnya.

"Gahahaha~! Kau terlalu tegang Ben! Kau memang masih baru di party ini, tapi karena kau telah diterima disini, maka kemampuanmu lebih dari memadai. Lebih percaya dirilah!"

Memberikan dorongan mental pada Benedict, dia adalah Hadar. Meski memiliki tubuh besar bak warrior atau swordman, profesi Hadar adalah Priest. Tugas utamanya adalah memberikan dukungan dari belakang. Tapi untuk kasus-kasus yang tak terhindarkan, Hadar bisa mengambil posisi sebagai Tank barisan depan. Moto hidupnya adalah ' _Keselataman seorang Priest berasal dari tubuhnya!_ '

"Ba-baik."

Keempat orang ini adalah party peringkat B dengan tingkat keberhasilan Quest tidak kurang dari 80%. Mereka sudah beroperasi selama lebih dari 7 tahun dan dengan tingkat keberhasilannya, tidak akan lama sampai party mereka dinaikkan menjadi peringkat A.

Tujuan mereka semakin dekat!

Ketenaran dan uang sudah menumpuk berkat semua kerja keras mereka. Tapi untuk mencapai impian mereka yakni petualang peringkat S, secara bertahap keempatnya terus melakukan misi dengan rasio kesuksesan lebih besar daripada kegagalan. Lalu ketika mereka sedang mencari Quest di papan buletin Guild, Quest pembersihan tambang logam menarik perhatian Hadar.

"Kita akan masuk. Alrey, kau akan melakukan pengintaian seperti biasanya dengan kemampuanmu sebagai Archer. Aku akan menjadi pertahanan garis depan sedangkan Hadar dan Ben akan berada di belakang."

"Oke."

"Ingat untuk rileks Ben."

"Ba-Baik."

Party mereka pun masuk ke dalam tambang. Kondisi dari tambang itu cukup terawat karena belum lama sejak di tinggalkan. Juga, tambang ini merupakan produsen utama bijih logam untuk kota Alessa. Dwarf yang memberi mereka Quest ini jelas mengalami kesulitan karena akses untuk pasokan utama bijih logam kota terputus, dan karena Alessa tidak memiliki petualang dengan kemampuan yang cukup, maka petualang dari kota lainlah yang dapat menyelesaikan Quest tersebut.

Tidak lama setelah keempatnya masuk, Alrey mendeteksi kehadiran monster.

"Ini adalah Orc, mereka berjumlah 3 dan membawa club (Sejenis gada / pentungan / pemukul bola bisbol)."

"Alrey, pancing mereka kesini. Pertempuran akan dilakukan di area yang menguntungkan kita."

"Siap laksanakan!"

Sambil bercanda, Alrey pergi menjalankan tugasnya. Profesi miliknya adalah Archer yang terkenal akan penglihatan dan kegesitannya. Dia tidak takut ketika ditugasi sebagai penarik perhatian musuh karena bagamanapun Alrey punya kepercayaan diri pada kemampuannya untuk kabur. Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapat tugas merepotkan ini.

Begitu Alrey kembali, dia membawa 3 Orc di belakangnya.

Party tersebut bertarung dengan gagah berani. Kaleo yang berprofesi sebagai Swordman memainkan peran kunci dalam menahan serangan musuh, dan ketika dia kelelahan Hadar akan berdiri disampingnya untuk memberikan dukungan serta membagi damage yang diterimanya. Ketika keduanya melakukan _tag_ yang kompak, Alrey dan Benedict dengan gencar melakukan serangan pada Orc menggunakan panah dan sihir.

Secara keseluruhan, party mereka benar-benar bagus. Pengalaman selama 7 tahun dengan benar mereka tunjukkan ketika menghadapi monster. Bahkan ketika keadaan menjadi sulit di beberapa titik, keempatnya akan melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasinya. Dengan langkah yang mantap mereka menyusuri tambang dan menghadapi monster yang terus menerus muncul. Berbagai monster mereka lawan mulai dari Orc, Goblin, Wolfe, dan bahkan Kobold. Selama waktu ini pula, mereka memiliki perasaan buruk.

 _'Apakah Wolfe dan Goblin bisa bekerja sama? Mereka adalah monster dengan kecerdasan rendah.'_

 _'Monster disini beragam.'_

 _'I-Ini adalah monster di luar basis kami, ti-tidak mengherankan mereka punya kebiasaan yang berbeda.'_

 _'Hari ini adalah tugasku menyiapkan makanan, sup mata wolfe yang dicampur jeroan goblin enak tidak ya?'_

Kaleo memiliki kecurigaan, Alrey dan Benedict menganggap ini sebagai pengalaman baru, tapi Hadar lebih peduli pada menu makan siang mereka!

Lalu ...

Selama beberapa jam mereka menjelajahi tambang tersebut dan telah sampai di lantai 8. Seperti biasanya, Alrey bertugas untuk mengintai dan membawa monster mendekat. Tapi entah karena apa, dia tidak muncul bahkan setelah setengah jam berlalu.

"Alrey lama."

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

"Mu-Mungkin se-sesuatu yang berbahaya?"

Kaleo membantahnya, "Dia adalah seorang Archer. Jika keadaan terlalu bahaya dia akan bisa kabur."

Hadar dan Benedict mengangguk pada ucapan Kaleo, mereka ingin percaya bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Namun setelah 15 menit berlalu, Alrey tidak menampakkan dirinya. Kekhawatiran mulai muncul dari ketiganya.

"Kita harus mencarinya, dia sudah terlalu lama."

"Baik."

"Ya, aku juga mulai khawatir."

Ketiganya menyusuri jalan yang dikira telah Alrey lewati. Perjalanan mereka tidak terlalu sulit, tetapi semakin dalam mereka masuk, keanehan mulai terjadi.

Dari ujung gua yang mereka tuju suara-suara gemuruh terdengar! Berbagai teriakan, sorak sorai, euforia dari festival yang di selenggarakan di kota, dan suara aneh yang merangsang rasa ingin tahu.

Saat Hadar, Benedict, dan Kaleo melihat apa yang ada dibalik sana, mereka membeku. Itu adalah kawanan besar monster yang belum pernah mereka lihat selama selama 7 tahun karirnya!

.

.

.

 **Pada malam hari di kota lain.**

Malam itu, sama seperti yang sudah direncanakan, mereka bertiga menggunakan [Finding Scroll Magic] dengan material Corruption Treant sebagai perantara. Pengunaannya mudah dan ketika mereka menggunakannya, gulungan itu kemudian lenyap bagai dilahap api dan sebagai gantinya muncullan sebuah hologram yang menampilkan peta kota dengan sebuah tanda berwarna merah yang berkerlip-kelip.

"Itu posisinya."

"Jaraknya tidak jauh, itu adalah bangunan kosong yang terbengkalai."

"Apa Akeno-san yakin?"

Akeno menjawab pertanyaan Issei, "100%, aku dan Rias sudah menghafal tata letak bangunan di kota ini ketika kita berkeliling."

"Kalau begitu mari pergi."

Tidak seperti pakaian standar yang biasanya Issei dan Partynya pakai, armor yang mereka kenakan saat ini seperti berasal dari dunia lain. Kemilau indah yang bertabur cahaya mistis membungkus keseluruhan peralatan mereka, dan dari full armor milik Issei tergambar jelas ukiran artistis seekor naga yang memikat. Rias memiliki gaun penyihir dengan warna merah mencolok namun cantik yang tersulam dengan benang-benang emas. Dan Akeno tampak sangat anggun dengan jubah penyihir berjahitkan kain kualitas tinggi spesialis para High Elf. Mereka bertiga mengenakan peralatan High-End untuk job masing-masing dan hal ini meningkatkan kekuatan mereka lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

Normalnya Rias, Akeno, dan Issei ingin menghindari penggunaan peralatan High end, namun keadaan memaksa ketiganya. Musuh yang mereka hadapi bisa memanipulasi monster Treant dan meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan menjadikan mereka Monster Corruption peringkat C+. Ini tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa musuh juga memiliki monster peringkat B dan lebih tinggi. Perbedaan kekuatan makin jelas karena mereka bertiga hanya memiliki level rata-rata 9 bahkan setelah mengalahkan 12 Treant.

Jadi untuk menutupi kesenjangan ini, selain statistik yang dibawa oleh profesi, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan peralatan terbaik. Namun karena level mereka sebenarnya sangat kecil, semua peralatan yang dipakai mendapatkan pealti seperti pengurangan 60% serangan dari yang seharusnya, dan sebagainya. Namun itu masih lebih baik karena output yang dikeluarkan masih lebih dari cukup untuk menanganis kawanan monster peringkat B.

Ketiganya keluar dari penginapan dengan jubah yang membungkus keseluruhan tubuh. Jika mereka tidak melakukannya, hanya tuhan yang tahu bagaimana mereka akan sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Menyusuri gang-gang dengan percaya diri, mereka sampai disana.

"Ini tempatnya," Ujar Rias.

"Rias-buchou dan Akeno-san mundur, aku yang akan mengurus baris depan."

"Baik."

Lalu tanpa membuat aba-aba Issei mendobrak dari depan, menghancurkan apa yang sebelumnya merupakan pintu. Di dalam sana, tepat saat mereka masuk seorang lelaki jangkung tercengang melihat apa yang terjadi. Di belakang pria tersebut, 6 monster dengan warna mata hitam berdiri dengan tegap.

"Ba-Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu aku disini!?"

"Kami bahkan tahu kau mengamati kami sejak kemarin."

"Jangan memperpanjang ini, serahkan saja dirimu dan ini akan selesai."

"Jangan bercanda jalang! Awalnya aku ingin bermain dengan kalian berdua, tapi karena sudah begini aku tak akan segan membunuh kalian! Monster-monster-ku, SERANG!"

Monster dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan itu melaksanakan perintah dari si pria jangkung dengan patuh. Mereka menyerang kelompok Issei dengan kekuatan yang menggetarkan bangunan tua tempat mereka berada. Seranganpun datang satu persatu, menghantam Issei tanpa ampun sedikit pun. Jika ini adalah Issei yang memakai armor biasa, maka serangan-serangan tersebut dapat mengambil nyawanya dalam sekejap. Tapi kali ini, dengan skill armor yang aktif, sebuah pelindung membungkus Issei dan meniadakan serangan yang datang.

"Tidak mungkin, kau tidak terluka."

"Kau mencari masalah dengan orang yang salah."

Akeno kemudian menciptkan tombak-tombak spiral dari tanah, memutarnya dengan sihir yang menjadikannya sebagai mata bor mengerikan, dan menembakkannya tanpa mengenal ampun.

 _ **Wussh! Wusssh! Wusssh! Wusssh!**_

Serangan gencar dari Akeno memberikan damage yang signifikan, 2 monster mengalami luka sedang karena serangan itu dan 4 lainnya memiliki luka ringan.

"Kalian pikir, serangan-serangan lemah seperti itu bisa mengalahkan monster-monsterku!? Jangan mimpi!"

"Ara, kau benar-benar berpikir seranganku dimaksudkan untuk membunuh? Sayang sekali, tapi itu bukanlah yang terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Buchou."

Rias yang berada di posisi paling belakang tersenyum, "Ini berakhir dengan cepat, **[Cosmo Crimson].** "

Di tangannya, sebuah masa padat dari [Power of Destruction] tercipta. Kekuatan penghancur yang bisa meluluhlantahkan area dalam radius 20 meter itu hanya sekecil bola bisbol. Saat bola tersebut mengenai monster yang berada di posisi tengah, mereka menghilang tanpa jejak bersama dengan lantai yang dipijak. Itu tidak memiliki suara yang memekakkan telinga ataupun daya ledak super. Sebagai gantinya, apa yang ada disana adalah penghancuran total pada apapun yang disentuhnya.

Sebagai _finishing_ , Akeno menggunakan akar pepohonan dari bawah tanah untuk mengikat si pria jangkung.

"Mu-mustahil, monster-monsterku ..."

Tidak seperti yang mereka duga, pertempuran menjadi terlalu mudah.

' _Padahal kami menggunakan peralatan terbaik, tapi hanya ini?_ ' Issei tak bisa menyuarakan kekecewaannya. Bagaimanapun juga, profesinya adalah Berserker, dan sudah sewajarnya Berseker memimpikan pertarungan sengit dan menegangkan.

Rias menghampiri pria tersebut, "Katakan, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan membawa Corruption Monster di tengah kota?"

"Hahaha, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Percuma saja memaksaku, aku sangat loyal pada atasanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku hanya memberimu satu kesempatan. Beritahu kami dan kau tidak akan kesakitan atau tetap diam tapi mengalami hal lebih buruk dari pada kematian."

"Semua wanita jalang hanya bisa menggertak."

Rias tersenyum dengan _deathglare_ di matanya, "Jangan katakan aku tidak memberitahumu. Issei, urus dia sebaik mungkin. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, cukup lakukan dalam kadar normal."

"Baik."

Rias dan Akeno keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Tidak lama berselang, suara keputus asaan terdengar dari dalam. Mereka bertiga punya hubungan yang dalam satu sama lain, jadi tidak mengherankan jika ketiganya berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan nyata. Dari sana, Rias mulai mempelajari tentang karakter masing-masing. Dia pun mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Issei dan bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupannya.

Rias tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada si pria jangkung, tapi Issei benar-benar spesialis dalam penyiksaan. Dia pernah membunuh orang lain, mengkuliti mereka dan memberikannya ke anjing penjaga sebagai makanan. Tindakan tidak manusiawi yang Issei angap sebagai normal di kehidupannya.

Menyadari hal tersebut, apa yang Akeno dan Rias salahkan adalah keluarga Issei, tempat dimana dia dibesarkan dan di didik. Sejak saat itu, Rias mulai menasehati Issei untuk tidak melakukan penyiksaan dengan tidak manusiawi dan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sebagai hasil, daripada mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin, Issei yang sekarang sudah lebih seperti manusia. Dia tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan akal sehat di masyarakat umum dan beradaptasi.

Tapi kali ini, Rias harus mengetahui rencana orang tersebut walau dengan pemaksaan.

"Rias, apakah ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini demi kepentingan banyak orang."

"Apakah ada alasan lain kita menangkapnya selain karena dia mengawasi kita?"

Rias memandang Akeno dengan senyum masam, "Apa kau pernah mendengar Corruption Monster di Elder Tale?"

"Sepertinya," Akeno berpikir, "Tidak."

"Lalu, apakah kau mengetahui event yang membuat seluruh benua dalam kekacauan setengah tahun setelah perilisan Elder Tale?"

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah kejadian tidak terlupakan yang membawa seluruh benua (di dalam Elder Tale) ke dalam neraka. Memangnya, apa hubungannya dengan Corruption Monster?"

"Karena kau bermain satu tahun setelah perilisan, sudah pasti kau tidak tahu. Tapi asal mula dari semua kekacauan itu adalah ketika munculnya Corruption Monster."

Ekspresi Akeno menjadi serius karena ucapan Rias, "Tapi tidak ada yang membahas tentang Corruption Monster di forum."

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya."

"Lalu bagaiaman kau tahu?"

Rias menggantungkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah, "Karena aku dan teman-temanku lah yang memicu event tersebut."

"Tidak mungkin." Akeno tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Pelaku dari Event neraka itu adalah Rias, sahabatnya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia mempercayainya.

Event berskala internasional yang membuat jutaan orang mengalami trauma.

Jika mereka mengetahui siapa pelaku dari kejadian tersebut, hanya kemalangan yang akan mendatangi Rias. Itulah sebabnya, dia berjanji akan mengubur ingatan tersebut jika seandainya Monter Corruption tidak muncul di sini. Dia memberitahu rahasia terbesar yang membuat tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak pada Akeno.

"Apa kau membenciku, Akeno?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan hal yang buruk."

Akeno menggeleng, "Kita sahabat. Tidak mungkin aku membencimu. Apalagi, aku belum bermain pada saat itu, jadi tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah mencari tahu kenapa ada Corruption Monster disini."

"Kita tunggu Issei."

Tepat setelahnya pintu terbuka dan Issei memiliki ekspresi serius di wajahnya. Melihat bagaimana dia biasanya, Rias dan Akeno memahami bahwa ini bukan hal sepele.

"Mereka akan melakukan invasi. Kita harus memberi tahu Guild dan pergi ke sana." Ucap Issei sambil berlari pergi dengan si pria jangkung di bahunya.

"Invasi? Maksudmu kota ini akan diserang."

"Tidak. Bukan kota ini yang akan diserang, tapi seluruh kerajaan."

Bola mata Rias dan Akeno membesar.

"Lalu kemana kita akan pergi?"

Issei berbalik, "Tempat dimana Invasi ini akan dimulai, kota Alessa."

.

.

.

To Be Continue.

* * *

 **A/N : Yosh, ini lah chapter 14! Tidak henti-hentinya saya mengucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader yang terus membaca cerita ini, semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Lalu sekarang, saatnya balas pertanyaan review! ^0^)9**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : 1,2 juta Gil setara dengan apa?**

 **Jawaban : Konversi mata uang Gil adalah 1 Gil = 1 Yen. Jadi jika 1,2 Juta Gil = 1,2 juta Yen. Kalau diubah ke rupiah, itu setara dengan 155 juta rupiah.**

 **Tapi, karena peradapan yang tidak terlalu maju dan teknologi masih belum berkembang, maka kebanyakan harga barang dan jasa masih murah. So, 1,2 juta Gil udah lebih dari cukup untuk disebut sebagai pendapatan yang besar.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Keluarga kerajaan, rajanya King Arthur?**

 **Jawaban : Arthur bukan raja, dia punya peran lain buat dimainkan :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah Naruto punya sisi lolicon?**

 **Jawaban : Enggak O_O**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Kapan Pair Naruto keluar?**

 **Jawaban : Sedang otw dalam pengerjaan.**

* * *

 **Review Ken Acardia : T** **hor kostum naruto apakah itu2 aja? Asli sebenarnya agak aneh gitu penggambaran sosoknya seperti badut kostum. Ya minimal tuh kostum beruang cuma model mantel yg bisa di lepas.**

 **Tanggapan : Jangan remehkan kostum beruang! Mereka itu lembut dan lucu! Kelucuan adalah keadilan!**

 **Untuk saat ini masih nyaman aja pakai kostum beruang, lagian kalau penampilan asli Naruto keluar, efek dari kostum beruang bakalan nurun. Tapi, ada saat ketika Naruto ngelepasin kostumnya kok, meskipun itu jarang-jarang :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Thor emang si naruto ga susah gerak di tempat banyak orang / tempat sempit ya?**

 **Jawaban : Enggak :3**

 **Meskipun postur tubuh Naruto jadi 'besar' karena pake kostum beruang, tapi karena statistik dari profesinya adalah Strenght, Naruto gak bakalan ngerasaain ada dorongan kecuali dari orang yang statistik Strenghtnya ada di standarnya. Dan walaupun Naruto gede, bukan berarti ukurannya ngelebihi manusia normal, jadi seharusnya gak ada masalah sama pergerakannya.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Wujud Naruto tanpa kostum beruang gimana?**

 **Jawaban : Aneh! Dia aneh! Penampilan fisiknya bukan kayak orang timur atau orang barat! Tapi sering ada di anime-anime / manga, jadi kalian gak bakalan asing. Mungkin malah bakalan disebut ' _Mainstrem_ '.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Naruto bakalan ketemu Issei gak?**

 **Jawaban : Chapter ini menjawab pertanyaanmu :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa Naruto Jones ya?**

 **Jawaban : Saya pernah baca WN 'Legend' dimana Heroinnya baru muncul di chapter 90+, jadi sabar dulu ya ... pair sedang dalam otw pengerjaan :)**

* * *

 **Mungkin itu aja, saya mau berburu Zinogre. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan, bye~!**


	15. Kuma-san dijadikan babu

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : M

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Asosiasi lelang, sebuah lembaga independen yang didirikan beberapa dekade lalu dan telah menyebar ke seluruh kerajaan _Brent_. Latar belakang dari berdirinya lembaga ini adalah karena pada saat itu muncul item unik yang hanya ada satu di dunia. Orang-orang memperebutkannya dan si penjual ingin cepat melepaskan _item_ tersebut.

Tapi, ketika ia berniat menjualnya ke seseorang, orang lain mengancam akan membunuhnya. Dia tidak bisa menjualnya dan terpaksa terus menyimpan item tersebut. Lambat laun, dengan segala tekanan yang diterima dari banyak orang, si penjual menjadi tertekan dan depresi.

Akhirnya, [ _Wiseman_ ] yang mendengar kabar tersebut datang membantu penjualannya. Dia berteriak pada semua orang, " _Item_ ini akan dijual pada orang yang menawar dengan harga tertinggi. Tidak ada kecurangan atau tekanan, siapapun yang melanggar ketentuan itu akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal. Peraturan ini berlaku juga ketika barang ini telah terjual."

Yang berarti, dengan posisinya sebagai [ _Wiseman_ ], dia menjamin tidak akan ada kecurangan atau hal buruk yang terjadi pada item lelang dan orang bersangkutan bahkan setelah barang tersebut keluar dari lelang. Untuk mendukung pemikiran sang [ _Wiseman_ ], setelah kematiannya dibentuklah sebuah organisasi bernama 'Asosiasi lelang'.

Mereka memiliki pengaruh dan kekuatan yang tidak kalah dari _Guild Commerce_ dan _Guild Adventure_. Apalagi, berdirinya mereka adalah untuk meneruskan keinginan sang [ _Wiseman_ ] sehingga keluarga kerajaan yang menduduki puncak negara juga perlu menghormati setiap keputusan Asosiasi lelang.

 _'Cerita apa ini?_ '

Jujur saja, ketika aku membaca literatur tentang berdirinya Asosiasi lelang yang disarankan oleh Azazel, aku tercengang.

Asal muasalnya sangat konyol. Bingung akan menjualnya pada siapa, tertekan karena ancaman calon pembeli lain, dan akhirnya depresi. Jika kau memang menjadi depresi karena memiliki _item_ tersebut, jangan dijual, BUANG SAJA _KAMVRET!_

* * *

"Sesuai ucapanmu, setiap keputusan dari Asosiasi lelang memiliki pengaruh besar yang bahkan keluarga kerajaan akan menghormatinya."

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya bukan?"

"Tidak, sebelumnya kau tidak memiliki bukti sehingga ucapanmu menjadi ambigu."

"Kau sungguh tidak mau mengalah, Naruto."

"Orang bilang itu merupakan salah satu keunggulanku, Azazel- _san_."

Aku dan Azazel duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu _Guild Master_. Entah sudah berapa kali, tapi aku semakin akrab dengan tempat ini meski baru beberapa hari dipindahkan ke [ _Edea_ ]. Mungkin itu sangat normal bagi petualang baru untuk berdiskusi di ruang tamu _Guild Master_?

"Huh? Ya terserahlah. Lelang akan dimulai jam 9 pagi. Jadi kenapa kau malah datang kesini? Ini bahkan belum jam 6 pagi."

"Hari ini keluarga kerajaan datang kan? Jika aku tidak cepat, kerumunan orang-orang akan semakin sesak."

Kupikir hari ini kota akan berubah menjadi sebuah festival. Orang-orang mendikiran kios dan banyak dari mereka membuka toko souvenir. Bahkan ketika aku bangun di tengah malam, orang-orang telah sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal. Dari situasi ini, aku memperkirakan bahwa keadaan akan menjadi semakin ramai dari waktu ke waktu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi duluan. _But well,_ asosiasi lelang hanya buka dari jam 8.30.. Lalu disinilah aku.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan kau bisa berkunjung ke ruangan _Guild Master_."

"Hehehe maaf. _Bar_ di lantai bawah belum buka dan tidak ada seorang pun yang datang. Daripada aku sendirian di bawah, lebih baik bersantai disini."

"Kau benar-benar sangat santai."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan permintaan _audience_ dengan tuan kota, apakah bisa?"

Kemarin Azazel bilang dia akan membuat cara untuk bicara dengan tuan kota. Apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah hal sepele, mengapa dana panti asuhan terputus dan kenapa salah satu bangsawan kota mendukung tindakan tersebut. Sebagai beruang yang disukai anak-anak, setidaknya aku perlu tahu apa yang benar-benar terjadi pada mereka untuk membantu secara penuh.

Dalam rangka itu, Azazel juga memiliki keinginan yang sama denganku.

"Kemungkinan besar setelah pelelangan ini selesai. Kau sendiri juga pasti paham betapa sibuknya tuan kota ketika keluarga kerajaan datang berkunjung?"

Tenang saja Azazel, aku paham. Ini sama seperti betapa sibuknya seorang Wali Kota ketika Presiden negara berkunjung ke kotanya.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Azazel- _san_ dan Bow- _sensei_ adalah kenalan."

"Itu sudah lama. Tapi aku berhutang nyawa padanya."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui keadaan panti asuhan? Ini tidak seperti panti asuhan itu ada di kota lain dan kau tidak dapat berkunjung ke sana. Jika kau mau, kau bisa saja mengutus seseorang untuk melihat keadaannya sebagai perwakilan."

"Naruto, keadaannya tidak sesederhana itu. Sampai saat kau memberitahuku kebenarannya, aku selalu mendapat laporan berkala tentang keadaan panti asuhan. Laporan yang ku terima selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja."

Tunggu dulu ...

"Hal yang sama terjadi dengan _Guild Commerce_. Tanpa adanya persetujuan dari _Master Guild Commerce_ , mereka mengeluarkan surat kesepakatan untuk penjualan panti asuhan."

"Sekarang kau pasti mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang apa yang terjadi. Orang dibalik tindakan ini tidak sederhana. Mereka memiliki alasan kuat kenapa panti asuhan menjadi targetnya dan mereka sudah mempersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari."

Sebelumnya aku sudah memiliki tebakan. Ini benar-benar mencurigakan.

"Sebelum dibangun menjadi panti asuhan, tanah itu digunakan untuk apa?"

"Itu lahan kosong. Tidak ada yang memilikinya. Tuan kota yang memerintah saat itu memerintahkan tanah tersebut untuk dijadikan panti asuhan. Setidaknya, itu adalah hal yang diketahui semua orang."

Menjadikan lahan kosong sebagai panti asuhan?

Jika tidak ada orang yang ngotot membeli sesuatu yang mustahil seperti panti asuhan, aku tidak akan menganggap itu mencurigakan. Tetapi karena semua masalah ini ... tuan kota ...

AH!

Apakah ini ... apakah tuan kota saat itu ...

"Sebelumnya kau mengatakan padaku bahwa panti asuhan adalah tempat yang diwajibkan ada oleh suatu kota. Itu artinya tak ada yang bisa membeli atau memiliki tanah tersebut secara individu dan secara tidak langsung panti asuhan adalah milik tuan kota, benar begitu?"

"Ya."

Aku curiga.

"Maka, hanya ada satu alasan kenapa ini terjadi."

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu, Naruto?"

"Ini masih dugaan. Bertemu dengan tuan kota akan memperjelasnya. Untuk saat ini, bisakah Azazel- _san_ mengirim petualang untuk menjaga panti asuhan? Jika ada keadaan yang tidak terduga, prioritaskan untuk mengevakuasi semua penghuninya."

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti ada hal buruk yang akan menimpa panti asuhan. Aku sudah menyiagakan beberapa petualang kepercayaanku disana, setelah mengirimkan utusan, perioritas evakuasi akan disampaikan. Ngomong-ngomong, meskipun masih dugaan aku juga ingin mendengarnya."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Tapi mengingat sekarang aku memakai kostum beruang, ekspresiku pasti tidak terlihat.

 _'Aku mengatakan ini masih dugaan karena belum yakin, jika mengutarakannya sekarang, kau bisa saja salah paham.'_

"Tidakkah kau cukup _kepo_?"

" _Kepo_?"

"Itu artinya kau orang paling keren di dunia."

"Hahaha, bukan hanya kau yang mengatakan itu padaku Naruto."

Untunglah, Azazel bukan orang yang terlalu pintar.

"Dugaanku adalah ada **sesuatu** di bawah panti asuhan."

" **Sesuatu**?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ini bisa berarti banyak tapi jelas sesuatu yang penting."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, entah datang darimana ada pihak yang ingin membeli tanah tersebut meskipun tahu itu tidak memiliki nilai geografis. Kedua, mereka berjalan sejauh memanipulasi informasi dari _Guild Adventure_ dan _Guild Commerce_. Lalu terakhir, tuan kota yang memerintah pada saat itu secara khusus menjadikan tanah tersebut sebagai milik kota dengan membangun panti asuhan."

"Aku paham dengan 2 alasan pertama, tapi alasan ketiga bukankah terlalu samar? Bagaimanapun, tuan kota memiliki kewajiban mendikiran panti asuhan jika itu memungkinkan."

"Tentu saja. Alasan ketiga tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan jika 2 alasan yang lain tidak ada. Itu artinya, jika kejadian dimana panti asuhan dipaksa untuk menjual tanahnya tidak muncul, maka alasan ketiga tidak akan ada."

Azazel mengagguk setelah mendengar penjelasanku, "Itu masuk akal. Tapi mendirikan panti asuhan untuk melindungi apa yang ada dibawahnya? Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai kesana."

"Yah, seperti yang aku katakan. Jika tidak ada pihak yang menginginkan tanah panti asuhan dengan sangat ngotot, tidak mungkin ada orang yang curiga. Karena Tuan kota tahu panti asuhan tidak dapat dipindah tangankan tanpa persetujuan tuan kota, maka ini cara yang cerdik untuk melindungi dan menyamarkannya sebagai panti asuhan."

"Dan maksudmu, ada sesuatu dibawah sana yang ingin tuan kota sembunyikan tetapi di sisi lain, ada orang yang menginginkannya."

"Ini hanya dugaan. Tapi jika kita melihat bagaimana kondisi panti asuhan dan melihat secara keseluruhan, tidak ada keuntungan apapun dari membeli panti asuhan selain ada sesuatu yang penting disana."

Sejak awal aku sudah berpikir ada yang aneh. Tapi terlepas dari seberapa banyak pendapat yang aku katakan, tidak ada bukti kongkrit bahwa perkataanku adalah benar.

"Itulah sebabnya kau ingin bertemu dengan tuan kota."

"Ya. Untuk memastikan."

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku lebih cepat."

"Ini masih dugaan. Menghakiminya sebagai fakta akan terlalu cepat."

Kami terus mengobrol banyak hal. Kecuali pembicaraan mengenai panti asuhan, tidak ada yang sangat serius untuk di diskusikan. Waktu terus berlalu dan dari luar suara hiruk pikuk dapat terdengar. Para petualang yang mencari _Quest_ dan warga yang menyambut keluarga kerajaan!

"Azazel- _sama_!"

Raynare dengan kasar masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu dan wajahnya memiliki ekspresi serius, jadi memarahinya adalah hal yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

"Ada apa Raynare?"

"Petualang yang menerima misi penaklukkan _monster_ di tambang sudah kembali. Dia dalam keadaan kritis, tolong cepat datang ke bawah sesegera mungkin!"

 _Kritis?_

Bahkan tanpa perlu menanyakan apa yang terjadi, kami bertiga meluncur ke lantai bawah. Tempat ini satu setengah jam lalu masih sepi, tapi sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh kerumunan orang. Dan di tengah kerumunan tersebut, seorang pria dengan armor perak berbaring bersimbah darah dengan seorang yang tampak sebagai penyihir di sampinnya. Dari tangan si penyihir, cahaya hijau bersinar redup melewati tubuh si pria berarmor.

Ketika kami mendekat, aku dapat melihat luka pria itu dengan jelas. Jemarinya bengkok dengan sudut yang aneh, lengannya menyembulkan tulang _hasta_ , dan perutnya memiliki luka lebar yang menganga.

Melihat kondisinya, datang kesini dari tambang benar-benar sebuah keajaiban.

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

" _Gu-Guild Mas ... ter ..._ "

Azazel mendekat dan menggenggam tangan petualang itu erat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana kau bisa terluka separah ini? Sebelum itu, kami akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Ti ... dak ... ini adalah ... akhir ..."

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau pasti selamat! Sihir penyembuhan bisa membuatmu bertahan!"

Pandangan Azazel beralih pada penyihir yang masih terus melakukan upaya penyembuhan. Tetapi dengan atmosfir suram di sekitarnya, penyihir itu menggeleng.

Aku memejamkan mata. Luka di perut petualang itu sangat parah, meski sihir penyembuhan dapat mempercepat proses pemulihan, sebelum luka itu benar-benar tertutup dan kembali normal, petualang itu kemungkinan besar sudah meninggal. Itupun jika _mana_ si penyihir cukup untuk keseluruhan proses.

"Ti ... dak apa-apa ... tolong ... berikan kartu _guild_ -ku pada ... Alice di Roseheim."

Petualang itu mengeluarkan kartu _guild_ petualang dan dengan darah yang mengental, ia memberikannya pada Azazel. Kartu _Guild_ memiliki banyak fungsi mulai dari penyedia informasi pribadi hingga aset kekayaan yang disimpan di akun _Guild_ , tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mau memberikannya pada orang lain karena itu artinya menghapus semua pencapaiannya. Tapi petualang itu melakukannya.

Aku mengerti, orang paling berharga untuknya, eh?

"Aku berjanji bahwa Alice akan menerimanya."

"Terima ... kasih," Petualang itu tersenyum, "Di tambang ... tidak kurang dari 10 ribu ... _monster_ berkumpul ... menginvasi ... Alessa ..."

Mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya, petualang tersebut menutup mata dan pergi ke peristirahatan abadinya. _Guild Adventure_ kemudian berubah riuh karena ucapan petualang itu, percakapan antara para petualang terdengar dimana-mana. Mereka tidak memiliki kemewahan untuk mempertanyakan kebenarannya dan justru fokus pada masalah yang sesungguhnya.

' _10000 monster!?_ '

' _Bagaimana bisa 10 ribu monster berkumpul di sana!?_ '

' _Para warga harus di evakuasi!_ '

' _Oh tidak! Keluarga kerajaan sudah datang! Ini benar-benar buruk!_ '

Mereka tidak berpikir bahwa pesan terakhir dari seorang petualang peringkat B dari kota lain adalah kebohongan. Tapi menerima kenyataan tersebut dengan cepat bahkan membuatku berkeringat dingin.

* * *

Kusir yang mengendarai kereta kuda berornamen menakjubkan dengan lambang keluarga kerajaan mengkerutkan alisnya. Di sisi kanan, kiri, dan depannya, para _knight_ dengan kuda putih dan _full plate armor_ bergerak beriringan sebagai kesatuan, dan di belakang kereta si kusir, beberapa kereta dengan kemegahan yang tidak lebih rendah mengikuti.

Mereka adalah rombongan bangsawan dan keluarga kerajaan yang datang untuk mengikuti pelelangan!

Tepat ketika para penduduk seharusnya menyambut keluarga kerajaan dan bangsawan dengan sorak sorai kegembiraan, mereka justru memiliki ekspresi gelisah. Si kusir memiliki kecurigaan, tetapi dia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya sesuai dengan yang di perintahkan.

Menangkap gelagat aneh tersebut, suara merdu bagai bidadari datang dari dalam kereta, "Apa yang terjadi?"

 _Knight_ yang berjalan beriringan di samping kereta menjawab pertanyaan dari orang di dalam kereta, "Kami akan mencari tahu, Arthuria-sama."

Kapten _Knight_ kerajaan _Brent_ , Noel.

Untuk seorang kapten, misi mereka biasa terpusat pada memberikan komando dari markas pusat, dalam arti lain merupakan istana kerajaan. Sangat jarang melihat kapten berdiri di garis depan dalam pengawalan seseorang, misi semacam itu biasa diberikan pada wakil kapten atau peringkat di bawahnya. Tapi sekarang, Noel lah melakukan pengawalan.

Itu karena yang mereka kawal adalah sang putri!

Sekelompok penjaga dengan seorang pria ber _armor_ paling baik memimpin mereka datang menjemput rombongan Noel.

Melihat sekelompok penjaga yang menghentikan rombongan, para bangsawan di kereta belakang juga memiliki pertanyaan.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

 _'Kenapa kita berhenti?'_

 _'Bagaimana mungkin para penduduk tidak menyambut kedatangan kami!?'_

 _'Aku ingin melihat puteri lagi.'_

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. Tapi saat ini Alessa sedang dalam keadaan siaga, jika tidak keberatan maukah Yang Mulia Arthutia-sama beserta rombongan datang ke mansion tuan kota?"

"Keadaan siaga? Tepat ketika Arturia-sama dan para bangsawan datang kesini!?"

"Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Pihak kami juga tidak menginginkan ini terjadi, tapi keadaan yang memaksa. Untuk penjelasan lebih rinci, tolong datang ke mansion tuan kota, _Knight-sama_."

"Tsk, apa-apaan kota ini!"

Noel tidak menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya. Dia memiliki kebangaan tinggi sebagai bangsawan dan kapten _knight_. Apalagi sejak kecil Noel sudah di doktrin bahwa orang biasa dan bangsawan memiliki kedudukan yang berbeda bagai langit dan bumi. Dengan keadaan tidak terduga ini, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak marah? Yang dia kawal saat ini adalah putri pertama kerajaan _Brent_! Dan yang lebih buruk adalah keadaan kota sedang siaga! Mereka ingin membahayakan putri!?

Namun bersama dengan arogansinya, ia memiliki pemahaman yang cukup. Noel paham, jika dia bergerak tanpa mengetahui keadaannya maka kematian adalah hal yang mungkin. Itu akan menjadi hukuman beberapa generasi karena tidak dapat melindungi puteri.

"Arthuria-sama, kota sedang dalam keadaan siaga. Kami akan mengawal Arthuria-sama menuju mansion tuan kota sampai situasinya jelas."

"... Baik."

Rombongan Puteri Arthuria pergi menyusuri jalanan menuju mansion tuan kota dengan bimbingan penjaga. Arthuria menciptakan berbagai simulasi di pikirannya dengan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Mengetahui keadaan yang menjadi gawat, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Alessa. Walaupun dia adalah seorang puteri kerajaan, bukan berarti dia hanya akan diam saja ketika salah satu kota di kerajaannya diserang _monster_.

* * *

"Kita tidak mungkin menghadapi 10 ribu _monster_ secara langsung. Bahkan jika petualang dan penjaga kota digabungkan, itu tidak akan lebih dari 4 ribu orang, kita jelas kalah jumlah. Oleh sebab itu kita akan mengambil posisi bertahan dan serangan gerilya secara bersamaan!"

Azazel melanjutkan, " _Archer_ dan _Mage_ akan menjadi kunci dalam pertempuran ini. Mereka akan berdiri di tembok dan memborbardir _monster_ yang mendekati kota dengan anak panah dan sihir. Para _Warrior_ dan petarung garis depan harus melindungi mereka apapun yang terjadi."

"Selama perhatian _monster_ terfokus pada garis depan, petualang lain buat kelompok kecil dan mulai menarik _monster_ yang berada jauh dari rombongan. Habisi mereka satu persatu. Jangan memaksakan diri jika situasinya terlalu buruk!"

Jadi, selain kekuatan utama yang terdiri dari para pemanah dan penyihir, akan ada serangan sekunder dari kelompok lain, mereka mengincar _monster_ yang berada paling jauh dari rombongan.

Aku tidak bisa menyebut strategi Azazel baik atau tidak karena setiap rencana memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan. Hal yang benar-benar menentukan hasil pertempuran selain kekuatan dan strategi adalah jumlah. Dan pihak _monster_ memiliki jumlah yang keterlaluan.

10 ribu _monster_!

Ini sudah berada di skala yang berbeda dari penaklukkan _dungeon normal_!

Tidak peduli seberapa kuat seseorang, melawan jumlah sebanyak itu nyaris mustahil. Pada awalnya kau mungkin akan sangat percaya diri, melakukan berbagai serangan menakjubkan dengan efek area yang luas, tapi setelah semua staminamu habis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Ketika stamina habis, bukan hanya gerakan menjadi lamban, kekuatan juga akan menurun drastis. Tapi ...

 **Ding!**

* * *

 **Mode Beruang Putih.**

Dengan mengorbankan pertahanan pada serangan fisik dan sihir, pengguna akan mendapatkan kemampuan regenerasi mana dan stamina dalam jumlah yang menganggumkan. Ini adalah efek khusus kostum yang akan meningkat bergantung pada _level_ pengguna. Setiap naik satu _level_ regenerasi akan meningkat sebesar 10%.

* * *

Karena saat ini levelku adalah 21, maka regenerasi _MP_ dan Staminaku adalah 210%.

 _Padahal saat dipermainan, item dengan opsi pemulihan 50% MP dan Stamina sudah termasuk jenis item unik yang jika dijual harganya bisa menembus 500 ribu yen._

Dengan kemampuan dari kostum ini, aku seharusnya bisa bertarung dalam jangka panjang. Terlebih jika aku dapat meminimalkan penggunaan stamina, bukannya mustahil aku dapat bertarung selama beberapa hari secara _nonstop_.

Dan ...

 **Ding!**

* * *

 **Mode Beruang Hitam.**

Beruang hitam yang ganas telah muncul! Dengan efek yang berbeda dari mode beruang putih, mode beruang hitam meningkatkan pertahanan pada serangan sihir dan fisik. Meski untuk saat ini hanya dapat menaikkan pertahanan sihir dan fisik, ini tidak menutup kemungkinan akan munculnya efek lain di _level_ tertentu. Setiap naik _level_ pertahanan akan naik sebesar 8%.

* * *

Pertahanku sekarang telah naik sebesar 168%, membuatku dapat menahan serangan tingkat menengah tanpa masuk ke dalam kondisi serius.

"Kalau begitu, dari sekarang sampai pertempuran dimulai kita akan membuat parit dan perangkap di luar tembok dan aku ingin sekelompok _Archer_ melakukan pengintaian jikalau pasukan _monster_ mendekat. LAKSANAKAN!"

"BAIK!"

Dengan komando dari Azazel, ribuan orang menghamburkan diri keluar dari kota dan membuat parit beserta perangkap. Sebagian besar orang membuat parit dengan senjata atau cangkul, sedangkan beberapa orang yang merupakan _Thief_ dan _Hunter_ bertugas membuat perangkap.

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana orang-orang bergerak tanpa keraguan seolah ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi serangan. Setiap orang melakukan pekerjaannya tanpa mengeluh dan aku kagum melihatnya. Tak sering hal ini terjadi di dunia nyata dimana teknologi lebih diandalkan daripada tenaga manusia.

"Naruto!"

Menoleh ke asal suara itu berasal, disana ada Azazel dengan Raynare di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku dengar sihir penyimpananmu punya kapasitas lebih besar dari sihir penyimpanan normal. Apakah kau bisa membantu dengan membawa barang-barang?"

Eeee? Aku jadi babu?

"Aku bisa, apa yang perlu ku bawa?"

"Banyak barang, tapi kupikir kau akan bisa membawanya."

"Jika kau bilang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana barang-barangnya?"

"Ada di dalam kota," Azazel melirik Raynare, "Raynare akan ikut denganmu, dia akan memberimu arahan."

Aku mengangguk.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Naruto- _san_."

"Aku juga, Raynare- _san_."

Kami masuk kembali ke dalam kota dengan menunggangi seekor kuda. Di dunia nyata aku tidak pernah menaiki kuda, tapi di ketika aku bermain [Elder Tale], aku punya kuda sendiri untuk perjanalan jauh. Jadi sedikit banyak aku mengetahui dasar-dasarnya.

 _And well,_ ketika kami melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku 'sedikit' merasa ada 'bantal' yang tidak sengaja menghantam punggungku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Raynare lakukan padaku jika aku membahasnya (dia punya sifat **S** ), jadi mari kita rahasiakan ini.

"Naruto- _san_ , apa kau tahu lokasi _Guild Commerce_?"

"Aku tahu, kemarin aku pergi kesana. Apa itu tujuan kita?"

"Ya. Barang-barangnya dipasok oleh _Guild Commerce_ , kita harus kesana untuk mengambilnya."

"Baik!"

Menghentakkan kakiku untuk memberi perintah, kuda melaju dengan lebih kencang menuju _Guild Commerce_.

Saat kami tiba, di sana sudah ada sekelompok penjaga dan Mei di pintu masuk.

"Naruto- _san_! Apa kau yang akan membawa barang-barangnya?" Mei bertanya setelah melihatku mendekat.

" - _san_ menugaskanku untuk mengambil barang-barang."

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku menumpuknya di lantai pertama."

Aku mengikuti Mei dan ternyata barang yang perlu ku bawa adalah ... minyak.

" _Barel-barel_ minyak ini ..."

Ah! Aku tahu apa yang akan Azazel lakukan.

"Ya. Yang tersisa adalah 30 _barel_ minyak. Barang-barang yang lain telah diangkut menggunakan _Item Box_."

"Oh."

"Jangan melamun saja, Naruto- _san_. Kita sedang buru-buru!"

" _Ha'i_!"

Tanpa meninggalkan satu _barel_ pun, aku memasukkan semuanya ke sihir penyimpananku. Karena ini adalah kali pertama Mei melihatku menggunakan sihir penyimpanan dalam kapasitas besar, dia cukup terkejut, tapi tepat setelahnya dia mengajukan kontrak kerja untuk menjadi bagasi _Guild Commerce_ selama 5 tahun.

 _Hell!_

"Aku menolak."

Profesiku bukan tipe _Support_ , tapi _Damage Per Second_. Tidak mungkin aku mengambil tugas sebagai bagasi jika tidak terpaksa.

Aku dan Raynare kembali ke tempat dimana perangkap sedang dibuat. Kami menyiramkan minyak-minyak itu ke dalam lubang dan menyebarkannnya secara merata ke tempat lain. Ini berlangsung cukup lama sampai tengah hari sebelum kami ditugaskan pada pos masing-masing.

Karena aku tidak memakai perisai atau armor dengan pertahanan tinggi, secara otomatis aku mendapat tugas untuk melawan monser secara gerilya bersama petualang tipe mobilitas lain.

Sementara _monster_ diperkirakan akan muncul dari sisi barat kota, aku dan petualang yang lain menyebar di area hutan untuk berkamuflase. Meskipun kostum beruangku cukup mencolok, entah bagaimana aku dapat menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan sekitar.

Ngomong-ngomong, keluarga kerajaan katanya sudah datang tepat ketika perintah siaga di umumkan.

"Kau petualang bernama Naruto?"

Seorang pria dengan 2 anggota _party-_ nya datang menghampiriku. Apa aku mengenal mereka? Aku tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya, bahkan jika ingatanku kabur, tidak mungkin aku melupakan dengan mudah seorang pria dengan _armor_ mencolok ini.

"Benar, ada apa?"

Pria itu terkekeh sinis, "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat petualang yang telah mengalahkan Dobarine dan kelompoknya. Tidak ku sangka ini adalah seekor beruang menyedihkan."

"..."

"Namaku Nash. Aku adalah petualang peringkat C di Alessa."

"..."

"Perlu kau ketahui, aku dan _party_ -ku adalah petualang terkuat di kota ini."

"..."

"Kami hanya pergi beberapa hari untuk menjalankan _Quest_ dan sebuah rumor aneh tentang kemunculan _super rookie_ yang mengalahkan petualang peringkat D menyebar. Jadi aku secara pribadi ingin melihatnya, tetapi ... apa ini? Hanya seekor beruang menyedihkan dan dungu!"

"..."

"Hei pemula, apa kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan!?"

"..."

"Ha? Kau ingin mencari ribut?"

"RIBUT PANTATMU!"

Di luar sana, 10 ribu _monster_ sedang berbaris menuju Alessa dan disini ada orang bodoh yang ingin mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai petualang peringkat C tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

APA KAU IDIOT!?

Aku tidak habis pikir, apa 10 ribu _monster_ terlihat mudah baginya meskipun kawanan _Orc kroco_ sudah bisa membuatnya mati?

Dan kalian para petualang dengan tugas yang sama denganku, kenapa tidak ada yang mau menghentikan idiot ini!? Kita sedang dalam keadaan siaga perang, jangan malah membuat konflik yang tidak perlu tepat ketika pertempuran akan terjadi dalam beberapa saat.

"KAU!"

 _ **Dung! Dung! Dung! Dung! Dung! Rooooaaarggg!**_

"MEREKA DATANG!"

"Cih! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Setelah pertempuran kecil ini selesai, aku akan menghabisimu."

 _Dia benar-benar pergi sejauh itu?_

Baik, keputusan _final_ , terdakwa Nash dengan ini divonis sebagai idiot!

Suara _monster_ yang mengamuk terdengar keras di udara dan suasana tegang semakin mengakar ke seluruh kota. Bersamaan dengan teriakan keras dari Azazel yang memimpin penyerangan oleh _Archer_ dan _Mage_ , kami -para unit gerilya mulai maju untuk mengalahkan _monster_ yang terpisah dari rombongan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Penjelasan :**

\- Edea adalah nama dunia dimana Naruto dan _Party_ Issei dipindahkan.

\- Wiseman merupakan sebutan untuk individu dengan pemikiran inovatif di masa lalu.

\- Sebuah **dialog** yang menggunakan Italic merupakan ucapan dalam hati / pikiran.

* * *

 **A/N : Ahem, _chapter_ 15 _Update_! Gak kerasa udah 15 _Chapter_. Yah, wajar aja sih soalnya word tiap chapter jarang nembus 4 k. Tapi pokoknya chapter ini udah selesai. Oh, dan sehubungan dengan chapter depan dimana perang dimulai, jadwal update bakalan molor karena Author gak pandai bikin adegan pertarungan. Harap dimaklumi ya :)  
**

 **Sekarang saatnya balas pertanyaan! ^0^)9**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Jangan bilang Naruto bakalan ketemu Arthuria lalu blablabla dan sekian.**

 **Jawaban : Mereka ketemu. Author cukup yakin mereka bakalan ketemu. Soalnya, Naruto bakalan mencolok di pertempuran. Oh, di chapter ini sifat Arthuria kelihatan dikit (Jika ada yang bisa mengerti).  
**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Penampilan Naruto?**

 **Jawaban : AH! Saya bukannya gak ingin ngasi tahu seperti apa penampilan fisik Naruto. Tapi rasanya belum waktunya aja. Ketika penampilan Naruto diungkapkan, kesan yang dimiliki oleh kostum beruangnya bakalan berkurang dan itu akan membosankan. Jadi Saya ingin merahasiakannya untuk sekarang. Maaf ya ...**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa Naruto akan punya seseorang yang dianggap sebagai adik?**

 **Jawabann : Tidak. Dari awal chapter saya sudah mendeskripsikan bahwa Naruto gak pandai bersosialisasi dan dia gak punya teman. Bahkan keluarganya sendiri udah gak dipeduliin sama dia. Jadi mendapatkan seseorang yang dianggap sebagai adik bahkan ketika masih di Elder Tale rasanya sulit untuk diterima. Tapi tetap, Naruto suka sama anak kecil! (Dalam artian normal, bukan lolicon)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah power Baldr akan sama seperti Bazooka atau RPG?**

 **Jawaban : Bentuknya memang Bazooka. Tapi Baldr juga termasuk ke dalam game system. Oleh karena itu, walaupun bentuk fisiknya kayak Bazooka, kekuatannya di dasarkan pada statistik STR (Strenght) Naruto. Jadi jawabannya mungkin ... perpaduan keduanya?  
**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Jika embrio Naruto spesialis perang, apakah akan ada laser /nuklir kayak roketnya ironman yang bisa meratakan bukit?**

 **Jawaban : Ahahaha ha ... nuklir dan roket biasanya ditembakkan sama kapal selam kan? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti :)**

 **Kalaupun Naruto punya nuklir, dia gak mungkin memakainya begitu aja jika keadaan gak benar-benar memaksa. Bahkan dalam sejarah dunia, bom nuklir hanya dipakai dua kali yakni untuk mengebom Nagasaki dan Horishima.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Ada rencana ngasi Naruto kostum lain?**

 **Jawaban : Ada. Tapi ... enggak kah ada yang ingat kalau kostum beruang adalah pemberian _God_? Apa pemberian _God_ 'hanya' sekedar sebuah kostum biasa?**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Apa naruto bakalan pakai kostum beruang kalau mandi di danau atau justru dilepas?**

 **Jawaban : Dilepas. Tapi kesempatan untuk mandi di danau belum muncul :)**

* * *

 **Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau chapter depan molor.** ** **Mungkin hanya itu saja. Terima kasih sudah membaca Infinite World Chapter 15 dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan~!  
****


	16. Alessa dalam status siaga

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : M

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Alessa adalah kota perbatasan dengan jumlah penjaga dan _adventure_ yang banyak guna mempertahankan keamanan. Daerahnya yang dekat dengan perbatasan benua hitam membuat penyerangan _monster_ terus terjadi dari waktu ke waktu. Kejadian ini tidak terulang sekali atau dua kali, tetapi berkali-kali dalam 3 bulan. Normalnya aktifitas kota akan lumpuh dan penduduk menjadi panik. Tapi semua orang bekerja sama, menyatukan kekuatan, dan memenangkan pertempuran.

Para penjaga dan _adventure_ telah terbiasa dengan kondisi ini, mereka melakukan apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk mengalahkan musuh. Itulah kenapa para warga bisa mempertahankan ketenangan ketika perintah evakuasi dikeluarkan.

Tapi serangan kali ini sangat berbeda.

 _Monster_ yang biasanya mereka tangani tidak pernah lebih dari 1000, tapi saat ini ada 10 ribu _monster_. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Dengan semua _monster_ ini, bukan hanya pasukan gabungan akan mengalami kerugian besar, squad _magic knight_ yang di banggakan oleh kerajaan juga akan mengalami kesulitan! Dan jika mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu, kota bisa saja hancur.

"Selamat datang di mansion saya, Arthuria- _sama_."

"Merupakan kehormatan bagiku untuk berkunjung ke sini, Hector- _san_."

Tuan kota, Hector menyambut dengan hangat putri kerajaan _Brent_ \- Arthuria Pendragon di kediamannya. Hector memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan raja, dia kerap datang ke ibu kota bersama istrinya guna menyapa sang raja bak seorang sahabat. Itulah kenapa, dia sudah cukup akrab dengan Arthuria pada pertemuan ini. Dan walaupun biasanya Arthuria memanggilnya sebagai 'Paman Hector', mereka saling bertukar sapa sebagai formalitas.

Noel melihat di belakang dengan ketidak sukaan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kota memberlakukan keadaan siaga ketika Arthuria- _sama_ berkunjung ke sini, Wallace- _san_!?"

Hector menoleh pada Noel. Hanya melihatnya sekilas, ia tahu sifat sejati kapten _knight_ muda tersebut.

 _'Ah, Knight muda yang berdarah panas.'_

"Situasinya terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Pagi tadi, seorang petualang datang dan menyampaikan berita bahwa ada pasukan _monster_ yang bergerak ke Alessa. Kabar itu datang bertepatan ketika Yang mulia Arthuria- _sama_ telah masuk ke kota. Karena Yang mulia berada di kota saya, saya ingin menjamin keselamatan beliau. Itulah kenapa saya mengundang beliau ke mansion saya yang merupakan tempat teraman dengan jalan keluar darurat."

"Sepasukan _Monster_?"

"Ya."

"Kau memberlakukan status siaga **hanya** karena pasukan _monster_?"

Hector mengkerutkan alis. Ucapan kapten muda di depannya membuatnya bingung. Noel mengatakan 'hanya' yang mengartikan bahwa itu adalah masalah sepele seperti itu 'hanya' kecoak.

"Maaf?"

Dengan arogansi yang menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang lebih hebat darinya, Noel berkata pada Hector.

"Kau tidak mendengarku? Itu hanya sekumpulan _monster_ dan kau sudah sangat panik. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa _Viscount_ Wallace yang terkenal akan kemahsyurannya ketakutan karena kumpulan _monster_."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemahsyuran keluarga Wallace. Saya memberlakukan status siaga karena begitulah kenyataannya."

Biasanya, status siaga diberlakukan ketika ada ancaman yang dapat menghancurkan kota mendekat. Dalam kasus ini, kebanyakan merupakan serangan dari kerajaan lain. Sedangkan status siaga karena serangan _monster_ sangat jarang karena kebanyakan _monster_ hanya menyerang dalam jumlah kecil hingga sedang.

"Itulah yang aku sebut ketakutan."

Hector menghela nafas, "Tidak ada keperluan bagi kita untuk melanjutkan percakapan ini. Saya ingin membahas masalah ini dengan Yang Mulia Arthuria- _sama_."

"Huh!" Noel mendengus, "Dan sekarang kau lari dengan ekor di antara kakimu."

"Jaga ucapanmu Noel Farkas!"

Bukannya Hector yang menaikkan suara untuk menegur Noel, melainkan Arthuria sendiri. Dilihat darimana pun, tindakan Noel pada tuan kota sudah terlalu kasar mengingat status Hector sebagai _Viscount_. Jika bukan karena status Noel sebagai keturunan bangsawan dan kapten _knight_ , dia pasti sudah mendapatkan hukuman mati di tempat.

"Tapi Arthuria- _sama_!"

"Apa kau berani mempertanyakan perintahku?"

"Ti-Tidak."

"Maka diamlah. Tugasmu adalah melindungiku, bukan mempermalukanku."

"Saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud."

"Namun kau melakukannya. Sudah cukup. Aku akan berbincang dengan Hector-san tentang masalah ini. Jangan menyela jika itu bukan hal yang penting."

"Ba-Baik."

Setelah menegur bawahannya, Arthuria beralih pada Hector dengan senyum tak berdosa. Sejak awal Arthuria sudah mengetahui seperti apa sifat Noel. Dia adalah anak keluarga Marquis dengan kemampuan tinggi tapi memiliki arogansi tak tertandingi. Jika melihat dari sifatnya, Noel tidaklah mungkin bisa menjadi kapten _knight_ karena posisi tersebut memerlukan pemikiran tenang dan lugas. Tapi berkat koneksi dan usaha keluarganya, dia kini telah menjadi kapten _knight_ di umurnya yang terbilang muda.

Tentu saja, tujuan akhirnya adalah ... Arthuria.

Bukan rahasia umum bahwa Arthuria digadang-gadang akan menjadi penerus raja meskipun dia perempuan. Prediksi ini tercipta karena menilai dari kemampuan politik dan militer, Arthuria memiliki pengaruh lebih besar dari kedua saudaranya. Bahkan untuk memperkuat prediksi ini, dari dua saudaranya dikatakan bahwa Arthuria memiliki kecocokan paling tinggi dengan [ _Unique Weapon_ ] kerajaan.

Tidak hanya cantik, tapi pintar dan cerdas. Tak akan ada yang meragukan jika putri pertama kerajaan _Brent_ ini bisa menjadi ratu di masa depan. Oleh karena itu, jauh-jauh hari para bangsawan sudah mempersiapkan anak-anak mereka untuk mendekati sang putri dengan berbagai cara. Banyak dari mereka menjadi _knight_ dengan koneksi keluarga dan tidak sedikit pula yang bekerja sebagai _Butler_ hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Mereka ingin memenangkan hati Yang Mulia tuan putri dan menjadi Raja di masa depan! Bahkan jika Arthuria tidak bisa menjadi ratu karena satu atau dua hal, bergabung dengan keluarga kerajaan saja sudah cukup untuk memenuhi impian mereka.

"Lalu Hector- _san_ , bisakah kau menjelaskan situasinya secara rinci?"

"Baik."

Dari sana, Hector menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui mulai dari pemberitahuan _Guild Adventure_ , mengevakuasi warga, menyiagakan para penjaga, dan recana mereka dalam menanggulangi serangan. Jika itu hanya 500 atau 1000 _monster_ , Hector punya keyakinan bahwa mereka dapat mengatasinya dengan mudah. Tapi jumlah _monster_ yang menyerang saat ini mencapai 10 ribu. Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit.

Di dalam pikirannya, Hector ingin mengevakuasi Putri Arthuria sebagai prioritas tertinggi menggunakan rute rahasia di dalam mansion bersama istrinya. Tapi Arthuria menentang ide tersebut.

"Aku akan ikut bertarung sebagai puteri dari Kerajaan _Brent_."

"Itu berbahaya Arthuria- _sama_!"

Tidak mungkin Noel menerima ide tersebut. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Putri Arthuria, maka semua kesalahan akan diberikan padanya sebagai kapten _Knight_ yang mengawal. Dia secara spontan menyela pembicaraan.

"Aku adalah Puteri Kerajaan _Brent_ , tidak mungkin aku lari ketika rakyatku menderita."

Walaupun warga sudah dievakuasi. Sifat keadilan Arthuria tidak akan dengan mudah menerimanya!

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjadi keras kepala, Arthuria- _sama_. Keselamatan anda adalah yang terpenting."

"Dengarkan aku, Noel. Bangsawan ada bukan sebagai gelar belaka. Mereka memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga raktyatnya disaat-saat sulit. Itu adalah yang telah Raja ajarkan padaku. Jika aku mundur ketika rakyatku menderita, itu sama artinya aku mengkhianati keberadaanku sebagai anggota kerajaan."

"Ta-Tapi ..."

Noel tidak bisa membalas. Pikirannya dengan keras menyangkal ucapan Arthuria. Tetapi karea kalimat itu dikeluarkan dari sang raja sendiri, tidak mungkin baginya membantah pernyataan tersebut. Raja adalah eksistensi absolute bagi seorang _Knight_. Mereka hidup untuk mengabdikan diri pada keluarga kerajaan dan utamanya sang raja sendiri. Itulah kenapa, meskipun memiliki sifat yang buruk, Noel akan mengerjakan semua perintah raja dengan taat.

Mendapati tidak ada perlawanan dari Noel, Arthuria menoleh pada Hector.

"Paman Hector. Aku akan mengikuti pertempuran ini, apakah kau keberatan?"

"Bahkan jika aku keberatan, aku tidak yakin kau akan mendengarkanku," Jawabnya dengan senyum masam.

Arthuria mengangguk, "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan." Ia lalu menoleh pada rombongan yang terdiri dari para bangsawan dan _knight_ pengawal. Jumlah mereka hanya 100, tapi tidak perlu meragukan kemampuan tiap orang karena mereka semua adalah alumni / pelajar _Academy Magic_ kerajaan _Brent_. Tidak hanya pandai dalam seni pedang, mereka juga dapat menggunakan sihir.

"Sebagai seorang bangsawan, sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk melindungi rakyat ketika mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Kita semua awalnya berdiri atas dukungan banyak pihak yang utamanya berasal dari rakyat. Dan sebagaimana hal itu diatur dalam peraturan kerajaan, bangsawan tidak boleh diam saja ketika rakyat mereka membutuhkan pertolongan!"

Bangsawan _Pendragon_ awalnya bukan lah keluarga kerajaan murni. Mereka adalah pasukan pemberontak yang menggulingkan kekuasaan diktator raja sebelumnya dengan bantuan banyak orang. Karena dulu para bangsawan memihak pada raja yang berkuasa, keluarga _Pendragon_ tidak memiliki dukungan yang memadai. Disaat-saat itulah, penduduk yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama saling bersatu dan membantu pemberontakan keluarga _Pendragon_.

Untuk membalas jasa-jasa semua orang. Keluarga _Pendragon_ mengangkat banyak tokoh masyarakat untuk dijadikan Bangsawan. Lalu dengan pertimbangan secara menyeluruh, mereka berjanji bahwa seluruh hak dan kebebasan rakyat akan dijamin dalam peraturan kerajaan.

Sayangnya, setelah banyak generasi berlalu, kaum muda mulai melupakan sejarah dan menganggap rakyat hanya sebagai sapi perah belaka.

Tapi, tidak mungkin keluarga kerajaan sendiri melupakannya 'kan?

"Oleh karena itu, aku akan bertarung melawan _monster_ yang mengancam kota Alessa bersama pasukan gabungan prajurit dan petualang! Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk ikut. Tapi bagi siapapun yang memiliki keberanian untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya dalam sebuah pertarungan, maka aku akan menyambut mereka!"

Orang-orang mulai bergerak karena perkataan Arthuria. Para _Knight_ secara keseluruhan akan berpatisipasi dalam pertempuran walau mereka tidak menginginkannya karena tugas mereka adalah melindungi Arthuria. Namun berbading terbalik dengan 84 _Knight_ yang bersedia untuk ikut, hanya 3 dari 15 bangsawan yang bersedia bertarung.

Arthuria mengangguk puas.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan perlengkapan kalian! Kita akan bergabung dengan pasukan gabungan dalam 30 menit!"

Setelah memberi perintah untuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan menghadapi _monster_ , Arthuria mengeluarkan _item magic_ komunikasi dari _item_ _box_ yang berbentuk cincin.

"Ada apa Arthuria?"

"Ayah, dengan izinmu aku ingin meminjam kekuatan keluarga kerajaan ..."

* * *

Para _Archer_ , _Mage_ , dan _Warrior_ yang berdiri di atas tembok membeku. Mendengar bahwa ada 10 ribu _monster_ dari orang lain dan melihat 10 ribu _monster_ secara langsung memiliki makna yang sangat berbeda. Pemandangan dari seluruh daratan yang terisi oleh _monster_ benar-benar mengerikan. Itu nampak seperti dunia akan berakhir dalam beberapa jam kemudian.

Banyak petualang gemetaran pada pemandangan itu dan ada sebagian kecil yang mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Bahkan untuk Azazel yang telah hidup selama 40 tahun dan menghabiskan setengah umurnya untuk memburu _monster_ , jumlah ini benar-benar sesuatu yang baru ia lihat.

 _Mage_ di atas tembok kota tidak bisa menyembunyikan keraguannya. "Me-mereka banyak sekali ... ada ratusan _monster_ peringkat C dan pu-puluhan peringkat B."

 _Monster_ - _monster_ itu terdiri dari ribuan monter peringkat D, ratusan peringkat C, dan puluhan peringkat B. Mereka pikir itu sudah lebih dari sekedar masalah, tapi informasi mengenai _Monster Corruption_ tidak pernah mereka dengar. Maka dari itulah ... siatuasinya mungkin lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakan.

"Lebih cerialah! Ini adalah lahan perburuan super besar yang dapat meningkatkan peringkatmu dalam sekejap!"

"Tapi tetap saja."

 _Warrior_ yang berada tidak jauh dari kedua penyihir tersebut ikut ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Jangan mengeluh. Dibandingkan dengan kita yang bertarung dari atas tembok, mereka yang melakukan serangan gerilya sudah pasti memiliki kondisi lebih buruk dari kita."

"Ya. Itu benar. Aku sedikit tenang sekarang."

"Kita masih lebih baik."

"Untunglah aku tidak dimasukkan ke Squad gerilya."

Seperti kata pepatah, 'Damai itu sederhana, melihat rumput tetangga lebih buruk dari rumput rumah kita!'

" _Archer_ dan _Mage_! Persiapkan serangan api!"

Dengan aba-aba Azazel, _Mage_ dan _Archer_ mulai mempersiapkan serangannya. _Archer_ menggunakan panah yang terbakar dan _Mage_ menggunakan sihir api. Karena jumlah _mage_ hanya sekitar 80 orang, serangan utamanya berasal dari anak panah para _archer_. Menggunakan penglihatan yang cermat, Azazel terus memberhatikan rombongan _monster_ yang mendekat.

 _Belum, belum saatnya ..._

Karena jarak serangan dari sihir tidak sejauh panah, dia ingin memaksimalkan _damage_ bagaimanapun caranya.

 _Sedikit lagi ..._

Rombongan mendekat dengan cepat. Para pejuang menelan ludah mereka karena kegugupan.

 _Masih belum ..._

Azazel terus mengamati, sampai sebuah timing sempurna muncul.

 _Sekarang!_

"SERAAAAAAAANG!"

 **Wuusssh! Wuuuussh! Wuuussshh! Cwissh! Cwiiish! Cwisssh!**

Ratusan panah dan sihir api terbang melintasi langit siang bagai hujan. Pemandangan yang mendebarkan itu bisa membuat seorang pejuang veteran gemetar ketakutan, tapi para _monster_ tidak para gemetar sedikit pun. Mereka mengangkat perisai, menggunakan bagian tubuh yang memiliki sisik keras sebagai pelindung, dan bahkan menjadikan rekan di sampingnya sebagai perisai daging untuk melindungi diri.

Para _monster_ melakukan semua yang bisa mereka lakukan. Kejadian itu tampak seperti sebuah mimpi buruk dimana para _monster_ yang seharusnya memiliki kecerdasan rendah justru melakukan tindakan yang terbilang cukup cerdik.

Tapi serangan itu tidak berhenti hanya dari sihir dan panah api. _After efect_ dari serangan gencar para _mage_ dan _archer_ mulai muncul. Dari bawah kawanan _monster_ , api mulai menyebar dengan ganas, melahap apapun disekitarnya dan menjadikan itu sebagai lautan api. Bunyi penderitaan dan bau daging terbakar terbang di udara.

"Aaaaauuuuuuuu!"

"Cwick Cwick cwiiiiick!"

"Goooooaaaaarrrrg!"

Tanah, pepohonan, dan jalan yang membentang di depan benteng Alessa dalam sekejap berubah menjadi neraka.

Pasukan gabungan melihat pemandangan itu dengan nafas tertahan. Sangat jarang bagi mereka melihat pembasmian secara masal dari serangan besar api ketika berburu karena keterbatasan _mana_ seorang _mage_. Itulah kenapa, mereka mencoba untuk menyimpan pemandangan itu ke dalam ingatan mereka yang terdalam dan memastikan untuk ingat bahwa bermain api bukanlah hal yang bijak.

"Mereka bukan _monster_ biasa. Siapkan serangan selanjutnya!"

"Baik!"

Walau _damage_ yang para _monster_ terima dari api cukup besar, itu tak dapat membunuh mereka dalam sekejap. Dari waktu ke waktu, _monster_ menunjukkan gelagat aneh dimana _monster_ peringkat D memiliki kekuatan dan daya tahan melebihi keadaan biasanya, bahkan dalam kasus terburuk ... beberapa _monster_ seperti naik satu peringkat lebih tinggi dari yang biasanya _Guild Adventure_ lawan. Untuk itulah, Azazel terus mengkomando para _archer_ untuk menempakkan panah api ketika _mage_ mengurus _monster_ terdekat dari benteng menggunakan sihir serangan.

"Terus keluarkan sihir sampai _mana_ kalian habis! Jika _monster_ tidak bisa dihentikan disini, maka tidak akan ada lagi kota dengan nama Alessa di [Edea]!"

"Baik!"

"Para _archer_ terus serang!"

"Baik!"

" _Monster_ mulai mendaki, _Warrior_ lakukan tugas kalian!"

"Baik!"

Serangan demi serangan terus terjadi di tembok kota. Azazel memberikan arahan dengan fleksibilatas tinggi atas tindakan para _monster_. Tapi jumlah _monster_ yang mendekat semakin besar. Pada saat itu, seorang kurir yang bertugas untuk menyampaikan pesan datang kepada Azazel.

"Azazel- _sama_! Tuan kota memberikan pesan!"

"Pesan?"

"Ya ... itu."

"Katakan secepatnya! Kita tidak punya waktu seharian ketika para _monster_ - _monster_ ini menyerang kota."

"Baik! Sebenarnya puteri ..."

"Ah, kau pasti _Master Guild Adventure_ Azazel- _san_ 'kan?"

Suara indah kontras dengan kondisi medan perang yang kacau terdengar. Beberapa orang secara naluriah menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Disana, pemilik dari suara tersebut adalah seorang gadis di pertengahan masa remaja. Kulitnya putih dan rambutnya berwarna pirang. Meskipun tubuhnya dibalut oleh gaun perang berlapis _armor metalik_ , hal itu tidak menghilangkan kesan cantik serta bermartabat darinya.

"Yang Mulia Arthuria- _sama_! Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Aku akan ikut ke dalam pertempuran."

Azazel terkejut, "Mengikuti pertempuran ini? Tapi bagaimana ..."

"Jangan pedulikan detailnya. Aku membawa 88 Pejuang yang terdiri dari _Knight_ dan siswa _Academy_ _Magic_. Beri mereka perintah yang menurutmu paling cocok."

"Lalu Yang mulia sendiri?" ragu-ragu Azazel bertanya pada Arthuria. Dia memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang puteri secara langsung. Tapi rumor mengenai dirinya tidaklah sulit untuk di dengar.

' _Semoga saja dia tidak seperti yang rumor katakan._ '

 **[** _ **Puteri Medan Perang**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Pemenggal Jendral Musuh**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Valkrie**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Titisan dewa perang Athena**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Holy Knight**_ **]**

 **[** _ **Princess of Battlefield**_ **]**

Arthuria tersenyum polos, "Tentu saja, karena disini ada perancang strategi hebat seperti _Guild Master Adventure_ kota Alessa. Aku ingin turun secara langsung ke dalam pertempuran tanpa reservasi."

' _Tidak mungkin._ '

Azazel memiliki perasaan buruk di hatinya. Dia tidak ingin mengikutsertakan keluarga kerajaan dalam pertarungan. Dan lebih dari yang bisa ia harapkan, memerintah keluarga kerajaan normalnya adalah mustahil mengingat posisi tertinggi suatu pasukan adalah keluarga kerajaan.

Azazel kembali melihat medan perang yang masih pecah akan kekacauan. Kekuatan mereka jelas kurang dibandingkan dengan para _monster_. Tapi para _Knight_ dan mereka yang berasal dari _Academy Magic_ bukanlah orang biasa. Kekuatan mereka tidak berbeda jauh dari _Adventure_ , namun berkat semua latihan dan materi pembelajaran _Academy_ , mereka memiliki kualitas yang lebih tinggi dalam pendidikan. Apalagi, kebanyakan dari mereka bisa menggunakan sihir dan _skill_ berpedang.

"Baik! Saya tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika Arthuria- _sama_ ikut ke dalam pertempuran. Tapi sebagai komandan di sini, perintah saya merupakan prioritas tertinggi. Harap pahami hal tersebut."

"Tidak masalah."

Mendapatkan persetujuan dari Azazel, Arthuria dan rombongan diberi arahan sesuai dengan kemampuan mereka.

"Kita harus mengikis lebih banyak _monster_ untuk memudahkan unit gerilya."

Azazel ingin menciptakan peluang sebesar mungkin untuk unit Gerilya. Dan karena dia memiliki _Knight_ di bawah perintahnya, Azazel juga ingin memaksimalkan kekuatan tempur para _Knight_. Untuk melakukannya, para _monster_ harus bisa di eliminasi sebanyak mungkin.

* * *

Dari kejauhan, lebih tepatnya di barisan belakang pasukan _monster_. Seekor makhluk dengan tubuh berotot setinggi 4 meter berwarna merah menatap medan pertempuran sambil menyilangkan lengan. Ia memiliki perlengkapan tidak biasa yang terbuat dari bagian-bagian _monster_ tertentu, membuat penampilannya sangat mengerikan di samping tinggi tubuhnya yang bagai raksasa.

Di punggungnya, sebuah jubah kehitaman berkibar memancarkan miasma hitam ke udara. Wajahnya yang mirip seekor gorila berewok dengan dua taring menyembul dari rahang bawah tidak menurunkan kesan mengerikan darinya.

 _Monster_ itu memiliki mata hitam legam bagai tercelup tinta yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia adalah _monster corruption_. Namun berbeda dengan _monster corruption_ lainnya, dia berada di peringkat yang lebih tinggi dan dikenal sebagai salah satu _Count Corruption_. Rasnya adalah salah satu dari kelas warrior terkuat yang ada di [Edea], [ _Chaos Warrior_ ] Rank-A.

Bertengger di bahu kanannya adalah seekor burung menyerupai gagak. Dia punya bulu berwarna hitam legam dan 3 bola mata, 2 di antaranya berwarna hijau giok sedangkan satunya hitam legam. Ras burung ini [ _Chaos Crow_ ], dia adalah _monster_ peringkat A dengan kemampuan tempur tinggi di langit dengan pengihatan yang tajam. Untuk ukuran seekor burung yang terkenal akan kebodohannya, [ _Chaos Crow_ ] adalah burung dengan kecerdasan menyamai manusia.

Gagak itu berkata pada raksasa merah yang ia jadikan sebagai pijakan.

"Barisan depan sedang dimusnahkan, Maung."

"Ya. Manusia bertarung dengan cukup baik."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu. Barisan depan adalah _monster_ peringkat D. Mereka bisa di dapatkan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Jadi mengorbankannya tidak akan menjadi masalah. Selanjutnya, _monster_ peringkat C dan peringkat B seharusnya cukup untuk meruntuhkan tembok kota. Aku hanya perlu mengamati."

"Hmm, ya, kupikir kau akan turun tangan langsung ke dalam pertempuran."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jika aku ikut ke pertempuran, manusia tidak akan memiliki kesempatan."

"Hahahaha~! Benar benar~"

"Tidak perlu berpikir keras. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan manusia itu?"

"Manusia itu?"

"Kau tahu ... _Count Corruption_ yang baru."

"Ah, maksudmu manusia bangsawan, Riser Phenex?"

"Aku tidak ingat namanya. Mungkin itu dia. Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Dia sedang melakukan sesuatu di dalam kota."

"Beritahu dia untuk tidak membantu pasukan _monster_."

"Eh, kenapa? Jika dia sudah berada di dalam kota maka kita bisa melakukan serangan kejutan."

"Itu tidak akan menyenangkan. Lagipula, ini adalah tugasku. Aku tidak menginginkan bantuan apapun dari pemula itu."

[ _Crow Chaos_ ] memutar bola matanya, "Kau harusnya tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu favoritnya puteri."

"Itulah kenapa aku membencinya."

"Ugh, aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Count Corruption_ harus punya harga diri tinggi."

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti kenapa _Count Corruption_ sepertimu tidak memiliki harga diri."

"Kaaaaaak! Kaaaak! Kaaaak! Karena harga diri hanya membuat hidupmu semakin sulit!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **A/N : Chapter ini benar-benar membosankan, Narutonya enggak keluar dan penjelasannya panjang-panjang!**

 **Sorry banget buat kalian yang menunggu kemunculan Naruto. Awalnya chapter ini ada bagian dimana Naruto bertarung. Tapi Author memisahkannya menjadi dua chapter. Alasan menjadikannya dua bagian? Gak ada alasan khusus sih, karena rasanya kepanjangan aja :3**

 **Oh iya, mengenai nilai uang, Author sudah mengubahnya.**

 **1 Copper = 10 Gil.**

 **1 Copper = 100 Yen.**

 **100 Yen = 1 Dolar**

 **1 Dolar = Rp 10,000.**

 **1 Silver = 100 Gil.**

 **1 Gold = 1000 Gil.**

 **Nilai Kursnya enggak asli, tapi dibulatin ke angka yang mudah diingat. Untuk nilai uang yang asli.**

 **1 Dolar = 109 Yen.**

 **1 Dolar = Rp 14,520.00**

 **Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin ada yang betum tahu tentang tingkatan bangsawan yang dipakai pada cerita ini? Oke, saya juga akan menjelaskan. Tingkatan bangsawan yang dipakai disini berdasarkan pada tingkatan bangsawan inggris. Mereka terdiri dari** _ **Duke**_ **,** _ **Marquis, Earl, Viscount,**_ **dan** _ **Baron**_ **. Sebenarnya masih ada di bawahnya lagi kayak** _ **Baronnet**_ **dan** _ **Knight**_ **. Tapi secara garis besar hanya 5 yang biasa dipakai.**

 **Saatnya balas pertanyaan!**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Apakah Naruto ada kecenderungan menjadi anti hero / villain?**

 **Jawaban : Anti-hero bukannya Villain dan Anti-Villain bukannya Hero? Kurang ngerti sih. Tapi sifat Naruto mungkin pinter-pinter bodoh. Dia dijauhi orang-orang sekitarnya dan orang tuanya mengabaikan dia. Tapi itu dari sudut pandang Naruto 'kan? Terus bagaimana dengan sudut pandang orang lain? Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan kenapa mereka gak deket-dekat sama Naruto :3  
**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Kalau issei dan naruto bertemu apakah akan ada gesekan?**

 **Jawaban : Rahasia :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Apakah naruto bakal lepas kostum karna udah terlalu terkenal?**

 **Jawaban : Tebakanmu memang bagus. Tapi alur itu bakal bikin alur saya berantakan. Jadi, mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dengan tebakanmu. Btw, Naruto enggak lepas kostum gara-gara terkenal. Dia bakalan lepas kostum pas latihan nanti :v**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa kostum Naruto bisa dilepas orang lain?  
**

 **Jawaban : Bisa. Kostum Naruto bisa dicuri juga sama orang lain. Tapi 3 jam setelahnya kostum itu balik lagi ke Dimensional Storage Naruto.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Apa Naruto akan jadi petualang yang memiliki rank tinggi, mungkin S?**

 **Jawaban : Syarat untuk menjadi peringkat S bukan hanya menyelesaikan banyak misi peringkat A, tapi juga mendapatkan persetujuan dari (minimal) 10 Guild Master Adventure dan Raja. Itu artinya, jalan Naruto masih sangat panjang untuk menjadi Peringkat S. Tapi kemungkinan besar Naruto memang akan jadi petualang dengan peringkat tinggi.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Monsternya jenis apa? Banyak amat :v**

 **Jawaban : Jenis gado-gado, campur aduk dari rank F sampai rank A :v**

* * *

 **Mungkin itu aja yang Author sampaikan, saya undur diri dan sampai ketemu di chapter depan~!**


	17. Kuma-san tidak bisa hidup tenang

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : M

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

Pemandangan di mana api menyebar terlihat dari tempat di mana aku bersembunyi. Walau skuat gerilya sudah menjaga jarak, radiasi intens yang terpancar dari pembakaran membuat orang-orang di tugas yang sama denganku berkeringat deras. Untunglah itu tidak berlaku untukku karena kostum beruang punya fungsi menahan panas dan dingin.

Aku memperhatikan rombongan _monster_ ketika barisan depan mereka terbakar. Terjadi kepanikan, tapi barisan mereka tidak serta merta hancur.

"Ini tidak terlihat bagus- _kuma_."

Mereka tidak normal. Aku pernah melawan _Orc_ di [ _Edea_ ], jadi aku tahu seberapa baiknya mereka dalam pertempuran. Tapi tidak pernah terpikir olehku mereka akan memiliki kecerdasan semacam ini. Bukan hanya _Orc_ , _monster_ lain seperti _Goblin_ dan _Wolfe_ juga memiliki respons yang bagus.

"Seperti yang Kuma- _san_ katakan. Ini aneh."

 _Hunter_ di sampingku juga memiliki pemikiran sama. Tapi hmmm ... namaku Naruto ... terserahlah.

"Apinya mulai mereda. Kita harus menjalankan tugas."

"Baik- _kuma_."

Aku bersama dengan kelompok petualang lain mulai menyebar. Mereka membentuk party sebelum bertempur untuk memudahkan pemusnahan _monster_. Banyak dari _party-party_ tersebut dibentuk dari profesi _Hunter_ , _Swordman_ , dan _Priest_. Karena mobilitas sangat diutamakan dalam skuad ini, mereka hanya memakai perlengkapan yang menambah kecepatan seperti _leather armor_ dan _chain mail_ , bukannya _heavy_ _full plate armor_ milik para _Knight_ dan _Guardian_.

Oh benar, profesi _Hunter_ sedikit berbeda dengan _Archer_ walau mereka sama-sama menggunakan panah. _Archer_ memiliki serangan kuat dan bisa menggunakan sihir dalam skala tertentu. Tapi _Hunter_ tidak sehebat itu. Mereka memang bisa menggunakan panah, tapi poin kuat mereka ada pada kemampuan membuat perangkap dan kepekaan pada lingkungan sekitar.

Kalian mengerti maksudku? Para _Hunter_ sama seperti namanya ... mereka adalah pemburu tulen seperti di bumi.

Sebelumnya aku mengatakan bahwa banyak petualang yang membentuk _party_ kan? Sebenarnya ada juga yang lebih memilih bertarung sendirian. Mereka adalah para _thief_ yang bagus untuk penyergapan dan orang yang tidak memiliki profesi jelas seperti aku ... atau karena masalah lain.

"Kami tidak bisa membawa masuk ke _party_ karena profesimu tidak jelas."

Azazel sudah memperingatiku tentang masalah _party_. Kita diwajibkan memberitahu profesi kita guna memaksimalkan potensi tempur tiap anggota. Aku setuju dengan itu, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ...

"Err ... maaf Kuma- _san_ , tapi kami sudah memiliki anggota yang cukup."

Baik, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya ...

"Aku alergi pada bulu beruang, harap dimengerti."

Memangnya seberapa sering kau dekat dengan beruang sampai tahu kalau dirimu alergi!?

"Eto ... sebenarnya Nash- _san_ memperingatkan kami untuk tidak menerima Kuma- _san_ ke dalam _party_."

Idiot itu!

Tidak perlu mengancam orang lain! Aku akan melakukannya sendiri!

Ini tidak seperti aku membutuhkan _party_ untuk membunuh _monster_ , tapi memiliki orang lain sebagai anggota _party_ memiliki perasaan yang berbeda. _Hah_ ~! Aku jadi kangen dengan 'mereka'. Kami melalui banyak kesulitan bersama-sama, jadi itu menyenangkan untuk diingat. Tapi sudah berapa lama aku tidak bergabung dengan _party_ ya? Satu tahun? Dua tahun?

 _Azz_ ~! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Sekarang ini aku harus fokus pada pertempuran di depan.

 _Party_ lain mulai melakukan serangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Walaupun aku menilai standar kemampuan tempur mereka tidak tinggi sebagai petualang, tapi secara mengejutkan mereka memiliki strategi yang bagus untuk mengalahkan _monster_. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memanfaatkan medan untuk dijadikan sebagai keuntungan dan dengan kerja sama yang solid, mereka mulai memusnahkan _monster_ secara perlahan.

Ini ... melihat bagaimana mereka bertempur. Aku mulai paham pada apa yang terjadi.

Para pemain _Elder_ _Tale_ sepertiku biasanya membentuk _party_ dan meningkatkan kekuatan sebagai tujuannya. Kami melakukan petualang, mengalahkan _monster_ , meningkatkan penguasaan _skill_ , dan menaikkan level secepat yang kami bisa. Tapi orang-orang ini berbeda, mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan tempur tinggi, tetapi dapat mengalahkan _monster_. Cara mereka bertarung tidak agresif dan terlihat sangat hati-hati. Karena kehati-hatian mereka, _monster_ dapat dikalahkan meski memakan waktu lama.

Ini masuk akal!

Dunia ini bukanlah _Virtual_ _Reality_! Kematian adalah akhir segalanya, jadi banyak dari mereka memilih pertarungan yang hati-hati tapi pasti dari pada pertempuran agresif namun penuh risiko!

 _Ugh_ benar, aku juga punya tugas untuk melawan _monster_.

"Aktifkan **[** _ **Map**_ _ **Exploration**_ **]!** "

Di dalam pertempuran, sudut pandang akan terbatas dan kekacauan terjadi dimana-mana. Aku tidak pernah menjadi komandan dalam pengepungan, tapi aku cukup sadar kenapa banyak komandan ada di tempat tertinggi dari pasukan. Itu karena sudut pandang mereka bisa lebih luas!

Tapi ME- _san_ adalah pengecualian! Walau tampilannya sederhana, tapi dia cukup akurat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam pertempuran dalam sekejap mata. Gerombolan _monster_ yang sangat banyak saling menyatu membentuk titik merah dan rasanya sulit membedakan mana sekutu dan mana lawan. Namun karena tujuanku adalah eliminasi _monster_ yang terpisah dari pasukan utama, aku hanya perlu fokus pada titik merah di luar kerumunan _monster_.

Mengikuti tanda yang muncul di layar hologram ME- _san_ , aku berlari melewati pepohonan menuju tempat di mana ada 4 _monster_ yang terpisah agak jauh dari pasukan utama.

[ _Grrr_ ... bau manusia ...]

Tunggu, _monster_ itu bicara!?

[Ada banyak manusia ... di balik tembok ...]

[Tidak, aku mencium bau manusia di dekat sini ...]

[Aku ingin makan manusia.]

[ _Count_ _Corruption_ memerintahkan kita menyerang tembok. Kita harus cepat.]

[Tapi aku ingin makan. _Count Corruption_ tidak membiarkan kita makan.]

[ _Grrr_ ... kita akan makan manusia ... tenang saja.]

[ _Keuhkeuk_ ... Benarkah?]

[Ya.]

[ _Keuhkeuh_ aku jadi bersemangat!]

Tubuhku menggigil mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku tidak ketakutan ketika _monster-monster_ itu berbicara tentang memangsa manusia. Tapi ...

 _Count Corruption_? Mereka membicarakan _Count Corruption_!? Tidak mungkin _Count Corruption_ itu sama dengan _monster_ di _Elder Tale_ kan? Tunggu, tidak ada bukti kalau _Count Corruption_ itu sama seperti yang aku pikirkan. Jadi tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya.

Tapi _monster-monster_ ini ...

' _Appraisal._ '

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 _ **Monster : Kobold**_

 _ **Status : Corruption I**_

 _ **Level : 15 / 20**_

 _ **HP : 100%**_

 _ **MP : 100%**_

* * *

 _Kobold adalah spesies monster humanoid dengan tubuh tegap seperti manusia berbulu dan berkepala anjing. Mereka memiliki kekuatan seperti manusia dewasa dan penciuman layaknya anjing. Kemampuan spesial mereka adalah pelacakan dan penggunaan senjata tingkat dasar._

 _Karena efek yang diberikan oleh status corruption, kemampuan tempur monster, ketahanan terhadap sihir, daya hidup, dan kesempatan untuk berevolusi telah meningkat. Mereka tidak akan mengalami ketakutan menghadapi musuh yang lebih banyak kecuali sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk muncul._

* * *

Ternyata bisa. _Appraisal_ adalah _skill_ identifikasi. Aku pikir itu hanya terbatas pada _item_ , tapi kelihatannya juga dapat digunakan pada _monster_. Di _Elder Tale_ kita tidak perlu mengidentifikasi _monster_ untuk mengetahui bar HP mereka karena HP dan MP akan dimunculkan otomatis oleh sistem. Di [ _Edea_ ], tidak ada sistem semacam itu. Untuk mengetahui keadaan _monster_ kita perlu memperhatikan kondisi _monster_ tersebut mulai dari gerakan, kekuatan serangan, dan corak kulit _monster_.

Banyak faktor yang terlibat dalam pengamatan tersebut, tetapi [ _Appraisal_ ] mempermudahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berada di status _corruption_?

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 _ **Status : Corruption I**_

 _Melalui perantara Apostle of Darkness, makhluk yang memiliki status corruption akan mendapatkan berbagai manfaat yang berhubungan dengan pertempuran. Sebagai ganti dari keuntungan tersebut, mereka harus menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya pada kegelapan._

 _ **Efek :**_

 _ **+200% HP**_

 _ **+100% STR**_

 _ **+50% INT**_

 _ **+100 Magic Resist**_

 _ **+30% kesempatan untuk berevolusi melalui kondisi khusus.**_

 _ **\+ Ketika menerima status Corruption maka jiwa akan semakin terkikis dan pada akhirnya berubah menjadi budak kegelapan.**_

* * *

Apa-apaan!? Bukankah ini lebih seperti _cheat_? Untuk _monster_ yang tidak memiliki kecerdasan tinggi di mana mereka hanya ingin makan dan berkembang biak, semua efek yang diberikan terlalu bagus bahkan jika mereka menjadi budak kegelapan.

Peningkatan «HP» membuat kemampuan bertahan hidup _monster_ naik drastis, «STR» menambah kekuatan fisik yang dapat berguna sebagai pertahanan atau serangan, «INT» menyebabkan kecerdasan _monster_ meningkat sampai batas tertentu sehingga bukannya mustahil mereka dapat melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, dan «Magic Resist» menyebabkan serangan bersifat sihir mengalami penurunan _damage_ yang signifikan.

Dengan semua manfaat yang diberikan oleh status _corruption_ , kekuatan _monster_ tidak hanya meningkat 2x lipat, tetapi 3x lipat dari level yang sesungguhnya. _Monster-monster_ ini bukan sekedar kentang goreng kecil di samping kemampuan rasial mereka. Untuk _adventure_ yang bahkan kesulitan menghadapi _Orc_ , pasukan ini bisa disebut sebagai perwujudan _monster_ itu sendiri!

' _Ini benar-benar buruk!_ '

Aku melompat dari tempatku bersembunyi menuju ke arah empat _kobold_. Mereka memiliki senjata berupa pedang berkarat dan _armor_ yang tampak usang. Kudengar _kobold_ tidak memiliki _skill_ perajin, jadi senjata-senjata itu pasti berasal dari _adventure_ atau orang yang telah mereka bunuh. Dengan semua peralatan itu, aku memiliki keyakinan bahwa aku tidak akan kalah bahkan jika mereka menyadari keberadaanku.

Tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil terlalu banyak risiko. Sebelum mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi, aku mengeluarkan _Berlin Great Sword_ dari _dimensional_ _storage_ dan mengayunkannya menuju bagian vital seekor _kobold_.

* _ **Crassh**_!

Satu serangan yang tidak hanya didasarkan pada ketajaman pedang, tapi juga karena berat dan momentum ayunan. Itu adalah serangan kuat yang bahkan menghancurkan area vital _kobold_ bahkan sebelum si _kobold_ menyadari apa yang terjadi.

" _Kaark_!"

[Se-Serangan musuh!]

[Beruang!]

[Beruang itu memegang senjata!]

Ketiga _Kobold_ lainnya berusaha menyerangku. Tapi _Kobold_ tidak berada dalam kondisi siaga sehingga serangan mereka memiliki celah yang besar. Aku menghindari tebasan pedang dengan jarak yang tipis dan mengambil ayunan besar dengan _Berlin Great Sword_ dari bawah.

Kolam darah terbang ke langit setinggi dua meter membuat pedang dan kostum beruangku tercelup oleh cipratan darah. Satu dari dua _Kobold_ yang tersisa mengambil kesempatan di mana _Great Sword_ mengayun ke atas berkat momentum. Itu adalah celah yang cukup untuk mendaratkan satu serangan padaku. Tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagiku, aku memasukkan _Berlin Great Sword_ ke dalam _Dimensional Storage_ dan menghindari tikaman dari _Kobold_.

Aku memegang pergelangan tangan _Kobold_ tersebut dan menghantamnya dengan pukulan tangan kanan di sikunya. Selama beberapa waktu aku belum mengecek seberapa banyak kekuatan sarung tangan beruang perang setelah naik level, tapi mengingat seberapa cepat dan akuratnya pukulanku, aku pikir ini sudah sangat kuat.

* _ **Kraak**_!

Bunyi tulang yang patah seketika itu terdengar, si _kobold_ memiliki ekspresi kesakitan di wajah anjingnya. Namun aku memegang kepala _kobold_ itu dan memutarnya sampai memiliki sudut 180 derajat. Lagi-lagi, bunyi tulang yang patah terdengar.

[ _Keok_! Beruang sialan!]

 _Kobold_ terakhir yang masih hidup menyerangku dengan putus asa. Dia mengayunkan pedang karatannya penuh ketakutan. Aku menoleh padanya dan mengambil posisi ayunan besar _overhead_. _Kobold_ itu mungkin tidak mengetahui apa yang aku lakukan selain memberikan celah untuk diserang, tapi detik berikutnya wajah _kobold_ berubah pucat. _Belin Great Sword_ lalu muncul di pergelangan tanganku dan langsung melesat menebas si _Kobold_ tanpa tahu dari mana datangnya _great sword_ -ku.

 _Berlin Great Sword_ memiliki panjang 2 meter dan lebar 30 cm. Itu bukan proporsi yang sesuai untuk senjata. Bahkan aku sedikit ragu apakah ini masih akan diklarifikasikan sebagai senjata manusia. Ini adalah senjata yang jelas sangat cocok untuk seorang _Giant_!

* * *

 **~xxx~**

* * *

 **[Sudut Pandang orang ketiga]**

Memakai kostum beruang hitamnya, Naruto terus berlari melewati pepohonan. Tubuhnya yang besar dan berwarna hitam dapat disalah artikan sebagai _monster_ jika tidak ada yang memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Namun Naruto sudah memperkirakan rute teraman di mana dia tidak akan mendapatkan _friendly fire._ Akan tidak menyenangkan jika rekan-rekannya menyalah artikan dia sebagai beruang. Tujuannya adalah membunuh _monster_ yang tidak berkerumun dan jauh dari pasukan utama, jadi tidak perlu baginya untuk berdekatan dengan petualang lain.

Kali ini Naruto keluar bersama dengan bentuk pertama _Baldr_ , jaraknya terbilang jauh, tapi dia menembakkan meriam itu tanpa memikirkan risiko. Sebagai akibat, ledakan terjadi di tempat di mana 3 _monster_ berkumpul.

 ***Ding**

* * *

 _ **Monster : Orc Warrior**_

 _ **Status : Corruption I**_

 _ **Level : 22 / 50**_

 _ **HP : 100%**_

 _ **MP : 100%**_

* * *

 _Spesies monster humanoid yang memiliki kekuatan besar meski di level rendah. Kemampuan tempur mereka sangat besar karena statistik STR yang tinggi sebagai bawaan, tapi karena kecerdasan orc sangat rendah, mereka tidak memiliki teknik tempur seperti monster type humanoid lainnya._

 _Karena efek yang diberikan oleh status corruption, kemampuan tempur monster, ketahanan terhadap sihir, daya hidup, dan kesempatan untuk berevolusi telah meningkat. Mereka tidak akan mengalami ketakutan menghadapi musuh yang lebih banyak kecuali sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk muncul._

* * *

[Be-Beruang!]

[Ada serangan!]

[Beruang panggang.]

[ _Cwict cwis_ ... aku suka beruang panggang.]

[Aku _cwitc wicct cwiist_ juga suka.]

"Aku manusia! Bukan beruang!"

[Dia mengerti ucapan kita?]

[Tidak tahu. Aku ingin makan.]

[Aku _cwict_ aku juga!]

3 _Orc Warrior_ terus bicara ketika mereka merintih kesakitan. Ini sudah ke sekian kalinya Naruto mendengar _monster_ berbicara. Banyak dari mereka memiliki topik yang sama antara memakan manusia dan _Count Corruption_. Dia kebingungan, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mendengar _monster-monster_ ini berbicara dalam bahasa manusia ... tapi kenapa sekarang dia bisa melakukannya?

Tidak.

Naruto tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia berlari bagai beruang ganas yang kelaparan. _Baldr_ yang ia pegang menghilang dan sebagai gantinya _Berlin Great Sword_ muncul.

Para _Orc Warrior_ berbeda dengan _Orc_ biasa. Mereka memiliki kemampuan individu lebih besar dan pengalaman lebih banyak. Peralatan yang mereka pakai pun lebih bagus untuk menyamai hasil buatan manusia. Itulah kenapa mereka digolongkan sebagai _monster_ peringkat C.

Namun Naruto tidak memikirkan ada di mana peringkat mereka. Penjelasan yang dimuat dibuku kadang dibesar-besarkan sampai dia merasa kecewa saat _monster_ yang asli muncul. Mulai dari itu, Naruto hanya menjadikan buku sebagai referensi dan bukannya fakta. Ia lebih memilih untuk percaya pada apa yang dilihat dan alami secara langsung.

 _Berlin Great Sword_ mengayun dengan mantap. _Orc Warrior_ mencoba untuk menahannya dengan senjata mereka, tapi daya serang dari _Great Sword_ melebihi apa yang mereka pikirkan. Itu adalah kekuatan penghancur murni yang di dasarkan pada berat pedang. Tidak ada manusia yang dapat menggunakan pedang itu jika statistik STR-nya hanya rata-rata. _Dwarf_ utamanya memiliki STR lebih tinggi dari ras lain karena itu diperlukan dalam mengolah logam. Jadi itu memungkinkan untuk mereka mengangkat [ _Berlin Great Sword_ ] sampai batas tertentu, tapi mustahil menggunakannya dalam pertempuran langsung.

Bahkan untuk Naruto, dia mengalami efek samping berupa penurunan kecepatan ketika menggunakan _Berlin Great Sword_. Tapi hal tersebut dapat diatasi dengan memasukkan _Berlin Great Sword_ ke dalam _Dimensional Storage_ dan mengeluarkannya sampai detik-detik terakhir. Naruto berpikir untuk menggunakan _dual sword_ sebagai serangan cepat, tombak sebagai serangan menengah, dan _great sword_ tentunya untuk serangan kuat. Dia bisa mengganti mereka sesuai keperluan dan memaksimalkan _damage_ untuk musuh. Tapi Berlin tidak bisa membuatkan senjata-senjata itu karena kekurangan logam.

 _Elder Tale_ tidak hanya terkenal akan betapa realistisnya dunia yang mereka usung. Tapi ada banyak faktor yang membuat orang-orang begitu tergila-gila pada _Elder Tale_. Salah satunya adalah sistem [ _Embry_ o]. Dengan [ _Embryo_ ] yang diberikan beberapa saat setelah memulai permainan, pemula bisa memiliki senjata bagus yang cocok untuk mereka. Bahkan dalam banyak kasus, pemain tidak akan membeli senjata selama mereka memiliki [ _Embryo_ ].

Tapi, [ _Embryo_ ] milik Naruto adalah salah satu tipe _carriot_ yang bisa mempengaruhi medan dalam skala tertentu. Ketika dia menggunakan mode ini, [ _Embryo_ ] bisa bergerak secara independen sesuai arahan Naruto. Karena kemampuan ini, Naruto tidak bisa menjadikan _Baldr_ sebagai senjata utama. Dia memerlukan senjata lain sebagai senjata cadangan ketika _Baldr_ masuk mode _carriot_.

Dia lalu menggunakan banyak senjata yang memerlukan STR besar seperti _Great Sword, Dual Sword, Mace, Scythe, Spear,_ dan _Battle Axe_. Berkat semua investasinya di banyak senjata, Naruto mempelajari _skill passive Weapon Mastery_ walaupun profesinya bukan _Martial_ _Arts_.

Setelah melumat habis satu _Orc warrior_ , _Berlin Great Sword_ menghilang dan Naruto bergerak dengan gerakan kaki yang lincah menghindari serangan dari 2 _Orc Warrior_ lainnya. Naruto mundur, berputar dengan satu kaki sebagai pusatnya, dan mengubah pusat gravitasnya untuk mendekat sebelum dua _Orc Warrior_ menyadarinya.

" _Heok_!"

Kali ini dia memukul menggunakan [ _Kuma Puch_ ] ke ulu hati _monster_ dengan kekuatan penuh. _Orc Warrior_ itu terlempar 3 meter dan jatuh dengan pose bersujud. Naruto tidak tahu kondisinya secara akurat. Dia menggunakan banyak tenaga untuk melakukan [ _Kuma Puch_ ], jadi ada kemungkinan organ dalam _Orc Warrior_ itu hancur.

[Ti-Tidak! Aku mohon! To-Tolong jangan bunuh aku! A-Aku hanya disuruh oleh _Count Corruption_.]

 _Orc_ terakhir memohon penuh ketakutan setelah dua rekannya mati. Dia jatuh bersujud dan mengucapkan ' _cwick cwick cwiiick_ ' yang di dengar oleh Naruto dalam bahasa yang ia mengerti. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya, mereka mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah gila mendengarkan _Orc_ berbicara dengannya.

 _'Monster ini bisa bicara juga? Tidak, Orc normalnya tidak dapat bicara. Tidak ada literatur yang menyebutkan bahwa Orc dapat menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan manusia. Jadi pasti ada alasan lain kenapa mereka dapat berbicara.'_

Naruto tidak menyadarinya. Bukanlah _Orc_ yang berbicara dengan bahasa manusia, tapi Narutolah yang memahami bahasa _Orc_ dan _monster_ lainnya. Dia belum melihat secara cermat pada _skill_ yang ia miliki, tapi _skill_ [Bahasa Dunia Lain] tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa pemilik _skill_ ini hanya dapat menggunakan bahasa manusia.

Jika dia membaca keterangannya lagi, mungkin ia akan sadar bahwa [Bahasa Dunia Lain] juga dapat digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan para _monster_ dan bahkan _Pixie_.

"Katakan, siapa _Count Corruption_ ini? _Monster_ yang lain juga mengatakan tentang _Count Corruption_. Jawab dengan jujur karena itu akan menentukan apakah kau mati atau hidup."

Naruto tidak dapat membaca pikiran orang lain secara sempurna. Namun dia bisa mengetahui seseorang berbohong atau tidak sampai batas tertentu. Kemampuannya tidak tinggi, dia tidak bisa mengetahui orang berbohong atau tidak dalam keadaan normal. Tapi jika orang tersebut dalam keadaan takut di mana nyawa mereka sedang dipertaruhkan, mengetahui kebohongan akan sangat mudah.

[Me-Mereka adalah para komandan yang memerintah _monster_.]

"Katakan padaku semua yang kau ketahui tentang _Count Corruption_."

[Ba-Baik. Kami -suku _Orc_ \- tidak tahu dari mana mereka berasal. Mereka muncul secara tiba-tiba di perkampungan kami dan mengklaim kami sebagai budak. Ba-banyak dari kami yang menolak klaim mereka dan akhirnya bertempur. Tapi kami semua kalah bahkan tanpa mengetahui bagaimana hal itu terjadi. Se-Secara naluriah kami mengikuti yang terkuat, itulah sebabnya ... setelah kami kalah, kami mengikuti para _Count Corruption_ sebagai bawahan. Dan dari sana, kami mulai mendapatkan kekuatan untuk berevolusi ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi.]

"Berevolusi ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi?"

[Y-Ya.]

"Apakah _Count Corruption_ memiliki miasma yang selalu keluar dari tubuhnya? Dan mereka memiliki mata hitam legam seperti tercelup cairan gurita?"

[Be-Benar. Mereka memilikinya.]

Perasaan Naruto sekejap mata memburuk. Dari status _corruption_ , ia sudah menduga bahwa ini ada kaitannya dengan _count corruption_ yang sama dari permainan. Tapi berbeda dengan penjelasan si _orc_ dan _skill aprraisal_ , _count corruption_ disebut sebagai _Apostle of Darkness_.

"Lalu pertanyaan terakhir ... selain _Count Corruption_ , apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang _Prince of Darkness_?"

Tubuh _Orc Warrior_ itu menggigil pada pertanyaan Naruto. Keringat keluar dengan deras dan rasa dingin menghinggapi tulang belakangnya. Sorot mata yang sebelumnya memiliki ketakutan pada Naruto kini menjadi lebih takut pada sesuatu yang lain. Perasaan terintimidasi yang bahkan tidak bisa _Orc_ itu dapatkan dari Naruto muncul seketika pertanyaan terakhir diluncurkan.

[ _P-P-P-Pri-Princess o-of Dark-Darkness_!?]

" _Princess_?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "Dia seroang putri? Ya, mungkin saja kelaminnya berbeda di sini."

Naruto menusuk kepala _Orc Warrior_ menggunakan pedang yang ia rampas dari mayat _Kobold_. Dia tidak perlu mendengar jawaban dari _Orc_ tersebut. Naruto sudah mengetahuinya hanya dari melihat bagaimana _Orc_ itu bereaksi.

" _Haaaah_ ~ Hidup ini sulit. Aku pasti telah menghancurkan sebuah negara di kehidupanku sebelumnya~" Naruto tidak dapat menahan desahannya, dia seketika itu menjadi lemas, " _God_ pasti sedang bercanda denganku. Kamvret! Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa _God_ tidak mengirimku kesini hanya untuk hidup dengan nyaman!"

Sepanjang kariernya bermain _Elder Tale_ , Naruto memiliki kisah-kisah menyedihkan di mana _Quest_ yang terlampau sulit dipaksakan padanya karena hanya profesinya yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi ada satu _Quest_ yang membuatnya putus asa, itu adalah _Quest_ yang terjadi setengah tahun setelah _Elder Tale_ diluncurkan.

 **[Bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan]**

"Bahkan jika aku meminta untuk dipulangkan kembali ke duniaku, tidak mungkin itu akan terjadi. Tidak ada jalan mundur, jika aku ingin hidup di dunia ini maka bergerak maju adalah satu-satunya jalan."

Naruto melanjutkan perburuannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan perburuan dengan tingkat pendapatan _Exp_ yang rendah. Jika putri kegelapan memang muncul seperti yang ia duga. Maka pertumbuhan cepat adalah tujuan yang perlu diprioritaskan. Dia tidak ingin menarik perhatian karena mungkin saja ada _player_ lain yang didatangkan ke [ _Edea_ ] selain dia. Naruto punya beberapa musuh merepotkan, akan gawat jika ternyata salah satu pemain itu adalah musuhnya.

"Ah ya! Untuk saat ini fokus saja pada mengalahkan musuh- _kuma_! Masalah putri kegelapan biar orang lain saja yang mengurusnya- _kuma_!"

Dia mencoba untuk melimpahkan masalahnya pada orang lain!

Kostum beruang Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi putih. Namun, karena bercak darah dari pertempuran melawan _monster_ tidak menghilang setelah berubah mode, Naruto justru terlihat seperti seekor beruang dengan warna merah yang menyeramkan. Bersama dengan aktifnya mode beruang putih, pancaran kilat secara bertahap muncul di tubuh Naruto.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong ... setelah membunuh _Orc Warrior_ level Naruto naik dan pemberitahuan muncul di depannya layaknya banjir.

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Selamat! Profesi **** ** *********** telah naik level!»

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Selamat! Karena profesi **** ** *********** telah mencapai level 50, _skill_ profesi [ _Right of Destruction_ ] telah dipelajari »

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Selamat! Karena profesi **** ** *********** telah mencapai level 50, _skill_ profesi [ _Declaration of War_ ] telah dipelajari»

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Selamat! Karena level profesi **** ** *********** telah mencapai syarat minimum, pembatas yang dipasang oleh _God_ telah dilepas dan profesi [ _King of Destruction_ ] Lv.50 akan aktif secara otomatis»

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 **Pesan dari** _ **God**_ **.**

Sebelum _God_ mengirimmu ke [ _Edea_ ], beliau berpikir bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh [ _Superior Job_ ] akan mempengaruhi keseimbangan dunia jika tidak ada persiapan yang matang. Oleh karena itu, beliau memberlakukan segel ke dalam profesimu sampai persyaratan yang diajukan oleh beliau terpenuhi. Tiap individu memiliki persyaratan yang berbeda, tapi tujuan akhirnya adalah untuk penyeimbangan 'sementara'.

 **Efek :** Bonus 200% _Exp_ telah dihilangkan, mendapatkan skill 'Limit'.

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

Dengan aktifnya main _job_ [ _King of Destruction_ ], manfaat dari profesi telah diaktifkan.

 **-** Mendapatkan bonus +500 untuk semua statistik.

 **-** Mendapatkan +1500 untuk Statistik «STR»

 **-** Kekuatan dari serangan «AoE» meningkat sebesar 20%

 **-** _Damage_ dari serangan «AoE» yang diterima akan berkurang sebesar 40%

 **-** Statistik akan meningkat 50% ketika berhadapan dengan banyak lawan.

 **-** Dapat mempelajari _skill_ tempur dari profesi lain sampai tahap master.

 **-** Setiap senjata yang dipakai akan mendapatkan bonus _damage_ sebesar 50%

 **-** Konsumsi (Stamina / _mana_ / Uang / Korban / HP) dari _Skill Player_ / _Embryo_ yang akan berkurang sampai 50%

 **-** Kebal terhadap semua status abnormal.

 **-** Daya tahan dari senjata yang dipakai akan berkurang dengan lambat.

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Selamat! Karena puncak profesi telah dikonfirmasi, _Sub_ _1st_ _Job_ [ _Breaker_ Lv.1] dan _Sub 2nd Job_ [ _Destroyer_ Lv. 1] berhasil didapatkan»

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Dengan aktifnya _1st Sub_ _Job_ [ _Breaker_ ], manfaat dari profesi telah diaktifkan»

 **-** Mendapatkan bonus +20 untuk semua statistik.

 **-** Mendapatkan +100 untuk Statistik «STR»

 **-** _Damage_ dari _skill_ yang berhubungan dengan pengepungan meningkat 20%

 **-** Ketika menggunakan senjata pengepungan, _damage_ meningkat sebesar 20%

\- Daya tahan dari senjata pengepungan akan berkurang dengan lambat.

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Dengan Aktifnya _2nd sub Job_ [ _Destroyer_ ], manfaat dari profesi telah diaktifkan»

 **-** Mendapatkan bonus +100 untuk semua statistik.

 **-** Mendapatkan +500 untuk Statistik «STR»

 **-** Statistik «STR» meningkat sebesar 30%

 **-** Ketahanan terhadap serangan _elemental_ ( _Fire / Water / Earth / Wind_ ) meningkat 20%

 **-** Ketahanan terhadap sihir hitam meningkat 50%

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

«Karena persyaratan telah terpenuhi, info _player_ telah _ter-update_ »

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 _ **Name : Naruto**_

 _ **Race : Human**_

 _ **Level : 50**_ «Up»

 _ **Main Job : King of Destruction (Lv.50)**_ «New»

 _ **2nd Sub Job : Destroyer (Lv.1)**_ «New»

 _ **1st Sub Job : Breaker (Lv.1)**_ «New»

 _ **Embryo : Baldr**_

 _ **Rank Guild : E**_

 _ **HP : 575 (+1437)**_ «New»

 _ **MP : 187 (+468)**_ «New»

 _ **STR : 7850 (+43175)**_ «New»

 _ **VIT : 1150 (+2875)**_ «New»

 _ **DEX : 1650 (+8250)**_ «New»

 _ **AGI : 1150 (+5759)**_ «New»

 _ **INT : 750 (+1875)**_ «New»

 _ **LUCK : 720 (+0)**_ «New»

 _ **Skill : Another World Languages, Another World Writing, Dimensional Storage, Map Exploration, Appraisal, Limit**_ «New» _ **.**_

 _ **Skill Profesi : Right of Destruction**_ «New» _ **, Declaration of War**_ «New» _ **.**_

 _ **Money (Dimensional Storage) : 108,999,965,250.00 Gil.**_

 _ **Money (Guild Account) : 701,000.00 Gil**_

* * *

 **~xxx~**

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan surai hitam dan kecantikan surgawi memperhatikan tampilan yang muncul di depannya. Ia tersenyum kecil, menunjukkan kejelitaannya yang bahkan tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan seluruh wanita di muka bumi.

Dia hanya diam, menatap gambar seekor beruang hitam dengan kasih sayang. Matanya yang jernih bagaikan permata memiliki harapan yang terkumpul di sana. Dan dia hanya memperhatikan, mengamati bagaimana dunia akan berputar dengan berbagai kemungkinannya.

 _Aku percaya, kecintaanmu pada Edea tidak akan kalah dengan cintamu pada Elder Tale._

* * *

 **~xxx~**

* * *

Matahari telah melewati puncak singgasananya. Kota — _Alessa_ — yang dikenal makmur akan sumber daya melimpahnya dipenuhi suara mengerikan dari luar dinding kota. Suasana kota yang ramai akan aktivitas penduduknya sunyi senyap dan hanya suara gemuruh yang terdengar dari tembok. _Monster-monster_ berbaris dalam jumlah yang keterlaluan banyaknya menuju dinding yang membatasi mereka dengan kota. Di atas dinding-dinding setinggi 5 meter itu, para petualang dan penjaga saling bekerja sama melawan _monster_ menggunakan sihir dan anak panah.

Namun, sihir yang dengan gencar mereka keluarkan sejak awal pertempuran mulai berkurang, panah-panah semakin sedikit, dan _monster_ terus-menerus datang. _Mage_ yang dikerahkan untuk mengeluarkan sihir secara non-stop mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehabisan _mana_ dan _archer_ menjadi gelisah ketika _Quiver_ mereka terasa lebih ringan.

Mereka —orang-orang yang terspesialisasi sebagai petarung jarak jauh sedikit demi sedikit ter-hinggapi perasaan khawatir. Semua serangan yang bisa mereka lakukan telah dikeluarkan, tapi lautan _monster_ yang memenuhi tanah di depan kota tidak menunjukkan pengurangan signifikan. Banyak orang merasa enggan, tapi fakta tidak bisa dipungkiri. _Monster-monster_ itu punya ketahanan tinggi pada sihir.

Sejujurnya, kekuatan _Alessa_ saat ini tidaklah dalam kondisi maksimal. Alasan utamanya karena berita invasi _monster_ datang terlalu mendadak sehingga _Guild Adventure_ tidak dapat menyampaikan pesan ke seluruh _Adventure_ yang tengah menjalankan misi di luar kota. Andai saja mereka memiliki waktu yang cukup, tuan feodal pasti bisa meminta bantuan dari kota lain.

Terlepas dari itu, jeda di mana _Mage_ kehabisan _mana_ dan _archer_ kekurangan anak panah adalah waktu yang rentan. Jika Azazel tidak melakukan sesuatu, _monster_ pasti akan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati tembok.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!? Mereka sudah mulai kehabisan anak panah, cepat suplai dari gudang _Guild_! Juga, bawa persediaan ramuan pemulihan mana sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Baik!"

"Azazel _-sama_! Para monster akan sampai ke dinding dalam beberapa saat!"

Walau beberapa waktu lalu terjadi kebakaran hebat, rombongan _monster_ terus datang. Mereka yang memiliki tubuh besar dengan regenerasi yang cepat seperti _Troll_ memimpin dengan gagah berani. Tubuhnya yang mencapai 3 meter menenteng sebatang pohon dengan kedua lengannya seperti _batter_ profesional. Otot-ototnya membesar seperti akan meledak dan Azazel merasakan udara dingin merambat ke tulang belakangnya.

"Hentikan _Troll_ itu!"

Azazel berteriak keras.

 _Archer_ telah melepaskan anak panah sebelum Azazel memberikan perintah. Mereka sadar akan ancaman yang dibawa oleh _Troll_. _Monster-monster_ ini cukup pintar dari _monster_ pada umunya, tapi mereka tidak memiliki senjata pengepungan yang berarti pasukan pertahanan dinding memiliki keuntungan. Berkat posisi yang tinggi dan tembok kota yang kokoh, pasukan pertahanan dapat melancarkan serangan jarak jauh dengan aman.

Namun, melihat proporsi tubuh _Troll_ dan batang pohon yang mereka bawa, Azazel tersadar bahwa _monster-monster_ itu tidak memerlukan senjata pengepungan khusus, kekuatan fisik dari _monster_ besar saja sudah cukup untuk meruntuhkan tembok!

Lebih buruk dari yang dipikirkan.

"Kenapa mereka baru menyerang sekarang?" pada awal pertempuran, barisan depan _monster_ adalah mereka yang berada di antara _rank_ E dan D. Tapi sekarang, _Troll_ si _monster_ peringkat B memimpin mereka.

"Tidak mungkin mereka menunggu _mana_ _Mage_ dan anak panah _Archer_ habiskan kan?"

Petualang yang memberikannya laporan tidak menjawab. Apa yang dipikirkan mereka sejak awal pertempuran adalah bagaimana caranya membunuh banyak _monster_ dengan efisien. Dia —Mereka tidak menyadarinya hal ini sampai benar-benar terjadi.

"Azazel- _san_ , pertempuran jarak dekat tidak bisa lagi dihindari, tolong beri perintah."

Arthuria yang memperhatikan jalannya penyerangan menyimpulkan bahwa _monster_ akan menyerang dinding dalam waktu dekat. Dalam hal itu, mereka memiliki beberapa pilihan. Yang pertama adalah membuka gerbang dan bertarung dengan mereka di luar kota. Kedua ialah membiarkan para _monster_ masuk ke kota dan memanfaatkan medan yang dipenuhi perumahan untuk keuntungan mereka. Rencana kedua berisiko kota akan hancur selama prosesnya, dan tak ada jaminan jika mereka bisa menang melawan ribuan _monster_. Adapun yang ketiga, ialah bertarung di dinding kota dengan semua yang mereka miliki.

"Arthuria- _sama_ , maaf karena merepotkanmu. Tapi bisakah kau mengomando _Knight_ _Magic_? Aku dan petualang yang lain akan bergerak untuk membunuh _Troll_."

"Baik!"

Azazel kemudian berdiri menghadap ke _Troll_ dan _monster_ yang hanya berjarak belasan meter dari tembok.

"Semua _Archer_ fokuskan serangan pada _monster_ selain _Troll_! Alihkan perhatian dan bunuh jika bisa! Para petualang peringkat C, ikut aku membunuh _Troll_! Petualang peringkat D, buat formasi pertahanan ketika pertarungan jarak dekat terjadi!"

" _Uwoooooooooh_ ~! Ikuti perintah _Guild Master_!"

"Jangan takut dan musnahkan semua _monster_!"

"Tagihan minumanku akan lunas setelah perang ini!"

"Serang! Serang! Serang! Serang! Seraaaaaaaaaang~!"

Bahkan jika 10 ribu _monster_ tampak sangat mengerikan, mempertahankan moral adalah norma ketika terjadinya penyerangan. Daripada merasa putus asa karena betapa tidak masuk akalnya jumlah _monster_ , mereka hanya harus berpikir positif sehingga orang-orang bisa mengeluarkan kemampuan penuhnya.

Azazel berlari dengan _armor mitril_ membalut tubuhnya. _Mitril_ adalah logam berharga yang dapat dijadikan sebagai konduktor _mana_ yang baik dengan efisiensi tinggi. Selain terkenal akan kecocokannya sebagai konduktor _mana_ , _mitril_ juga memiliki bobot ringan di samping pertahanannya yang menyamai baja, membuat logam ini termasuk ke dalam jenis yang langka bahkan untuk seorang kapten _knight_. Tapi Azazel menggunakannya, dia tidak ingin setengah-setengah dalam pertempuran ini karena sejak awal tidak ada keuntungan dari meremehkan 10 ribu _monster_.

"[ _Enhancement Strength_ ] [ _Great Enhancement Body Strength_ ] [ _Accelaration Speed_ ] [ _Great Accelaration Body Speed_ ] [ _Enhancement Body Balace_ ]!"

Segera setelah Azazel tidak memiliki jarak yang terlampau jauh dari _Troll_ , dia menggunakan _skill-skill_ penguat tubuh dan peningkat kecepatan, lalu sebagai penutup Azazel juga menggunakan _skill_ yang meningkatkan keseimbangannya. Dia melompat, melesat menuju ke salah satu _troll_ dengan tombak emas yang mencolok.

"[ _Trust of Grief_ ]!"

Tusukan Azazel melukai bahu _Troll_ , menyebabkan luka yang dalam hingga membuat si _Troll_ berteriak kesakitan. Kemarahannya seketika itu memuncak dan perhatiannya terfokus pada Azazel. Si _Troll_ menyerang Azazel dengan tangannya, tapi Azazel menghindarinya dengan gerakan yang mengejutkan. Dia melompat dengan _timing_ yang tepat dan mendarat di atas tangan si _troll_ , lalu bergerak menghindari setiap serangan yang datang. Gerakannya lincah dan tubuhnya sangat seimbang. Tidak ada sedikit pun kekhawatiran bahwa ia akan jauh.

Tepat ketika _Troll_ hanya fokus pada Azazel, tali yang terbuat dari material tingkat 7 di lemparkan padanya. Para _Adventure_ yang ikut bersama Azazel tidak hanya menonton, mereka sejak tadi mencari celah untuk melemparkan tali pada si _Troll_. Lalu ketika kesempatan itu datang, _Adventure_ berjumlah melebihi 20 itu menarik tali yang terikat pada kepala si _Troll_ dengan kuat.

 ***** _ **Jduum**_ **!**

Bunyi keras menghantam tembok menggema ketika si _Troll_ di tarik. Darah mengucur dari kepalanya dan Azazel memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menggunakan [ _Trust of Grief_ ] sebanyak 5 kali sebelum menembus kepala _Troll_.

"Selanjutnya!"

Walaupun unit yang dibawa Azazel dapat membunuh _Troll_. Para _monster_ yang mengikuti _Troll_ kini telah mencapai dinding, mereka menggunakan mayat _Troll_ dan tali yang terbuat dari tanaman rambat untuk naik ke dinding.

Pertempuran di atas tembok _Alessa_ pun pecah.

Pasukan yang terdiri dari berbagai _adventure_ menyerbu dengan ganas. Para _Guardian_ yang terbiasa dalam melawan _monster_ mengambil posisi depan di mana _swordman_ dan _spearman_ menyerang melalui celah.

Pertempuran yang kacau terjadi, _Knight_ dengan kemampuan yang tinggi untuk standar kerajaan menyerang _Orc Warrior_. Serangan dengan menambahkan sihir ke dalam senjata adalah teknik umum di antara para _magic knight_ , kemampuan ini cukup sederhana tapi memiliki dampak yang besar pada _monster_. Jika mereka bukan _monster_ peringkat B ke atas, maka serangan ini akan memberikan dampak walau kecil. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya, _Orc Warrior_ tidak terluka. Matanya yang hitam bagai tercelup tinta tentu sangat aneh, tapi rahang yang merangsek untuk memakan kepala si _Knight_ sudah merenggut semua perhatiannya.

"Tidak tidak tidaaaaaaaak-"

Pembantaian! Pemusnahan! Penghancuran!

Tidak ada seseorang yang tahu bagaimana hal ini terjadi. Kekuatan dari _monster_ yang mereka lawan jelas-jelas keterlaluan kuat bahkan untuk seorang _knight_. Bukan hanya kekuatan, _monster-monster_ itu memiliki kemauan hidup lebih besar dari biasanya, mereka juga tidak roboh setelah menerima luka yang sangat banyak, dan yang terburuk adalah mereka tidak mendapatkan luka serius ketika terkena serangan sihir.

 _'Monster-monster ini tidak normal!'_

"Semua unit! Jangan bertarung sendiri-sendiri! Prioritaskan untuk bekerja sama!"

Sementara unit yang lain mengalami masalah dalam membasmi _monster_ , Arthuria menunjukkan situasi yang sangat berbeda. Dia mendominasi para _monster_ dengan _holy power_ yang terpancar dari pedangnya. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya bukanlah isapan jempol belaka, setiap serangan yang dilancarkan melalui bilah pedangnya menebas _monster_ dengan mudah.

"Mati dan kembalilah ke neraka bersama jenismu, [ _Divine Path-Excalibur First Form_ ]."

Sementara bilah pedang Arthuria telah memiliki kemilau indah karena pancaran _holy power_ , kekuatan magis dengan warna kuning keperakan layaknya matahari merembes dari pedang tersebut. Kekuatan magis lalu memadat, membentuk sebuah pedang yang lebih besar dengan kekuatan suci terkonsentrasi, pedang itu pun memancarkan aura keagungan yang sakral.

Sebagai anggota kerajaan, mereka yang telah memiliki hak untuk menggunakan [ _Unique Weapon_ ] dapat menarik sedikit kekuatan [ _Unique Weapon_ ] walau tidak memiliki bentuk fisik. Kekuatan yang dihasilkan akan membentuk _form_ sesungguhnya dari [ _Unique Weapon_ ] dengan kekuatan tak lebih dari 30%. Biasanya, jumlah tersebut sudah termasuk tinggi mengingat kebanyakan orang hanya dapat menarik 20% kekuatannya.

Tapi Arthuria memiliki metode lain. Pedang yang ia miliki saat ini adalah salah satu senjata grade «Epic» yang memiliki kecocokan pada « _Unique Weapon_ » kerajaan sampai batas tertentu, namanya ialah [ _Divine Path_ ]. Senjata ini Arthuria dapatkan setelah menyelesaikan _dungeon_ tingkat tinggi bersama dengan rekan-rekan kepercayaannya.

Awalnya, tidak mungkin menemukan senjata yang _compatible_ dengan « _Unique Weapon_ » bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi dua tahun lalu, sebuah dungeon yang diduga berasal dari zaman kegelapan ditemukan dan 3 anak raja memiliki hak istimewa untuk menyelesaikan dungeon itu pertama kali. Mereka saling berlomba, namun hanya Arthuria yang ikut secara langsung, sedangkan saudaranya hanya mengirimkan Adventure dan Mercenary sebagai perwakilan.

Mengesampingkan itu, dengan menggunakan kemampuan [ _Divine Path_ ] Arthuria dapat menarik kekuatan « _Unique Weapon_ » sampai 40% setelah menggabungkan kecocokannya sendiri dengan « _Unique Weapon_ ». Berkat peningkatan tersebut, senjata Arthuria —[ _Divine Path_ ] yang sebelumnya berada di grade «Epic» akan naik ke grade «Legend» untuk sementara.

Walaupun gradenya tidak setinggi « _Unique Weapon_ » yang berada di tingkat «Mythology», tapi dengan kemampuan-kemampuan yang dimilikinya, [ _Divine Path_ ] dapat disebut juga sebagai «Imitation- _Unique Weapon_ ».

Terlepas dari seberapa banyaknya _monster_ yang dihancurkan oleh Arthuria, keadaan unit lain tidak begitu bagus. Serangan mereka memang memiliki dampak, tapi itu sangat kecil untuk disebut sebagai luka fatal. Otak Azazel berpikir dengan cepat melihat situasi medan perang, kekuatan musuh sangat besar di samping jumlah mereka yang banyak. Jika memang ada kesempatan untuk mempertahankan kota dengan kerusakan yang minimal, sebagian besar orang pastinya tetap akan menjadi korban.

"Ap-Apa yang terjadi dengan _monster_ nya."

" _Monster_ nya kabur!"

"Mereka benar-benar kabur!"

"Jumlah mereka berkurang banyak! Kita bisa menang!"

"Uwooooooo!"

 _Troll_ yang sedang Azazel hadapi menarik senjatanya dan berbalik arah. Tidak hanya _Troll_ yang sedang dihadapi oleh Azazel, _monster_ yang dalam pertarungan dengan orang lain juga melakukan hal sama. Sedikit demi sedikit, lebih dari 2/3 _monster_ berbalik arah dan pergi.

Sekilas, mereka tampak seperti melarikan diri. Tapi Azazel yang telah bertahun-tahun mengabdikan hidupnya sebagai petualang cukup tahu, _monster_ - _monster_ ini tidak melarikan diri, mereka sedang menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Kemana mereka pergi?" tanpa sadar, Azazel menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan mengikuti mereka dari jauh. Sisanya aku serahkan pada Azazel- _san_ dan semua orang."

Naasnya, pertanyaan Azazel terdengar oleh Arthuria.

"Eeeee! Tidak Arthuria- _sama_ , Anda tidak perlu mengejar mereka."

"Ini harus dilakukan! _Monster_ sebanyak itu akan menjadi masalah besar jika menyerang desa di sekitar sini. Lagi pula, aku juga penasaran ke mana mereka pergi."

"Tidak usah Arthuria- _sama_! Mengintai adalah tugas petualang!"

"Aku akan melakukannya."

"Tolong jangan keras kepala! Perintah saya adalah prioritas tertinggi di sini, tolong patuhi."

"Maaf Azazel- _san_ , tapi aku benar-benar harus melakukannya. [ _Excalibur_ ] bereaksi pada sesuatu di arah yang sama dimana _monster_ - _monster_ itu pergi."

[ _Excalibur_ ]!? Itu adalah senjata unik kerajaan!

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyuruh bebera-"

Arthuria mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Azazel. Azazel ingin mengirimkan beberapa petualang untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi Arthuria menolak.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kenapa Anda sangat keras kepala sih!?"

"Karena intuisiku mengatakan begitu. Jadi, itu kesimpulannya. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Arthu ... ria- _sama_ —"

Bahkan sebelum Azazel bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Arthuria sudah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju tempat dimana para _monster_ pergi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **[Penjelasan]**

\- Di Capter ini dan chapter-chapter ke depan Author akan menambahkan beberapa keterangan pada tingkatan monster, equipment, potion, dan material. Jadi untuk sekarang, Author akan menjelaskan tingkatannya.

1) Tingkatan monster akan di rubah dari yang sebelumnya _rank_ F~S, menjadi kategori yang lebih jelas.

\- Monster _Rank_ F : Level 1~5 (Max level)

\- Monster _Rank_ E : Level 1~10 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ D : Level 1~20 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ C : Level 1~50 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ B : Level 1~100 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ A : Level 1~300 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ S : Level 1~800 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ SS : Level 1~2000 (Max Level)

\- Monster _Rank_ SSS : Level 1~5000 (Max Level)

Dari pembagian ini, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya. Apakah _Wolfe_ / _Slime_ yang sebelumnya diklasifikasikan sebagai monster peringkat F pada suatu kesempatan akan bisa menjadi monster peringkat A jika levelnya memadai?

Jawabannya tidak. Level Max _Wolfe_ / _Slime_ adalah 5. Mereka gak akan bisa naik level lagi kecuali evolusi untuk naik peringkat dilakukan. Aturan ini berlaku untuk monster yang lain. Tapi, berevolusi bukan berarti _Rank_ **pasti** naik. Ada kemungkinan mereka masih berada di _rank_ yang sama tetapi dengan statistik / _skill_ lebih besar dari monster setingkatnya.

2) Tingkatan untuk Equipment (Armor / Senjata) :

\- Grade Inferior

\- Grade Normal

\- Grade Rare

\- Grade Epic

\- Grade Legend

\- Grade Mythology

\- Grade Anchient

3) Potion dan Material akan memiliki sistem penilaian yang sama yakni : Grade 1~10. Semakin kecil Gradenya, maka semakin tinggi kualitasnya. Untuk Grade 10~8 bisa di dapatkan dengan berbagai cara, Grade 7~6 hanya dimiliki oleh Gereja dan keluarga raja, Grade 5~1 dikatakan cuma mitos karena tidak hanya menyembuhkan, tapi juga dapat menghidupkan orang mati.

* * *

 **A/N : Yo, chapter 17 Update! Ini Chapter terpanjang yang pernah Author buat :o**

 **Untuk chapter depan, akan ada pertarungan Riser beserta alasan kenapa dia menjadi monster corruption.**

 **Tapi selain Riser ada juga Naruto Vs monster, Alessa Vs Monster, Maung vs Alessa, Riser Vs ?, Issei Party Vs ?, Naruto Vs ?, Maung Vs ?.**

 **Ugh ... banyak amat. Yah, pokoknya itu pertarungan yang kemungkinan (kecil) akan terjadi. Btw, Status Naruto sudah di update. Statistik STR-nya besar karena profesnya adalah spesialis STR, belum lagi punya Naruto adalah [Superior Job Class]. Dan mengenai statistik di dalam kurung "** _ **ex. STR : 7850 (+43175)**_ **", itu adalah statistik yang berasal dari Equipment / Perlengkapan / Buff.  
**

 **Lalu, meskipun Author menuliskan statistik milik Naruto. Tapi di [ _Edea_ ] seberapa berpengaruhnya sih statistik milik Naruto? Oke, ini acuannya.**

 **\- Orang biasa antara atau sederajat : 10~500.**

 **\- Adventure rata-rata atau sederajat : 100~3,000.**

 **\- Adventure tingkat tinggi atau sederajat : 1,000~6,000.**

 **\- Adventure veteran atau sederajat : 3,000~10,00.**

 **\- Pahlawan atau sederajat : 10,000~50,000.**

 **Perkiraan ini dibuat dengan asumsi tiap individu hanya bisa sampai level 100 (Max).**

 **Sekarang, saatnya balas review :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apakah pengawal Arthuria OC semua?**

 **Jawaban : Ya. Kebanyakan adalah OC. Karakter sampingan (bukan tokoh kunci) di fict saya sebagia besar akan diperankan oleh OC.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Terkait pencurian kostum, si pencuri bisa mendapatkan buff nya gak? Kostumnya bisa mengikuti postur tubuh pengguna gak? Bisa sobek gak?**

 **Jawaban : Si pencuri gak bisa dapat buff, ukuran akan mengikuti postur pengguna, dan kostumnya bisa pulih jika sobek. Namun, mengingat kostum beruang juga ngasi buff defence sesuai dengan level pengguna, maka untuk membuat kostumnya sobek perlu kekuatan yang terlampau besar melebihi total defence pengguna :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa ada kemungkinan Arthuria jadi pair Naruto?**

 **Jawaban : Ada peluang :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa Naruto nunjukin kekuatannya nanti?**

 **Jawaban : 2/3 dari 10,000 ribu monster yang jadi samsaknya :v**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Kenapa Raiser jadi monster?**

 **Jawaban : Riser dijadiin monster oleh Princess of Darkness. Alasan dia memilih untuk jadiCount Corruption akan terjawab di chapter depan :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Kapan up?**

 **Jawaban : Hari ini, Tanggal 29 Juli 2018, 13.55 WIB :3**

* * *

 **Mungkin itu aja, saya mau lanjut baca LN overlord lagi, si Ainz mati (katanya) :v**


	18. Riser

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : M

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram.

* * *

 **Kejadian ini berlangsung 18 tahun lalu ...**

Sebuah bangunan megah berdiri di bukit tinggi menghadap pemukiman makmur di depannya. Tempat tinggal yang memiliki arsitektur memukau dimana keindahan alam di ekspresikan secara sempurna melalui pengaturan _landscape_ yang menyeluruh adalah kesan pertama dari tempat tersebut. Pepohonan, bunga, rumput, dan sayuran di atur sedemikian rupa yang tidak hanya dapat menjadi sumber makanan, tapi juga mempertunjukkan keasrian yang hakiki.

Selain dari penanaman pohon di sepanjang jalan menuju bangunan, taman bunga di sebelah danau buatan adalah penampilan yang tidak akan mudah dilupakan oleh siapa pun. Para Maid berkeliaran dengan anggun mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing dan penjaga berdiri tegap seolah dirinya adalah patung. Tapi di antara orang-orang yang tinggal di tempat tersebut, seorang anak dengan kedua orang tuanya sedang berdiri penuh perhatian di taman belakang.

Anak itu mempunyai surai pirang memikat dan pupil _dark blue_. Wajahnya yang masih di kisaran 6 sampai 8 tahun telah menunjukkan ketampanan masa dewasanya tanpa gagal. Tapi ekspresinya sangat serius ketika mengonsentrasikan sihir di kedua telapak tangannya. Keringat menetes dari waktu ke waktu ketika _mana_ di udara ia kumpulkan untuk menciptakan fenomena sihir.

10 detik ...

20 detik ...

40 detik ...

5 menit ...

Tidak ada yang terjadi.

Sepasang suami istri yang memperhatikan bagaimana anaknya berusaha sangat keras untuk melakukan sihir hanya dapat tersenyum. Mereka kecewa, tetapi tidak menunjukkannya secara langsung karena itu dapat menyakiti hati si anak.

"Aku bisa melakukannya _Kaa-san_ , aku pasti bisa!"

"Tidak apa-apa Riser. Kau masih berumur 7 tahun, kemampuan sihirmu pasti akan berkembang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

"Ya, ini masih terlalu dini untukmu menggunakan sihir. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Tapi Ruval _Anii-sama_ bisa menggunakan sihir ketika dia berumur 5 tahun."

Wanita yang Riser panggil sebagai ibu tersenyum, "Jangan pedulikan. Perkembangan sihir tiap orang berbeda-beda. Ibu saja bisa menggunakan sihir setelah berumur 10 tahun."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya pada _Kaa-san_?"

"Aku percaya pada _Kaa-san_."

"Anak baik."

Pasangan tersebut mencoba menghibur Riser dengan mengelus surai pirangnya lembut. Mereka menyayangi Riser begitu pula dengan Riser, dia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ketika kesepian ibunya akan datang untuk bermain, saat akan tidur ayahnya menceritakan kisah-kisah heroik ketika beliau masih muda, dan saat sakit Ruval akan menemaninya sepanjang malam.

Riser sangat bahagia. Keluarganya adalah yang terbaik.

Beberapa tahun berlalu dan Riser mulai dapat menggunakan sihir dasar. Dengan antusias Riser menunjukkan sihir yang ia pelajari kepada orang tuanya. Mereka mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan apresiasi mendalam pada kerja keras Riser. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman muncul di hati _Lady_ dan _Lord_ Phenex.

Mereka telah mengetahui bahwa pertumbuhan sihir Riser sangat lambat dan berpikir bahwa itu masih berada di kadar yang wajar. Namun sihir yang ditunjukkan oleh Riser adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar dasar dimana seorang anak 6 tahun dapat melakukannya. _Lady_ dan _Lord_ Phenex mempercayai anaknya. Tapi melihat bagaimana Riser berkembang hanya membuat mereka semakin kehilangan harapan.

Tepat saat Riser berumur 10 tahun, dia mendapatkan seorang adik perempuan bernama Ravel Phenex. Riser sangat senang melihat betapa lucunya Ravel. Dia hanya memiliki Ruval yang merupakan kakak laki-lakinya, tapi sekarang Riser memiliki Ravel juga. Statusnya kini telah berubah menjadi _onii-chan_ , jadi motivasinya untuk mempelajari sihir semakin membara.

Pada saat itu Riser tidak mengetahuinya. Pertumbuhan sihir Ravel adalah sesuatu yang tidak normal di keluarga Phenex, dia mempelajari sihir begitu cepat dan ketika Ravel berumur 5 tahun, kemampuannya telah melebihi Ruval ketika berada di umur tersebut. _Lord_ dan _Lady_ Phenex sangat senang, semua perhatian ditunjukkan pada Ravel dan Ruval tanpa pengecualian. Ibunya yang selalu menyemangati Riser kini hanya fokus pada Ravel, sedangkan ayahnya sangat berharap pada Ruval selaku calon kepala keluarga Phenex.

Riser terasingkan.

Orang tuanya tidak lagi memperhatikan dia. Dan para Maid dengan sifat buruk mulai mengatakan hal tidak pantas di belakangnya.

"Riser? Dia adalah yang terlemah di keluarga Phenex."

"Jika dia bukan seorang Phenex, tidak ada yang akan mau menundukkan kepala padanya."

"Mereka disebut bangsawan bukan hanya dari gelarnya. Keunggulan absolut seorang bangsawan adalah kemampuan sihir istimewa yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan orang biasa, lalu bagaimana dengan Riser?"

"Dia? Ah, aku bahkan berpikir bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah anak tiri keluarga Phenex."

" _Yah_ , tidak mungkin juga _Lord_ dan _Lady_ Phenex memiliki anak dengan kemampuan rendah semacam itu. Buktinya, Ruval-sama dan Ravel-sama memiliki bakat sihir yang sangat besar."

"Benar. Riser adalah noda di keluarga Phenex. Keberadaannya saja sudah membuat nama Phenex tercoreng. Dia tidak lebih dari sampah dan aib."

Riser masih memegang harapan. Dia tidak mudah menyerah hanya karena ocehan para Maid. Riser terus bergerak maju, melatih fisik ketika sihir bukan lagi pilihan adalah jawaban yang ia dapatkan.

"Jika keluargaku mengakui kekuatan di atas hubungan darah, maka aku akan menjadi kuat meski tidak menggunakan sihir."

Riser bersekolah di _Academy Magic_ , bergabung ke divisi _Magic Knight_ , dan mendapatkan hasil yang luar biasa di angkatannya. Meskipun sihirnya lemah, Riser telah memiliki modal awal yakni tubuh yang kuat.

Tubuhnya menderita karena semua latihan fisik yang dilakukannya ketika saudaranya hanya perlu bermeditasi untuk memahami _mana_ di sekitar. Tapi, tidak sedikit pun kasih sayang ia dapatkan.

Riser masih ingin berharap bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tidak sia-sia. Namun, dunia adalah tempat yang kejam.

"Sayang, aku mendapatkan surat dari kepala sekolah bahwa Riser memiliki prestasi bagus di akademi."

"Lalu? Dia hanya menjadi _Magic Knight_. Divisi tersebut mayoritas dipilih oleh orang biasa. Kenyataannya, ada juga anak bangsawan yang masuk ke divisi itu dan hasilnya memang bagus, tapi _Wizard_ dan _Magician_ memiliki pengaruh lebih besar dari divisi _Magic Knight_. Mereka adalah tonggak kemajuan sihir kerajaan. Peran mereka tidak sesederhana _Magic Knight_ yang hanya memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaan barbar memusnahkan monster."

" _Yah_ , kau ada benarnya."

"Jadi, walaupun hasilnya bagus. Itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Ravel?"

"Ravel adalah anak yang berbakat. Aku hanya mengajari dasar padanya tapi Ravel dapat memahami dalam waktu singkat dan mengembangkannya. Kemampuannya jelas-jelas sangat tinggi sejak masih kecil."

"Itu bagus. Dengan perkembangan saat ini, Ravel pasti akan menjadi bintang di keluarga Phenex ketika Ruval menjadi kepala keluarga. Saat dia berumur 15 tahun, Ravel bisa segera mendaftar ke _Academy Magic_."

"Ya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Riser? Jika dia tetap di sini, ada kemungkinan Riser cemburu pada Ruval dan Ravel, lalu melakukan hal buruk pada mereka."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya. Dia punya ambisi tapi kemampuannya kurang. Jika kita tidak melakukan sesuatu sedini mungkin. Riser bisa saja membuat keluarga kita kacau," _Lord_ Phenex menyesap tehnya dengan santai, "Aku sudah menghubungi Hector. Dia bisa menampung Riser di kotanya dan menjadikan dia bangsawan kota. Karena Alessa berada di pinggiran kerajaan, tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada keluarga Phenex."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

Riser mendengar semuanya ...

Dia tidak bodoh, dia mengerti apa yang ingin orang tuanya lakukan.

Keduanya mencoba mengasingkan Riser.

Secercah harapan yang ia pegang selama 18 tahun hancur.

Kebencian, kemarahan, keputusasaan. Semua perasaan tertekan ter-muntahkan melalui genangan air matanya. Semua perjuangan untuk mendapatkan kembali kasih sayang orang tuanya telah binasa. Pemikiran kekanak-kanakan yang selalu membara pada hati Riser telah menjadi abu, dan visi yang terlihat di depannya kini berubah menjadi kenyataan kejam.

Riser muak. Bukan hanya di keluarganya, ketika Riser menempuh pendidikan di _Academy Magic,_ semua orang juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dimana sihir adalah segalanya. Mereka mencemooh, mengejek, dan membully siapa pun yang lebih inferior seolah dirinya adalah raja.

' _Dunia ini tidak adil. Tidak ada apa pun yang baik di dunia ini. Mereka seharusnya mati saja!_ '

Lalu ... setelah ia dipindahkan ke Alessa, seseorang datang padanya.

Dia adalah seorang wanita dengan sosok yang sangat menawan. Kecantikannya tiada banding, gerakannya gemulai penuh martabat, dan tatapannya tajam seolah melihat lurus ke dalam diri seseorang. Riser tidak bisa mendeskripsikan betapa sempurnanya wanita tersebut dengan kata-kata, dia hanya bisa memandangnya penuh kekaguman.

Kemudian, wanita itu tersenyum dan berkata pada Riser.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau menanggung banyak penderitaan tapi tidak ada yang mengakuinya. Rasa sakit itu ... aku sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Riser, saat ini aku memiliki tujuan besar yang ingin aku raih. Jika kau mau berjalan di sisiku demi mewujudkan tujuanku, maka aku berjanji ... aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

Kalimat yang diucapkannya bukanlah hal yang luar biasa. Namun, mengombinasikan karisma dan kecantikannya, tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan menolak untuk mendengarnya. Mereka tentu akan menuruti setiap permintaannya tanpa terkecuali.

Untuk seorang _Magic Knight_ sekelas Riser, perkataan itu tidak akan lebih dari angin lalu jika ia berada di kondisi normal. Tapi Riser yang sekarang tidak bisa mengabaikan ucapan wanita itu. Dia berada dalam kondisi mental yang tak stabil dimana tidak ada satu orang pun yang menganggap keberadaannya berharga. Riser tidak bisa menolak ajakan wanita itu. Ajakan dari seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengakui semua usahanya selama 18 tahun.

* * *

 **~xxx~**

* * *

"Kota benar-benar dikosongkan ketika para monster datang. Dengan satu dan lain hal, Maung telah memudahkan pekerjaanku."

Di jalanan kota yang sepi, Riser berjalan santai dengan jubah berekor dan pakaian mewah yang mengindikasikannya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Rambut pirangnya berkibar indah ketika diterpa angin, suasana di sekitarnya pun tidak kalah indah dari sebuah lukisan, tapi mata hitam dan miasma yang merembes dari tubuhnya merusak semua citra tersebut.

Riser memiliki senyum sombong ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bobrok pinggiran kota Alessa. Berdiri di depan bangunan tersebut adalah seorang paman dengan mata sipit bertubuh besar. Di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebilah pedang yang masih tersungkan.

"Baraqiel _-san_? Kenapa kau di sini? Aku pikir seluruh personil yang memiliki kemampuan seharusnya ada di medan perang untuk bertempur melawan monster." Riser bertanya dengan nada terkejut, tapi ekspresi di wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang ber-kebalikan.

"Aku sedang di medan perang."

"Oh, tapi ini di dalam kota. Tidak mungkin ada monster di sini kecuali pasukan pertahanan kalah."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu Riser. Aku ditugaskan di sini karena ada monster yang mengincar tempat ini. Perlukah aku menekankannya? ada **Monster** yang mengincar tempat ini."

"Betapa kasarnya," Riser mengibaskan tangannya seolah itu bukan apa-apa, "Aku adalah anggota bangsawan Phenex. Meskipun peringkatku tidak setinggi Ruval _Anii-sama_ , tapi memanggil seorang bangsawan tanpa honorifik adalah perbuatan yang-"

Baraqiel tidak mendengarkan ucapan Riser. Dia menarik pedangnya dan menyerang seperti seekor harimau. Gerakannya cepat dan itu adalah sebuah penghinaan jika menyamakannya dengan Nash atau Dobarine. Baraqiel adalah petualang veteran yang telah berjuang bersama Azazel sejak masa-masa awal mereka menjadi petualang. Mereka telah mengalahkan kawanan _Ogre_ , membantai ratusan _Orc_ , dan membunuh seekor naga Rank-A.

Tanpa diragukan lagi, dia adalah petualang terkuat kedua setelah Azazel si peringkat A kota Alessa. Ada banyak rumor buruk yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah tukang intip, paman mesum, perjaka tua, dan jomblo _ngenes_. Tapi kemampuannya tidak mengkhianati peringkatnya.

Lebih dari segalanya, niat membunuh terpancar jelas dari ayunan pedang Baraqiel. Gerakan efisien yang telah diminimalkan untuk mengincar area vital adalah dasar dalam pertempuran melawan manusia. Baraqiel mengubah arah pedangnya dan menitik beratkan kekuatannya menuju leher Riser yang terbuka. Gerakan mendadak yang menjadikan serangan pertama sebagai tipuan bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk diprediksi, juga mengingat betapa cepat Baraqiel melakukannya ... itu adalah serangan _one hit kill_.

Namun ...

Riser bahkan tidak perlu menghindari serangan tersebut. Dengan tangan kanannya yang ter-selimuti oleh miasma Riser menahan tebasan Baraqiel. Tidak ada darah yang terciprat atau luka yang timbul, ayunan pedang Baraqiel dengan sempurna ditahan oleh.

"Menyerang tanpa mendengarkan seluruh perkataan lawan bicaramu adalah hal yang buruk Baraqiel- _san_ ," perlahan tapi pasti, miasma di tangan kanan Riser bergejolak seperti api dan mulai membakar bilah pedang Baraqiel, "Itulah kenapa aku tidak pernah menyukai para _Adventure._ "

"!"

Baraqiel melepaskan pedangnya sebelum api mencapai tangannya, "Jika keluarga Phenex tahu bahwa kau telah membelot pada monster, mereka akan sangat kecewa."

"Ini sudah terlambat untuk menjadi orang baik, Baraqiel- _san_."

"Tidak ada yang namanya terlambat Riser, kau hanya perlu sadar."

"Ayolah, setelah kau menyerangku, kini kau ingin membuatku lengah dengan hasutanmu?"

Api miasma terus menyelubungi pedang yang Riser pegang. Perlahan tapi pasti, bentuk pedang yang sebelumnya merupakan milik Baraqiel mulai menghilang seperti kayu yang terbakar api. Tidak ada yang tersisa. Seolah miasma telah memakan semuanya.

Riser kemudian mengambil pedang dari pinggangnya. Bentuk keseluruhan dari pedang tersebut sama sekali tidak boleh disamakan dengan pedang milik Baraqiel. Bilah pedangnya memiliki warna hitam memikat dengan sisi-sisinya menampilkan huruf kuno berwarna merah terang. Ketika Riser mengayunkan dengan ringan pedang tersebut, pancaran merahnya terasa semakin terang seolah meminta dunia untuk tercelup ke dalam warna merah dan bilah hitamnya seolah menghisap sinar matahari karena kebenciannya yang mendalam.

Kekuatan dan perasaan yang terpancar darinya bukan sesuatu yang datang dari senjata normal. Baraqiel detik itu juga membuka matanya yang selalu sipit.

"Senjata terkutuk!?"

Sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Riser karena pertanyaan Baraqiel, "Oh~ kau tahu?"

"Senjata terkutuk, itu adalah senjata yang membawa pemiliknya menuju kematian. Riser, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau menggunakan senjata terkutuk!?"

"Bukan aku yang membuat pilihan ini Baraqiel- _san_. Tapi merekalah yang memaksaku untuk memilih jalan ini. Tidak ada pengakuan yang lebih besar daripada kekuatan, aku akan menjadi yang terkuat dan membunuh seluruh keluarga Phenex sehingga mereka mengakuiku."

"Kau melakukan ini untuk sebuah pengakuan?"

Riser _mendecakkan_ lidahnya, "Tahu apa kau tentang pengakuan seorang bangsawan? Hanya karena aku tidak memiliki bakat pada sihir, orang-orang mencemooh dan mengasingkanku. Mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sampah keluarga Phenex yang seharusnya tidak pernah lahir, kau tidak akan mengerti semua yang telah aku lalui. Sudah cukup ... aku muak dengan semuanya."

Kali ini giliran Riser yang berlari menuju Baraqiel. Sekilas melihat, kecepatan Riser tidak akan kalah dari Baraqiel berkat fisiknya yang telah ia latih sejak kecil. Tapi memperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, Riser jelas berada di atas angin berkat bantuan miasma yang terus menerus keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan lintasan yang mulus tanpa keraguan.

Teknik pedang Riser mengalir bagai air dengan cahaya hitam kemerahan memenuhi lintasan pedangnya, bahkan jika Baraqiel menghindari, Riser dapat menemukan aliran yang tepat untuk menyerang kembali. Ketika Baraqiel mengeluarkan tombak dengan ujung berwarna biru, Riser tetap tak gentar dan menghantamkan serangan dengan mantap.

Baraqiel memutar tombak ketika ia bertabrakan dengan pedang Riser, dan menggunakan jangkauan tombak yang unggul dari pedang untuk menusuk jantungnya. Di sisi lain, Riser menggunakan miasma di tangan kirinya untuk menangkap tombak tersebut. Tapi mengerti bahwa hal yang sama akan terulang kembali, Baraqiel menarik tombaknya dengan cekatan.

"Kau tidak harus membelot pada monster untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, Riser. Tidak ada hal baik yang akan terjadi setelah kau menjual jiwamu pada kejahatan."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang benar atau jahat. Semua itu tergantung dari mana kau melihatnya!"

Pedang Riser mengelak bagai ular melawan tombak Baraqiel. Tabrakan antar keduanya tak terelakkan ketika kekuatan yang terkumpul saling beradu. Percikan bunga api jatuh di antara keduanya sebagai pertanda tekad masing-masing. Langkah kaki yang mantap memainkan peran aktif saat Riser menghindari ujung tombak Baraqiel. Gerakan Riser yang tajam tapi juga teratur sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baraqiel yang hanya bergerak seperlunya dan mengincar titik vital.

Keduanya memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok antar gerakan karena Riser melatih tubuhnya berdasarkan teknik yang diajarkan oleh pengajar di _Academy Magic_ dimana mereka adalah veteran di bidangnya, sedangkan Baraqiel menempa tubuhnya melalui pertempuran tak terhitung jumlahnya dimana nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Mereka memiliki _style_ sendiri dalam tekniknya. Jika kita berbicara jujur, maka Riser seharusnya berada dipihak yang dirugikan karena kekurangan pengalaman. Namun berkat kemampuan yang di dapatkannya melalui status _Corruption_ dan latihan neraka sejak kecil, dia bisa mengimbangi gerakan Baraqiel atau bahkan melebihinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak baik dalam sihir, tapi itu bukan masalah sekarang, _Flame Burst_!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan _rune_ kuno muncul di hadapan Riser. Penggunaan sihir biasanya tidak akan memunculkan lingkaran sihir karena mereka dibuat secara sederhana. Namun untuk sihir dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar, penggunaan lingkaran sihir diakui sangat diperlukan untuk menyesuaikan berbagai variabel mulai dari seberapa besar mana yang dikonsumsi, daya rusaknya, efek setelahnya, timbal balik dari kegagalan, dan jangkauannya.

Melalui persepsinya yang tajam, bel tanda darurat bergema hebat di dalam kepala Baraqiel. Sebuah koridor api menyerupai semburan terbang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baraqiel melompat ke samping dengan lapisan sihir menyelimuti kakinya yang berakibat menimbulkan ledakan dorongan. Kekuatannya sangat dahsyat karena dia melewati jarak 15 meter dengan satu lompatan. Tapi bahkan dengan jarak yang melebar, lengan Baraqiel masih terkena serangan dan sekarang menampakkan luka bakar yang cukup ekstrem.

 ***Clap Clap Clap Clap~!**

Riser bertepuk tangan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, "Kau berhasil menghindarinya? Cukup bagus, Baraqiel- _san_."

"Hah ... Hah ... Haah~ ... kekuatan semacam itu ..."

"Apa kau kagum? Dulu untuk mengeluarkan bola api kecil saja sudah membuatku nyaris pingsan, tapi setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini ... semua menjadi sangat mudah. Seharusnya kau paham, membelot pada monster adalah hal yang benar-benar bernilai."

" _Ck_ , dasar monster."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

' _Aku tidak sedang memujimu, bajingan!_ '

"Jika tidak ada jalan kembali, aku akan serius melawanmu."

Riser mengerutkan keningnya, "Hmm, ya. Seharusnya kau melakukan itu sejak tadi."

" _Enhancement Strength!_ _Enhancement Agility_! ! _Enhancement Dexterity_! _Great Enhancement Body Strength_! _Trusht of Justice_!"

Walaupun tubuhnya kelelahan, Baraqiel kembali melancarkan serangan pada Riser. Tombak yang ia pegang memiliki pancaran _mana_ melapisinya. Tubuh yang sudah melewati masa jayanya itu memancarkan intimidasi kuat ketika gerakannya menjadi lebih dan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

[ _Trusht of Justice_ ] merupakan _skill knight_ atau _spearman_ ketika berada di atas tunggangan. Kegunaannya adalah untuk meningkatkan kerusakan tombak dengan memanfaatkan momentum sampai beberapa kali lipat. Umumnya, _skill_ ini hanya digunakan ketika menggunakan kuda. Tapi dengan peningkatan pada _Agility_ dan _Dexterity_ , Baraqiel telah memenuhi syarat penggunaannya tanpa menunggangi apa pun.

Tusukan dari tombak Baraqiel menjadi lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Peningkatan kecepatan dan kekuatan membuat otot-ototnya berteriak kesakitan, tapi tidak sedetik pun ia menghentikan gerakannya.

Riser menahan serangan [ _Trusht of Justice_ ] menggunakan lapisan miasma yang sangat tebal. Kemampuan fisik yang telah didapatkan dari statusnya sebagai monster _corruption_ memungkinkan Riser mengikuti gerakan tombak Baraqiel. Namun, hal yang tidak ia sangka adalah betapa kuatnya serangan yang menghantam miasmanya.

Tubuh Riser langsung terhempas jauh hanya dari menahan serangan Baraqiel!

Dia akan menghantam bangunan —Tidak! Sebelum Riser mengenai bangunan di belakangnya, Baraqiel telah muncul dengan tombak yang mengayun dari atas.

" _Giant Hammer_!"

 ***Craaak! Byaaarrr!**

" _Guakh_!"

Riser telah menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan miasma yang sangat tebal membuat serangan benda tajam tidak akan berimbas apa-apa padanya. Tapi serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Baraqiel benar-benar di luar norma. Bilah tombaknya memang tidak mengenai Riser, tapi kekuatan yang terkandung di dalamnya membenamkan tubuh Riser ke tanah seolah dirinya baru saja kejatuhan besi dengan bobot beberapa ton.

Darah keluar dari mulut Riser dan wajah menyeramkan Baraqiel tidak menampakkan ekspresi apa pun.

"Sialan! Kau akan membayar ini! _True Awakening_!"

Baraqiel hendak mendaratkan serangan lagi pada Riser. Tapi sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu telah lenyap dari tempatnya.

 _'Tch_!'

Tidak jauh dari sana, Riser muncul kembali.

Kondisi fisik telah berubah dalam waktu singkat. Rambut pirangnya yang sebelumnya tertata rapi berubah berantakan, pupil _dark blue_ nya juga menjadi berbentuk vertikal dengan warna merah, dan sepasang taring tajam mencuat dari rahang atasnya. Bukan hanya wajah, perawakan Riser juga menjadi lebih kekar dengan sayap merah indah terbentang di punggungnya.

Baraqiel ingat pernah melihat sayap yang sama di masa lalu, sayap tersebut sangat mirip dengan lambang keluarga Phenex, Pheonix.

"Jadi ini wujud sejatimu. Seekor Pheonix, huh? Apa kau tidak malu karena mendapatkan wujud pheonix dari monster?"

" _True Awakening_ adalah _skill_ yang membuka potensi terbesar seorang individu. Kekuatan ini tidak aku dapatkan dari junjunganku, tapi sesuatu yang memang berasal dari dalam diriku sendiri. Junjunganku hanya memberi jalan untuk menemukan kekuatan sejatiku."

"Betapa orang yang merepotkan."

"Mengeluhlah ketika kau menjadi _undead_!"

Keduanya melesat berlawanan arah dengan niat membunuh. Baraqiel dan Riser saling jual beli serangan. Sesekali mereka menghindari dan kadang kala juga menahannya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pertempuran itu akan berakhir, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, keseimbangan kekuatan mulai goyah dan perbedaan di antara keduanya menjadi semakin jelas.

 _Skill_ penguat tubuh Baraqiel bukan tanpa efek samping. _Skill_ tersebut memaksa tubuh untuk mengeluarkan _output_ lebih besar dari pada keadaan normal. Jika otot sering dilatih dan pengguna dapat menyesuaikan perubahan statistik, maka itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Tapi untuk Baraqiel yang telah lama pensiun sebagai _Adventure_ , penggunaan _skill_ peningkatan sama seperti menyiksa otot-otot di tubuhnya.

Pertarungan jangka panjang tentunya akan menjadi kerugian untuk Baraqiel. Bahkan sekarang, otot di kakinya sudah terasa seperti tercabik-cabik.

' _Aku pasti akan mengalahkannya!_ '

Baraqiel telah kehilangan pedangnya ketika Riser menahan serangan pertamanya. Ia pun menggunakan tombak sihir [ _Pale Lightning_ ] sebagai gantinya dan melakukan perlawanan yang tidak kalah kuat. Sihir petir yang menggelegar terus muncul dari bilah tajam tombak.

Riser telah memperhatikannya sejak tadi, pancaran petir di tombak tersebut semakin besar dari waktu ke waktu. Lalu ketika serangan Baraqiel menjadi lebih liar, ia melakukan gerakan besar saat sebuah kesempatan datang.

"Muncul dan hancurkan musuh yang melawanku, _Lightning Dragon_!"

Pancaran petir yang sebelumnya muncul di sekitar [ _Pale Lightning_ ] bergerak liar menuju Riser. Bentuk yang bagai sambaran petir saling menyatu, membentuk sosok kepala naga dengan mulut terbuka menuju Riser.

Normalnya, ketika seseorang fokus pada kekuatan fisik maka sihir mereka akan lebih lemah. Tidak mungkin bagi mereka menggunakan sihir kuat karena pembagian statistik yang tidak seimbang. Namun Barqiel melakukan sihir kuat yang disebut sebagai [ _Lightning Dragon_ ]. Itu bukan murni sihirnya sendiri, melainkan sihir yang tertanam pada [ _Pale Lightning]_.

"Oh~! Ini adalah sihir yang kuat, _Absorb_!"

Miasma terkumpul dan melesat menuju [ _Dragon Lightning_ ] dalam sekejap. Serangan tersebut tidak dimaksudkan untuk saling mengadu daya hancur, melainkan untuk 'memakan' sihir tersebut.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari senjata _Grade Epic_."

Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Baraqiel. Sebelumnya dia memiliki kepercayaan diri bahwa kemampuannya tidak akan kalah dari Riser. Tapi kekuatan Riser melebihi perkiraannya. Miasma yang keluar dari tubuhnya bukan sekedar hiasan belaka. Mereka dapat menahan tebasan pedang dan menyerap serangan tanpa efek samping. Panas yang dipancarkan dari sayap-sayap di punggung Riser pun cukup untuk memanggang seekor _wild rabbit_ sampai matang. Selain dari itu, kemampuan Riser sebagai _Magic Knight_ jelas-jelas ada di tingkat atas.

"Yeeeeeaaaattth!"

Baraqiel menerjang ke arah Riser. Tapi bukannya menyerang secara langsung, dia mulai menggunakan berbagai metode untuk mengalahkan Riser. Debu diterbangkan untuk mengganggu penglihatan, gerakan tajam dengan pusat gravitasi yang berubah-ubah, dan bahkan menjadikan medan di sekitarnya sebagai faktor pendukung.

Pertarungannya benar-benar tidak mengenal aturan, Baraqiel melakukan semua hal untuk meningkatkan peluang kemenangannya bahkan jika itu disebut curang.

"Cara bertarungmu benar-benar tidak jujur."

"Karena petualang tidak mengalami pelatihan seperti _Knight_ , kami mengembangkan gaya bertarung kami dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa. Dan satu hal yang kami pelajari dari pendahulu sebelumnya, jika kecurangan bisa digunakan untuk membunuh monster, maka kejujuran adalah hal yang tidak berguna."

Ya, jika kau bertindak jujur pada monster maka itu akan menjadi hal paling bodoh di dunia. Ketika kalian memulai pertarungan melawan monster, apakah perlu menundukkan kepala dan menunjukkan bahwa kau ingin pertarungan yang adil dengannya? Konyol sekali!

"Jika itu caramu, maka aku tidak akan membuat ini menjadi mudah, _Black Fire Execution_."

* * *

 **~xxx~**

* * *

Arthutia mengikuti instingnya membuntuti kerumunan moster. Dia sepenuhnya paham bahwa tindakannya adalah salah. Seorang tuan putri tidak seharusnya sendirian mengikuti kerumunan monster. Tidak ada seorang pun yang akan berpikir bahwa tindakannya bisa diterima, hal tersebut sudah tercermin dari ekspresi penolakan di wajah Azazel.

Namun, Arthuria memilih untuk percaya pada insting dari pada pikirannya. Ia telah mengalami banyak hal seperti melawan monster, menaklukkan _dungeon_ , menyelamatkan desa-desa dari serangan monster. Semua kejadian itu nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

Ada saat pikirannya telah menerima kenyataan dimana dirinya tidak akan bisa selamat, instingnya bergelora seolah mengatakan 'Jangan menyerah! Percaya padaku dan aku tak akan mengkhianatimu!'. Lalu pada akhirnya, dia bisa sampai di sini tanpa kehilangan nyawanya.

Tepat ketika jarak antara kota dan monster semakin jauh. Arthuria melihat petir jatuh dengan suara yang memekakkan telinga walau langit cerah. Bunyi seperti langit yang robek menggema seolah mengartikan bahwa hari penghakiman telah tiba. Tanah terguncang dan suara seperti ratapan terdengar. Bersamaan dengan gema petir, raungan kemarahan dari monster memenuhi udara.

Para monster —tidak, bahkan Arthuria merasa amarahnya secara tiba-tiba naik ke permukaan. Matanya menjadi gelap dan monster yang dia lihat menjadi sangat memuakkan. Arthuria ingin mengamuk, menghancurkan apa pun di sekitarnya dengan « _Divine Path_ » tanpa terkecuali. Tapi, cahaya « _Excalibur_ » yang terhubung dengannya melalui « _Divine Path_ » seolah mengerti kondisinya, ia menyadarkan kembali pikiran Arthuria.

"Ini pasti sihir ..."

Ekspresi Arthuria mengencang dan kewaspadaannya berada di kondisi maksimal meski insting yang dipercayainya memerintahkan untuk tidak khawatir.

Bunyi-bunyi dari sambaran petir semakin keras saat Arthuria mendekati sumbernya. Tempat dimana suara itu berasal tepat berada di tengah kerumunan monster. Dari jaraknya sekarang, Arthuria tidak dapat melihat apa yang ada di sana. Tapi kerlap kerlip cahaya sesekali muncul melalui monster-monster yang menggeram seperti kerasukan. Mereka tidak memperhatikan Arthuria dan hanya fokus pada dimana kilatan-kilatan itu berasal.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi monster hanya fokus ke sana ..."

Arthuria menyesal karena tidak membawa pasukan, seharusnya dia membawa mereka sehingga dapat membasmi semua monster ini. Tapi perasaannya mungkin akan lebih buruk jika dia tidak datang sendirian. Bagaimanapun, dari pada menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membunuh monster, Arthuria justru lebih penasaran kenapa mereka hanya fokus pada satu tempat.

"Ini mungkin _skill_ provokasi. Tapi jumlah yang ditarik benar-benar keterlaluan."

Dia telah mengetahui bahwa beberapa _Warrior_ dan _Guardian_ memiliki _skill_ untuk menarik perhatian monster. Tapi jumlah yang bisa mereka tarik cukup terbatas. Ada beberapa alasan, tapi yang utama adalah karena itu terlalu menakutkan.

Kemampuan untuk menarik perhatian musuh biasanya menggunakan _mana_ sebagai media perantaranya. Kelebihan dari kemampuan ini adalah monster hanya terfokus padamu yang berarti mereka tidak akan mengincar rekanmu. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan keuntungannya, kerugian dari kemampuan ini benar-benar fatal.

Sebut saja kau menggunakan kemampuan tersebut pada _wolfe_ di tengah hutan. Tapi karena kau tidak memeriksa area sekitar, kau tidak tahu bahwa di dekat tempatmu ada kawanan _Ogre_.

"Niatnya hanya memancing ikan, tahunya malah paus yang makan umpanmu."

Membayangkan setengah lusin _Ogre_ datang padamu dengan niat membunuh saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi jika jumlah mereka melebihi lusinan. Itulah kenapa, orang yang mempelajari _skill_ ini biasanya tidak antusias menaikkan levelnya. Mereka cenderung kurang bisa mengatur seberapa banyak monster yang di provokasi. Dalam kasus ini, jumlah yang bisa mereka tarik pun hanya di kisaran 5 sampai 12 untuk keamanan, tapi ada juga orang gila yang dapat menarik sampai 50 monster.

"Jika aku tidak salah, jumlah monster yang datang ke sini kurang lebih 6 ribu monster. Dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, hanya siapa —atau _apa_ yang melakukan ini?"

Setelah melewati banyak kesulitan, Arthuria akhirnya dapat melihat pusat kerumunan monster dengan mendaki bukit. Matanya yang berwarna _Emerald_ bergerak dengan teliti pada pusat kelompok monster hanya untuk membuat dirinya terperangah.

Pupil jernih Arthuria mencerminkan seorang pemuda dengan surai seputih salju tengah bertarung dengan tangan kosong melawan monster. Tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna dengan tinggi yang hampir mencapai 2 meter membuatnya tampak tak kalah tangguh dari kerumunan monster yang ganas. Dia tidak memakai baju, membuat otot tubuhnya yang tanpa cacat terlihat. Sebagai ganti karena tidak memakai baju, dia memakai celana panjang khas negeri [ _Tenchi_ ] yang dinamakan _hakama_.

Dari jaraknya, Arthuria tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, tapi walau hanya sekilas Arthuria bisa menjamin bahwa dia mengenakan sebuah topeng yang menutupi bagian mulutnya seperti masker.

"Si-Siapa?"

Arthuria telah melihat banyak petarung hebat selama hidupnya, dia pun yakin bahwa pemuda itu berada di level yang benar-benar berbeda. Arthuria juga tahu bahwa dalam situasi ini dia harus menolong pemuda tersebut. Tapi kenyataannya, pupil _Emerald_ cantik bagaikan giok miliknya tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si pemuda.

 ***Deg!**

Dia tidak pernah mengalami ini, sebuah kegembiraan yang terlahir oleh perasaan misterius. Mungkin ... mungkin ini adalah perasaannya sebagai seorang pejuang untuk bertarung dengan orang yang lebih kuat. Tapi mungkin saja ... ini lebih dari perasaan untuk bertarung.

"Aku ... aku benar-benar tak kecewa mengikuti intuisiku."

Fisiknya tidak seperti para petarung veteran yang memiliki otot besar, tetapi gerakannya bukan sesuatu yang bisa disamakan dengan petarung biasa. Kemampuannya mengatur nafas dan menggunakan otot tubuh berada di tingkat master dimana seekor monster tidak berarti apa-apa selain daging cincang. Selain dari bagaimana cara dia bergerak, apa yang benar-benar membuat Arthuria tercengang tanpa kata adalah kekuatannya.

"!"

Setiap monster peringkat B ke bawah yang terkena serangannya —entah pukulan atau tendangan— mereka hancur menjadi cipratan darah tanpa meninggalkan sedikit pun bentuk yang bisa disebut sebagai makhluk hidup. Adapun kondisi yang lebih baik adalah terlempar puluhan meter dan menghantam rekan-rekan monster di belakangnya.

 _Skill_ , tidak ... dia tidak menggunakan _skill!_ Membuat itu semakin mencengangkan. Apa yang pemuda itu tunjukkan tak lebih dari sekedar kekuatan murni belaka.

Lalu pada satu momen, pancaran petir yang bergerak liar keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Intensitasnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi apa yang membuat Arthuria kebingungan adalah tidak adanya _mana_ dalam sihir tersebut. Meski jarak mereka cukup jauh dan konsentrasi _mana_ mustahil terdeteksi di situasi kacau balau para monster, Arthuria sangat sensitif dengan _mana_ , dia bisa mengidentifikasi _mana_ dalam jarak ratusan meter tanpa masalah terutama ketika _mana_ tersebut digunakan untuk sebuah sihir.

"Apa-apaan ..."

Keringat dingin mengalir di punggung Arthuria dan perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

" _Railgun_!"

 ***Swuuuuush Jduuuum!**

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Penjelasan.**

 **Hakama** : Pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki. Di Fanfict ini, Hakama yang dipakai oleh Naruto adalah Hakama Aikido.

* * *

 **A/N : Yo! Chapter 18 Update! Sorry kalau lama, Author sengaja gak publis sampai yang chapter 19 selesai. Oh btw, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah review dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Author sangat senang :)**

 **Yang dari chapter 1 nanyain gimana wujud fisik Naruto, di chapter ini sudah kelihatan. Meski gak seluruh wajahnya di tampilkan, kayaknya cukup deh untuk permulaan. Tema yang saya usung untuk pakaian Naruto berasal dari _Espada_ di anime Bleach. Hakama putih dan topeng hollow. Jika kalian kesulitan membayangkan topeng Naruto, itu sama seperti topeng hollow milik Tier Harribel ( _Espada_ nomor 3). Perbedaannya adalah, topeng Naruto hanya menutupi mulut dan hidung, tidak sampai menutupi leher dan dada. Mungkin ini aja penjelasan untuk penampilan Naruto.**

 **Gak usah panjang lebar, yuk balas-balas review :3**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** **Apa Rias cs juga akan muncul menghadapi bos para mosnter?**

 **Jawaban : Ya. Mereka akan muncul.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Hoo apa para monster pergi karena panggilan dari Count atau Naruto menggunakan sesuatu untuk menarik perjatian dari monster?**

 **Jawaban : Naruto yang menarik Agro monster. Keterangan skill bakalan dicantumkan pada chapter depan :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Pairnya siapa?**

 **Jawaban : saya sudah ada rencana, kemungkinan Athuria akan jadi kandidat. Ada tokoh lain juga, contohnya orang dari dunia lain yang juga kenal sama Naruto :)**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : Apa Princess of Darkness bisa jadi pair Naruto?**

 **Jawaban : Tidak. Dia adalah salah satu tokoh antagonis yang punya keinginan besar membunuh Naruto di masa depan.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan : A** **pa yang beruang dipandangi oleh wanita di chap ini itu naru?**

 **Jawaban : Iya, soalnya gak ada beruang lain selain Naruto di sini :v**

* * *

 **Serius, enggak ada yang nanya siapa cewek yang merhatiin Naruto? Itu bukan Princess of Darkness lho~**

 **Overlord Volume 12 keren, Queen Holy Kingdom yang kecantikannya disebut sebagai harta nasional malah dijadiin pentungan hidup sama Jaldabaoth _fake_ (Evil Lord Wrath), dagingnya berceceran tiap diayunin hahahaha~ **

**Terus High Priestess terkuat di Holy Kingdom kepalanya malah dijadiin gantungan pohon :v**

 **Sorry spoiler, Ainz pura-pura mati :v**

 **Bye~**


	19. Ini tidak seperti Kuma-san

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

 _Apa salahku ya gusti!_

' _God tidak mengirimku secara cuma-cuma._ ' Itu yang aku katakan sebelumnya. Di saat yang sama, aku juga mengatakan beberapa hal buruk tentangnya.

Aku sangat menyesal. Sungguh, aku adalah orang yang naif. Seharusnya aku paham. Jika _God_ benar-benar ada, dia pasti mendengar semua ucapanku.

 _Ia_ , yang eksistensinya melebihi semua makhluk-Nya pasti bisa melakukan apa pun. Harusnya aku mengetahui itu. Harusnya aku tidak berkata seolah-olah dia tidak mendengarku. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur. Sudah terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Jika keadaan menjadi semakin buruk, izinkan aku mengatakan satu hal.

 _"DEWA KAMPRET!"_

"Tidak ada yang meminta _re_ - _work_! Aku sudah nyaman dengan _skill_ yang aku miliki! Bahkan jika kau ingin _re_ - _work_ , setidaknya beri tahu aku!"

 _"Fiuuuh~! rasanya melegakan."_

Sesekali berteriak memang bagus untuk meringankan stres.

Jika situasi masih sama seperti yang aku pikirkan. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar meski kota mendapatkan sedikit kerusakan. Aku yakin, itu adalah kerugian yang sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan membunuh ribuan monster. Tapi, karena pekerjaan seorang _dewa_ yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui namanya, situasiku sendiri menjadi gawat!

 ***Gruduk *Gruduk *Gruduk!**

Aku menoleh ke belakang dimana kawanan monster mengejarku seperti kesetanan. Mereka adalah monster yang terkena _agro_ _skill-_ ku.

Ya, mereka adalah 2/3 monster yang kabur dari tembok. Tujuan mereka hanya satu. Membunuhku tanpa memedulikan alasannya.

[Aku akan membunuhmu!]

[Pejantanku! Jangan lari!]

[Beruang! Beruang! Beruang! Beruang!]

[Jangan Grrr ... lari beruang!]

[Akan aku koyak daging dan tulangmu!]

[Manusia jahanam! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh istri dan anak perempuanku! Akan ku cabik-cabik dagingmu dan mempersembahkannya pada istriku!]

"..."

Mereka gila!

Tunggu. Alasan terakhir, kalian pikir aku melakukannya?

Kau pasti bercanda, tidak mungkin aku melakukannya.

Apa kalian kira aku orang semacam itu? Maksudku, dia adalah _Kobold_ , 'oke?

Kalian tidak mempercayaiku?

Aku tidak melakukannya! Itu _fitnah_! Sungguh!

 _Azzzzz~_

Pokoknya itu tidak benar, **titik**.

Mungkin, ada sebagian dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mengutuk dewa. Asal kalian tahu saja, dia memang pantas menerimanya. Kawanan besar monster itu mengejarku karena dewa melakukan sesuatu padaku!

Ia me _re-work skill_ [ _Declaration of War_ ] tanpa peringatan!

Pada mulanya —saat di _elder tale_ , [ _Declaration of War_ ] adalah _skill_ _agro_ yang bisa membuat monster berada di kondisi [ _Berserk_ ] dan mengalami penurunan statistik sebesar 20%.

Melihat manfaatnya, _skill_ ini _harusnya_ populer. Tapi karena ada dua pembatasan, orang-orang jadi sungkan mempelajarinya.

Yang pertama, hanya bisa digunakan oleh _Breaker Job_ Group. Dan kedua, jangkauan efeknya sekitar 10 meter dengan _cooldown_ mencapai 15 menit.

Kalian mengerti? Tidak? Bodoh sekali! — _ampun, bercanda om._

Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan detailnya. Intinya, _Breaker Job_ Grup bukanlah profesi yang digunakan sebagai _Tanker_. Bahkan jika ada orang - _uhuk_!- gila - _uhuk_!- yang memerankan _role_ tersebut, jangkauan dan _cooldown_ -nya membuat itu tidak terlalu berguna.

Itu alasannya.

Kemudian, berbekal pengetahuan dari _Elder Tale_. Aku mendekati kerumunan monster. Menggunakan [ _Declaration of War_ ] untuk menarik _sedikit_ monster. Lalu menghabisi mereka di tempat sepi.

Orang biasa menyebut ini teknik gang belakang.

Tapi, mungkin karena _God_ sedang iseng atau dia tidak menyukaiku. Jangkauan [ _Declaration of War_ ] yang sebelumnya hanya 10 meter di ubah menjadi ratusan meter. Mengingat aku _cukup_ dekat dengan pasukan monster, kalian tentu tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Ya! Lebih dari setengah monster itu mengejarku!

Apa kau senang dewa!?

Dia pasti cukup senang sampai aku bisa membayangkan si dewa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mari beralih ke topik lain selagi aku mencari tempat nyaman untuk bertarung.

Sesuatu yang baru telah terjadi ketika aku naik level. Kostum beruang perang yang sejak awal merupakan _item cheat_ akhirnya menunjukkan ke- _OP_ -annya!

 ***Plok! Plok! Plok! Plok!**

 _Yah_ , sebenarnya tidak sehebat itu. Fitur terbaru yang dimiliki oleh kostum beruang adalah opsi berevolusi yang sama seperti [ _Embryo_ ]. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak fase yang diperlukan untuk mencapai bentuk akhir. Namun, aku optimis bahwa tiap perubahan memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri layaknya [ _Embyo_ ].

Sebagai contoh, [Mode Beruang Putih] dapat memulihkan stamina dan _mana_ dalam jumlah setingkat dengan total level. Sedangkan [Mode Beruang Hitam] meningkatkan pertahanan dari serangan fisik dan magis setingkat dengan total level.

Dalam kasus ini. Evolusi selanjutnya dari kostum beruang adalah ... _log_ _ **[1]**_ _!_

 _ **[1. Fungsi permainan yang merekam jejak aktivitas pengguna]**_

* * *

 **«Selamat! Karena syarat minimum telah dicapai,** _ **War Bear Suit**_ **bisa berevolusi ke [Mode Hakama]. Apakah Anda ingin mengevolusinya?»**

 **«Konfirmasi (Y) / Tolak (N)»**

* * *

"Konfirmasi."

* * *

 **«Untuk berevolusi ke [Mode Hakama], Anda akan dikenakan biaya sebesar 100,000,000 Gil»**

 **«Setuju (Y) / Tolak (N)»**

* * *

"S-Setuju."

* * *

 **«Selamat! [Mode Hakama] telah dibuka!»**

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 **『** **War Bear Suit** **—** **Mode Hakama** **』**

Setiap beruang memiliki kemampuan masing-masing. Sebagai lambang dari beruang perang yang berdiri di garis depan, kecepatan adalah modal terpenting.

• Secara pasif meningkatkan AGI 10% Per Level ketika berada di mode hakama.

• Secara pasif meningkatkan DEX 10% Per Level ketika berada di mode hakama.

• Pengurangan statistik selain AGI dan DEX sebesar 20% ketika berada di mode Hakama.

* * *

 **«Karena [Mode Hakama] telah dibuka,** _ **skill**_ _ **Disguise**_ **sekarang bisa digunakan»**

* * *

 ***Ding!**

* * *

 **『** **Disguise** **』**

Secara total menyembunyikan status pengguna ketika ada perbedaan 100 level. Akan lebih bagus jika perbedaan level melebihi 100. Ketika perbedaannya kurang dari 100, efek _skill_ akan menurun.

* * *

Fase selanjutnya dari kostum beruang disebut [Mode Hakama].

Jika [Mode beruang putih] fokus pada pemulihan dan [Mode Beruang Hitam] lebih ke pertahanan, maka [Mode Hakama] lurus pada kecepatan.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat berada di mode biasa statistik AGI dan DEX milikku hampir mencapai 10 ribu. Itu jumlah yang besar jika aku membandingkannya dengan _Superior Job_ tipe AGI seperti _Death Shadow_ atau _King of Assassin_ yang memiliki AGI hingga 20 ribu.

Tapi, dengan [Mode Hakama] dan kostum beruang, kupikir aku akan bisa melebihi statistik dari kebanyakan _Superior Job_ terspesialis. Jika itu terjadi, kemungkinan besar statistikku akan sekonyol _King of Beast_.

 _'Ah, itu tidak bisa ditolong.'_

Oh iya, kalian mungkin tidak tahu. 10 ribu AGI bisa membuat seseorang bergerak dengan kecepatan suara. Aku sering bertarung dengan seseorang tipe AGI, jadi aku cukup yakin bahwa itu benar.

Sepertinya, ketika aku sedang asyik dengan pikiranku, tempat yang cocok untuk pertempuran telah muncul.

Baiklah! _Hakama Mode_! _Limit_!

* * *

 **[Sudut pandang orang ketiga]**

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kostum beruang putih Naruto berubah menjadi sebuah hakama dan topeng rahang monster dengan warna yang sama-sama identik -putih. Untuk sejenak, Naruto terkejut karena tidak ada satu pun ikon 'beruang' di pakaiannya. Ia pikir itu _aneh_ karena dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan beruang. Tapi di saat yang sama, ia merasa lega.

" _Aku bisa mengamuk tanpa ada yang mengetahui identitasku._ "

Kemudian, kawanan serigala -yang terkenal akan kelebihannya dalam kecepatan dari kebanyakan monster- maju mendahului monster lain. Kawanan itu terdiri dari 40 ekor serigala. Tubuh mereka lebih besar dari _wolfe_ yang sering Naruto lawan dan level mereka jua melebihi 10. Jika itu _wolfe_ normal, maksimum level mereka adalah 5. Itu artinya, ini adalah evolusi lebih tinggi dari _wolfe._

Dari 40 serigala yang berlari ke arah Naruto, ada satu yang memiliki warna abu-abu cantik. Tubuhnya besar sebanding dengan tinggi levelnya. Wajahnya sangat galak dan ia memiliki bekas cakaran melintang di matanya. Meskipun ada banyak serigala, satu serigala itu memancarkan aura yang membuatnya mudah dikenali.

Naruto mengangguk.

Tidak salah lagi, itu pasti serigala Alpa yang memimpin kawanan.

Serigala Alpa memimpin kawanan dengan gagah berani. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga menyusul Naruto.

 ***Deg!**

Melihat target yang menyambut kedatangannya, serigala Alpa menggeram ganas. Air liurnya menetes dari sudut mulut, dan cakar-cakar kebanggaannya terasa gatal ingin mengoyak.

 ***Deg!**

Pemikirannya sebagai pemimpin kabur dan insting binatangnya tidak bekerja sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia rasakan selain keinginan untuk membunuh manusia bersurai putih tersebut.

 ***Splash~!**

Namun, tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sang serigala Alpa kehilangan kesadaran yang mengikatnya dengan dunia. Pandangannya yang selalu berada di garis terdepan kawanannya menghitam bahkan sebelum tahu apa yang menimpanya.

Serigala yang lain hanya dapat melihat tanpa mengerti apa pun. Tatapan mereka terfokus pada tempat dimana sang pemimpin seharusnya berada. Tapi sang Alpa tidak ada di sana.

Ia menghilang. Tidak meninggalkan jejak kehadiran selain bubur daging yang menyebar belasan meter jauhnya.

Selama beberapa detik, para serigala hanya dapat membatu. Mereka yang awalnya terkena [ _Berserk_ ], secara paksa kehilangan kondisi tersebut ketika status [ _Fear_ ] memberikan dampak lebih kuat.

Lebih lagi, dalang dari kemunculan status [ _Fear_ ] malah mengerutkan keningnya.

"Huh? Masih terlalu tinggi?" gumamnya.

"Hmm?" Naruto kemudian menoleh pada kawanan serigala yang tidak bergerak. Ia memiringkan kepala sambil mengamati mereka dengan seksama. Ekspresinya tampak bingung.

"Hee?"

Tapi tidak lama, sebuah seringai sempurna muncul dari balik topengnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu!"

Naruto melancarkan serangan pada kawanan serigala yang membeku. Kakinya bergerak mengikuti irama ketika tangannya secara sepihak menghancurkan setiap organ tubuh serigala yang ia hantam.

Naruto tidak menahan diri. Ia tidak lagi khawatir pada statistiknya karena _limit._

Dia bergerak dengan ganas membasmi serigala satu demi satu. Pukulan, tendangan, tamparan, kuncian, dan bahkan tusukan. Naruto melakukan berbagai gerakan yang tidak seragam tanpa kehilangan irama gerakannya.

Kombo serangan Naruto yang seperti badai berdarah membuat serigala merinding ketakutan.

Mereka ingin menyerang, tapi ketika mereka masuk ke dalam jarak serangan Naruto, hanya kematian yang menunggu.

"Kiii!"

"Kiiiii!"

[Kepung dia!]

Menanggapi perintah dari pengganti serigala Alpa, belasan serigala berpencar mengepung Naruto. Mereka menyerangnya dari segala arah dengan asumsi satu dari mereka dapat membunuhnya. Itu adalah tindakan putus asa.

' _Serangan serigala umumnya mudah dibaca karena pola serangannya yang sedikit. Untuk menutupi hal itu, bekerja sama dengan kawanan adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi ..._ '

" _Edea_ bukanlah dunia membosankan seperti bumi!"

 ***Ciwussss! *Blaaar!**

Pada saat para serigala berusaha menerkam Naruto, bunyi keras sambaran petir meledak di pusat target mereka. Hampir seluruh serigala terkena petir —bahkan yang masih membeku karena [ _fear_ ]— tanpa terkecuali.

Belasan serigala yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan Naruto kehabisan _hp_ dan mati. Sedangkan mereka yang berada agak jauh dari Naruto menerima luka ringan.

"Kaing!"

"Kaing!"

"Kiii!"

"Kiiiii!"

Serigala-serigala itu panik dan kehilangan keinginan untuk bertarung. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan, para serigala lari dengan sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki.

Tapi, rombongan monster yang lain akhirnya datang. Jumlahnya sangat banyak dan mereka menerjang kawanan serigala —yang kabur ke arah mereka— bagai ombak laut yang mengamuk.

Tidak membutuhkan kemampuan khusus untuk mengetahui bagaimana kondisi para serigala. Mereka mati di dalam gelombang tersebut.

Para monster saling berdesakan. Mereka tidak memedulikan apa pun selain keinginan untuk membunuh Naruto. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan terjatuh dan mati karena terinjak-injak.

Naruto —yang berdiri di padang rumput dengan cipratan darah di segala tempat— menatap mereka dengan senyum ringan di balik topengnya. Pupil matanya yang sewarna dengan emas tampak berkilau akan kebuasan.

' _Aku bisa mengamuk disini! Aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau! Aku bebas! Tapi ..._ ' Ia melirik tanda merah yang berada agak jauh darinya dengan ekspresi cemberut, ' _menggunakan kartu As ketika aku tidak mengetahui apa pun tentang musuh adalah tindakan bodoh._ '

Walau enggan, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kerumunan monster tanpa ragu. Ia menggunakan _limit_ —pada statistik STRnya supaya tidak terjadi _one hit kill_ — dan mendaratkan hantaman lutut pada seekor _ogre_ tepat di perutnya. Tubuh _ogre_ itu terhempas belasan meter ke belakang bersama monster di belakangnya.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Ia mengambil busur dan anak panah dari [ _Dimensional Storage_ ], menarik senarnya, melepaskan anak panah tersebut, dan memasukkan busur kembali ke [ _Dimendional Storage_ ].

Naruto melakukannya dalam sekejap mata!

 ***Psuuuu~!**

Mungkin, karena _ogre_ tersebut cukup terkejut menerima serangan dari depan, ia tidak merespons ketika sebuah anak panah menancap di kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Tapi tidak lama setelahnya ... _ogre_ tersebut lemas dan mati.

Naruto bahkan tidak melirik pada _ogre_ setelah melepaskan anak panahnya. Ia justru berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menyentuh tanah dengan tangan kanannya.

 ***Bzzzt~! *Bzzzt! *BZZZZZTT!**

"Aku belum memberinya nama."

Petir-petir keluar dari permukaan tanah, memanjang ke atas hingga menyerupai tombak, dan menyebar ke sekitar dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya.

Para monster yang kehilangan akal karena [ _Berserk_ ] terserang satu persatu. Selama beberapa waktu, petir terus keluar dari tanah dan menyebar ke sekitar.

Akibat dari serangan itu adalah terciptanya sebuah pemandangan misterius di padang rumput, dimana ratusan atau ribuan tombak petir muncul dari tanah dan menembus tubuh monster dalam radius 50 meter.

Naruto memperhatikan _bar hp_ para monster dengan [ _Appraisal_ ] dan tersenyum puas. Serangan _AOE_ **[2]** miliknya menguras setidaknya 50~75% _hp_ monster. Itu jumlah yang besar karena statusnya telah dibatasi.

 _ **[2. Serangan dengan efek area luas, Area of Effect]**_

Tapi, Naruto tidak ingin berhenti. Monster-monster di dalam radius 50 meter hanya memiliki seperempat _hp_ -nya. Mereka rentan, dan bisa terbunuh dengan mudah. Akan mubazir jika Naruto mengabaikan mereka.

Jadi tanpa ampun Naruto melakukan serangan yang sama. Dengan begitu, lebih dari 100 monster meninggal karenanya.

Setelah serangannya menghancurkan barisan depan, monster lain ragu-ragu untuk maju. Mereka menjaga jarak dari Naruto, dan ada sebagian yang berusaha kabur. Namun ...

"Tidak mungkin berakhir begitu saja! Tidak akan aku biarkan satu monster pun kabur!"

 **[** _ **Declaration of War**_ **]**

 _Mp-_ nya berkurang sampai satu per empat dan energi sihir seperti cincin keluar dari tubuhnya, meluas secara dinamis menembus kerumunan monster hingga radius setengah kilometer.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kemarahan tidak beralasan, kemunculan status [ _Berserk_ ] yang menurunkan daya pikir, dan pembantaian tanpa ampun oleh Naruto.

 _Ogre, Ogre Fighter, War Ogre, Troll, Mountain Troll, Sea Troll, Troll Warrior, Orc, Orc Warrior, Kobold, Kobold Fighter, Lizardmen, Toadmen, Wizard Toadmen, Snake Visor, Snake Poisonous, Bee Killer, Fluffy Needle, Ratmen, Poisonous mushrooms, Mushroom Paralysis, Wolfe, Wolf-El, Goblin, Mage Goblin, Berserk Goblin,_ dan _Swampy Centipede_.

Satu persatu, monster-monster yang Naruto habisi tidak lagi hancur berantakan. Mereka mati karena menerima luka _Critical_ pada area vitalnya, dan mayat mereka Naruto masukkan ke dalam [ _Dimensional Storage_ ].

Naruto melirik [ _Map Exploration_ ] dan tersenyum, ' _Akhirnya datang._ '

Ia mengambil mata panah dari penyimpanannya. Mengarahkan mata panah tersebut pada area tertentu.

Naruto mengeluar listrik miliknya.

Kali ini listrik tidak tersebar seperti sebelumnya, tapi hanya fokus pada lengan kanannya. Listrik-listrik itu menjalin ikatan satu sama lain, berkumpul, dan memusatkan semua hanya pada lengan Naruto.

Kemudian, Naruto mengubah semua listrik menjadi gaya elegtromagnetis yang memberlakukan gaya tolak ekstrem pada mata anak panah (proyektil).

Naruto melepaskan proyektil tersebut dan berkata.

" _Railgun!_ "

 ***Swuuuuush Jduuuum!**

Proyektil melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembus kerumunan monster.

Tapi, mendapatkan gaya gesek yang besar ketika ia melaju dalam kecepatan 1.035 m/detik membuat proyektil hancur seperti sampah angkasa yang memasuki atmosfer bumi setelah melewati jarak tertentu.

Namun, akibat dari serangan tersebut membuat para monster menerima pukulan telak. Apa pun makhluk yang berada di depannya hancur, dan lintasan yang dilewatinya meninggalkan jejak kehancuran seperti _beam_.

Itu adalah serangan yang kuat. Terlebih karena Naruto memiliki statistik tidak normal disertai peningkatan serangan _AOE_ dan bonus ketika pertarungan Grup.

Akan tetapi, Naruto memiliki ekspresi iritasi.

"Wahahaha~! Apa-apaan seranganmu itu!? Itu sangat keren hahaha~"

Satu makhluk berhasil bertahan dari _Railgun_ Naruto.

Tingginya 4 meter dan kulitnya berwarna merah seperti terbakar. Ia punya rupa yang jelek, tapi perlengkapan yang dikenakannya bukan main-main. Tubuhnya dibalut oleh _heavy full plate armor_ aneh yang terbuat dari bagian-bagian monster tertentu. Di punggungnya, ia memiliki jubah besar yang Naruto yakin memiliki ketahanan pada efek tertentu. Dan di pinggangnya, ada sebuah pedang yang besarnya menyamai [ _Berlin Great Sword_ ] miliknya.

Secara keseluruhan, Naruto dapat mengatakan bahwa monster tersebut adalah perwujudan dari sebuah 'Benteng'. Ia punya kekuatan dan pertahanan tinggi.

' _Appraisal._ '

* * *

 **Name: Maung**

 **Monster: Chaos Warrior**

 **Main Job: Count Corruption**

 **1st Sub Job: Apostle of Darkness**

 **2nd Sub Job: Berserker**

 **Title: Wrathly Satan**

 **Level: 180 / 300**

 **Status: Corruption VI**

 **HP: 145.000 / 150.000 | MP: 54.980 / 54.980**

 **Monster tipe** _ **warrior**_ **yang tercipta dari kekacauan dan kehancuran. Ia memiliki kekuatan besar di samping pertahanannya yang tinggi.**

* * *

Keadaan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gawat dan Naruto merasakan perasaan tertekan. Dia telah membantai banyak monster, tapi ini adalah pengecualian di antara pengecualian.

Monster ini —Maung, nyaris tak pantas disebut monster. Dia punya _level_ , _title_ , dan _sub job_ yang seorang _Guild Master_ seperti Azazel bahkan tidak miliki. Itu tidak normal.

Naruto memiliki perasaan buruk karena sub profesi Maung adalah [ _Berserker_ ], tapi dia harus tenang sekarang.

Seraya menghembuskan nafas perlahan, Naruto membalas ucapan Maung.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya juga."

"Hahaha~ itu tidak mungkin," Maung tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Hanya karena aku bisa menahannya, bukan berarti aku bisa menggunakannya. Sihir bukan sesuatu yang mudah dipelajari."

Ia melanjutkan, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini ... manusia?"

Salah satu alis Naruto naik.

' _Apa yang dikatakannya? Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku adalah manusia hanya melihat dari fisikku._ '

"Aku manusia."

"Wow, itu mengejutkan. Tidak kupikir ada manusia sekuat dirimu."

"Oh, jangan berlebihan. _Edea_ itu luas. Hanya karena aku bisa membunuh banyak monster bukan berarti tidak ada yang lebih kuat dariku." Naruto menjawabnya dengan rendah diri.

Merasa sombong karena ' _belum_ ' bertemu dengan orang yang kuat adalah hal bodoh. Dia sudah pernah menghadapi orang yang benar-benar kuat, dari sana Naruto telah mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat penting.

"Kau pejuang kuat dengan pikiran lurus. Aku tertarik padamu, bagaimana jika kau bergabung denganku?"

 _Huh? Apa yang dia katakan?_

Jika ini sebuah permainan, ada kemungkinan Naruto akan menerima tawaran tersebut karena memainkan _role_ orang jahat terkadang bisa menyenangkan.

Tapi, ini adalah kenyataan. Pilihan yang ia buat bisa saja memberikan dampak besar pada sebagian pihak. Jika dia bergabung dengan Maung, siapa yang nantinya akan menghentikan mereka?

Jadi, tanpa perlu lama memikirkannya, Naruto menjawab.

"Aku men—"

"Tunggu! Jangan terima tawaran monster itu!"

"—olak."

Siapa?

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan memicingkan mata. Disana, seorang gadis berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Naruto. Ia memiliki rambut pirang disanggul dan memakai gaun biru berlapis _armor_ pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Pada saat si gadis sampai, ia menarik nafas (sangat) dalam dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Namaku Arthuria Pendragon! Aku adalah putri kedua _Brent Kingdom_ dimana kau berpijak sekarang. Dengan otoritas— tidak, maksudku, aku mohon! Jangan bergabung dengan monster itu! Sebagai gantinya, bergabunglah denganku! Aku akan memberimu perlakuan khusus! Dan jika itu masih kurang, kau bisa menjadikan aku istrimu!"

Naruto dan Maung terdiam pada ucapan sepihak Arthuria. Mereka berusaha memproses kata-katanya untuk beberapa saat, hingga menyadari maksudnya.

"Eh?"

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

* * *

" _Moshi-moshi! Riser-kun, apa kau mendengarku?_ "

Sebuah suara bergema di telinga Riser. Itu adalah suara yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya. Tapi Riser menanggapinya dengan alami. Dia menekan salah satu telinganya dan memfokuskan pendengaran pada telinga lainnya.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Raven- _san_."

" _Oh, ini sudah yang ke-4, Aku pikir kau tidak akan menjawab panggilanku._ "

"Maaf, tadi aku sibuk. Jika aku tidak serius, aku bisa saja mati tadi."

" _Ya, tidak apa-apa. Jika kau bisa membalas panggilanku, itu artinya kau sudah selesai mengatasi wakil Guild Master 'kan?_ "

Riser mengangguk, "Iya. Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang aku sedang menuju _mana vein_ -nya."

" _Ooooh~! Itu sangat bagus Riser-kun, aku turut senang mendengarnya._ "

"Hehehe~ ya, terima kasih Raven- _san_." Riser nyengir mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari seniornya.

Dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa inferior ketika berada di _Academy Magic_. Riser telah berusaha sangat keras untuk menjadi kuat, jadi tidak perlu menghina diri sendiri dengan merasa lemah.

Setelah bergabung dengan _Princess of Darkness_ , barulah Riser sadar betapa lemah dirinya. Ia mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari _Count_ yang lain.

Tapi sang senior —Raven si _Chaos Crow_ — tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ke-tidaksenangannya pada Riser.

Ia membimbing dan menjaganya seperti seorang senior sejati walau berwujud gagak. Karena itulah, kesan Riser padanya sangat kuat, baik sebagai orang yang dihormati dan sebagai senior.

"Oh iya, ada apa Raven- _san_ menghubungiku? Apa ada sesuatu?"

" _Benar! Aku harus memberitahumu, Maung tidak ingin kau membantu para monster._ "

Riser menaikkan satu alisnya, "Bukankah kami berada di pihak yang sama? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? lagi pula, para monster sedang berada dalam situasi sulit 'kan?"

Memang, dalam hal kekuatan dia masih jauh dari _Count Corruption_ yang lain. Tapi kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi tidaklah inferior, dia sangat percaya diri pada kemampuannya tersebut.

Karena itu, dia bisa merasakan banyak monster yang telah pergi meninggalkan misi menyerang tembok.

" _Kau pastinya paham. Yang sedang kita bicarakan adalah Maung. Dia tidak punya harapan._ "

Riser menghela nafas pasrah. Tentu saja Ia paham. Maung adalah _Count Corruption_ pelambangan kemarahan.

Dia adalah otak otot dan hanya mementingkan kekuatan. Juga, Maung adalah satu dari beberapa _Count_ yang tidak menyukai Riser. Jadi wajar saja jika ia menolak bantuan darinya.

"Ya baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong, dia ke mana? Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya di luar kota."

" _Fufufu~ sebelum memberitahu situasi Maung, apa kau tahu bahwa sebagian besar monster tidak berada di tembok lagi?_ "

"... ya." Riser membeku ketika memikirkan sesuatu, "Apa dia mengikuti para monster?"

" _Kau mendahuluiku Riser-kun. Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya._ "

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya Riser memastikan.

" _Ya. Daripada mengikuti, Maung justru pergi ke sana tanpa memikirkan apa pun._ "

Riser memiringkan kepalanya, "Apakah itu berarti dia ke sana bukan karena mencari tahu alasan para monster pergi?"

" _Itu salah satunya,_ " kata Raven, " _Tapi kelihatannya ada seseorang yang menggunakan skill Agro untuk menarik banyak monster. Skill ini juga menciptakan status [Berserk]. Karena sub profesi Maung adalah [Berserker], dia terkena efeknya juga._ "

"Ah, jadi begitu."

Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya apakah Maung pergi ke sana karena _Agro_ atau bukan. Tapi mengingat perintah _Princess of Darkness_ adalah absolut, tidak mungkin Maung akan mengabaikan misi tersebut —menyerang Alessa.

Jika itu karena _agro berserker_ , maka tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Itu adalah insting yang tdak mungkin dilawan, kecuali sang tuan putri hadir secara personal untuk menegurnya.

" _Benar. Ngomong-ngomon Riser-kun, apa di Alessa ada petualang yang kuat?_ " Tiba-tiba, Raven menanyakan hal itu.

Riser terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku pikir tidak. Alessa hanya memiliki petualang peringat F~C. Adapun petualang peringkat A dan B, sebagian dari mereka pergi ke kota lain sedangkan sisanya melakukan misi dan belum kembali."

" _Begitu,_ " Raven bergumam, " _Apakah kau tahu seseorang yang mengenakan celana khas Tenchi dan topeng?_ "

"Celana khas Tenchi dan topeng?" Riser mengulangi pertanyaan Raven, dia cukup tahu apa itu celana khas Tenchi karena pembelajarannya sebagai bangsawan. Tapi seingat dia ...

"Tidak ada orang semacam itu di Alessa."

" _Ini aneh._ "

"Aneh kenapa?"

" _Ada seseorang memakai Hakama, dia lah yang menarik semua monster-monster itu._ "

"Huh? Tapi aku benar-benar yakin tidak ada orang semacam itu di Alessa."

" _Aku percaya padamu Riser-kun_. _Orang ini juga tidak normal, dia mengalahkan lebih dari 500 monster kurang dari setengah jam. Tidak mungkin ada orang sekuat itu di Alessa tanpa diketahui._ "

"Tunggu, 500 ratus monster kurang dari setengah jam!?" Riser tersentak.

Itu bukanlah jumlah yang kecil bahkan setelah ia mendapatkan kekuatan dari _Princess of Darkness_. Jadi, ketika dia mendengar ada petualang / manusia yang melakukan hal tersebut, tak ayal dia sangat terkejut.

" _Ya._ "

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak boleh membantu?"

Bagaimana pun, Maung adalah bawahan dari tuan putrinya. Riser tidak ingin pion kuat seperti Maung menghilang sebelum mimpi sang putri tercapai. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya.

" _Jangan khawatir. Kau bisa mempercayakan dia padaku, lagi pula ... kau juga punya tugas kan? Cepat serap mana vein supaya kau menjadi lebih kuat._ "

"Tapi—"

" _Tidak apa-apa. Level Maung mungkin kecil, tapi kekuatannya bukan sekedar candaan. Kau harus ingat itu._ "

"... Baik." Riser membalas setelah sejenak diam.

" _Kalau begitu, cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Ingat untuk memakan semuanya tanpa menyisakan apa pun, itu adalah norma untuk Beelzebub._ "

" _Ha'i._ "

Sambungan komunikasi kemudian putus. Riser khawatir dengan seseorang yang bisa mengalahkan 500 monster dalam waktu singkat.

Kekuatannya pasti lebih besar dari kelompok petualang peringkat A seperti Azazel atau Baraqiel. Jika ada petualang sekuat itu, ia mungkin akan menghalangi rencana sang putri.

"Tapi sebelum mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang belum pasti, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku dulu."

Riser kemudian masuk ke dalam panti asuhan. Dia tidak peduli pada darah yang terciprat ataupun tombak _Grade_ _Epic_ [ _Pale Lightning_ ] yang menancap pada potongan kepala tuannya. Tujuannya hanyalah _mana vein_ yang berada di bawah panti asuhan.

" _Bangun dan lahaplah semuanya,_ _ **Gluttony Beelzebub.**_ "

Setelah Riser mengatakan nama sihirnya, miasma keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya dan membentang menyelimuti panti asuhan.

Tidak berselang lama, sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan radius melebihi 20 meter muncul dan _rune-rune_ kuno mengitarinya hingga menciptakan sebuah lingkaran spiritual yang misterius.

Tidak hanya itu, dari lingkaran sihir keluarlah cahaya berwarna hijau yang menjulang hingga mencapai langit.

Langit yang awalnya cerah dengan warna biru cemerlang berubah menjadi berwarna kehijau-hijauan yang ilahi.

Semua orang kecuali Naruto dan Maung menangkap perubahan tersebut. Azazel dan Hector nyaris terkena serangan jantung karena terkejut. Terutama Azazel. Dia sudah menyerahkan panti asuhan pada Baraqiel.

Jika memang benar sumber cahaya tersebut berasal dari panti asuhan ...

"... apakah Baraqiel kalah?"

Selain pasukan pertahanan dan tuan feodal, ada juga pihak lain yang melihat kemunculan cahaya tersebut. Mereka adalah kelompok Issei yang berhasil memangkas jarak dengan sangat cepat menggunakan _Mound_ tipe mobil.

"Issei, bawa kita masuk ke dalam kota!"

"Baik Buchou!"

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued._

* * *

A/N : Ah halo! _Chapter_ 19 akhirnya _update_ setelah nulis ulang hahahaha~!

Oh iya, sama halnya 10 ribu AGI yang bisa membuat seseorang bergerak dengan kecepatan suara, 10 ribu STR juga bisa membuat satu pukulan seseorang menyamai bom berhulu ledak sedang.

Jadi, bagaimana dengan Status STR 50 ribu?

Oh iya, di _Elder Tale_ itu ada yang namanya mode tempur dan mode normal. Ketika berada di mode normal, efek status tidak akan diberlakukan. Namun setelah berubah ke mode tempur, efek status akan aktif.

Jadi, meskipun seseorang punya status AGI 10 ribu, ketika dia jalan pakai mode normal kecepatannya juga normal. Tapi setelah masuk mode tempur, kecepatan jalannya bisa aja melebihi seekor kuda.

Lalu, Arthuria akhirnya muncul di hadapan Naruto seperti badai hahahah~!

Author gak tahu harus nulis apa. Ini bikinnya buru-buru, jadi banyak banget kekurangannya. Saya harap _reader_ memakluminya —terutama karena saya tidak pandau membuat _romance_.

Untuk _chapter_ depan, mari berharap bahwa itu akan selesai dalam waktu dekat. Saya gak terlalu optimis karena masa liburan saya sudah hampir usai huhuhu~ T.T

Ketika masuk Mode Hakama, Naruto gak pakai baju, dia hanya pakai Hakama Aikido warna putih dan sebuah topeng berbentuk seperti rahang monster yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Penampilan Naruto di mode hakama terinspirasi dari pakaian para Espada di Anime Bleach, dimana mereka mengenakan Hakama, baju (sejenis) jaket, dan topeng _hollow_. Untuk topengnya sendiri, saya ambil dari topeng _hollow_ milik Tier Harribel. Tapi milik Naruto hanya menutupi mulut dan hidung, tidak sampai menutupi leher dan dada.

Oh oke, sekarang saatnya sesi tanya jawab!

* * *

Pertanyaan : Kenapa Naruto _gak_ pakai kostumnya?

Jawaban : Naruto pakai kostumnya kok :)

* * *

Pertanyaan : Apa yang berada di bawah panti asuhan?

Jawaban : _Mana Vein_. Ini akan digunakan oleh Riser dan _Princess of Darkness_ nantinya.

* * *

Pertanyaan : _Railgun_ Naruto kayak Misaka Mikoto dari _Toaru Series_?

Jawaban : Ya. Kekuatannya ambil dari Mikoto. Awalnya ingin pakai kekuatan Vektor milik _Accelerator_ , tapi enggak jadi soalnya saya bingung gimana cara kerjanya.

* * *

Pertanyaan : Kekuatan Naruto setara petualang peringkat S?

Jawaban : Ya. Sudah setara. Apalagi setelah Naruto membunuh ratusan monster, levelnya udah naik gila-gilaan :v

* * *

Pertanyaan : Sona gak muncul?

Jawaban : Muncul, dia ada di Alessa, tapi belum saya tunjukan :)

* * *

Pertanyaan : Baca LN _Overlord_ dimana?

Jawaban : Cari di google ada kok. Mentok di Volume 13, Volume 14 bakalan keluar tahun 2019 kalau penulisnya gak ada halangan.

* * *

Pertanyaan : Overlord Volume 12, anime atau manga?

Jawaban : Saya baca LN-nya :)

* * *

Pertanyaan : Soal Map Exploration(ME), itu ME hanya bisa dilihat sama Naruto atau semua orang bisa liat?

Jawaban : Hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto.

* * *

Pertanyaan : Soal 'mysterious girl' yg liatin beruang. Apakah dia itu temen satu guild naruto waktu di Elder Tale? Atau dia itu seorang 'dewi'? :v

Jawaban : Si kamvret (You know what i mean) :v

* * *

Special Thank`s untuk Hellscythe007 yang sudah memberitahu kesalahan penulisan saya di fict ini dan fict satunya. Saya gak hafal semua kosa kata bahasa inggris, jadi gampang luput. Sekali lagi terima kasih ^_^

Oke, itu aja ... di sini sudah malam, jadi saya undur diri dulu. Bye~!

Selamat hari kemerdekaan Republik Indonesia yang ke-73, Merdeka!

21.55 Wib, 17 Agustus 2018.


	20. Kuma-san bertarung

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

' _Ya tuhan! Apa yang sedang aku lakukan!?_

 _'Pertama-tama, tenangkan dirimu Arthuria. Kau hanya berpikir bahwa orang sekuat dia tidak seharusnya bergabung dengan komplotan monster. Dia memiliki potensi yang besar sebagai kawan, tapi juga ancaman yang nyata sebagai musuh._

 _'Jika monster itu mendapatkannya, Brent Kingdom akan berada dalam masalah. Jadi kau mengundangnya karena itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Ya! Kau melakukannya karena dia menguntungkan Kingdom, bu-bu-bukan seperti kau ingin menjadi is-is-is-is-istri_ —'

 ***Blussh~!**

Wajah Arthuria secara dramatis berubah merah menyamai warna tomat. Dia, yang selama ini hanya mempelajari kenegarawanan dan ilmu pedang benar-benar tidak memahami hubungan romantis. Memang, semenjak Arthuria berumur 13 tahun —umur minimal bagi bangsawan untuk menentukan pasangan hidup, tak terhitung jumlah anak laki-laki yang ingin memadu kasih dengannya. Mereka memberikan hadiah, sanjungan, kata-kata manis, dan mengajak berkencan ke tempat-tempat eksklusif. Tapi semua itu penuh niat tersembunyi dan urusan politik.

Arthuria tidak nyaman dengan fakta tersebut, ia merasa seolah mereka hanya melihatnya sebagai alat untuk menuju kesuksesan dan bukannya pasangan hidup. Itu membuatnya muak dan meragukan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan cinta.

Tapi di sisi lain, Arthuria juga sadar. Dirinya adalah seorang putri yang di masa depan akan menikah atas dasar politik —jika tidak bisa menjadi penerus raja. Ego bukan sesuatu yang bisa Ia miliki. Menentang pernikahan kerajaan karena cinta bukan lagi sesuatu yang bisa diperdebatkan. Oleh sebab itu, Arthuria hanya akan mencoba untuk 'menerima' siapa pun yang dikira pantas untuk menjadi suaminya. Walau tidak ada cinta di antara mereka, asalkan Brent Kingdom dan keluarga kerajaan mendapatkan manfaat, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

* * *

' _A-Apa yang gadis ini katakan!?_ '

Naruto mengalami syok mental pertamanya di _Edea_.

Dia tidak pernah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan wanita. Bertukar sapa dengan seorang gadis di dunia nyata saja tidak pernah, apalagi menjalin hubungan khusus.

Naruto bukan tidak menginginkannya. Tapi karena kebanyakan orang selalu menjaga jarak, ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Penyebabnya mungkin karena penampilan Naruto.

Meskipun kedua orang tua Naruto adalah orang jepang asli yang rambutnya berwarna hitam kecokelatan dengan kulit yang normal, tetapi Ia malah punya rambut dan kulit seputih salju.

Kenapa dirinya berbeda?

Dokter bilang, Naruto adalah seorang Albino **[1]**.

Tapi berbeda dari kebanyakan Albino, Naruto tidak merasa terganggu dengan pancaran sinar matahari pada kulitnya. Sebaliknya, dibandingkan Albino yang lain, Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya sangat berbeda. Kulitnya memang putih, tapi tidak tampak seperti orang yang sakit. Matanya tidak pucat, melainkan berwarna kuning keemasan cantik. Rambutnya berwarna putih, tapi masih tampak bagus hingga temannya di _Elder Tale_ menanyakan apakah ia memodifikasi rambutnya ketika membuat karakter. Ia juga bisa melakukan banyak hal tanpa mengalami hambatan seperti kebanyakan Albino.

Jadi sudah dipastikan, Naruto bukan Albino normal.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Ia merespons dengan canggung.

"Ha-Halo?"

Arthuria menoleh, melihat pemuda itu dengan wajah memerah, dan menyadari bahwa pria bertema ' _salju_ ' itu juga mengalami hal yang sama dengannya. Ekspresinya cukup gelisah dan ia memiliki rona merah yang samar.

"... Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi bahkan tanpa undanganmu ... aku sudah berniat untuk menolak undangannya. Jadi ... tidak perlu bagimu memaksakan diri."

"O-oh, begitu."

Hati Arthuria sedikit sakit karena ucapan Naruto. Tapi setelah mendengar suaranya, Arthuria cukup yakin jika pemuda tersebut lebih tua darinya. Mungkin selisih mereka hanya dua atau tiga tahun.

"Tapi Tuan Putri, bukankah Anda seharusnya tetap berada di atas bukit? Itu adalah salah satu tempat yang aman."

"... Kau menyadarinya?"

"Tentu."

' _Itu sangat jelas dari [Map Exploration]._ '

Sejak datang ke _Edea_ , [ _Map Exploration_ ] telah banyak membantu Naruto. Mulai dari berburu, menghindari musuh, mengidentifikasi musuh, melakukan serangan kejutan, dan menggagalkan serangan kejutan. Setelah Naruto naik level, jangkauan [ _Map Exploration_ ] telah menjadi semakin luas sejak pertama kali Ia mendapatkannya. Itulah kenapa, bahkan tanpa pergi ke bukit, Naruto telah mendapatkan cakupan peta yang cukup.

' _Jarak ke bukit setidaknya satu kilometer. Mempertimbangkan arah angin dan energi sihir yang telah ku tekan sampai titik terendah, tidak mungkin ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku kecuali mereka yang memiliki profesi dengan spesialis pelacakan._

 _'Tapi Laki-laki ini tampak seperti seorang warrior ... tidak. Mungkin saja dia melebihi warrior jika melihat kekuatan dan persepsinya yang tajam ... Tunggu, mungkinkah seorang pemilik profesi tingkat lanjut?!_ '

Bekebalikan dengan Naruto yang bisa melakukannya dengan mudah berkat [ _Map Exploration_ ], Arthuria melihatnya sebagai keterampilan tingkat atas yang tidak sembarang orang miliki. Sedikit banyak, dia mengagumi pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau akan bergabung dengan monster itu, makanya aku segera turun."

Naruto memiringkan kepala dan menatap lurus Arthuria, "Tapi itu juga tidak berarti aku akan bergabung denganmu, Tuan Putri."

Jawaban Naruto bukan sesuatu yang Arthuria inginkan. Dia kecewa, tapi itu sangat normal mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Jadi dengan tekad yang datang dari hatinya, Arthuria memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi ... ketika hubungan mereka sudah 'cukup' dekat.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri, namaku Arthuria Pendragon. Panggil saja Arthuria. Karena Pendragon adalah nama keluarga kerajaan, mungkin akan ada keributan jika diucapkan dengan santai."

Mendengar respons santai Arthuria, Naruto tak kuasa menaikkan satu alisnya.

Azazel telah memberitahu Naruto bahwa keluarga kerajaan memiliki sifat baik dan adil. Mereka memerintah tanpa menyalah gunakan wewenang dan sangat memperhatikan kepentingan rakyatnya. Jadi tidak aneh jika banyak warga yang sangat puas dengan pemerintahan mereka.

Tapi Naruto tidak mempercayainya.

Dunia ini kejam. Yang kuat memakan yang lemah dan kebaikan di permukaan tentunya bisa menutupi keburukan di dalamnya. Itu adalah kepercayaan absolut dari kurangnya pergaulan di _real life_.

Meskipun ia memiliki teman di _Elder Tale_ , bukan berarti dunia nyata dan gim bisa disamakan. Naruto tidak akan mencampur adukkan keduanya. Itulah mengapa, pandangan Naruto tentang _bangsawan_ hanya berasal dari film —GoT _**[2]**_ — dan gim. Membuat _bangsawan_ menjadi tokoh bermasalah di matanya.

Itu adalah yang Naruto pikirkan. Tapi sulit mengatakan hal tersebut ketika melihat bagaimana wajah Arthuria bersemu merah. Ia ingin percaya bahwa itu hanyalah akting. Namun, sama seperti Arthuria yang tidak mengetahui apa itu cinta, Naruto juga tidak pernah sekalipun memiliki hubungan intim —dalam hal positif— dengan seorang perempuan. Jadi, dia cukup kesulitan merespons permintaan Arthuria.

"Baik, Arthuria- _san_. Karena kau sudah memperkenalkan diri, maka aku juga," —Naruto merenung sejenak— "namaku ... En."

Sebagai tambahan, Naruto juga tidak mengerti bagaimana etiket ketika berhadapan dengan bangsawan. Dia tidak pernah bertemu yang asli dan di _Elder Tale_ para bangsawan adalah NPC. Jadi, dia menganggap bahwa dirinya _setara_ dengan Arthuria —yang merupakan seorang keluarga kerajaan— tanpa memikirkannya lebih jauh.

"En- _kun_? Apakah itu bisa disebut sebagai nama?"

"Seharusnya itu masih bisa kan?"

"Jika kau berkata begitu ... meski kupikir itu tidak terlalu bagus," jawab Arthuria ambigu.

"Tunggu, apakah itu tidak bisa disebut nama?"

Arthuria tersenyum, "Tentu saja bisa. Tapi melihat dari reaksimu, itu bukan nama asli kan?"

"Bagai— I-Itu nama asli."

' _Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ..._ ' hampir saja Naruto mengatakannya.

"Benarkah~?"

"Uhuk! Ya."

Seharusnya, dalam posisi ini Naruto punya keuntungan karena kekuatannya jelas-jelas lebih besar dari Arthuria. Tapi, kurangnya pengalaman Naruto dalam menangani seseorang dari lawan jenisnya membuat ini sulit. Khususnya, karena gadis tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan menjadi istrinya.

"Untuk sekarang aku akan menerimnya~"

' _Ada apa dengan gadis ini!_ ' seru Naruto dalam hati.

"Bukannya aku ingin mengganggu kalian, tapi lebih sadarlah pada tempat dan situasinya, oke? Jika aku bukan pejuang yang membenci serangan kejutan, kalian mungkin sudah mati sekarang."

Suara lain dengan nada yang berat seolah menyiram Naruto dan Arthuria dengan air dingin. Itu berasal dari si _Chaos Warrior_ yang sejak tadi hanya melihat. Dia tidak membuat gerakan seperti yang telah diucapkannya. Tapi ekspresi kesal jelas tak luput dari perhatian keduanya—Arthuria dan Naruto.

"Maaf kalau begitu. Karena Arthuria- _san_ juga di sini, apakah ini akan menjadi 4.000 vs 2 atau 4.000 vs 1?" tanya Naruto dengan ringan, seolah 4 ribu monster bukan masalah baginya.

Arthuria menoleh pada Naruto. Memang, sejak dia memutuskan untuk kesini, keikutsertaannya tidak bisa disangkal. Tapi apa-apaan 4.000 vs 2? Bukankah ini seharusnya menjadi 1 Vs 2!?

"Tidak perlu. Ini akan menjadi 1 vs 2, lagi pula," —Maung menoleh ke bagian-bagian yang masih bisa dikenali sebagai mayat monster— "setelah membunuh banyak monster, kau bahkan tidak tampak lelah. Jika itu yang terjadi, maka hanya masalah waktu sampai monster yang lain kau hancurkan juga."

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi."

Naruto mengeluarkan senjata dari [ _Dimensional Storage_ ]-nya. Ia tidak lagi bertarung dengan tangan kosong, tetapi menggunakan [ _Berlin Great Sword_ ]. Saat itu, Arthuria memfokuskan perhatiannya pada _great sword_ Naruto. Itu adalah pedang yang besar dengan proporsi tidak imbang dimana fungsinya sebagai 'pedang' dipertanyakan. Tapi lebih dari itu, kekuatannya bukan sesuatu yang bisa diperdebatkan.

' _Ini sedikit berisiko jika Arthuria mencari tahu dari mana senjata ini berasal. Tapi jika aku tidak menggunakannya, mengalahkan Maung akan jadi perkara sulit._ '

Tujuan Naruto adalah efek profesi yang meningkatkan 50% _damage_ pada senjata. Itu adalah jumlah yang besar karena Naruto memiliki statistik «STR» sebagai spesialisnya. Di tambah, ada perbedaan besar ketika seseorang memakai senjata dan tidak memakai senjata di sebuah permainan. Tetapi _Job_ Naruto — _King of Destruction_ — punya penalti cukup besar pada senjata biasa, yaitu ... karena kekuatan Naruto terlalu besar, daya tahan senjata akan turun 5x lebih cepat dari kondisi normal meski telah mendapat efek dari profesinya —daya tahan senjata akan turun dengan lambat.

Itulah kenapa, Naruto tidak akan menggunakan senjata di bawah _Grade Mythology_ jika keadaan tidak benar-benar memaksa. Tapi monster di depannya punya pertahanan tinggi, sesuatu yang secara alamiah merupakan musuh terburuknya.

"Aku akan bertarung di depan, bisakah kau memberikan bantuan ketika ada celah?" tanya Naruto pada Arthuria dengan suara pelan.

"Serahkan padaku."

Arthuria sebenarnya juga ingin bertarung di garis depan, tetapi melihat pertempuran En —Naruto sebelumnya, dia cukup yakin ada kesenjangan besar antara mereka dalam hal kekuatan. Jadi dari pada menjadi beban, Arthuria memilih untuk berada digaris belakang sambil menunggu kesempatan.

"Terima kasih."

Naruto kemudian maju dan mengayunkan _great sword_ di tangannya dengan mudah seolah beban itu tidak lebih berat dari kapas. Itu adalah demonstrasi kekuatan yang berguna untuk mengintimidasi lawan. Cara ini tidak mungkin berpengaruh pada Maung yang tinggi badannya sendiri 2x lipat panjang _Berlin Great Sword_. Tapi untuk monster normal di sekitar, ayunan tersebut sudah seperti tiket mati bagi mereka.

Maung menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku akan melumat dan menghancurkanmu tanpa ampun gahahaha~! _Acceleration_!"

Bersama dengan itu, Maung memusatkan kekuatannya di kaki dan melepaskannya dalam bentuk akselerasi kecepatan tinggi. Dampak dari tindakan Maung menghancurkan tanah di belakangnya. Sebelum Arthuria menyadari apa yang terjadi, sebuah gelombang kejut menyebar dari tempat Naruto.

' _Gerakannya cepat untuk ukuran tubuhnya,_ ' pikir Naruto.

Tepat di depan Naruto, Maung telah bersilang pukulan dengan senjatanya. Wajahnya yang sudah jelek tampak lebih jelek saat ia menjilat bibirnya dalam kegembiraan. Naruto bergidik. Ia memasukkan kekuatan lebih besar ke pedangnya dan menyerang Maung.

 ***Swussh!**

Sayangnya, serangannya hanya memotong udara.

"Hahahaha~ Apa-apaan kekuatanmu itu! Bahkan setelah aku menggunakan _Acceleration_ untuk mendapatkan momentum, kau bisa menahannya. Ini seperti ... kau adalah monsternya di sini."

Naruto tidak merespons ucapan Maung dan memilih untuk bergerak. Langkah kakinya ringan seperti kapas ketika jaraknya semakin dekat. Tapi apa yang dilihat oleh Maung tidaklah sesederhana itu. Perbedaan yang besar antara kecepatan Naruto ketika mendekat memberikan perasaan buruk pada Maung. Namun, ia juga tidak tinggal diam. Jika lawannya melakukan serangan, yang perlu dilakukannya adalah melawannya dengan pertahanannya yang tinggi.

"Tidak ingin mengobrol? Kau terlalu serius, manusia! _Guardian Fotress!_ "

Arthuria mengenali _skill_ tersebut, itu adalah kemampuan milik _Warrior_ yang membuat pertahanan mereka meningkat secara signifikan untuk sementara. Di tambah dengan serangan berat Naruto, suara hantaman keras terjadi saat itu juga. Ia ingin menutup telinganya karena betapa keras suara itu bergema, tapi Arthuria tidak melakukannya. Pupil Emerald-nya terus fokus pada pertempuran dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang.

"Gahahaha~ kau sangat kuat, tidak sia-sia aku menerima perintah untuk menyerang Alessa!" Seru Maung dengan tawa maniak. Saat ini harusnya Maung berada di situasi terpojok karena serangan yang Naruto lancarkan, tapi sebaliknya, ia justru semakin senang.

"Kenapa kau menyerang Alessa?! Apa tujuanmu?"

Maung menyeringai ketika mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Jika Raven mendengar pertanyaanmu, ia mungkin akan berkata bahwa kau bodoh karena mengira aku akan membocorkan informasi dengan mudah."

Mendadak, terlalu cepat untuk dilihat, sebuah tendangan bersarang di perut Naruto yang tidak tertutup _armor_. Tubuh tangguh yang sangat bisa Arthuria andalkan itu terlempar jauh ke belakang setelah ia memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"EN- _KUN_!"

"Tapi karena aku adalah orang yang baik hati, aku akan memberitahumu ... tujuan kami adalah menaklukkan seluruh wilayah **Brent Kingdom** , secara kebetulan Alessa adalah kota yang terdekat."

"Ha-Hanya itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan ekspresi perih, tampak kesakitan karena serangan di perutnya.

Maung Tersenyum lebar seolah baru saja menemukan mainan baru. Ia mengambil pedang di pinggangnya dan menggenggamnya erat seraya berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Jika kau bisa bertahan dari seranganku, aku akan memberitahumu." Maung mendengus, "Itu pun jika kau masih hidup."

Dengan kekuatan yang besar, Maung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal pada Naruto setelah menggunakan _acceleration_. Gerakan tidak normal dari tubuh besar Maung anehnya tampak cepat ketika ia melakukannya. Kekuatan dan kecepatan yang terjalin antara keduanya pun menciptakan sebuah serangan kuat yang menghancurkan apa pun yang menjadi targetnya.

Maung menyeringai. Ia yakin bahwa serangannya sangat kuat dan Naruto akan kesulitan bertahan karena telah menerima luka. Tapi ...

 ***Tiiiing! *Duuuum!**

Naruto berhasil bertahan.

... Ekspektasi Maung pada lelaki yang menyebut dirinya En tidaklah sekecil kutu.

Mengetahui bahwa menahan secara paksa adalah mustahil, Naruto menggunakan bilah pedangnya yang pipih sebagai penahan dan memosisikannya hingga menciptakan sudut miring guna mengalihkan tenaga yang diberikan Maung pada senjatanya.

Sebagai akibatnya, Naruto berhasil menghindari serangan fatal meski harus diganti dengan gemetar di tangannya. Ia segera menghilangkan _great sword_ dan secara cekatan mengambilnya lagi setelah posisinya lebih baik.

Tidak mudah baginya memegang senjata ketika tangannya terasa kaku. Tapi Naruto melakukannya ketika serangannya secara ganas menerjang Maung seperti badai. Ia melakukan variasi serangan yang digabung dengan gerakan kaki kompleks. Menyebabkan serangannya naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi dari seorang pengguna pedang tingkat menengah.

Seandainya saja lawan Naruto adalah monster peringkat A normal, barang tentu mereka telah menjadi daging cincang saat ini. Tapi, Maung adalah monster tipe _warrior_ yang memiliki pengalaman menggunakan pedang, ia juga mendapatkan status _Corruption_ serta bonus yang besar dari profesinya.

"Aku sudah menahan seranganmu, kenapa tidak menepati janji dengan mengatakan alasan lainnya?" Di tengah hujan serangan yang ia lancarkan, Naruto bertanya pada Maung.

"Ya, kau melakukannya dengan cukup baik, jadi aku akan menjawabnya. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu mengenai _mana vein_?" Maung bertanya seraya membalas sabetan pedang Naruto.

" _Mana vein?_ "

Naruto menoleh sejenak pada Arthuria yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya, tampak meminta penjelasan karena dirinya tidak berada di kondisi dapat memikirkan apa pun selain bertarung.

Mengerti maksud En, Arthuria menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa memedulikan bagaimana En dan Maung bertempur.

" _Mana Vein_ —urat mana adalah sumber _mana_ yang berasal dari _Edea_. Pembentukan urat _mana_ terjadi selama lebih dari ratusan tahun dengan metode yang misterius. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh manusia, mereka terbentuk secara alami.

"Di dalam _mana vein_ tersimpan _mana_ dalam jumlah yang besar. Suatu negara umumnya memanfaatkan _mana_ tersebut untuk berbagai proyek penting. Tapi, karena jumlah _mana_ yang terakumulasi sangat banyak, kesalahan dalam penanganan akan menyebabkan bencana di area sekitar dan tak jarang menciptakan epidemi yang menyebabkan bahaya secara global.

"Oleh karena itu, suatu negara harus benar-benar memastikan bahwa teknologi yang digunakan cukup aman sehingga tidak menyebabkan bencana. Dalam sejarah, hanya beberapa negara yang dapat melakukannya. Sedangkan untuk **Brent Kingdom** sendiri, teknologi tersebut baru tersedia beberapa bulan lalu."

Mengangguk pada penjelasan Arthuria, Naruto berkata.

"Pada dasarnya, _mana vein_ adalah sumber _mana_ 'kan?"

Ekspresi Arthuria tampak seperti memakan ribuan serangga. Ia telah menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi Naruto malah merincinya.

"... Ya."

"Kau tahu, En. Harusnya kau tidak menyingkatnya, itu sama seperti kau tidak menghargai semua penjelasan panjangnya." Maung secara mengejutkan memberitahu Naruto ketika ia mengayunkan pedangnya setelah menggunakan _acceleration_ untuk mendapatkan momentum.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu, maaf Arthuria-san!"

Naruto menghindari serangan Maung dengan manuver ringan yang disertai perubahan pusat gravitasi pada kakinya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah _railgun_ tepat mengarah pada tubuh Maung. Karena proses pengubah listrik menjadi gaya elektromagnetik terlalu singkat, serangan itu tidak memiliki kekuatan penghancur masif. Tapi masih cukup untuk memberikan luka pada Maung.

Seraya melihat bagaimana kedua orang itu merespons percakapan dengan ringan, Arthuria _sweatdrop_.

"Jadi setelah _mana vein_?"

Maung melanjutkan, "Junjunganku — _Princess of Darkness_ menginginkan _mana vein_ untuk rencananya. Jadi kami diperintahkan menyerang Alessa."

Naruto dan Arthuria dengan cepat mencerna maksud ucapan Maung. Butuh beberapa detik bagi mereka untuk memahaminya secara sempurna. Tapi Naruto mendapatkan sedikit gambaran lebih cepat dan ingin memastikannya.

"Jadi itu artinya, kalian menyerang Alessa karena disana ada _Mana Vein_?"

"Semacam itu," Maung membenarkan.

Arthuria tersentak, "Tunggu! ada _mana vein_ di Alessa? Itu tidak mungkin benar. Kami —pihak kerajaan tidak pernah mendapatkan laporan semacam itu."

"Aku tidak mengetahui detailnya. Tapi _mana vein_ disembunyikan oleh tuan feodal terdahulu karena suatu alasan."

Naruto bertanya, "Tuan Feodal terdahulu? Apakah itu 3 generasi sebelumnya?"

"Oh! Kau mengetahuinya!"

Arthuria heran akan pertanyaan En, tapi ia lebih terkejut karena konfirmasi Maung. Dalam sepersekian detik, otak Arthuria bekerja sangat keras mengingat sejarah tuan feodal kota Alessa 3 generasi sebelumnya. Ia mengetahui sedikit banyak mengenai hal tersebut karena keluarga kerajaan menyimpan data-data para tuan feodal sejak awal kepemimpinan keluarga Pendragon. Tapi, tidak ada penjelasan pasti mengenai kemunculan _mana vein_ di Alessa.

' _Itu artinya, tujuan mereka adalah panti asuhan,_ ' pikir Naruto.

"Lalu, jika tujuan kalian adalah mendapatkan _mana vein_. Apakah itu artinya para monster memiliki teknologi yang maju untuk mengolahnya?"

Merespons pertanyaan En, Arthuria tidak kuasa menahan keterkejutannya (lagi). Teknologi mengolah _mana vein_ memiliki harga di sekitar 100 hingga 400 juta Gil. Itu jumlah yang sangat besar dan dapat membuat sebuah kerajaan bangkrut. Akan sangat gila jika kumpulan monster pecinta kerusakan memiliki kemampuan untuk membeli teknologi tersebut, itu akan jadi lebih buruk jika ternyata para monster dapat menciptakan alat itu sendiri.

"Tidak. Kami tidak menggunakan teknologi menjijikkan milik manusia. Salah satu dariku — _Count Corruption_ lain— memiliki kekuatan dari _seven deadly sins, Gluttony Beelzebub,_ dia bisa mengambil semua _mana vein_ tanpa kesulitan hahahaha~!"

"Tidak mungkin ..." Arthuria kehabisan kata-kata.

Naruto menajamkan matanya. Dia pikir, dia tahu siapa orangnya. Tapi untuk keamanan identitasnya sendiri, ia akan menyembunyikan dugaan tersebut sampai Azazel mengungkapkan pemikirannya pada eselon atas.

"Karena kau telah mengatakan sangat banyak, bukankah akan gawat jika aku atau tuan putri di belakangku memberitahukannya kepada tuan feodal dan raja?"

"Itu tidak—"

' _Sekarang!_ '

Secepat kilat, Arthuria mengaktifkan _Enhancement Agility, Great Enhancement Agility, Ekstremly Enhancement Agility,_ dan _Acceleration_. Sejak tadi, ia mengikuti semua percakapan itu bukanlah tanpa maksud. Arthuria telah menunggu masa _Guardian Fotress_ Maung usai dan menunggu datangnya kesempatan ini.

Jadi ketika kesempatan itu datang, Ia melakukan gerakan pertama dan terakhirnya semenjak pertarungan dimulai. Tubuhnya dalam sekejap terasa seringan kapas ketika merasakan otot kakinya mengerang kesakitan. Tapi Arthuria tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Dalam sekejap, Arthuria telah berada di depan Maung dan melakukan serangannya. Pedang kebanggaannya « _Divine Path-Excalibur First Form_ », membelah udara dengan sangat mudah menuju tubuh Maung.

" _Ex-Calibur!_ "

"—Apa!?"

Cahaya ilahi yang mistis tercipta dari bilah pedang Arthuria. Kekuatan dahsyat yang hanya dimiliki oleh « _Unique Weapon_ » memancar dengan agung ketika serangan tersebut mengenai Maung. Itu adalah serangan khusus milik _Excalibur_ yang hanya dapat digunakan setiap 24 jam sekali, kekuatannya relatif tapi sangat cocok melawan monster berjenis _evil_. Untuk Maung sendiri, ia terkejut dan tidak bisa bereaksi dengan baik.

 ***Sissh! *Duaaarg! *Braaaak!**

Tubuh setinggi 4 meter tersebut tidak kuasa menahan dampak serangan dan terhempas dengan kuat. Melihat hal tersebut, Arthuria pun tidak berdiam diri, ia ikut melesat ke tempat dimana Maung berada dan mengubah « _Imitation_ - _Unique Weapon_ » miliknya ke bentuk keduanya, « _Dual Battle Axe_ ».

Dengan perubahan tersebut, daya rusaknya meningkat ketika _Holy Power_ yang menjadi kartu as di mode pertama berkurang. Itu adalah perubahan yang signifikan dari sebuah senjata suci, tapi sepadan dengan _damage_ yang dihasilkan.

" _Heavy Strike!_ "

Arthuria menyerang dengan gencar Maung yang masih terdiam setelah menerima serangannya. Pancaran cahaya suci bersinar dengan terang ketika serangannya berayun, meningkatkan _damage_ yang dikeluarkan dari waktu ke waktu seperti sebuah badai.

' _Jadi keluarga kerajaan memang memiliki [Embryo]. Selain itu, Arthuria juga bisa menggunakan perubahan keduanya dengan sangat alami,_ ' pikir Naruto.

Ia kagum pada bagaimana Arthuria melakukan serangan. Naruto sengaja melakukan percakapan ringan untuk menurunkan kewaspadaan Maung dan Arthuria dengan sempurna mengeksekusi serangannya. Itu adalah pemilihan _timing_ yang tepat dengan kemungkinan _critical_ tinggi. Apalagi ketika melihat Maung yang belum bergerak, serangan sebelumnya — _Ex-Calibur_ — pasti memberikan dampak yang sangat besar hingga menciptakan kondisi [ _Knockdown_ ].

' _Aku mungkin terlalu meremehkannya. [Embryo] itu pastinya mirip dengan 'cewek gila itu', perbedaannya adalah Arthuria-san mendapatkan kekuatan karena kompatibilitas yang tinggi antara monster type evil_ — _Maung masuk jenis ini karena profesi Apostle of Darkness_ — _dan kekuatan suci, sedangkan cewek itu mendapatkan kekuatan dari damage yang diterimanya._ '

Tapi Naruto juga sadar, gerakan Arthuria luar biasa tidak normal. Dia menggunakan banyak _buff_ pada dirinya yang pada akhirnya memberikan beban pada tubuhnya sendiri. Jika ini terus berlanjut, sampai batas tertentu sang putri bisa saja mengalami lumpuh untuk beberapa bulan.

' _Belum lagi ..._ '

"Dasar rendahan! Beraninya kau memberikan serangan kejutan pada pertarungan yang adil!"

Efek [ _Knockdown_ ] telah usai dan Maung dapat bergerak kembali. Tangannya yang besar terkepal kuat ketika tinjunya dengan telak mengenai Arthuria yang mulai kesulitan bergerak. Untungnya, Arthuria dapat melakukan kuda-kuda bertahan pada saat-saat terakhir. Dia bisa mengurangi _damage_ meskipun tidak menghentikan tubuhnya terlempar sama jauhnya dengan bagaimana Maung terhempas sebelumnya.

Naruto segera bergerak, menangkap Arthuria, dan menghentikan momentum gerakannya selembut mungkin, "Kau tidak apa-apa tuan putri?"

"Tubuhku seperti akan hancur. Tapi bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk memanggilku Arthuria, En- _kun_ ," jawab Arthuria dengan nada merajuk yang 'samar'.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan senyum kecil di balik topengnya, tidak ada ketakutan atau rintihan dari suara gadis di gendongannya, ia pun masih peduli tentang bagaimana memanggil namanya. Itu agak lucu, sampai Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan ' _sedikit_ ' kekagumannya pada Arthuria.

"Itu serangan yang bagus Arthuria- _san_ ," ujar Naruto.

Meskipun Arthuria tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Ia cukup yakin bahwa En sedang tersenyum karena matanya menyipit dengan suasana yang lembut. Wajah Arthuria dalam sekejap berubah merah. Ia memalingkan mukanya dengan gugup.

"Te-Terima kasih."

"Tapi karena itu juga, Maung sekarang mengaktifkan salah satu kartu Trufnya."

"Eh?"

Arthuria menoleh pada Maung yang kini seperti kesetanan. Fisiknya memang tidak berubah. Tapi karena pupil matanya menjadi hitam kemerahan, itu memberikan atmosfer tidak menyenangkan yang sama dengan seekor banteng mengamuk.

" **Manusia tidak tahu malu! Menyerang dari belakang dan memberikan aku luka! Seharusnya kau paham bahwa ada batas dari ke kurang ajaran di sebuah pertempuran!** "

Maung menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Tampak sangat mirip dengan sesuatu yang akan meledak. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan berat ketika atmosfer di tubuhnya semakin meledak-ledak.

" **Aku bertarung untuk bersenang-senang! Tapi kau mengacaukannya! Sekarang, terimalah buah dari apa yang telah kau tanam!** _ **Wrathly Satan!**_ "

Targetnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Arthuria. Dia sangat marah sampai-sampai seluruh tubuhnya terasa mendidih.

 _ **"Wrathly Satan**_ **adalah** _ **skill**_ **yang hanya diberikan oleh** _ **Princess of Darkness**_ **kepada** _ **Count Corruption**_ **dengan profesi [** _ **Berserker**_ **]. Ketika kemampuan ini aktif, semua statistikku akan meningkat 10x lipat dan aku akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir secara sementara. Tapi, itu adalah konsekuensi yang sepadan dengan kekuatan yang aku terima. Dengan ini, manusia yang bernama En. Aku akan membunuh kau dan kekasihmu!"**

' _Eh! Ap-apakah kami memang terlihat seperti ke-ke-kekasih!?_ ' Secara tak terduga, Arthuria justru memikirkan kalimat terakhir Maung ketimbang peningkatan 10x lipat statusnya.

Dengan mengakhiri ucapannya, Maung sepenuhnya masuk ke kondisi [ _Berserk_ ]. Pada kondisi ini, miasma di sekujur tubuhnya seolah memadat dan memanifestasi bentuk seekor monster yang memancarkan kemarahan pada dunia. Lalu muncul tato dengan pola yang menyerupai makhluk hidup di tubuh Maung. Tato itu bergerak lincah, seperti seekor ikan yang berenang bebas di dalam air. Wujud fisik Maung pun ikut berubah. Ia menjadi lebih besar, ototnya membengkak dengan duri-duri yang mencuat layaknya _thorn armor_ , giginya berubah menjadi taring, dan kulit tubuhnya tidak lagi berwarna merah melainkan hitam.

Tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya selain " **Monster.** "

" _ **Groooooooooaaaaagggghhhhhh!**_ "

Arthuria membeku karena status [ _Fear_ ]. Kekuatan yang dirasakannya dari Maung telah meningkat ke level yang benar-benar berbeda. Itu bukan tingkat yang bisa dijamah oleh manusia, dan hanya mereka yang telah berada di puncak umat manusia —peringkat S— yang bisa mengatasinya.

"Ini sudah gawat."

"E-En- _kun_?"

Arthuria bertanya tanpa sadar ketika Naruto menurunkannya ke tanah. Dia sedikit terperangah ketika Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju Maung yang [ _Berserk_ ] seolah itu bukan masalah besar. Tapi, ucapan selanjutnya dari Naruto jelas-jelas memberikan dampak yang besar pada dirinya.

"Selamat tinggal Arthuria- _san_ , kau adalah gadis yang baik. Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan, _Baldr First Form_."

Kalimat terakhir yang Naruto ucapkan adalah salah satu ciri khas ketika seorang raja ingin menggunakan sebuah « _Unique Weapon_ », dan seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa dugaan Arthuria adalah kebenaran. Sebuah tato artistik yang sebelumnya tidak ada di punggung tangan Naruto kini muncul dan bersinar dengan terang. Tato itu memiliki pola meliuk-liuk unik berpadu dengan garis tegas yang berani.

Arthuria tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya.

 _'Pemilik senjata unik!? Dan ini adalah yang asli! Ap-Apakah dia seorang pu-putra mahkota dari kerajaan lain!?'_ Dia sangat terkejut.

Di sisi lain, Naruto telah memegang _Baldr_ pada bentuk pertamanya yang merupakan Bazoka. Kemudian, Ia pun berjalan perlahan dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan lirih ' _Limit ... cancel._ '

" _Strength Bullet._ "

Detik selanjutnya, bahkan tanpa disadari oleh Maung apalagi Arthuria, tubuh Maung telah hancur dengan sebuah lubang menganga di tubuhnya. Yang kemudian disusul dengan musnahnya setengah jumlah monster yang tersisa —2 ribu monster— menjadi debu.

"Eh?"

Arthuria tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. Semua monster itu menghilang dalam sekejap. Ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata, tetapi sudah jelas bahwa ini adalah perbuatan Naruto. Kejadian sekejap itu bahkan tidak lagi bisa disebut sebagai pembantaian, kata 'pembantaian' sendiri tampak lucu karena musnahnya semua monster hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Hanya setelah lewat setengah menit, semua monster telah hancur dan keberadaan Naruto tidak bisa lagi Arthuria rasakan. Tidak ada yang tersisa di padang rumput itu selain tanah yang lapang dan sebuah botol ramuan berwarna merah dengan memo 'Minumlah' di sampingnya.

"Ap-apakah dia seorang dewa!?" gumam Arthuria gugup, "Bahkan jika En- _kun_ bukan dewa, menahannya pada sebuah kerajaan pastinya sangat mustahil. Tapi ..."

Dia tidak tahu. Perasaan di dalam hatinya tampak bimbang karena mengetahui sedikit banyak kekuatan yang dimiliki En. Itu bukanlah level yang bisa disamakan dengan manusia lagi. Tidak mungkin dia bisa setara dengannya. Apakah mungkin ... Arthuria sendiri sudah bodoh karena menawarkan diri menjadi istrinya?

"Jika ... jika kami bertemu lagi ... tidak pantas bagiku menawarkan diri sebagai seorang istri. Itu adalah tindakan tidak tahu diri."

Arthuria menunduk dan merenung. Sangat jelas bahwa En sangat kuat. Selama hidupnya, dia yakin bahwa semua guru yang pernah ia temui lebih lemah dari En. Tidak ada keraguan akan hal tersebut. Lalu, untuk orang sehebat itu, apakah Arthuria pantas untuknya?

"Tidak mungkin aku pantas ..." dia menunduk frustrasi, tapi setelah menangkan hati dan pikirannya, sebuah tekad yang kuat membara di dalam dirinya. "Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menjadi **budak** -nya."

Di tempat yang agak jauh dari posisi Arthuria, Naruto terkejut bercampur syok karena ucapan putri tersebut.

" _WTF?_ "

* * *

 **[Medan perang, area sekitar tembok Alessa]**

Pasukan yang bertugas untuk melakukan serangan gerilya terus melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Mereka memancing perhatian monster yang berada di barisan terluar musuh dan menghabisinya sesegera mungkin. Meskipun sebagian besar monster telah kabur, skuad ini tidak bisa mengendurkan kewaspadaan mereka. Keberhasilan pasukan yang mempertahankan tembok bergantung pada kinerja skuad ini.

Satu monster, dua monster, tiga monster, empat monster. Nash tidak dapat menghitung lagi berapa banyak monster yang telah kelompoknya bunuh. Profesinya adalah _Warrior_ dan kemampuannya sangat bagus. Jadi, dia bisa menyelesaikan semua tugasnya ketika menyerahkan apa yang tidak bisa ia tangani pada kedua rekannya.

"Bagus! Karena kebanyakan monster telah kabur, yang masih di sini hanya sisa-sisanya. Kita akan menghabisi lebih banyak monster!"

"Ya!" kedua rekannya menjawab dengan semangat.

"Ini adalah Farming Monster terbaik ya 'kan Houl?"

"Benar sekali Albert."

Nash menyetujui ucapan keduanya, "Kita tidak bisa memburu monster dengan mudah karena peraturan _Guild_. Karena itu, gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin!"

"Baik!"

"Wokay!"

Masalah para _newbie_ biasanya adalah kesulitan membunuh monster karena kurangnya pengalaman tempur. Itu adalah hal yang wajar ketika mereka baru memulai karier sebagai petualang. Tapi untuk para petualang tingkat atas seperti _Party_ Nash, masalah mereka bukanlah membunuh monster, tetapi mencari mereka.

Mereka tidak boleh membunuh monster peringkat E ke bawah kecuali dalam kondisi khusus. Sebagai gantinya, Nash dan kawan-kawannya harus memburu monster dengan peringkat D atau lebih tinggi. Hal itu bukannya tanpa hambatan. Monster peringkat D ke atas biasanya memiliki kemampuan rasial sesuai jenis mereka. Memproduksi asam di mulutnya, berkamuflase dengan lingkungan, kekuatan yang sangat besar, dan masih banyak lagi. Terlebih, monster-monster ini biasanya tidak berada di dekat kota, membuat _Party_ _Adventure_ yang bersangkutan perlu pergi lama keluar kota dan mencari dengan petunjuk seadanya.

Ini terjadi karena adanya peraturan tidak tertulis di _Guild_ _Adventure_ dimana petualang dengan peringkat D ke atas tidak diperbolehkan memburu monster peringkat E ke bawah. Seandainya mereka ketahuan melakukannya, material dari monster yang mereka buru tidak akan dibeli oleh _Guild Advanture_ dan ada kemungkinan kartu _Guild_ mereka diblok dari server selama beberapa waktu. Jika kartu _Guild_ diblok, itu artinya kau tidak bisa keluar masuk kota dengan mudah (karena kartu _Guild_ digunakan sebagai tanda pengenal) dan tidak dapat menarik uang dari akun milikmu.

Sebagai petualang peringkat tinggi, tentu saja Nash mengetahui alasan dibalik peraturan tersebut. _Guild_ melakukannya untuk kebaikan para _newbie_. Mereka yang sangat asing dengan pertempuran biasanya kesulitan ketika berhadapan dengan monster. Mempertimbangkan hal tersebut, _guild_ _Adventure_ setuju untuk membiarkan para _wolfe_ dan _goblin_ yang merupakan monster terlemah ditangani para _newbie_ demi perkembangan mereka.

Lalu, apakah itu artinya petualang peringkat atas akan memburu _Wolfe_ seandainya tidak ada peraturan tersebut?

Tentu saja mereka melakukannya.

Walaupun _Wolfe_ tidak memiliki harga tinggi. Kemampuan tempur _Wolfe_ sangat rendah dan mereka biasa bertarung secara berkelompok. Jika kau menjual hanya satu ekor, keuntungan yang diterima memang sedikit. Lalu bagaimana jika kau menjual hingga 100 _wolfe_? Kira-kira seberapa banyak uang yang akan kau dapatkan? Itulah yang para petualang peringkat atas pikirkan.

Tapi, bukankah kawanan _wolfe_ sangat berbahaya? Bukan hanya pemula, _Party_ peringkat D katanya juga bisa mendapat masalah jika menghadapi _wolfe_ dalam jumlah besar.

Namun Nash adalah petualang peringkat C. Mereka ada di laga yang berbeda. Ada kesenjangan besar antara petualang peringkat D dan C. Membandingkan keduanya sama seperti membandingkan seekor kucing dengan seekor singa. Tentu saja, itu juga bisa artikan bahwa petualang peringkat C ke atas adalah senior dan peringkat D ke bawah merupakan junior.

Kelompok Nash tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan mereka dari perburuan monster-monster level rendah. Tidak ada yang lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan uang selain dari memburu monster lemah dalam jumlah besar!

" _Rookie_ itu benar-benar telah melakukan hal yang buruk," Nash bergumam pelan yang terdengar oleh kedua rekannya.

"Kau memikirkan pemula yang memakai kostum beruang?"

"Ya," Nash mendengus, "Padahal kami—para petualang peringkat atas sudah memberikan mereka—para _newbie_ area berburu yang stabil untuk meningkat pengalaman tempur mereka. Tapi beruang itu justru menghajar dan mempermalukan seniornya bahkan sebelum menjadi petualang sungguhan."

"Oh ayolah, kau sendiri juga tahu bagaimana sifat Dobarine," Houl melanjutkan sambil menghela nafas, "Dia orang yang bisa membuat masalah dengan mudah. Jadi tidak aneh jika satu dari sekian banyak kesempatan dia menuai apa yang telah dia tabur."

"Tapi tetap saja Houl! Tidak perlu sampai sejauh itu untuk mempermalukannya."

"Itu tidak relevan Nash. Dobarine lah yang mengganggu pemula itu. Kau tidak bisa menjadi keras kepala dan melimpahkan semua kesalahan hanya pada si pemula."

"Aku memang mendengar bahwa Dobarine lah yang memulainya. Tapi tidak perlu membawanya ke adu fisik 'kan? Mereka bisa membicarakannya secara baik-baik."

"Kau pikir, Dobarine hanya akan menerima kata-katanya?" tanya Houl jengkel.

Nash ingin menjawab ' _Dobarine akan menerimanya_ '. Tapi mengingat bagaimana sifat petualang bertubuh kekar itu, Nash mengurungkan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau sangat membela Dobarine, Nash." Albert menimpali, "Hanya karena dia pernah berada di bawah asuhanmu, bukan berarti kau harus mengatasi masalahnya juga 'kan? Jika kau terus melakukannya, Dobarine akan selamanya menjadi orang bermasalah."

Nash menatap Albert dengan tajam, "Apa maksudmu aku harus diam saja ketika rekanku dipermalukan?"

"Berpikir logislah!" Houl berseru keras, "Semua saksi mata mengatakan bahwa Dobarine lah yang memulai masalah. Si beruang tidak memiliki kesalahan apa pun. Dia menantang Dobarine dengan aturan yang adil di mana _Guild_ telah menyetujui pertempuran tersebut. Jika kau malah mencari masalah lagi, itu hanya akan menjadikannya semakin runyam."

"Houl, Aku bukannya mempermasalahkan Dobarine. Yang aku permasalahkan adalah sikap beruang itu. Dia adalah _newbie_ dan kita senior. Jika aku membiarkan seorang pemula mempermalukan seniornya, itu akan menjadi penghinaan untuk petualang peringkat atas lainnya."

Houl dan Albert terdiam. Mereka menatap Nash dengan perasaan yang sangat rumit. Keduanya tahu bahwa Nash agak _goblok_. Dia sudah menjadi petualang selama 10 tahun dan peringkatnya hanya C. Jika ada seseorang yang memiliki waktu selama itu, mereka pastinya sudah menjadi petualang peringkat B atau A.

Dalam segala aspek Nash telah memenuhi syarat untuk naik peringkat. Dia memiliki pengalaman, kekuatan tempur, kemampuan beradaptasi, dan pengetahuan. Tapi karena pikiran pendeknya, sangat sulit untuk naik peringkat bahkan setelah 4x melakukan tes.

"Nash, apa kau ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Azazel-san?"

Nash menjawab pertanyaan Albert acuh tak acuh. "Yah, dia memang mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mendengarkan sama sekali."

Spontan saja Houl menepuk jidatnya, "Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa mengganggu _rookie_ itu akan membuatmu mendapat hukuman dari _Guild_?"

"Eh! Aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya!"

' _Tentu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya, baka. Jika kau mengetahuinya, itu artinya kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Azazel,_ ' pikir Albert.

"Pokoknya, itulah yang terjadi. Jadi urungkan niatmu mengganggu _newbie_ itu."

Nash menggerutu tidak senang, "Ugh, tapi kenapa _Guild_ sangat memperhatikannya? Dia hanya seorang _newbie_."

"Perlu untuk kau ketahui. Meskipun peringkatnya masih E, kemampuannya sudah melebihi peringkat D. _Guild_ tidak mungkin membiarkan potensi sebesar itu mendapat masalah karena orang lain yang memulainya. Jadi urungkan saja niatmu, Nash."

Sebuah syok dialami oleh Nash. Dia berniat membuat perhitungan dengan beruang itu, tapi dirinya tidak pernah tahu bahwa _Guild_ sangat menjaga individu tersebut. Jika ini berlanjut, ada kemungkinan kartu _Guild_ nya diblokir. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan akses atas uangnya selama lebih dari seminggu. Tapi ... tapi ...

"Sialan!" Nash hanya bisa mengumpat.

Albert kemudian menoleh pada Houl yang dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

"Kau tahu, Nash. Ketika kau sedang ada masalah, cara termudah untuk melupakannya adalah dengan minuman dan membunuh monster. Karena saat ini minuman tidak mungkin, membunuh monster adalah yang terbaik, apa kau ikut?"

"Ya. Membunuh monster bisa meringankan stres," tambah Albert.

Nash menatap kedua rekannya, ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Kalian berdua benar. Ayo kita bunuh lebih banyak monster."

"Yosh!"

Mereka bertiga pun melanjutkan perburuan. Tapi mendadak, sebuah pilar cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dari dalam kota. Bentuknya sangat besar dan memanjang hingga menembus awan. Langit yang kala itu berwarna biru seketika berubah kehijau-hijauan dengan perasaan mistis yang kuat. Nash, Houl, dan Albert tertegun. Mereka memandangi pilar itu dengan seksama hingga tak menyadari kawanan _Orc Fighter_ tengah mendekat.

"Chick cwick ciik!"

Albert adalah yang pertama sadar.

" _Orc Fighter!_ "

Selanjutnya Houl dan terakhir Nash.

"Bersiap untuk bertempur!"

"Musuh adalah _Orc Fighter_! Jumlahnya 8!"

Itu terlalu banyak untuk mereka tangani. Nash menyadarinya. Jika ia melanjutkan, mereka bertiga pasti akan mati. Dia pun segera memberikan perintah mundur tanpa penundaan. Kedua rekannya merespons perintahnya dengan baik.

Untungnya, gerakan _Orc_ tidak terlalu cepat dibandingkan kekuatannya sehingga Party Nash dapat mundur tanpa terkena serangan fatal. Tapi, Albert yang berprofesi sebagai _Hunter_ mendengar suara asing yang tengah mendekat. Itu bukan monster apa lagi manusia. Ini sama seperti mesin. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Pandangannya kemudian terarah pada suatu benda aneh yang tengah mendekat.

' _Seekor monster? Bukan, ini adalah suara mesin,_ ' pikir Albert.

"Buchou! Akeno-san!"

"Aku mengerti Issei! _Power of Destruction_!"

"Baik! _Lightning Bolt_!"

Dua sihir yang tidak pernah Nash dan kawan-kawannya lihat keluar dari kereta aneh berwarna hitam dan menyerang 8 _Orc Fighter_. Serangannya sangat kuat dan memberikan dampak yang besar pada area dimana sihir itu mendarat. Tapi, dari 8 _Orc Fighter_ disana, hanya 3 yang meninggal. Untuk sisa _Orc_ lainnya, mereka tanpa ampun ditabrak oleh benda aneh yang mengeluarkan suara mesin tersebut.

Nash kehabisan kata-kata pada apa yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya terfokus pada benda hitam yang mirip kereta tersebut.

Kereta itu tidak memiliki kuda yang menariknya dan terbuat dari besi berwarna hitam mencolok dengan roda aneh yang tak pernah mereka lihat. Lebih dari itu, 3 individu yang mengendarai kereta itu jelas-jelas memiliki perlengkapan super yang membuat perlengkapan petualang peringkat C seperti mereka tampak usang.

"Si-Siapa kalian!?"

"Ben-Benda apa yang kalian naiki itu!?"

Ketiga pengendara kereta aneh itu menatap _Party_ Nash. Lalu satu-satunya lelaki di kelompok itu berbicara dengan suara tegas.

"Kami adalah _Party Blazing Dragon_ yang berasal dari kota Gaford. Namaku Issei, perempuan berambut merah ini adalah Rias, dan yang berambut hitam bernama Akeno. Tujuan kami adalah membantu Alessa."

"Gaford?" Nash merenung, "Apakah beritanya sudah sampai kesana? Tapi jika demikian, kenapa mereka hanya mengirimkan satu _Party_?"

"Tidak. Kami adalah _party_ pertama yang sampai, di belakang kami masih ada seribu _Adventure_ lagi yang akan datang sebagai bala bantuan."

Mendengar berita tersebut, _party_ Nash menunjukkan ekspresi ter-segarkan. Walau pun monster yang mereka bunuh akan berkurang jumlahnya, menyelamatkan kota adalah prioritas yang lebih tinggi. Jadi setiap bantuan akan diterima tanpa pandang bulu.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kalian akan ikut dengan kami menuju kota? sepertinya ada musuh yang menyerang dari dalam," Issei menawarkan tumpangan. Tapi Nash dan kedua rekannya menggeleng menolaknya.

"Tidak, kami ditugaskan untuk menghabisi musuh yang berada di luar pasukan utama. Sampai tugas kami benar-benar selesai, kami tidak bisa kembali ke kota."

"Begitu."

Issei mengangguk dengan sebuah penghormatan pada _Party_ Nash. Namun karena Issei tahu betapa lemahnya _Adventure_ di dunia ini, ia menjadi khawatir pada keselamatan 3 orang itu andai kata mereka bertempur dengan banyak monster. Ia pun memikirkannya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Untuk jaminan," Issei mengeluarkan 6 botol ramuan berwarna merah dari udara dan memberikannya pada Nash, "Ini adalah _potion_ , kau bisa menyiramnya pada lukamu."

"Po-potion!? Ka-kami tidak bisa menerima benda berharga ini!"

Issei memiringkan kepala bingung karena keengganan Nash, ' _Ini hanya potion peringkat rendah._ '

"Tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya terima saja. Kalau begitu, kami akan masuk ke kota dari gerbang yang tidak diserang."

 ***Bruum! Bruuum!**

Kereta hitam itu kemudian pergi dengan suara nyaring. Nash, Houl, dan Albert melihat kepergian mereka dalam diam. Pandangan mereka kemudian teralih pada 6 _potion_ di tangan Nash. Di _Edea_ ada banyak petualang dengan profesi _Wizard_. Tetapi sangat jarang yang menggunakan sihir penyembuhan. Teknik penyembuhan bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dipelajari hanya dari buku. Kau perlu datang ke Gereja setempat dan mendapatkan persetujuan dari _Priest_. Setelah itu kau juga perlu menguras cukup banyak uang untuk digunakan sebagai biaya ajar. Dengan semua modal dan usaha yang diperlukan untuk mempelajarinya, tentu saja ... ketika ada _Wizard_ dengan kemampuan _Healing_ di Guild, mereka akan segera direkrut oleh para petualang veteran.

Karena keberadaan _Wizard_ dengan kemampuan _healing_ sangat sedikit, keberadaan _potion_ menjadi salah satu barang konsumsi yang diwajibkan untuk seorang petualang miliki. Namun _Potion_ juga memiliki kondisinya sendiri. Resep pembuatannya dirahasiakan, bahan yang digunakan 'cukup' banyak, perlu kemampuan khusus untuk membuatnya, dan ramuan tersebut masuk 3 barang paling penting oleh petualang. Jadi wajar jika harga sebuah _potion_ sangat tinggi.

Tapi _Party Blazing Dragon_ memberikan **6** _potion_ sekaligus.

"Hanya sekaya apa mereka hingga bisa dengan santai memberikan kita barang berharga ini!?"

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

 **Penjelasan.**

 **1.** **Albino** adalah sebutan bagi penderita Albinism, **albinisim** adalah suatu kelainan pigmentasi kulit bawaan. Albino merupakan suatu kelainan pada produksi melanin yang menyebabkan penderitanya kekurangan melanin atau sama sekali tidak memiliki pigmen tersebut. Kondisi ini mengakibatkan warna rambut, kulit dan mata penderita terlihat sangat pucat atau cenderung putih.

Albino adalah penyakit dengan faktor **Bawaan** atau **Gen**. Selain kelainan pada kulit, kelainan yang dibawa pada gen Naruto membuatnya berbeda dari manusia normal. Ia memiliki kemampuan beradaptasi luar biasa pada berbagai kondisi dan kemampuan menyerap informasi dengan sangat cepat.

Ini adalah rahasia dari kekuatan Naruto. Dia dapat menyerap informasi dan beradaptasi. Jadi, ketika Naruto mempelajari sesuatu yang baru, ia dapat segera memahami dan mempraktikkannya dengan sempurna.

 **2\. GoT,** Game of Thorn.

* * *

Statistik Naruto

 **Name :** Naruto  
 **Race :** Human  
 **Level :** 171 **«** **121 Up»** **  
** **Main Job :** 《King of Destruction Lv124》 **«** **74 Up»**  
 **2nd Sub Job :** 《Destroyer Lv27》 **«** **27 Up»**  
 **1st Sub Job :** 《Breaker Lv20》 **«** **20 Up»**  
 **Embryo :** Baldr  
 **Rank Guild :** E

 **HP :** 11269 / 11269 **«** **9257 Up»** **  
** **MP :** 1960 / 1960 **«** **1305 Up»**

 **STR :** 16900 (+294060) **«** **262135 Up»** **  
** **VIT :** 2360 (+20178) **«** **18513 Up»** **  
** **DEX :** 3635 (+62159) **«** **55892 Up»**  
 **AGI :** 2260 (+38646) **«** **33997 Up»**  
 **INT :** 821 (+7020) **«** **5216 Up»**  
 **LUCK :** 720

 **Special Ability** **  
**• Electromaster

 **Money (Dimensional Storage) :** 108,899,250,000 Gil.  
 **Money (Guild Account) :** 701,000 Gil

* * *

 **Skill**

 **Non-Combat** **  
**• Another World Languages  
• Another World Writing  
• Dimensional Storage  
• Map Exploration  
• Appraisal  
• Disguise **«New»**  
• Limit **«New»**  
• Inventory **«New»**

 **Profesi Combat** **  
**• Right of Destruction  
• Declaration of War  
• Pile Driver **«New»**  
• Battering Ram **«New»**

* * *

• +650 all Statistik  
• +2100 STR  
• +30% STR  
• +20% Damage AOE  
• +50% All Statistik ketika melawan banyak musuh  
• +50% Damage senjata yang digunakan  
• -50% Konsumsi (Mana / uang) skill dan kemampuan [Embryo]  
• Kebal terhadap status Abnormal  
• Daya tahan senjata pengepungan dan senjata yang dipakai berkurang dengan lambat  
• +20% Damage Skill Pengepungan _ **  
**_• +20% Damage senjata pengepungan  
• +20% ketahanan pada serangan Elemental. _ **  
**_• +50% ketahanan Black Magic

* * *

 **Skill**

 **Declaration of War (Active),** _skill_ yang dapat menarik perhatian musuh dalam radius 500 meter. Ketika musuh terkena _skill_ ini, ada kemungkinan memberikan status [ _Berserk_ ] jika INT musuh berada di batas tertentu. _Cooldown :_ 15 Menit, Konsumsi MP : 50.

 **Right of Destruction (Passive / Active),** kemampuan khusus milik _King of Destruction_ yang dapat menghancurkan sesuatu 'yang tidak bisa dihancurkan' dengan syarat pertahanan musuh harus lebih rendah dari _damage_ milik _caster_. Efek _skill_ ini dapat diaplikasikan pada _skill_ dan _senjata_ _caster_.

 **Limit,** kemampuan yang digunakan untuk membatasi statistik pengguna.

* * *

 **A/N :** Yo! Chapter 20 Update! Di chapter ini, statistik Naruto meningkat pesat.

 _Lalu mungkin ada yang penasaran. Kok Naruto mendadak jadi OP banget?_

Jawabannya ada di statistik, _skill_ , dan kemampuan spesial Naruto.

Ada lagi, karena saat Naruto pakai kostum dia jadi super OP. Untuk ke depannya Naruto bakalan nge- _limit_ semua statistiknya sampai hanya berada di kisaran 1000 sampai 5000. Juga, inventori milik Naruto sudah terbuka, jadi ada kemungkinan Naruto bakal pakai perlengkapan selain kostum beruang ketika bertarung.

Ngomong-ngomong, statistik Naruto tanpa kostum beruang itu yang di luar tanda kurung. Selain dari besarnya statistik yang lain, HP dan MP Naruto itu _unyu_ banget. Jadi dia perlu hati-hati kalau enggak bisa langsung mati kena serangan fatal.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan** : Arthuria putri kedua, itu artinya ada putri pertama?

 **Jawaban** : Saya mau nanya. Jika Raja punya 3 anak, yang tertua laki-laki, kemudian perempuan, dan yang bungsu juga perempuan. Kira-kira, manggil anak kedua gimana? Apakah Putri pertama atau Putri kedua?

* * *

 **Pertanyaan** : _Damage_ _Railgun_ hanya 5k?

 **Jawaban** : Sejak awal pertempuran Naruto mengaktifkan _limit_ pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi _damage_ -nya memang berkurang drastis.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan** : Kasi gambaran kasar 50 ribu STR seberapa besar _damage_ -nya?

 **Jawaban** : 20 ribu STR menghasilkan 200 ribu damage. 50 ribu STR bisa menghasilkan 500 ribu damage. 100 ribu STR menghasilkan 1 juta damage. 300 ribu STR menghasilkan 3 juta damage. Ini damage standar dari serangan normal seperti pukulan, tamparan, dan tendangan biasa.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan** : Maung manusia juga?

 **Jawaban** : Maung bukan manusia, dia adalah monster yang telah berevolusi dari waktu ke waktu hingga menjadi [ _Chaos Warrior_ ]. Lagi pula, tinggi badannya aja 4 meter, kok bisa-bisanya disebut manusia :v

* * *

 **Pertanyaan** : Apakah ucapan Arthuria serius?

 **Jawaban** : Serius :v

* * *

 **Pertanyaan** : Apa Naruto akan pakai mode beruang hitam untuk mengalahkan count coruption ini soalnya dia keliatan kuat banget?

 **Jawaban** : Enggak. Sejak awal, Maung udah gak punya kesempatan untuk lawan Naruto.

* * *

Mungkin itu aja, lebih dan kurangnya saya minta maaf.


	21. Emperor Elder Tale

**[Someone POV]**

Pada hari itu aku sedang menjalankan _Quest_ yang diberikan oleh kapten _Knight_ kerajaan Alter. Ini adalah yang ke-sekian kalinya dia meminta bantuanku. Bicara jujur, _Quest_ nya tidak sulit, tapi karena aku diharuskan untuk melakukan perjalanan bolak balik dari desa ke desa, waktu yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan terbilang lama. Ini membosankan. Untuk mengatasi rasa bosan ketika menjalankan _Quest_ , aku mencoba mengubah sudut pandang dan berpikir bahwa ini adalah " _Tour_ Desa Kerajaan Alter".

Dan ternyata, itu berhasil.

Di desa bernama Algord, aku bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah seorang gadis di umur 11~14 tahun. Aku tidak mengetahui umur pastinya karena _avatar_ di _Elder Tale_ biasanya telah di _Re-work_ sedemikian rupa hingga berbeda dari penampilan di dunia nyata. Perlengkapannya sangat dasar dan dia tampak kebingungan melihat sekitar. Sekilas lirik, sudah jelas bahwa dia adalah seorang pemula. Mungkin malah _sangat_ pemula karena jarang ada orang yang memulai di sebuah _Village_ , kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk memulainya di _City_ atau _Capital_.

 _Yah_ , dia tidak ada hubungan denganku, jadi mari abaikan. Tapi, dia menghampiriku.

"Tolong ... tolong dengarkan permintaanku!"

Ah~

Berpura-pura menjadi pemula, bersikap menyedihkan untuk mendapatkan simpati, dan akhirnya meminta sesuatu. Aku sangat jengkel dengan orang semacam ini. _Elder Tale_ adalah permainan dimana segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Tidak perlu menjadi menyedihkan untuk menikmati dunia ini, kau hanya harus berjuang dan suatu hari nanti usahamu akan terbalas.

Tapi, saat ini aku hanya mengenakan pakaian biasa yang dapat dibeli di toko-toko grosir. Jadi tidak mungkin dia menghampiriku karena tahu aku adalah pemain lama. Lalu, apa yang tujuannya?

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"To-tolong bantu aku menyelamatkan seorang NPC."

"Sebuah _Quest_?"

Ini pola yang umum dimana NPC meminta pemain untuk menyelamatkan warga desa yang melakukan tindakan ceroboh dengan masuk ke dalam hutan penuh monster. Ketika kau menyelesaikan misi tersebut, kau akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa _Experience,_ meningkatkan kedekatan, dan sejumlah besar uang. Jika begitu keadaannya, maka aku sudah salah. Gadis ini bukanlah pemain, melainkan NPC yang memberikan _Quest_.

"Bu-Bukan. A-Aku adalah pemain, Aku tidak bisa memberikan _Quest._ Ta-tapi tolong ... tolong bantu aku menyelamatkannya ... hiks ... a-aku akan memberikan semua uangku ... hiks ... tapi ... tolong selamatkan NPC itu ... hiks ... dia ... sahabatku."

"..."

"Hiks aku mohon ... dia adalah sahabat hiks ... pertamaku."

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa _Elder Tale_ memiliki ke-realistisan yang sangat tinggi hingga dianggap sebagai VRMMORPG terhebat di abad ke-21, alasan itu di dukung dengan adanya AI NPC sangat natural seolah mereka benar-benar nyata. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang menganggapnya kenyataan (secara harfiah). Gadis ini ... hanya apa yang dipikirkannya ...

"Aku akan membantumu."

Aku pikir akan ada banyak pemain yang mau membantu seorang gadis muda seperti dia. Namun pada kenyataannya, Algord adalah desa yang tidak terlalu menarik sehingga tak banyak pemain yang berkunjung. Selain itu, ini bukanlah sebuah _Quest_ dimana mereka akan mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal, jadi sangat wajar jika orang-orang tidak tertarik melakukannya. Adapun masalah lain, tempat dimana NPC itu sendiri tidak normal. Ini bukan lagi hutan, melainkan sebuah _dungeon_ dengan monster level 200 adalah yang terendah.

Kendati demikian, aku tetap melakukannya karena rasa bersalah telah berpikir buruk pada gadis kecil itu. Untungnya, si NPC bersembunyi sepanjang waktu sampai bantuan datang, jadi dia baik-baik saja.

Nama NPC tersebut adalah Layfa, seorang _elf_ muda yang ceria dan _hyperactive_. Gadis itu (yang meminta tolong) sangat senang karena Lafya selamat.

Syukurlah~

Semenjak kejadian itu, terkadang aku membantu gadis tersebut menyelesaikan _Quest_ dan mengajarkan dasar-dasar permainan. Aku pikir dia akan melewatkan beberapa bagian karena yang aku ajarkan benar-benar detail. Tapi mengejutkannya, dia menyerap semuanya seperti spons kering. Lambat laun, hubungan kami semakin dekat dan karena aku tidak memiliki seorang adik, aku mulai menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri.

Ketika membuat _Guild_ , aku mengajaknya bergabung, dan dia menerimanya.

Setelah satu tahun, gadis tersebut menjadi mandiri. Dia menemukan rekan-rekan yang bisa dipercaya dan berpetualang ke segala penjuru. Terkadang dia menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa semua pelajaran yang diterimanya benar-benar berguna. Itu membuatku senang bahwa dia bisa menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya. Ngomong-ngomong, rekannya adalah laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku tidak mengetahui detailnya, tapi kupikir _adik_ ku menyukai si pria dan terlibat persaingan cinta dengan gadis lainnya.

 _Well_ , itu bukan masalahku. Selama pria itu tidak menyakiti _adik_ ku, aku akan angkat tangan dari masalah mereka.

Lalu suatu hari ... _party_ _adik_ ku terbunuh oleh PK ... dan sahabat NPCnya —Layfa mati.

 _Adik_ ku tidak bermain selama sebulan.

Dan suara yang aku dengar dari telefon sangat serak penuh kesedihan.

 **Para _bajingan brengsek_!**

Aku menghubungi perempuan yang menjadi rekan _party_ -nya.

"Ku serahkan padamu, tolong dukung dia sampai keadaannya lebih baik."

" _Tidak perlu meminta, sudah pasti aku akan mendukungnya._ "

"Terima kasih."

" _Bukan masalah. Dia adalah sahabatku._ "

"Dan juga rivalmu."

" _Iya. Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Hmmm ... aku jadi penasaran._ "

"Penasaran?"

" _Hu'um, jika aku yang memenangkan persaingan ini, apakah kau akan marah padaku karena membuatnya sedih?_ "

"Aku tidak akan marah padaku."

" _Sungguh?_ "

"Ya. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

" _Oh, terima kasih. Kupikir kau akan marah._ "

" **Tapi akan kubunuh pria itu.** "

Ada jeda setelah aku mengatakannya. Tapi suara perempuan di seberang telepon kembali terdengar.

" _Ka-Kau bercanda 'kan?_ "

"Tentu saja aku bercanda. Tidak mungkin aku membunuhnya karena telah menyakiti hati _adik_ ku. Setidaknya **, aku harus menyiksanya dulu sampai dia memohon untuk mati.** "

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Aku bercanda."

" _TIDAK, AKU YAKIN KAU SANGAT SERIUS BARUSAN!_ "

"..."

" _KAU TIDAK BISA MEMBALAS, ITU ARTINYA KAU SERIUS!_ "

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

" _JANGAN KABUR!_ "

"Syukurlah dia menemukan teman sepertimu. Itu membuatku tenang."

" _JANGAN MENGALIHKAN PEMBICARAAN!_ "

"Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda."

" _ITU KARENA KAU TIDAK TAMPAK SEPERTI SEDANG BERCANDA!_ "

" _Woa_ ~ tenang, jika kau terus teriak, wajahmu akan terlihat lebih tua dari umurmu."

" _Ugh, itu menjengkelkan karena kau yang mengatakannya._ "

" _Yah_ , itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

" _Baiklah. Tapi ... aku juga penasaran, apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu pada mereka?_ "

"Tentu saja. **Aku akan menghancurkan mereka sampai ke intinya.** "

"..."

"..."

" _Kau sedang bercanda?_ "

 ***Tut Tut Tut ...**

Aku berdiskusi dengan anggota _Guild_ ku.

Anggota _Guild_ ku hanya 5 orang. Selain aku dan adikku, mereka sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut anggota. Ketiga orang itu memaksa masuk ke _Guild_ ku dan melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Pada awalnya, kupikir mereka tampak seperti orang-orang bermasalah. Tapi ketika ada anggota _Guild_ mendapat masalah, mereka akan membantu tanpa mengeluh. Dan meskipun aku mengatakan ' _melakukan apa yang mereka mau_ ', mereka bertiga tidak pernah menimbulkan masalah pada _Guild_. Ada pun sisi buruknya, hanya **aku** yang benar-benar mereka ganggu, _kamvret_.

Kami membicarakan masalah yang dihadapi oleh _adik_ ku dan kami mendapat sebuah kesimpulan.

Musuh kami bukan lah PK sembarangan. Kemampuannya cukup tinggi untuk bisa mengalahkan _party_ _adik_ ku dan dia berasal dari _Guild_ PK yang disegani di Niflheim. Jika kami tidak memikirkannya dengan serius, masalah ini akan menjadi berlarut-larut.

Keputusan pun dibuat.

Deklarasi perang.

Kami mengerahkan kekuatan penuh _Guild_ untuk melakukannya. Para _Homunculus_ peringkat rendah akan menyamar dan mencari informasi, sedangkan _Homunculus_ peringkat tinggi mendapat misi pengintaian dan menyelidiki semua detail yang tidak bisa dilakukan _Homunculus_ peringkat rendah. Setelah semua informasi penting didapatkan, anggota _Guild_ ku mengevakuasi para NPC Niflheim tanpa disadari.

Untungnya, si _jutek_ punya kemampuan yang sangat praktis. Aku harus memujinya setelah ini selesai. Tapi ... semoga saja dia tidak jadi besar kepala.

Lalu ...

" _ **Pilihlah antara bersujud dan minta maaf atau hancur dan binasa. Kuberi waktu 10 menit untuk memutuskan.**_ "

... orang-orang _brengsek_ itu membuat pilihan sesuai perkiraanku.

Aku menghancurkan ibu kota Niflheim dan mencari semua rekan bajingan itu. Membunuh satu bajingan, lalu datang lebih banyak bajingan. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak aku melakukannya, mereka tidak pernah habis. Ini adalah situasi yang gawat. Tapi aku tidak gentar. Semakin banyak jumlah mereka, maka semakin banyak yang bisa kubunuh.

Benar ... tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun.

Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan. Bunuh. Hancurkan.

Negara bebas hukum, Niflheim? 10 Superior? Gudangnya PK? Kekuatan militer yang menjadi ancaman negara lain? Negara terkuat di benua barat? Lalu kenapa?!

 **Kalian menyakiti adikku!**

Kesalahan bawahan adalah kesalahan atasan. Karena atasan tidak bisa mengendalikan bawahannya, jangan salahkan aku jika negara yang kalian buat hancur menerima hukumannya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

 **[Issei POV]**

Setelah menyapa _Party_ yang kabur dari kawanan _Orc Fighter_ , kami pergi menuju Alessa.

Alessa adalah kota yang berada di perbatasan negara dengan frekuensi serangan monster yang tinggi, sehingga sangat wajar jika temboknya dibangun melebihi yang ada di kota Gaford. Pemandangan dari tembok besar yang membentang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dan aku bersiul karenanya. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya tembok tersebut, ribuan monster dengan tinggi yang bervariasi membuatku berpikir bahwa tembok tersebut masih belum cukup untuk menahan mereka.

Rias _Buchou_ tiba-tiba berkata, "Dengan monster sebanyak itu, aku jadi teringat _Event Flood_."

"Benar, ini sangat mirip dengan _flood_ ," tambah Akeno- _san._

Ah, aku jadi mengingatnya.

 _Event Flood_ adalah acara dimana monster-monster yang hidup di reruntuhan kuno, [ _Dungeon_ ] meluap karena kelebihan miasma. Mereka keluar dari situs dan menyerang kota sekitar tanpa memiliki alasan khusus. Pada saat seperti ini, para _player_ akan mendapatkan _emergency quest_ untuk mempertahankan kota dan membunuh tiap monster yang mendekat. Walau terdengar simpel, tapi _quest_ ini benar-benar konyol. Jumlah monster yang menyerang bisa mencapai puluhan ribu, level terendah mereka adalah level 200, dan ada lebih dari 10 UBM _ **[1]**_ di antara mereka dengan peringkat antara _Epic_ dan _Legendary_. Dengan semua kekuatan itu datang padamu sebagai musuh, adalah hal yang mustahil mempertahankan kota.

 **[1. Unique Boss Monster]**

Untuk mereka yang tidak mengetahui apa pun sampai _event_ ini dimulai, kemungkinan mempertahankan kota tidak lebih dari 10%. Tapi bagi mereka yang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya —mengawasi jika ada tanda-tanda kemunculan _flood_ sebelum _emergency quest_ diberikan, mempersiapkan perlengkapan jauh-jauh hari, dan memanggil para _Superior_ jika memungkinkan— mereka memiliki peluang lebih dari 70% untuk mempertahankan kota.

 _Event Flood_ dan kejadian ini agak sama. Namun ...

"Jelas ada perbedaan besar dalam skala keduanya," ujarku jujur.

"Tentu saja, Issei- _baka_. Di _Elder Tale_ kemunculan monster bisa terjadi dengan mudah karena itu adalah permainan. Tapi di sini, dimana monster perlu berkembang biak agar dapat memperbanyak jumlah, 1.000 sampai 20.000 monster sudah bisa disebut sebagai jumlah yang spektakuler." Akeno- _san_ melanjutkan, "Apalagi mengingat ini adalah kenyataan, orang normal tidak mungkin menghadapkan diri dalam sebuah pertempuran berisiko melawan banyak monster hanya karena poin konstribusi. Nyawa mereka hanya satu, dan setelah meninggal tidak mungkin bisa hidup kembali."

"Tapi tentu saja ada pengecualian," sanggahku.

 _Origin of Life_ , _potion_ yang digunakan untuk menghidupkan pemain yang mati dengan jeda kurang dari 1 jam. _Potion_ ini tidak memiliki efek samping dan sering digunakan oleh pemain-pemain tingkat menengah ke atas. Cara pembuatannya cukup rumit dan hanya bisa dibuat oleh mereka yang memiliki [ _High Rank Job_ ] Alkimia. Harga pasar untuk _item_ ini berkisar 10 juta Gil per _potion_.

Ada pun _item_ lain yang digunakan untuk _revive_ selain _Origin of Life_ adalah _Revive Potion_ dan _Dragon Blood Potion._ Keduanya punya perbedaan harga signifikan karena variasi efek yang diberikan. _Revive Potion_ memiliki harga 4 hingga 5 Juta Gil. _Dragon Blood Potion_ punya harga 30 hingga 150 juta Gil. _Revive Potion_ dapat digunakan setelah pemain meninggal kurang dari 4 jam, tapi sebagai gantinya _Experience_ akan berkurang sekitar 20~50%. Sedangkan _Dragon Blood Potion_ memiliki jangka waktu yang sama dengan _Origin of Life,_ tapi sebagai efek tambahan ... semua statistik pemain yang dihidupkan menggunakan _Dragon Blood Potion_ akan bertambah sebesar 10%~50% selama 1 hari dunia nyata -yang sama dengan 4 hari di _Elder Tale_.

Kemampuan untuk menghidupkan pemain dan NPC tidak hanya berasal dari _Potion_. Ada metode lain yang bisa digunakan seperti menjadi [ _High Rank Job_ ], _Priest_ atau _Pristess_ dari _Cleric Job Grup_ atau melakukan ritual kuno yang menukarkan 1 juta Gil untuk sebuah nyawa. _Yah_ , ritual kuno sangat diminati oleh banyak pemain karena murahnya biaya yang diperlukan. Tapi karena tata cara melakukan ritual sangat langka dan rahasia, hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melakukannya.

Mungkin itu saja yang aku ketahui.

Tunggu ...

Setelah aku ingat-ingat kembali, selain cara-cara di atas masih ada satu metode lagi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang biasa dan hanya satu dari empat _Emperor Elder Tale_ yang dapat menggunakannya. Ini hanya rumor, tapi sudah banyak yang membuktikannya. [ _Wrath_ ] yang dulu pernah menghancurkan ibu kota negara bebas hukum - Nilfheim memiliki sebuah _item_ _Grade Legendary Ancient_ karena mendapat MVP _ **[2]**_ ketika melawan _Superior_ UMB dari _Underworld,_ sang _King of Titan, Kronos._ Item tersebut bernama _Ruler of Tartarus_ , memiliki 4 kemampuan, satu yang sudah di konfirmasi adalah kemampuan untuk menghidupkan pemain, NPC, atau Monster tanpa mendapatkan penalti. Sedangkan sisanya masih dipertanyakan.

 _ **[2. Most Valuable Player]**_

Berbicara tentang _Emperor_ , di _Elder Tale_ ada empat _emperor_ yang kekuatannya tidak tertandingi. Mereka semua adalah pemain yang menyandang gelar _superior_ , baik profesi maupun tahapan [ _Embryo_ ]-nya. Di dalam _Elder Tale_ tercatat ada lebih dari 10 ribu pemilik _[Superior Job]_ dan seribu [ _Embryo_ ] di tahap _Superior._ Dan hanya 4 orang yang berdiri di atas semua orang layaknya kaisar. Mereka sangat spesial, berbeda satu sama lain, dan memiliki ciri khas yang sangat unik.

 _Emperor_ pertama adalah[ _Pride_ ]sang _Illusion Master_ yang bisa mengubah ilusi menjadi kenyataan atau sebaliknya. _Emperor_ kedua adalah [ _Sloth_ ] sang _God_ yang dapat menciptakan objek imaginatif dari ketiadaan. _Emperor_ ketiga merupakan [ _Glutton_ ] sang _Ability Collector_ yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyimpan _skill_ dari setiap makhluk yang **dimakan**. Dan _Emperor_ terakhir adalah [ _Wrath_ ] sang _Destroyer_ yang telah mengubah Niflheim menjadi kawan raksasa dengan satu _skill_.

Seperti julukan yang disebutkan di atas, empat _Emperor_ merupakan pemilik gelar _Seven Deadly Sins_ yang disebut sebagai pemain terburuk di _Elder Tale_.

Terburuk?

Tentu saja. Memangnya apa kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya? [ _Pride_ ]kuat tapi sangat sombong. _Sloth_ sangat malas dan hanya menyuruh anak buahnya melakukan semua pekerjaan. [ _Glutton_ ] sangat rakus dan akan **memakan** apa pun di sekelilingnya untuk mendapatkan _skill_. Dan [ _Wrath_ ]... dia adalah yang terburuk. Ketika dia marah, rasionalitas tidak berguna lagi. Dia akan memburumu, menghancurkan, dan mengulanginya lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi lagi sampai kau merasa ketakutan hanya untuk memasuki _Elder Tale_.

Huh, sekarang bukan saatnya membahas betapa mengerikannya empat kaisar _Elder Tale._

"Ya. Untungnya, kita memiliki _pengecualian_ tersebut." ujar _Buchou_ , "Tapi karena barang konsumsi sangat terbatas, kita perlu menghemat dan menggunakan hanya ketika sangat diperlukan."

Seperti yang Rias _Buchou_ katakan, barang konsumsi semacam _Origin of Life_ dan _Revive Potion_ yang kami miliki bukannya tidak terbatas. Total yang masih kami simpan adalah 400 untuk _Revive Potion_ dan 100 untuk _Origin of Life_. Untuk sesaat, jumlah tersebut tampak banyak. Tapi kami tidak mengetahui cara pembuatan atau pun eksistensi dari kedua ramuan tersebut di dunia ini, membuatnya mustahil untuk dipasok setelah habis. Oleh sebab itu, kami harus menghematnya.

"Itu —menghemat— tidak bisa dihindari," balasku.

"Pokoknya, untuk saat ini kita perlu memikirkan cara mengatasi masalah Alessa. Jumlah monster memang tidak mencapai puluhan ribu, tapi ada perbedaan level yang besar di antara kita."

"Itulah kenapa, aku sudah mengaktifkan _Ddraig_ bahkan sebelum kita mendekati kota. Saat ini, semua statistikku hampir mencapai 4 digit."

"Sangat bagus Issei _-kun_."

"Dengan begini, kami tidak akan khawatir dengan garis depan," Akeno _-san_ kemudian menambahkan, "Sebagai persiapan, jangan lupa untuk menggunakan _Lifesaving Brooch_ dan _Dragon Scale Ward._ Meskipun kita telah menutupi kekurangan level menggunakan perlengkapan _Grade Mythology,_ bukan berarti kita perlu mengambil risiko yang tidak perlu."

"Terima kasih Akeno _-san_ , aku sudah memakainya."

Saat dalam perjalanan ke sini, Rias _Buchou_ dan Akeno _-san_ memberitahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Menurut _Buchou_ , monster-monster yang kami lawan di Gaford —monster _corruption_ — bukanlah monster biasa. Mereka awalnya adalah monster normal, tapi setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari _Apostle of Darkness_ , mereka menjadi lebih kuat dan dapat berevolusi ke jenis yang lebih tinggi.

Masalahnya di sini bukan monster-monster itu, melainkan keberadaan para _Apostle of Darkness_ yang bukan sebuah candaan. Mereka ada utusan kejahatan dengan tugas membawa dunia ke kehancurannya. Tujuan akhir mereka adalah membinasakan semua makhluk sesuai dengan keinginan _Prince of Darkness_ dan dalam rangka untuk melakukannya, para _Apostle of Darkness_ tidak akan segan meracuni ratusan ribu hingga jutaan monster.

Tujuan kami adalah mengalahkan _Apostle of Darkness_ dan membela kota. Tapi melihat betapa besar ancaman yang diberikan, mengalahkan _Apostle of Darkness_ menjadi prioritas tertinggi. Aku kemudian menatap pilar kehijauan yang menjulang tinggi dari dalam tembok kota.

"Apakah _Buchou_ pikir pilar itu ada hubungannya dengan _Apostle of Darkness_?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikan karena kekurangan informasi. Tapi aku yakin itu perbuatan mereka."

Aku menaikkan alis, jika memang tidak ada informasi, kenapa begitu yakin? Apakah itu normal? Aneh. Seolah mengerti kebingunganku, Akeno _-san_ yang duduk di kursi belakang menjawab dengan bangga.

"Itu yang dinamakan intuisi wanita."

"Intuisi wanita?" Aku bertanya penasaran. Tapi ...

" _Fufufu_ ~ aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena kau tidak mungkin memahaminya, Issei _-kun_." Akeno _-san_ menjawab seolah aku benar-benar tidak akan memahaminya. Sebagai seseorang yang telah menempuh pendidikan khusus, aku cukup yakin dengan kemampuanku.

"Tapi aku cukup pintar memahami sesuatu, Akeno- _san_."

"Tidak, kau tidak akan bisa memahaminya," balas _Buchou_ yang duduk di sebelahku dengan percaya diri.

Apa ini? Akeno _-san_ dan Rias _Buchou_ memiliki pendapat yang sama? Apa intuisi wanita adalah kemampuan spesial yang tidak mungkin teorinya aku mengerti? Tidak mungkin. Aku 100% yakin bisa memahaminya.

Rias _Buchou_ kemudian menambahkan, "Jika kau bisa memahaminya, kau pasti tahu perasaan kami padamu."

Hanya itu? Jika begitu adanya, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa aku bisa memahami intuisi wanita 'kan?

"Tentu saja, kalian adalah keluargaku yang berharga. Memangnya ada lagi?" Jawabku yakin.

Karena aku menganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku, sudah tentu mereka juga berpikir demikian 'kan? Aku nyaris menyeringai karena menjawabnya dengan benar huhuhuhu-Huh?

Untuk beberapa alasan, Akeno- _san_ dan Rias _Buchou_ menghela nafas seperti tertekan.

"Akeno, apa kita yang salah di sini?"

"Tidak _Buchou_ , Issei lah yang otaknya bebal."

' _Huh?_ '

"Sudah ku duga. Ini benar-benar membuat frustrasi."

"Ya, jalan kita masih panjang."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Aku berseru pada mereka, "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Akeno _-san_ masih menghembuskan nafas berat, "Lupakan saja Issei. Kau tidak akan paham. Dari pada itu, bisakah kau membawa kita masuk ke kota tanpa bentrok dengan monster? Tujuan kita adalah mencapai pilar hijau itu."

Benar, masalah pilar lebih penting.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi bagaimana dengan penjaga? Mereka pasti curiga jika kita memasuki kota di situasi sekarang."

"Jangan pedulikan. Kota sedang berada di situasi siaga, mereka akan menerima setiap bantuan yang diberikan tanpa mengeluh. Bahkan jika kita berkonflik dengan mereka, kita bisa membuktikan diri bahwa ini dilakukan karena memang diperlukan."

Aku memikirkan ucapan Akeno _-san_.

' _Yang dikatakannya benar._ '

"Okay."

Aku menginjak pedal gas dan memacu mobilku lebih cepat lagi menyusuri jalan lain memasuki kota. Monster tampaknya tidak memiliki komandan yang memberi perintah, mereka hanya menyerang gerbang selatan, membiarkan gerbang timur dan barat tanpa tersentuh.

Jika aku menjadi komandan pasukan monster, aku akan mengepung Alessa dari segala sisi dan menggunakan monster besar seperti _troll_ untuk mengangkat senjata pengepungan. Dengan persiapan yang matang, menghancurkan tembok akan menjadi perkara mudah. Namun, itu bukan urusanku. Aku yang saat ini mengendarai _mound_ tipe mobil memutuskan untuk menuju gerbang barat dimana pilar cahaya itu berada di posisi terdekat.

Saat kami sudah memasuki kota, muncullah masalah lain.

"Kita tidak tahu jalan-jalan di sini!"

Aku bertanya pada Akeno _-san_ yang berteriak, "Tidak bisa kah kita lurus saja menuju pilar itu?"

"Tidak bisa Issei _-kun_. Kita hanya akan menabrak perumahan jika melakukannya."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Sepertinya ada yang akan mengantar kita, berhenti di depan sana Issei," kata _Buchou_ sambil menunjuk ke kejauhan.

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk _Buchou_ dan melihat ada sepasang (yang tampak seperti) kekasih menuju ke arah kami. Mereka memakai _Light Armor_ dan _Leather Armor_ dengan senjata yang ditarik keluar. Aku pikir itu wajar bagi mereka menjadi sangat waspada mengingat _Mound_ tipe mobil belum ada di zaman ini. Oleh sebab itu, aku menghentikan laju mobilku. Dari sini adalah tugas ketua tim untuk menjelaskan situasinya.

' _Jika yang datang hanya laki-laki, tentu saja aku yang harus maju. Tapi karena mereka adalah laki-laki dan perempuan, tidak perlu merasa khawatir._ '

Segera, _Buchou_ membuka pintu mobil dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, _Mound_ yang kupakai saat ini bernama _DL004_ _ **[3]**_ , buatan orisinal kekaisaran Dryfe yang terkenal akan kemajuan teknologinya. DL004adalah tipe mobil sport yang biasa dipakai untuk _rally_. Interiornya dimodifikasi dengan sihir dan ada banyak tambahan untuk menunjang kenyamanan _player_. Selain dari pada itu, DL004 juga dapat melaju hingga kecepatan 450 Km/jam pada medan datar tanpa halangan. Harganya sekitar 500 Juta Gil. Cukup mahal, tapi sepadan dengan semua fasilitas yang diberikan.

 _ **[3. Dryfe Lancer 004]**_

"SI-SIAPA KALIAN!?"

Rias _Buchou_ tidak menjawab, dia mengeluarkan tanda pengenal dari saku dan memperlihatkannya. Walaupun jarak kami agak jauh, perempuan yang bersama laki-laki itu jelasnya adalah seorang _Archer_. Matanya yang besar menyipit ketika membaca (sebenarnya menyamakan _template_ -nya saja) tanda pengenal _Buchou_.

"Mereka petualang!"

" _Ahhh_ ~ syukurlah!"

Setelah si gadis mengatakannya, si laki-laki menurunkan kewaspadaannya dengan bahu yang rileks.

"Kami _Party Blazing Dragon_ dari kota Gaford. Maksud kedatangan kami adalah untuk menjadi pasukan bantuan. Saat ini hanya _party_ ini yang telah tiba, tapi di belakang kami ada ribuan petualang yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini."

"Ri-Ribuan?"

"Ya! _Guild_ _Master_ cabang Gaford memobilisasi 2.000 petualang sebagai bala bantuan, dan dari yang aku dengar ... kerajaan akan mengirim lebih dari 10 ribu orang untuk mempertahankan Alessa yang merupakan garis batas dengan _Dark Conrinent_."

Mendengar berita yang _Buchou_ sampaikan, kedua petualang itu menunjukkan ekspresi sangat bahagia. Aku bisa memahaminya, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang.

"Lalu, aku akan mengeluarkan bom hijau dan memberitahu Azazel- _sama_ secepatnya." Si pria berkata sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti bom dari ranselnya.

"Tunggu, sebelum kalian pergi, bisakah kalian menunjukkan jalan menuju pilar hijau di sana?" tanya _Buchou_ sambil menunjuk pilar di kejauhan.

"Kalian akan pergi ke sana?"

"Benar."

Kedua petualang itu saling pandang, lalu berkata, "Kemungkinan tempat itu adalah wilayah musuh, apakah kalian akan tetap pergi?"

"Ya." jawab _Buchou_ mantap.

"Kalau begitu, ak—" belum sempat si laki-laki menyelesaikan ucapannya, petualang perempuan di sampingnya memotong.

"—Tidak Arnold. Aku yang akan menemani mereka ke sana. Lebih baik kau memberi tahu Azazel mengenai bala bantuan dari kerajaan."

"Tempat itu berbahaya, Diana. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu ke sana."

"Justru karena tempat itu berbahaya, aku lah yang harus pergi. Kau adalah kelas _warrior_ sedangkan aku _Archer_. Jika keadaan menjadi gawat, tentunya kau tahu siapa di antara kita yang memiliki peluang kabur paling besar."

"Tapi Diana ..."

"Jangan khawatir, Arnold. Aku pasti akan kembali."

"Mumumu ... baik ..."

 _Hei_ , ini tidak seperti kami sedang menuju ke neraka tahu!

Setelah mengucapkan perpisahan yang sangat dramatis, si _Archer_ —Diana menuntun kami. Dia kemudian menceritakan apa yang terjadi selagi aku mengendarai DL004. Dari apa yang dikatakan Diana, pilar cahaya itu berasal dari panti asuhan yang dikelola oleh seorang nenek bernama Bow. Tempat itu berada di pinggiran dan bangunannya sudah cukup rapuh. Ada bangunan lain di sekitarnya, tapi sepeninggalan para pemiliknya, bangunan-bangunan tersebut menjadi tak lebih dari rumah kosong.

Sekitar 15 menit melaju, akhirnya sampailah kami di daerah pinggiran kota.

" _Oh my,_ saat kupikir tidak ada yang akan datang ... kelompok yang menarik justru muncul," ujar seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang berdiri di tengah pilar cahaya. Wajahnya tampan, tapi dia punya sinar yang memancarkan kegilaan. Pakaiannya cukup bagus walau telah robek di beberapa bagian. Aku penasaran ...

"Ri-Riser Phenex-sama!"

* * *

 **[Tembok Alessa, Skuad yang mempertahankan dinding]**

Tembok kota terus digempur oleh monster tanpa henti. Para pejuang bekerja sangat keras menahan monster-monster yang tidak masuk akal. Selama waktu tersebut, setiap _Wizard_ yang cukup mengisi _mana_ nya akan kembali melancarkan sihir sesuai kebutuhan. Adapun ramuan pemulih _mana_ yang disuplai oleh _Guild_ telah berkurang setengahnya. Jika mereka kehabisan ramuan sebelum semua monster dikalahkan, pertarungan akan menjadi lebih sulit.

 ***Swush! *Sracth! *Craaat!**

Tombak yang tergenggam di tangan Azazel mengayun dengan kuat menebas tangan monster yang mencoba untuk menggapai tembok. Tubuh berlapis _armor_ yang kini telah bermandikan cairan merah dan hijau terus bergerak menyerang monster-monster berukuran sedang yang telah menaiki tembok. Dia mengacungkan tombaknya, menusuk kepala seekor _goblin_ ketika mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya pada seekor _Kobold Warrior_ di sampingnya.

Azazel bertarung seolah-olah tidak ada hari esok, dia berkali-kali menggunakan sihir pendukung, melesat bagaikan binatang buas, dan menyebabkan otot tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan. Seharusnya dia beristirahat, tubuhnya sudah tidak muda lagi, dan batasannya sudah semakin dekat. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti sampai semua monster di atas tembok di bersihkan. Azazel harus melakukannya selama tubuhnya masih bisa bergerak.

Di belakangnya, sekelompok unit gabungan penjaga dan petualang mengikuti Azazel dengan mantap. Mereka memang tidak sekuat sang _Guild_ _Master_ mantan petualang peringkat A, tapi dengan kerja sama dan kelebihan dalam jumlah, sedikit demi sedikit mereka mengikis jumlah monster.

Kendati pilar hijau muncul dari pinggiran kota, para petualang dan penjaga hanya menjalankan tugas sesuai dengan perintah. Mereka menyerahkan cara menangani pilar tersebut pada komandan pasukan -Azazel.

Azazel jengkel, ' _Sial, tangan kami sudah terlalu penuh._ '

Dia ingin mengirimkan pasukan ke panti asuhan untuk memastikan keadaan Baraqiel. Tapi tidak bisa melakukannya, semua orang sangat sibuk menahan monster yang mati-matian menembus tembok. Dia frustrasi, tapi tidak bisa ditunjukkan karena posisinya sebagai komandan.

Azazal kemudian berhenti karena ada seseorang yang berlari padanya.

"Azazel- _sama,_ sebuah kereta hitam yang aneh melaju dengan cepat menuju gerbang barat."

Azazel tidak mengetahui keberadaan kendaraan Issei. Dia berada di garis depan, dimana visinya hanya terfokus pada monster.

"Kereta aneh?"

"Ya. Keretanya tidak ditarik oleh kuda, memiliki bentuk ramping, berkecepatan tinggi, dan keseluruhannya terbuat dari logam. Kami tidak tahu apakah mereka musuh atau bukan, itulah sebabnya kami melaporkannya pada Anda."

Azazel merenung, melihat pertempuran yang terjadi di depannya sejenak, lalu memberi perintah, "Kirim dua personil untuk melakukan pengintaian jarak jauh. Beri mereka bom asap, warna merah untuk musuh dan warna hijau untuk sekutu."

"Baik!" Penjaga itu menjawab dengan tegas. Ia akan beranjak pergi, tapi berhenti karena mengingat sesuatu, "Beberapa personil bertanya mengenai pilar cahaya di pinggiran kota, apakah kita perlu mengirim personil juga ke sana?"

"... Tidak."

Ada jeda pada jawaban Azazel. Penjaga itu ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi diurungkan.

' _Tidak ada penjaga, petualang, atau pun wizard yang dapat membuat pilar cahaya tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah musuh._ ' Pikir penjaga tersebut, ' _Seharusnya Azazel-sama mengirimkan personil untuk melumpuhkan musuh disana, tapi karena kita sudah terlalu sibuk mengurus monster di depan tembok, tidak akan mungkin mengirim personil yang mampu ke tempat itu._ '

"Baik!"

Bersama dengan perginya penjaga itu, Azazel melanjutkan pertarungan. Dia menggenggam tombaknya kuat-kuat dan berlari maju. Namun, beberapa waktu setelah ia memasuki pertempuran kembali, Azazel menangkap siluet seseorang yang memakai _armor_ tidak biasa di belakang kerumunan monster. Tubuhnya mencapai dua meter. _Armor_ nya berwarna merah darah dengan desain helm yang unik. Kemudian, sebagai pelengkap dari _armor_ tersebut adalah sebuah sabit besar yang tingginya mencapai 2,5 meter dengan dua sisi tajam yang anehnya menyerupai ' **mulut** '.

Lalu, karena ke mencolokkan _armor_ yang dikenakannya, sesuatu di belakang sosok tersebut menjadi sulit disadari. Azazel awalnya tidak memperhatikan, tapi di punggung orang itu terdapat 8 pasang sayap berwarna merah transparan yang terdiri dari 4 sayap utama, 2 sayap ukuran sedang di bagian atas, dan 2 sayap kecil di bagian bawah. Keberadaan sayap itu membawa perasaan ilahi untuk yang melihatnya. Namun kontradiksi antara sayap dan sabitnya benar-benar memberikan kesan yang baru. Seolah, figur tersebut memang secara jelas menunjukkan fakta tentang eksistensinya.

" _Sh-Shinigam!?_ "

Kalimat itu terlepas dari mulut seorang penjaga, dan tidak ada yang menolak ide tersebut.

"I-Itu _Shinigami_!"

"Kenapa a-ada _Shi-Shinigami_ disini!?"

"A-Apa dia musuh?"

"Noel- _sama_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Tidak hanya penjaga, para _Magic Knight_ kerajaan juga menemukan bahwa ini adalah situasi yang gawat. Sebelum pertempuran dimulai mereka memang diperintahkan untuk mengikuti arahan Azazel. Tapi karena sejatinya mereka tidak pernah mengalami pertempuran hidup mati dan kondisi dimana keadaan panik hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa mereka andalkan adalah Kapten _Knight_ , Noel Farkas.

Semua orang berharap padanya dan itu membuat Noel tertekan. Tapi, saat ini dia bukanlah pemimpinnya, jadi tidak perlu berpikir panjang.

"Tunggu perintah dari Azazel- _san_!"

" _Ha'i_!"

Di saat bersamaan, Azazel juga memikirkan ide untuk menangani masalah ini dan mengamati _Shinigami_. Dia tidak tahu apakah sosok itu adalah musuh atau bukan. Tapi secara pribadi, Azazel memiliki perasaan bahwa memusuhinya akan menjadi masalah besar. Tidak lama setelahnya, sebuah suara berat dengan martabat yang terkandung di dalamnya bergema melalui pikiran semua orang.

" _ **Pilihlah antara menyerah tapi hidup atau melawan tapi binasa. Kalian akan aku beri 10 detik untuk memutuskan.**_ "

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Penjelasan :**

 _Armor_ yang dikenakan oleh _Shinigami_ adalah _armor_ samurai pada zaman Shogun.

* * *

 **A/N :** Halo, terima kasih untuk _review_ kalian di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Di sini, _chapter_ 21 _Update_. Walau saya tidak yakin ini bisa disebut bagus, semoga Anda menikmatinya. Oh iya, saya mengambil sudut pandang Issei bukan tanpa tujuan. Jika kalian tidak menyukainya, harap di telan bulat-bulat aja dulu ( **maksa** ). Sekian :)

 _By the way_ , kalau saya bilang bahwa si _Shinigami_ bukan Naruto, apakah kalian percaya? Alasannya?

Saatnya balas pertanyaan ^^

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Para pendahulu di _Edea_ adalah pemain?

 **Jawaban :** Bukan, mereka bukan pemain.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Jika _Party_ Issei adu kekuatan sama Naruto, kuatan mana?

 **Jawaban :** Relatif. Jika itu kekuatan, Naruto sudah jelas bakalan menang.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Apakah Arthuria tahu bahwa En adalah beruang di _Guild_ _Adventure_?

 **Jawaban :** Tidak. Dia tidak tahu. Tapi ... Arthuria sebenarnya cukup berbahaya buat Naruto. Tahu alasannya?

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Arthuria itu _masocist_?

 **Jawaban :** Enggak, dia cewek normal kok. Sakit di kakinya benar-benar terasa. Tapi dia gak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitannya pas digendong sama Naruto. _Jaim_ bro :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Butuh berapa _chapter_ lagi sampai _Arc_ ini selesai?

 **Jawaban :** Chapternya gak jelas. Intinya, untuk mempertahankan Alessa, monster yang menyerang dan pilar cahaya harus disingkirkan.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Apa kostum beruang akan berevolusi lagi?

 **Jawaban :** Ya. Makin lama, Evolusinya makin keren huehehehehe~

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Apa di _Elder Tale_ Naruto punya konflik dengan pemain lain?

 **Jawaban :** Dia bermusuhan sama beberapa _Deadly Sins_ dan anak buahnya.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Seumpama _defence_ musuh lebih rendah 1 poin dari serangan Naruto, apakah musuh akan hancur sewaktu kena hantam?

 **Jawaban :** Ya. Meski hanya kalah 1 poin, musuh bisa hancur. Kalau pun ada yang bisa bertahan dari 3 juta _damage_ , kemungkinan besar mereka adalah _Superior type defence_.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Pasukan Issei gak ngerasain kejanggalan pada monster si luar dinding yang habis secara drastis?

 **Jawaban :** Mereka sejatinya gak tahu jumlah asli monster, dan Issei dkk gak memiliki _Map Exploration_ seperti Naruto. Jadi ya, mereka gak menyadarinya.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Apa ada orang yang bisa membuat Naruto kewalahan?

 **Jawaban :** Tentu saja ada. Monster dengan level 2.000+ :v

* * *

 **Pertanyaan :** Nanti Naruto lawan Raven atau Raiser?

 **Jawaban :** Mari kita lihat di _chapter_ depan :)

* * *

Mungkin itu saja, lebih dan kurangnya saya mohon maaf. Sampai ketemu di _chapter_ depan~


	22. Wrath adalah kakak angkat dari

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

Saat Issei sampai, tidak ada satu pun panti asuhan dimana mata memandang. Bangunan-bangunan terbengkalai yang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya telah menghilang. Dan tanah yang diyakini memiliki pepohonan itu telah berubah menjadi sebuah kawah dengan kedalaman 1 meter. Bercampur dengan tanah yang kosong adalah warna merah darah dan jelaga bekas ledakan. Di pusat semua itu, sebuah pilar dengan cahaya kehijauan berdiri tegak menembus langit. Lalu, di dalam pilar tersebut berdiri lah seorang pemuda yang Diana panggil "Raiser Phenex."

"Diana _-san_ , apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Issei dengan suara pelan.

Diana mengangguk, "Namanya adalah Riser Phenex, seorang bangsawan."

"Seorang bangsawan?" Rias bertanya, "Di sisi monster?"

' _Pengkhianat?_ ' pikir Issei.

Tidak berbeda dengan Rias, Akeno dan Issei juga menganggap hal tersebut aneh. Mereka telah mendengar betapa baiknya bangsawan maupun bijaknya keluarga kerajaan _Brent Kingdom_. Karena semua kebijakan mereka yang _ramah_ pada penduduk, para rakyat selalu mengelu-elukan kebaikan mereka dengan energi positif yang tinggi setiap kali kelompok Issei menanyakan informasi berkaitan dengan bangsawan.

Bagaimanapun, dengan semua pujian yang rakyat berikan, tidak pernah terlintas di pikiran mereka akan ada bangsawan yang membelot pada monster. Tapi karena sejatinya kelompok Issei bukan penduduk asli _Edea_ maupun _Brent Kingdom_ , ketiganya masih menganggap bahwa hal tersebut bisa saja terjadi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rias _-san_ , Raiser Phenex adalah anak kedua dari keluarga bangsawan Phenex. Mereka memiliki sejarah panjang dan pengaruh besar di kerajaan. Dalam kasus yang terburuk, bagaimana mungkin seorang bangsawan Phenex membelot pada monster!? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Jika itu bukan hanya Riser melainkan seluruh keluarganya yang melakukan pemberontakan, maka sebuah tragedi akan terjadi."

"Sebuah tragedi?"

"Perang saudara."

Diana sangat gelisah. Dia memang tidak pernah ikut serta dalam pemberontakan yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi dari cerita-cerita yang di dengarnya, Diana paham betul bahwa pemberontakan sebuah keluarga terpandang akan menciptakan perang saudara. Setidaknya, itu lah yang ia pikirkan jika bukan _hanya_ Riser yang melakukan pemberontakan.

Sedangkan untuk kelompok Issei, karena mereka tidak pernah mengalami pemberontakan secara langsung, mereka tidak menganggap hal tersebut sebagai masalah. Ada pun pemberontakan di _Elder Tale_ , yang kebanyakan pemain —termasuk kelompok Issei— pikirkan adalah _Reward_ dan tantangan dari _event_ tersebut. Jadi tidak bisa disalahkan jika mereka masih bisa tenang setelah Diana menyebutkan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Sejujurnya Diana _-san_ , aku berpikir hanya Riser yang melakukan pemberontakan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian Rias _-san_?"

"Ada banyak alasan. Tapi jika dugaanku benar, keluarganya sendiri —kemungkinan besar— tidak tahu bahwa Riser telah membelot pada monster."

' _Apostle of Darkness,_ ' pikir Rias, ' _Setelah menjadi Apostle of Darkness, tujuan sejati mereka adalah melayani Prince of Darkness. Mereka tidak akan peduli tentang gelar, keluarga, atau pun negara asalnya._ '

Walau pun ada kasus dimana para _Apostle of Darkness_ melakukan konspirasi dengan banyak pihak guna menggulingkan kerajaan. Rias tidak berpikir mereka akan melakukannya setelah menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyerang Alessa.

"Kau serius dengan ucapanmu, Rias _-san_?"

"Ya. Tapi sebelum membahas masalah yang terjadi sesudahnya, bagaimana jika kita melumpuhkan Riser dan menggagalkan apa pun yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"Rias _-san_ benar."

"Kalau begitu," Issei maju setelah memasukkan _DL004_ ke _Inventory_ , ia bersiap dengan kuda-kuda yang kokoh, "Sama seperti biasa!"

" _Ara~_ kau semangat Issei- _kun_. Tapi berhati-hati lah, musuh kali ini bukanlah kentang goreng seperti yang biasa kita lawan."

"Aku mengerti Akeno _-san_. Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa kita harus mengalahkannya."

Akeno tersenyum, "Ya, _Morgan Le Fay_."

"!"

"Aku juga tidak akan menahan diri, _Hecate,_ " timpal Rias.

Akeno dan Rias menggunakan [ _Embryo_ ] mereka.

[ _Embryo_ ] milik Akeno adalah _Morgan Le Fay_ , sebuah [ _Embryo_ ] tipe _Guardian_ yang mengambil bentuk seorang gadis chibi imut yang mengenakan pakaian penyihir berupa jubah biru tua dan topi lancip khas dengan sepasang sayap kecil di punggungnya.

"Mumumu ... Akeno- _chan_ sudah jarang memanggil _Morgan-chan_. _Morgan-chan_ jadi kesepian- _desu_." Setelah muncul, penyihir _chibi_ itu merajuk dengan suara yang menggemaskan. Jika saja mereka tidak berada di sebuah pertempuran, barang tentu Akeno akan memeluknya tanpa menahan diri.

"Maaf _Morgan-chan_ , ada beberapa situasi, jadi aku tidak bisa memanggilmu."

"Uuuu ... baiklah- _desu_."

Salah satu fungsi [ _Embryo_ ] adalah membaca ingatan pemiliknya sampai batas yang diperbolehkan. Ini fungsi yang dimiliki banyak [ _Embryo_ ], tapi hanya [ _Embryo_ ] tipe _humanoid_ seperti _Mainden_ atau _Apostle_ yang dapat benar-benar memahami kenangan pemiliknya. Dalam kasus istimewa seperti _Morgan_ milik Akeno, dia bisa melakukannya kendati merupakan tipe _Guardian_.

Berbeda dengan [ _Embryo_ ] milik Akeno yang masuk kategori 'khusus', [ _Embryo_ ] milik Rias bernama _Hecate_ , sebuah [ _Embryo_ ] tipe _Arm_ berbentuk _staff_ **[1]** dengan sesuatu yang tampak seperti ukiran emas seekor burung di bagian atas yang juga menjadi _core_ dari sebuah tongkat sihir. Bentuknya tidak memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok dengan _staff_ kebanyakan. Tapi karena ini adalah [ _Embryo_ ], kemampuannya dalam menggunakan sihir jelas lebih unggul setiap kali levelnya naik.

Akeno dan Rias sangat jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk menggunakan [ _Embryo_ ] guna menjaga kerahasiaannya, tapi di pertempuran ini mereka dituntut untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Jika mereka kalah, hanya tuhan yang tahu betapa buruk situasi yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Sen-Sen-Sen-Senjata unik!?"

"Fu … Fu~ FuhahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Setelah selesai disini aku berpikir untuk mengambil budak pengguna senjata unik dari asosiasi lelang, tapi siapa yang menduga ... ada 2 pengguna senjata unik disini! Tidak diragukan lagi, ini adalah hari keberuntunganku hahahahahaHAHAHAHA~!"

Diana dan Riser punya respons yang berbeda. Tetapi kelompok Issei tidak peduli. Musuh yang mereka hadapi sangat lah kuat. Jika ketiganya bertarung setengah hati, kemungkinan menang —yang awalnya memang sudah kecil— akan benar-benar hilang. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan selain menggunakan [ _Embryo_ ].

 **[War Cry]**

"Woaaa~! Apa ini!?"

Riser berteriak dengan kegembiraan di suaranya. Keinginan bertarung dan semangat juangnya meningkat drastis seolah dirinya baru saja mendapat suntikan adrenalin ekstrem. Dan lebih penting dari itu semua, keinginannya untuk membunuh pemuda berbalut _armor_ merah kehitaman itu semakin meningkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku bocah? Kau menggunakan _skill_ aneh untuk memprovokasiku? Sungguh bodoh! Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya? hahahahaha~!"

Sama seperti bagaimana orang-orang memanggilnya, _War Cry_ adalah _skill_ bunuh diri _._ Menggunakan _skill_ tersebut sama seperti meminum racun dari seorang iblis. Tetapi kendati tahu risikonya, Issei bersikeras menggunakannya untuk mengaktifkan [ _Berserker Mode_ ]. Mengenai apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, Ia akan menyerahkannya pada takdir.

"Aku maju! Horaaaaah~!"

Dari penyimpanannya, Issei mengambil gladius dan menggenggamnya erat seraya menggunakan _charge_ untuk menutup jarak dengan Riser. _Gladius_ _ **[2]**_ tersebut bukan lah senjata terbaik yang Issei miliki. Tapi karena terbiasa menggunakannya, efisiensinya lebih tinggi ketimbang menggunakan pedang normal kebanyakan. Dia sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya menggunakan _Gladius_.

Di sisi lain, seolah tidak mengkhawatirkan apa pun Riser pergi dari pilar cahaya dan melesat menuju Issei. Pertarungan antar keduanya pun tak terhindarkan.

Di barisan belakang, Akeno yang menjadi _support_ di _party Blazing Dragon_ tidak diam saja. Tugasnya adalah memastikan bahwa Rias dan Issei dapat menggunakan seluruh potensi tempur mereka hingga ke titik maksimum. Dalam rangka untuk mewujudkannya, ia mengeluarkan 2 dari 6 _spell_ khusus milik _Morgan_ pada bentuk pertamanya.

" _Morgan-chan_ , gunakan _Sylphid Trusth_ dan _Ares Trusth_ pada Issei- _kun_!"

"Baik- _desu_! _Peri angin yang terbang bebas di langit, berilah karuniamu pada anak yang menantang kematian dan buatlah ia menjadi seperti engkau,_ _ **Sylphid Trusth.**_ "

Spell pertama adalah sihir yang membuat statistik AGI target meningkat sebesar 20% selama 10 menit. _Skill_ peningkat AGI sangat lah umum di _Elder Tale_ , dan banyak orang bisa mempelajarinya ketika menyelesaikan persyaratan tertentu. Tapi milik _Morgan_ berbeda, jika kebanyakan _skill_ perlu menggunakan _mp_ untuk mengaktifkannya, _Morgan_ dapat menggunanya tanpa _mp_. Ada pun kelebihan lainnya, _cooldown_ dari _spell_ tersebut tidaklah selama _skill enhancement_ lainnya. Lalu _spell_ kedua adalah ...

" _Dewa perang yang mengembara melewati padang darah penderitaan, berilah karuniamu pada anak yang menantang kematian dan buatlah ia menjadi sekuat engkau,_ _ **Ares Trusth.**_ "

... spell yang akan meningkatkan 20% statistik STR dan END selama 10 menit.

Normalnya [ _Embryo_ ] hanya memiliki 7 _skill form_ dan 1 _skill ultimate_. Tetapi [ _Embryo_ ] Akeno tidaklah umum karena memiliki 6 seri _skill_ yang disebut _spell_. _Spell_ - _spell_ ini terdiri dari 3 _Spell_ pendukung, 2 _Spell_ pertahanan, dan 1 _Spell_ serangan. Ke-6 _spell_ tersebut dapat dikombinasikan dengan sihir dan strategi lain guna meningkatkan efektivitasnya. Apalagi mengingat profesi Akeno — _Sage_ —, efisiensi _spell_ akan meningkat beberapa level.

Setelah Issei menutup jarak, _Gladius_ miliknya berayun dengan cepat membelah tubuh Riser. Serangan yang menggunakan momentum memiliki keuntungan dalam _damage_ , tapi karena Riser sendiri memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyaingi Issei, ia dapat menahan serangan tersebut menggunakan pedang terkutuknya.

"Hmm ..."

Benturan antara _Gladius_ Issei dan pedang terkutuk Riser sejenak membuat tangan keduanya gemetar. Mereka memiliki waktu yang sulit untuk mengayunkan pedang kembali, tetapi Issei mengambil inisiatif dengan menendang Riser secara diagonal.

Riser tidak bisa membacanya dan menerima serangan tersebut di sisi samping perutnya. Lebih dari itu, tubuh Riser tersentak dan harus pergi terhempas karena kekuatan yang tidak dikiranya.

Serangan seperti tendangan bukanlah gaya yang akan digunakan oleh _knight,_ dan akademi tidak pernah mengajarkan penggunaan tendangan ketika mereka bertarung dengan pedang. Terlebih karena Issei telah mempelajari beberapa _martial Arts_ seperti _Taekwondo_ guna meneruskan bisnis keluarga, tendangannya memiliki kekuatan dan ketajaman yang memaksimalkan ukuran tubuh Issei meskipun kuda-kudanya berantakan.

Pada saat jarak antara Issei dan Riser tercipta, Rias segera menggumamkan nama _skill_ nya.

" _Lightning Crimson!_ "

Sebuah petir dengan warna merah yang cantik bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Riser.

Riser terkejut karena serangan mendadak di momen ketika Issei menendangnya, tetapi di situasi terjepit itu ia masih bisa menggunakan miasma untuk membentuk sebuah dinding. Dia sangat yakin bahwa miasma miliknya akan bertahan dari serangan apa pun. Tapi hal yang tidak terduga adalah ketika petir tersebut malah menembus pertahanan absolut miasmanya.

Matanya melotot ketika suaranya yang kasar berkata, "Ba-Bagaimana mungkin miasmaku tidak bisa menahannya!"

"Hmmp." Menanggapi teriakan Riser, Rias merespons acuh tak acuh.

 _Lightning Crimson_ adalah _skill_ yang bisa Rias pelajari di tahap awal profesinya, kendati kekuatannya tidak terlalu besar —lebih lemah _Lightning Bolt_ milik Akeno— dan jangkauannya hanya 10 meter, _skill_ ini sangat efektif karena dapat meniadakan pertahanan atau _skill_ pertahanan musuh _._

Melihat kesempatan dimana Riser terhenti setelah menerima serangan Rias, Issei merangsek maju dengan ayunan kuat _Gladius_ miliknya. Di sisi lain, Riser tidak lagi dapat menganggap remeh _party_ Issei, dirinya begitu ceroboh karena termakan _euforia_ semu hingga melakukan tindakan yang bodoh. Tubuhnya sulit digerakkan karena efek _Paralyz_ _skill_ Rias, tapi seolah tidak kehabisan ide, ia menggumamkan sebuah nama sihir.

" _Fireball_."

Tepat dimana Issei pergi, sebuah bola api berdiameter lebih dari 3 meter muncul dan melesat ke arahnya. Jaraknya terlalu dekat dan tidak mungkin menghindarinya hanya dalam sepersekian detik, jadi Issei berpikir untuk bertahan karena statistik END-nya yang besar. Tapi segera setelahnya, teriakan Diana terdengar dengan keras.

"MENGHINDAR ISSEI _-SAN_!"

Waktu yang buruk.

 ***Seeet! Swusssh!**

Tapi Issei berhasil menghindar dengan menggunakan _Accel Boost_.

"Diana _-san_ , apakah sihir itu berbahaya?" Rias bertanya karena bingung. Dia pikir _Fireball_ bukanlah sihir yang berbahaya untuk mereka. Tapi ternyata, sihir di dunia ini tidak sesederhana itu.

"Itu adalah sihir tingkat menengah Rias _-san_! Walau aku percaya bahwa _armor_ yang dikenakan oleh Issei _-san_ bisa menahannya, tapi efek dari sihir api adalah tidak mudah paham. Selama 10 menit setelah terkena sihir api, api tidak akan padam kecuali menggunakan sihir air. Jika Issei menerima serangan tersebut, bagian tubuh yang tidak tertutup _armor_ akan terbakar. Dan meskipun memakai _full plate armor_ , tubuhnya akan tetap merasakan panas yang ekstrem untuk beberapa menit."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Diana, Rias memiliki kesimpulan sendiri, "Status Abnormal, _Burn_."

"Status _Burn_?"

Itu adalah frasa yang asing untuk Diana.

"Semacam kondisi yang kau sebutkan sebelumnya Diana _-san_ ," jawab Rias, ia kemudian bergumam pelan, "... status _burn_ dapat memberikan _damage_ secara berkelanjutan selama waktu tertentu, tapi _damage_ itu sendiri bergantung pada statistik pengguna dan _skill_ yang bersangkutan."

Serasa _gear_ di kepalanya saling terhubung, Rias menyadari sesuatu.

' _Bukankah itu sangat buruk!?_ ' Dia tidak mengetahui berapa level Riser. Tapi mengingat Riser adalah seorang _Apostle of Darkness_ , dapat diasumsikan bahwa levelnya berada di atas 100. Barang tentu, dengan level setinggi itu beserta profesinya sebagai _Apostle of Darkness,_ statistik milik Riser benar-benar tinggi. Jika pun _skill_ yang digunakan adalah sihir tingkat menengah — _Fireball_ — dengan asumsi status _burn_ memiliki _damage_ bergantung pada statistik pengguna, maka _damage_ yang akan diterima Issei akan benar-benar tinggi.

"Issei! Sebisa mungkin menghindari sihir apinya!" Rias segera memperingati Issei yang untungnya langsung direspons tanpa protes.

"Baik _Buchou_!"

Tubuh Issei terasa seringan bulu karena mengaktifkan _Accel Boost_ , ia kini dapat bergerak dengan lebih gesit ketika bertarung. Sambil meneruskan pertempurannya dengan Riser, dia kini menjadi super waspada karena Riser tidak hanya bertarung dengan menggunakan pedang saja.

" _Fireball! Fireball! Fireball!_ "

Pengulangan sihir berhasil diluncurkan. Issei menghindari bola api yang datang padanya dengan mengambil jarak ke belakang. Tetapi Riser yang serius benar-benar menggunakan banyak sihir di samping penggunaan pedangnya. Tidak akan lama lagi sampai Riser terlepas dari efek _paralyz_ , jadi selama waktu itu, Issei berkeinginan untuk mendaratkan serangan fatal.

Tapi, jika efek kelumpuhan akan segera berakhir, maka bukan dia yang harus menghabisinya.

" _Buchou_! Akeno _-san_!"

Akeno dan Rias merespons dengan sebuah anggukan. Keduanya berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan _skill_ masing-masing.

" _Morgan-chan_ , gunakan _Inquisitor Judgement!_ "

"Okay- _desu_! _Jalan menuju kebenaran adalah kehampaan, tidak ada kebenaran tanpa pengorbanan, dan hanya sang hakim yang dapat menentukan kebenaran. Wahai engkau eksistensi yang melawan kebenaran, hilang dan hancurlah karena itu lah keputusan sang hakim,_ _ **Inquisitor Judgement**_ _!_ "

" _Cosmo Crimson!_ "

 ***Waaaaaaassssh! *Cissssst! *Duaaaaar!**

 _Skill_ profesi Rias dan _Spell_ serangan _Morgan_. Karena keduanya memiliki basis yang sama —petir, mereka beresonansi dengan sempurna dan menuju Riser dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Kekuatan dari kedua _skill_ tersebut bukanlah omong kosong. Di _Elder Tale_ _skill-skill_ tersebut dapat menghasilkan _damage_ hingga ratusan ribu, dan jika Rias Akeno menggabungkannya, bisa dipastikan bahwa kerusakan totalnya bisa mencapai jutaan _damage_. Dengan serangan sebesar itu, tentunya ada kemungkinan bahwa Riser akan mati karenanya. Namun ...

Setelah efek dari serangan tersebut usai, bola mata Rias dan Akeno melebar karena terkejut.

" **Ah wow~! Itu serangan yang kuat. Jika aku tidak berubah** _ **form**_ **, nyawaku pasti sudah melayang. Tapi terima kasih, pikiranku menjadi jernih saat menyadari nyawaku bisa menghilang karena serangan kalian.** "

Di sana berdiri Riser dalam mode pheonix-nya.

Melihat penampilan Riser, Diana sangat syok.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin ... _Phe-Pheonix Form!_ "

' _Apa efek War Cry sudah hilang? Lalu kenapa Issei tidak meng-castnya lagi?_ ' Rias dan Akeno berpikir dengan bingung. Di visi mereka Issei tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengaktifkan _skill_ , dia memandang Riser dengan siaga.

Sosok yang terbalut api merah membara itu berjalan santai meskipun memiliki sayap.

" **Apa kalian tahu? Menggunakan** _ **Awakening**_ **memberi beban pada tubuh. Jika aku menggunakannya terlalu sering, itu akan membahayakan nyawaku.** " Riser berceloteh sambil mengibaskan tangannya arogan. Dia mengatakan salah satu kelemahan dengan ringan, tapi tidak ada sedikit pun kekhawatiran darinya. Rias tidak tahu apa Riser bodoh atau sangat percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

Kemudian, Riser memutar kepalanya untuk melihat wajah lawan-lawannya, " _ **Pheonix Form**_ **adalah wujud sesungguhnya dari keluarga Duke** _ **[3]**_ **Phenex, ini adalah kekuatan ilahi yang telah ada sejak zaman dulu dan hanya mengalir di darah keluarga Phenex. Kekuatannya sangat besar dan cara membangkitkannya tidak pernah diketahui.** " Sebuah senyum mengejek muncul di wajahnya, " **Tapi karena kalian tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperi** _ **Archer**_ **di belakang sana, aku pikir kalian tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya** _ **Pheonix Form**_ **ini.** "

Sesungguhnya Issei tidak benar-benar memperhatikan penjelasannya. Dia ingin menyerang Riser ketika di tengah bicara, tapi untuk beberapa alasan ... tidak ada celah yang benar-benar bisa di eksploitasi.

" **Selain dari pada itu, kalian juga memiliki** _ **Unique Weapon**_ **yang hanya dimiliki oleh** _ **Royalty**_ **.** "

Pada pernyataan Riser kening Rias mengerut.

' _Diana dan Riser terus mengatakan senjata unik ketika mereka melihat [Embryo], apa itu artinya [Embryo] disebut sebagai senjata unik disini? Lalu dari sana dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa [Embryo] ada di dunia ini. Jika memang demikian, kenapa tidak ada yang menggunakannya? Apakah mereka ingin menyembunyikannya? Tidak, tunggu dulu, royalty? Dia bilang_ _ **hanya**_ _royalty memiliki senjata unik!?_ '

Seakan tercerahkah, ekspresi Rias menjadi muram. Keputusan ketika baru tiba di dunia ini untuk menyembunyikan [ _Embryo_ ] sangat tepat, tapi karena tidak menyadari kondisinya, mereka sering lengah dan menggunakannya tanpa berpikir.

" **Hanya mengetahui bahwa eksistensi seperti kalian ada sudah membuatku bersemangat, FuhahahahahahaHAHA~!** "

" _Buchou_! _War Cry_ masih aktif! Tapi dia tidak terkena efek _taunt_!" Issei berteriak tiba-tiba.

Ekspresi Rias mengeras, "Semuanya! Jangan menahan diri!"

Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Issei benar, maka situasinya benar-benar gawat.

" _Tch_ , _Apostle of Darkness_ sangat kuat, tidak heran jika para pemain veteran pada saat itu tidak bisa mengalahkannya," gerutu Issei, "Tapi itu juga bukan berarti kami harus kalah disini."

Dari _Inventory_ nya, Issei mengambil sebuah pedang yang tampak menakjubkan. Nama pedang itu adalah _Ascalon_ , sebuah pedang penghancur yang memiliki _attack point_ besar dengan kompatibel tinggi ketika melawan naga. Melihat dari spesifikasinya, _Ascalon_ bukan lah senjata yang cocok untuk melawan Riser. Tapi ketika Issei melihat _Attack Point,_ nilai yang tertera di sana cukup untuk menjadikan _Ascalon_ sebagai penghasil _Damage_ terbesar. Selain dari pada itu, _Ascalon_ juga mempunyai kemampuan lain mengingat _Grade_ -nya adalah _Legendary_.

Tidak hanya Issei, Akeno dan Rias juga mengeluarkan item MVP mereka tanpa menahan diri. Ada yang berupa cincin, gelang, anting-anting, dan bahkan senjata. Efek tiap item MVP berbeda-beda, tapi mengingat MVP hanya menjatuhkan barang yang diperlukan oleh pemain, maka kegunaan semua item tidak terbantahkan sangat penting.

Selanjutnya, kedua belah pihak memulai kembali pertarungan mereka. Issei dengan _Ascalon_ dan Riser dengan mode Pheonix-nya. Karena sekarang Issei tidak menggunakan _Gladius_ melainkan _Ascalon_ , cara dia menanganinya berbeda karena selisih panjang keduanya.

Tiba-tiba …

" _ **Pilihlah antara menyerah tapi hidup atau melawan tapi binasa. Kalian akan aku beri 10 detik untuk memutuskan.**_ "

Tapi, sebuah suara yang familier masuk ke telinga mereka —sebenarnya, suara itu lebih seperti transmisi langsung ke dalam pikiran. Di dalam situasi itu Riser dan Diana menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. Riser mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa sihir telepati adalah kemampuan khusus. Tidak banyak yang bisa mempelajarinya meski telah menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun.

Lebih penting lagi, " **Orang idiot mana lagi ini?** " ucapan di telepati itu seperti candaan bagi Riser.

Namun berbeda dengannya, _Party_ Issei punya ekspresi yang beragam.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin ... i-ini _W-Wrath_ ..." Issei tampak putus asa bercampur takut.

"Hahahahaha~! Sialan! Orang sinting itu ada disini!" Entah itu syok atau senang, Rias punya ekspresi bengkok yang jarang ia tunjukkan.

Akeno memiliki ekspresi senang dan bahagia, "Dia ada disini juga!"

" _Kita mundur!_ " Tumpang tindih dengan _party_ Issei adalah suara panik dari senior Riser, Raven.

'Apa?'

* * *

 **[Tembok Kota, Skuad pertahanan]**

"Menyerah! Jangan melawan! Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan tunjukkan sedikit pun permusuhan padanya! Beritahukan ini pada semua unit!"

" _Ha'i_!" Para utusan itu menjawab dengan patuh atas perintah Azazel. Jika mereka melihat langsung pada sumber masalah ini, tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan rinci agar mereka mengerti.

' _Dia berbahaya!_ '

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya Azazel meninggalkan kehidupan _Adventure_ dan menjadi seorang _Guild Master_ , tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan teror yang mendalam hanya dari melihat kehadiran _absurb_ di depannya.

Intimidasi, keinginan membunuh, kemauan untuk menghancurkan, penghinaan pada semua makhluk yang lebih lemah darinya, dan ketenangan yang lebih menyeramkan dari amarah seekor naga.

Tidak hanya Azazel, para penjaga yang melihat sosok tersebut juga tak kalah menunjukkan kepanikan. Mereka ketakutan, dan beberapa rengekan memohon pulang terdengar dari dalam pasukan.

Tidak lama, 10 detik yang telah dijanjikan oleh _Shinigami_ usai.

" _ **Waktu habis.**_ " _Shinigami_ memutar kepalanya, menatap seluruh makhluk hidup di depannya dan mengangguk setelah memastikan sesuatu.

 _Shinigami_ membuat langkah santai menuju pasukan monster. _Scythe_ _ **[4]**_ di tangannya berayun ringan dan meskipun jarak mereka masih puluhan meter jauhnya, monster yang berada di posisi paling belakang secara pasti mulai terkikis. Satu kali ayunan, sebuah gelombang _magis_ berbentuk bulan sabit muncul dan membelah beberapa monster. Dua kali ayunan, gelombang dengan bentuk yang sama tapi berwarna merah muncul. Tiga kali ayunan, gelombang _magis_ yang sebelumnya hanya berjumlah satu kini menjadi dua.

Pada setiap ayunannya, jumlah serangan yang dilancarkan oleh _Shinigami_ menjadi lebih banyak.

Dua mata sabit itu sesungguhnya tidak menyentuh darah sedikit pun, tapi untuk beberapa alasan ia tercelup oleh warna darah yang kental. Pada setiap ayunan yang membunuh beberapa monster, warna darah itu menjadi lebih kentara dan monster menjadi semakin beringas ingin menyerang _Shinigami_.

Perasaan Azazel tidak nyaman. Matanya fokus pada _Shinigami_ dan _scythe_ yang di pegangnya.

" _Cu-Curse Weapon_?"

Seekor _Ogre_ berlari menuju _Shinigami,_ tapi dalam sekejap ia meninggal. _Shinigami_ tidak membuat gerakan akrobatik yang memukau sebagaimana Azazel membunuh Ogre pertama kali, ia justru tampak tenang ketika bilah _scythe_ miliknya terus memakan korban. Tidak ada gerakan yang berlebihan, sebaliknya, dia tampak seperti melakukan pergerakan seminimum mungkin dengan efisiensi tertinggi.

 _Hanya orang bodoh dan sombong yang melakukannya_ , Azazel ingin berkata bahwa cara bertarung _Shinigami_ konyol. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar akan melakukannya meskipun mereka bisa ... karena dalam sebuah pertempuran, ketimbang membatasi diri dengan pergerakan minimum, mereka harusnya lebih fokus pada 'memenangkan' pertempuran bagaimana pun caranya.

Kendati Azazel mengatakan bahwa pergerakan minimum adalah hal yang sia-sia jika kau mati ... _Shinigami_ adalah pengecualian.

Cara dia bertarung sangat mematikan. Ia bisa membaca gerakan monster yang menyerangnya tanpa terkecuali, dan meskipun jumlah musuh terus bertambah, _Shinigami_ dapat menangani mereka tanpa menerima luka fatal. Tidak ada kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya selain 'Ahli'.

Mau tidak mau, di samping perasaan tertindas karena keberadaan eksistensi yang lebih tinggi, para manusia yang menonton juga terkagum-kagum.

Tidak terbatas pada para manusia, Raven yang memperhatikan pertempuran dari atas juga memiliki ekspresi tidak percaya bercampur keringat dingin.

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan? Kita mundur!"

" _Eh? Kenapa? Aku sedang bertempur dengan orang menarik disini._ "

"Jangan pedulikan! Kerugian akan lebih besar daripada keuntungan jika tuan putri kehilangan _Count Corruption_ **lagi**!" balas Raven dengan penekanan yang sangat kuat pada kata terakhirnya.

" _Lagi?_ " tanya Riser di seberang telepati dengan suara bingung.

"Maung telah mati!"

" _Ka-Kau pasti bercanda._ "

"Aku serius disini."

" _Lalu orang yang membunuhnya?_ "

"Dia sedang mengamuk di depan gerbang. Jika kau mau selamat, maka lekas selesaikan tugasmu dan mundur."

" _Hanya untuk memastikan ... apa orang yang menggunakan telepati barusan adalah ..._ "

Raven mengepakkan sayap 3 meter miliknya dengan gelisah, "Ya."

Sesudah sambungan telepati mereka terputus, cahaya hijau dari pilar mulai bersinar lebih terang dan _rune-rune_ berwarna hitam perlahan membungkus pilar tersebut. Perubahan tersebut sontak menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tapi sebuah perasaan dingin yang tak pernah ia rasakan menghinggapi punggungnya.

 ***Pak! Pak! Pak! Pak!**

" _ **Apa kau bossnya?**_ "

"Sial—"

" _Raven-san!_ "

* * *

" _Sial—_ "

" **Raven** _ **-san**_ **!** "

Sambungan telepati tiba-tiba terputus. Riser mengerutkan alis dengan perasaan tidak nyaman. Kabar yang diberitahukan oleh Raven tentu saja mengjutkan. Maung yang merupakan pemilik gelar _Satan_ kalah. Dari 7 _count corruption_ , kekuatan Maung berada di urutan ke 5. Dia belum lama mendapatkan kekuatan dari tuan putri, sehingga levelnya tidak seberapa tinggi. Tetapi kendati begitu, Maung jelas memiliki kekuatan melebihi Riser —yang baru bergabung.

" **Raven** _ **-san**_ **! Apa kau mendengarku? Raven** _ **-san**_ **!** "

Tidak peduli seberapa banyak Riser menyebut nama seniornya, ia tidak mendapatkan satu jawaban pun.

" **Tidak ...** " Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelisisnya.

 ***Booom! *Duaaaar!**

Hawa membunuh yang tidak pernah ia rasakan menyerang Riser diiringi bunyi hempasan kuat. Sesuatu jatuh di depannya. Visinya menjadi terbatas dan pandangannya sakit karena debu yang masuk. Perasaannya sangat buruk. Ia ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya menjadi sumber benda jatuh di depannya. Walau ia berharap bahwa perasaannya salah. Tetapi setelah matanya terbiasa dengan debu di sekitar, ekspresi ketidak percayaan bercampur panik mekar di wajahnya.

Mata kehitaman Riser membulat syok ketika sosok yang menjadi 'penyebab' dari ledakan tersebut adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

" **I-Ini ti-tidak mungkin! A-Apa yang se-sebenarnya terjadi!? Ra-Raven** _ **-san**_ **! Raven** _ **-san**_ **! Sadarlah Raven** _ **-san**_ **!** "

Ya, itu adalah Raven. Sang _Crow of Chaos_ pemilik kemampuan _Envy Leviathan_. Tidak ada kesalahan tentangnya.

Tubuhnya yang hitam tidak lagi berbentuk seperti gagak, melainkan seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam yang mencolok. Wajahnya cantik dengan rambut hitam otentik seperti halnya orang jepang. Kulitnya seputih salju dan ia memiliki sayap hitam menawan dipinggangnya. Namun, meskipun ia memiliki penampilan yang menarik. Sebuah luka mengoyak sisi perutnya.

" **Raven** _ **-san**_ **sadarlah! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu! Raven** _ **-san**_ **! Raven** _ **-san**_ **! Raven** _ **-san**_ **!** "

Lama Riser mencoba membangunkan seniornya. Akhirnya, tindakannya membuahkan hasil. Raven berhasil membuka mata meskipun masih tampak lemas.

"Ri ... ser _-kun_?"

" **Ya. Ini aku Raven** _ **-san**_ **!** "

"Ki-Kita ha ... rus mundur ..."

" **Ta-tapi aku belum selesai** —"

"Keselamatan ... _Count Corruption_ lebih penting ... demi tujuan tuan putri."

Selesai Raven menjelaskan, ekspresi Riser menjadi muram. Beberapa saat ia merenung, dan keputusan akhirnya diambil.

" **Ya.** "

Riser membawa Raven yang menggunakan [ _True Awakening_ ] ke dalam pelukannya dan menatap kelompok Issei.

" **Untuk sekarang, aku akan melepaskan kalian. Tapi berikutnya ...** " Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Kemunculan seseorang memotong kata-katanya.

" _ **Berikutnya apa?**_ "

Itu adalah _Shinigami_. Ia terbang ke arah Riser dengan kecepatan sedang membawa sebuah terror yang nyata.

" **Si-Sialan! Si-Siapa kau?** "

 _Shinigami_ mendarat di tanah, ia menoleh ke belakang dimana kelompok Issei berada, lalu kembali fokus pada Riser, " _ **Aku bukan siapa-suapa dan kau bisa memanggilku apa saja. Tapi, apa levelmu tidak terlalu rendah untuk ukuran Count Corruption?**_ "

" **Apa maksudmu?** "

" _ **Hmm, silahkan cari tahu sendiri.**_ "

 _Shinigami_ kemudian mengambil posisi siaga dengan _Scythe_ menjulur ke belakang. Ia siap menyerang kapan saja dengan ayunan besar yang mematikan. Riser juga mengambil kuda-kuda. Tetapi, dibandingkan melawan _Shinigami_ , pikiran Riser lebih fokus pada membawa pulang Raven dengan selamat.

 ***Dash! *Daaash!**

Pembawa _Scythe_ melesat maju, sedangkan penyandang gelar _Gluttony Beelzebub_ memilih untuk mundur. Keduanya terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memiliki tujuan yang berbeda. _Shinigami_ dengan keinginan membunuh dan Riser bertujuan untuk kabur.

 ***Seeeeth~**

Riser adalah yang pertama sampai di pilar.

" **Penghinaan yang kau berikan ini, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya!** "

" _ **Lalu kenapa tidak kita selesaikan disini!?**_ "

" **Kuhk! Sialan! Aku pasti membunuhmu!** "

" _ **Ya ya ya ya ya~**_ "

Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Riser melafalkan sebuah mantra dan sepasang segitiga saling menumpuk membentuk bintang segi enam diikuti dengan lingkaran yang berbingkai rune-rune. _Shinigami_ mendekat, tetapi Riser berhasil menyelesaikan mantranya dan menghilang bersama dengan Raven.

' _Sihir teleportasi?_ ' pikir _Shinigami_ sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri sekiranya ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Riser.

" _ **Yah**_ , _**kal**_ au dia kabur mau bagaimana lagi," ucap _Shinigami_ dengan intonasi yang berubah normal sambil menghilangkan _scythe_ miliknya.

Tubuh yang dibalut _full plate_ _armor_ khas samurai itu berbalik, lalu melambai dengan ringan.

"Yo, Akeno _-chan_ , Rias, dan Issei. Ternyata kalian terdampar di sini juga."

Terhadap sapaan ringan _Shinigami_ , Issei membuat ekspresi tidak percaya bercampur terkejut. "Ka-Kau mengenal kami?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu, Issei," balas _Shinigami_ ramah.

"Oi _Wrath,_ kau harusnya menghubungi kami lebih cepat." Berbeda dengan Issei, Rias punya nada akrab yang tampak seperti menyapa seorang sahabat.

"Oh maaf, aku sedikit terbawa suasana,"

Dan terakhir adalah Akeno. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan berlari menuju _Shinigami_. Walau aura negatif terus terpancar darinya, Akeno mengenal dengan sangat baik orang yang mengenakan _armor_ tersebut. Ia menerjang, dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada berbalut _armor_ itu.

"Aku senang kau ada disini … Naruto _Nii-san_."

"Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja, Akeno _-chan_ ," jawab Naruto sambil mengelus puncak surai Akeno.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Glosarium.

1\. Tongkat sihir

2\. **Gladius** adalah pedang dalam Bahasa Latin. Saat ini biasanya merujuk pada pedang pendek Romawi yang digunakan sebagai senjata standar oleh prajurit Legiun Romawi sejak abad ketiga Masehi. Terdapat tiga desain yang saat ini banyak direka ulang, desain tersebut yaitu Mainz, Fulham, dan Pompeii (merujuk pada tempat atau bagaimana contoh historis didapatkan). Gladius dirancang untuk melakukan tusukan yang kuat dan mematikan. Berbeda dengan kepercayaan umum gladiator tidak menggunakan gladius.

3\. Duke disini mengacu pada gelar tertinggi bangsawan yang berada 1 tingkat di bawah Royalty.

4\. Sabit ukuran besar.

* * *

Info senjata.

 _ **Ascalon**_ **(MVP Reward)**

 **Daya tahan :** 676/700  
 **Attack Point :** 22.450~25.500  
 **Grade :** Legendary

Sebuah pedang yang di tempa oleh belasan Elder Dwarf di masa lalu guna membunuh seekor naga yang menerror _Dwarf Kingdom_. Pedang ini sangat kuat dan tidak mudah rusak. Kekuatannya dimaksudkan untuk menembus sisik naga yang keras, dan ketahannya berguna untuk melawan nafas naga yang merusak. Sebagai salah satu harta berharga _Dwarf Kingdom,_ _Ascalon_ disebut juga harta negara. Tapi, _Evil Dragon_ yang takut akan pedang ini memutuskan untuk mencurinya.

 **Persyaratan :** Membunuh dan mendapatkan MPV melawan _Evil Dragon_.

 **Efek :**  
• +20% HP Recovery  
• +10% MP Recovery  
• +10% SP Recovery  
• +35% END  
• +32% Critical Rate  
• +50% STR ketika melawan monster jenis naga  
• +250% Damage ketika melawan musuh jenis naga  
• Dapat menggunakan _skill_ pembunuh naga ' _Dragon Execute_ '  
• Senjata ini terikat pada 'Issei', ketika hilang atau dicuri akan kembali ke _inventory_ milik Issei  
• Tidak bisa dipindah kepemilikan dengan cara apa pun

* * *

 **AN :** Halo, ketemu lagi sama Author di cerita Kuma! Maaf karena sudah lama update, saya sibuk ngerjakan tugas, jadi gak ada waktu. _Btw,_ ini lah chapter 22! Bagi kalian yang berpikir menjadikan Akeno sebagai pair Naruto, tolong jangan marah pada saya. Cintanya Naruto ke Akeno itu sama seperti cintanya Lee Hyun pada adiknya Lee Hayan (Keduanya karakter LMS). Hubungan mereka hanyalah hubungan layaknya adik-kakak, gak lebih.

Oh iya, Morgan itu bicara dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Dia gak pakai 'aku' tapi menggunakan ' _Morgan-chan_ ' sebagai gantinya. Harap maklum ya. Lalu, saya ingin mengubah salah satu statistik. Yang sebelumnya adalah VIT (Vitality) sekarang menjadi END (Endurance).

Apa _Ascalon_ kuat (menurut standar Author)? Ya, _Ascalon_ kuat. Meskipun Attack Pointnya gak sampai jutaan, tetapi total keseluruhan damage setelah memperhitungkan _skill_ , equip, profesi Berserker, kemampuan Ddraig dan critical rate, kekuatannya masih akan berpengaruh meskipun perbedaan level Issei dengan musuh mencapai 80 level. Jika musuh yang dilawan adalah Naga, Issei bisa bertang sampai dengan naga level 100+.

Sekarang saatnya Jawab pertanyaan! :D

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apakah superior job assasin jadi kelemahan Naruto?

 **Jawaban:** Antara ya dan tidak. Kalo superior type Assasin atau AGI adalah kelemahan Naruto, terus kenapa Marie Aldert (Death Shadow) / Firago (Strong Gladiator) gak bisa mengalahkan Shu Starling dengan mudah? :3

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apakah kehidupan Naruto dunianya dulu sama kayak kakak beruang yg bisa di sebut the real cheater (soalnya si kakak bisa ngelakuin apa aja mulai dari punya semua SIM dari motor sampe pesawat, buat makanan lebih enak dari chef sampe pernah jadi pemain super Sentai)?

 **Jawaban:** 'Sedikit' beda. Naruto bukan orang yang punya keberuntungan tinggi kayak Shu Starling. Dia hanya lebih mudah beradaptasi, mempelajari, dan berkembang dari kebanyakan orang.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kehidupan Naruto sebelumnya bakal di munculkan lagi bukan sekedar sekilas doank tapi mungkin lebih secara mendalam?

 **Jawaban:** Hmmm ... akan saya pikirkan. Tetapi jika melihat bagaimana 'hal-hal' akan terjadi ke depannya, saya pikir flashback kecil diperlukan.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kalo si _Shinigami_ adalah Naruto apa dia pake zirah yg mirip sama Shin(The new gate) waktu nyamar saat perang itu?

 **Jawaban:** Ya, benar sekali. Saya ambil zirah milik Shin (The New Gate). Ada pun bedanya adalah Shin memakai jubah sedangkan Naruto adalah Sayap :D

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kira-kira kapan nih Naruto serius bertarung?

 **Jawaban:** Mungkin saat melawan Pricess of Darkness? Atau tidak? :v

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Bentuk Balrd embryo Naruto gimana? ada fotonya?

 **Jawaban:** Bentuknya kayak Bazooka yang biasa ada di CoD :v

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apa nanti ada musuh baru yang punya stat se GG Naruto?

 **Jawaban:** Ada. Princess of Darkness adalah salah satunya, tapi ada masalah yang lebih serius lagi ketika cerita ini berkembang :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Disini naruto jobnya sama dengan shu starling y?

 **Jawaban:** Ya. Jobnya sama.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apa bentuk embryo baldr sama dengan yg di LN?

 **Jawaban:** Idenya masih sama, tapi karena Author tidak tahu secara rinci bagaimana bentuk mereka, akan ada improvisasi nantinya.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Senpai, disini kan ada tujuh dosa besar. Apa bakal ada juga 10 perintah tuhan?

 **Jawaban:** Mari jujur. Saya belum menonton Nanatsu No Taizai S2, jadi saya gak tahu apa maksud dari 10 perintah tuhan atau sebagainya. Walau pun nantinya ada 10 perintah tuhan dalam fict ini, jangan berharap bahwa itu mirip dengan yang ada di Nanatsu no Taizai :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kan naruto dapat kostum beruang... lha... issei dan timnya dapat apa?

 **Jawaban:** Naruto dapat kostum beruang karena dia memenangkan Event yang diselenggarakan GM. Itu gak ada hubungannya dengan kepindahannya ke _Edea_. Ada pun kelompok Issei, saya juga bingung. Pada dasarnya semua Transmigrator punya _growt cheat_ yang membuat mereka bisa naik level dengan cepat. Hal ini berlaku untuk semua _transmigrator_ termasuk _Party_ Issei. Jadi seenggaknya, semua _transmigrator_ bisa menjadi kuat dalam sekejap mata.

Lalu kenapa Naruto lebih cepat naik level?

Ada perbedaan dari cara mereka _grinding_. _Party_ Issei lebih memilih keselamatan. Mereka bertarung secara hati-hati dan gak serakah. Sedangkan Naruto, dia lumayan 'over' (karena gak bakal kehabisan tenaga) saat berburu, jadi levelnya lebih cepat naik.

Perbedaan kekuatan antara Issei _Party_ dan Naruto terlalu besar!

Tentu saja, Naruto sudah melepaskan pembatas yang diberikan oleh _God_ , sedangkan Issei _Party_ **belum**. Setelah pembatas dilepas, statistik dari tiap level profesi bisa diakumulasi.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apa Arthuria bakal jadi pair Naruto?

 **Jawaban:** Kemungkinan besar, iya.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kapan senjata Naruto berevolusi?

 **Jawaban:** saat ini sedang dalam progress ke Level 2.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** cuma perasaan aku aja atau Nickname 4 emperor mirip dengan nama Deadly sins?

 **Jawaban:** Ada kesalahan pahaman disini. _Pride, Glutton, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed,_ dan _Sloth_ adalah **sebutan** atau _**title**_ yang diberikan oleh para pemain pada 7 orang pemain **terburuk** (positif dan negatif) di Elder Tale. Tentu saja, **Nickname** dan **title** enggak sama. Apa yang saya tulis di chapter sebelumnya bukanlah Nickname, melainkan title mereka. Mohon maaf jika membingungkan.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Princess of Darkness itu Wrath?

 **Jawaban:** Bukan.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Final Evolusi kostum beruang bagaimana?

 **Jawaban:** Masih no comment :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apa Naruto punya Kurama/Kyuubi?

 **Jawaban:** Enggak. Dia gak 'punya' :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apakah author punya target bahwa cerita ini akan tamat di angka dua puluh atau tiga puluhan?

 **Jawaban:** Enggak. Untuk sekarang saya cuma mau menikmati ngetik cerita tanpa memikirkan Ending. Bagaimana cerita ini akan End, itu urusan nanti :)

* * *

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena update yang lambat dan word yang pendek, saya gak bisa buat banyak alasan ... tapi untuk beberapa waktu ini saya kurang bisa fokus nulis, jadi saya mohon para pembaca bisa memakluminya. Mungkin itu saja, mari bertemu di chapter depan, bye~


	23. Kuma-san dan kelanjutannya

Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto & High School DxD © Ichie Ishibumi.

Rate : T (semi M)

Terinspirasi dari WN Kuma Kuma Kuma Bear dan LN Infinite Dendrogram

* * *

 **DING!**

* * *

《 _Embryo_ telah mendapatkan pengalaman yang cukup untuk berevolusi. Mulai dari saat ini hingga 6 jam mendatang _Embryo_ akan berada dalam kondisi _maintance_ , harap bersabar sampai saat itu, terima kasih》

* * *

Akhirnya _Baldr_ naik level~!

Karena _embryo_ berevolusi dengan mendapatkan _exp_ dari monster, perkembangan _Baldr_ pastilah sangat lambat karena aku jarang menggunakannya. Tapi untunglah, dengan _event_ tidak terduga dimana 10 ribu monster menyerang Alessa, persyaratan exp berhasil dipenuhi.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Alessa. Untuk sampai kesana aku perlu waktu beberapa menit karena semua statistikku telah di- _limit_ hingga rata 1.000 —kecuali STR yang masih 5.000—.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, _kenapa aku melakukannya_?

Aku bisa memberikan banyak jawaban jika mau, tapi saat ini alasan utamaku adalah satu. Menyembunyikan kekuatanku.

 _Menyembunyikan kekuatan? Memangnya perlu untuk menyembunyikan kekuatan? Kau kuat, kenapa tidak menunjukkan kekuatanmu, hal konyol apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?_

Ummm … pertama, cobalah untuk tidak emosi dan berpikir secara logis. Kekuatanku saat ini pastinya sudah masuk kategori OP. Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa aku adalah yang terkuat. Disini tidak ada _leader board_ atau sejenisnya yang menunjukkan peringkat kekuatan.

Dan jika kalian memperhatikan sejak _chapter_ pertama hingga sekarang, kalian tentunya menyadari bahwa basis operasiku hanya di Alessa. Pada kondisi sekarang, aku sungguh kekurangan informasi. Oleh karena itu, mengasumsikan bahwa aku yang terkuat hanya karena ' _ **Belum**_ ' bertemu orang yang lebih kuat adalah kebodohan tidak tertandingi.

Kemudian, masalah _Princess of Darkness_. Setelah melawan Maung, aku sadar bahwa kekuatan para _count corruption_ benar-benar rendah. Meskipun begitu, jika aku berpikir bahwa ini masih di _stage_ awal permainan dimana belum ada _item_ sihir hebat dan level pemainnya tidaklah seberapa tinggi, para _count corruption_ tentunya akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua _player_. Dan dari ingatanku melawan _Prince of Darkness_ di _Elder Tale_ , aku pikir akan lebih baik untuk berhati-hati.

Dia punya level setara UMB _grade Legendary_ dan levelnya ada dikisaran 1000. Jika _Princess_ (Putri) _of Darkness_ di dunia ini sama atau lebih kuat dari _Prince_ (Pangeran) _of Darkness_ , kesempatanku menang akan sangat kecil. Apalagi, aku tidak memiliki _team_ untuk melakukan penyerbuan. Kesulitannya akan sangat ekstrem.

Itu lah kenapa, aku tidak boleh lengah.

Berbicara tentang level. Setelah mengalahkan kelompok Maung aku berhasil naik beberapa level. Dengan begitu, ada beberapa _skill_ yang berhasil aku buka. Yang pertama adalah _skill_ _combat_ , aku berhasil mendapatkan 2 _skill_ untuk profesi pertamaku yakni ; _Pile Driver_ dan _Battering ram_.

Keduanya adalah _skill_ yang memiliki waktu aktivasi lambat membuatnya sulit untuk digunakan. Tapi, kekuatannya tidak boleh disalah artikan. Mereka adalah _skill_ wajib profesi _Breaker_.

Ada pun _skill_ _non-combat_ , aku mendapatkan … _inventory_.

Hmmm ya, saat pertama mendapatkannya, aku sangat terkejut. _Inventory_ adalah fungsi penyimpanan _item_ yang ada di permainan, aku pikir itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Maksudku, aku sudah memiliki _Dimensional Storage_ 'kan? Lalu kenapa aku mendapatkan _skill_ dengan kemampuan yang sama?

Setelah aku memeriksanya … _inventory_ sangat MENGAGUMKAN!

 _Skill_ ini tidak hanya dapat menyimpan _item_ seperti halnya _dimensional storage_ , tapi juga memuat semua _item_ - _item_ _Elder Tale_ milikku! Kalian mengerti? Semua _item_ _Elder Tale_ milikku ada di dalamnya!

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _God_ memberiku _skill_ tersebut, tapi dengan kembalinya semua _item_ _Elder Tale_ milikku, aku bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal tanpa terbatas pada teknologi dan pengetahuan.

Ketika aku sampai di Alessa. Keadaan masih belum stabil, jumlah monster tidak berkurang banyak dan para prajurit sudah tampak kelelahan. Ini bukan situasi yang baik jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung.

Namun, mengekspos diriku sebagai _Kuma_ hanya akan menyebabkan masalah. Oleh karena itu aku menggunakan salah satu set perlengkapan yang cocok. Namanya adalah _Bloody Armor of Battlefield_. _Equipment_ tersebut terdiri dari satu set lengkap dari kepala hingga kaki dengan warna merah yang mencolok.

Efek yang diberikannya selain peningkatan STR adalah _passive taunt_ , _intimidation_ , _bloodlust,_ dan _killing intens_. Dengan semua efek tersebut, _armor_ ini bisa dikatakan sangat cocok untuk menarik perhatian banyak monster tanpa perlu menggunakan _skill_ _taunt_.

Kemudian, untuk manuver yang lebih halus aku menggunakan _item_ MVP _type_ _wing_ bernama _Icarus Wing_. _Item_ ini punya tampilan megah dan efek yang bagus. Karena statistikku tidak akan bisa melewati angka 5000 tanpa menggunakan kostum beruang, _item_ ini adalah salah satu yang terbaik untuk meningkatkan kecepatan.

Ada pun senjatanya, aku menggunakan _Calamity Scythe of Vlad_ _III_. Sebuah _item_ MVP yang aku dapatkan setelah mengalahkan Vlad III si Vampir. Kemampuannya sangat bagus, satu dari sekian banyak efek senjata ini adalah meningkatkan kekuatan di tiap kali melihat darah.

Hmmm, mungkin kalian akan keheranan kenapa aku bersikap 'biasa' setelah mendapatkan akses ke seluruh _item_ ku? Jika harus menjawab, aku kehilangan fungsi _inventory_ hanya seminggu. Itu waktu yang singkat sampai rasanya aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan.

Intinya, aku menuju Alessa dan membunuh sebagian besar monster sebelum akhirnya menuju pangkal pilar cahaya. Semua berjalan lancar. Aku bahkan melukai satu _Count corruption_ dan siap untuk melakukan yang kedua kalinya. Setidaknya, itu lah yang aku pikirkan beberapa saat lalu.

* * *

 **Normal POV.**

"Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja Akeno _-chan_ ," jawab Naruto sambil mengelus puncak surai Akeno.

"Aku sudah besar Naru _-nii_ , jangan panggil aku dengan honorifik memalukan itu."

"Tapi honorifik – _chan_ itu _kawai_ , apa kau tidak berpikir begitu?"

"Umm, ya, kedengarannya memang _kawai_."

"Kalau begitu kenapa mengeluh?"

"Masalahnya aku sudah besar, Naru _-nii_."

"Tapi kau masih seperti adik kecil di mataku, Akeno _-chan_."

"Muuuuu~! Jika Naru _-nii_ tetap bersikeras, aku tidak akan bicara dengan Naru _-nii_ lagi."

"Eh! Kau tidak mungkin serius!"

"Aku serius!" Akeno memasang ekspresi merajuk, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun termasuk Issei dan merupakan satu dari sekian kelemahan Naruto. Pernah sekali Naruto membuat Akeno marah, dan dia _ngambek_ tidak mau bicara sampai berminggu-minggu. Sejak saat itu Naruto kapok.

"Tunggu! Oke oke oke … Aku tidak akan menambah honorifik – _chan_ lagi."

"Hmmmp!" Balas Akeno sambil mengangguk.

Issei dan Rias memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Pemandangan seorang pejuang ber _armor_ mengerikan yang kalah perdebatan dengan seorang gadis adalah hal yang langka. Terutama saat mereka ingat bahwa sosok _berarmor_ tersebut adalah _Wrath_ yang terkenal akan kegilaannya.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk Issei memantapkan hatinya, dia masih memiliki banyak pertanyaan, tapi alangkah baiknya jika mereka memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"Se-Selamat siang, _Wrath-sama_ ," sapa Issei penuh kegugupan.

Selama bermain _Elder Tale_ , Issei telah mendengar banyak cerita mengenai _Wrath_. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka menceritakan betapa jahatnya _Wrath_. Jadi tak bisa dipungkiri, mengetahui bahwa sosok malapetaka ini adalah kakak dari rekannya telah membuat kegugupannya memuncak.

"Siang juga. Kenapa begitu gugup? Aku tidak akan menggigitmu." Naruto membalas dengan sedikit humor garing, tapi Issei benar-benar mengabaikannya.

" _W-Wrath-sama,_ A- Apa kau kakak Akeno _-san_?"

"Itu benar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu secara tatap muka, senang bertemu denganmu, Issei. Oh! Dan jangan memanggilku _Wrath_ , aku tidak pernah menyukai nama itu."

"I-itu tidak terduga."

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana jika kita memotongnya untuk sekarang karena aku yakin ada banyak hal yang perlu kalian lakukan selaku bala bantuan Alessa." Naruto memutar kepala tertutup kan helm samurai menuju Rias, "Ya kan Rias?"

"Kau benar. Tapi ingat, setelah ini selesai kau harus menjelaskan semua yang kau ketahui kepada kami."

Naruto menaikkan bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Kalian bisa datang ke _Dragon Breath_ , di sana tempatku menginap."

"Kami pasti datang," balas Rias.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Oh, jika kalian pergi … jangan lupa membawa _Archer_ di belakang sana. Dia pasti tidak sadarkan diri karena menerima efek _Bloodlust_ , _Killing Intens,_ dan _Intimidation_ ," kata Naruto seraya menunjuk petualang yang menjadi pemandu Issei.

Rias terkejut karena ucapan Naruto. Ia mengetahui bahwa semua _item_ bisa digunakan bahkan jika persyaratannya tidak terpenuhi dengan menerima _penalty_. Tapi semua efek yang dikatakan Naruto adalah efek asli tanpa _penalty_.

"Jika kau menggunakan _item_ itu, artinya levelmu …"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Dia membuat tanda hormat dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, kemudian pergi setelah mengaktifkan salah satu _skill_ Icarus _Wing_.

Itu adalah pertemuan yang singkat namun sangat berbekas, terutama bagi Issei. Dia takut pada _Wrath_ , tapi ketakutan tersebut tidak bisa ia jadikan alasan untuk menjauhi seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Tidak peduli apakah Akeno atau Rias memiliki koneksi dengan orang-orang hebat atau buruk semacam _Wrath_ , dia tidak boleh merasa minder dan menjauhi keduanya.

"Sigh~ Aku tidak pernah mengira Naruto akan ada disini juga," ujar Rias sambil menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kelihatannya _Buchou_ cukup akrab dengan _wra_ \- … Naruto _-san_."

"Ya, dia kakak angkat Akeno. Beberapa kali kami bicara melalui telepon, tapi tidak pernah bertatap muka. Intinya, aku sama sepertimu Issei. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku secara tatap muka dengannya."

"Begitu," Issei lalu menoleh pada Akeno, "Tapi sungguh, Akeno _-san_ tidak pernah mengatakan memiliki kakak angkat, terlebih dia adalah _Wrath_. Maksudku … ayolah, dia _Wrath_ kau tahu?"

Akeno tersenyum dengan polos, "Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa Naruto _-nii_ adalah _Wrath_. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Kau serius, Akeno _-san_?"

"Ya."

Issei tidak tahu apakah harus percaya atau tidak. Bisa saja Akeno mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, dan mungkin saja dia sengaja mengerjainya. Ia tidak tahu.

"Aku pikir, kita sekarang harus membantu mempertahankan tembok. Level kita memang sudah naik semenjak datang ke dunia ini, tapi aku yakin kekuatan kita masihlah berada di tingkat menengah. Jadi, lebih baik kita bekerja sama dengan semua orang untuk mempertahankan kota."

"" _Ha'i_!""

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan menggunakan _item_ secara berlebihan. Kita sudah menarik perhatian dengan menggunakan _Mound_. Sebisa mungkin sembunyikan semua kartu as kita."

" _Ha'i_!"

* * *

 **Naruto Pov.**

Aku terbang tinggi ke langit, lalu membuka _Map Exploration_. Jumlah monster sekarang berada di kisaran ratusan. Dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, pasukan yang mempertahankan tembok pasti bisa mengatasinya. Apalagi, _count corruption_ yang bertugas menjadi komandan telah menghilang, sehingga rantai komandonya sekarang terputus.

Selain monster yang menyerang kota, aku juga memperhatikan tanda yang menunjukkan keberadaan Putri Arthuria. Walau aku telah memberikannya _potion_ agar ia kembali ke kondisi primanya, memastikan keselamatannya juga hal yang wajib aku lakukan.

I-Ini tidak seperti aku memikirkan la-lamarannya. Hanya saja, dia adalah seorang gadis, dan jika sesuatu terjadi padanya setelah bertemu denganku … tidakkah aku yang akan disalahkan?

Kalian paham? _Good_!

Selain itu, untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin memastikan keberadaan _count corruption_. Tapi hasil yang kuterima adalah nihil. Tidak ada indikasi keberadaan mereka dalam radius _map exploration_. Yah, mengingat bahwa mereka adalah _count corruption_ _,_ tidak akan lama sampai mereka akan mencari dan mencoba membunuhku, mengingat aku telah menjadi duri dalam rencana mereka.

"Mungkin saja yang dikirim ke sini adalah anggota terlemah. Sedangkan mereka yang kuat melakukan misi lain dari _Princess of Darkness_. Jika itu yang terjadi, maka itu menjelaskan kenapa ada _count corruption_ yang memiliki level kurang dari 100."

Itu Riser. Dia masih level 70 dan merupakan _Count corruption_ _._

"Andai kata kekuatan dari Riser — _Gluttony Beelzebub_ — memiliki andil besar seperti yang sudah Maung katakan. Berarti —mungkin saja— ada kekuatan yang bisa melampaui batasan level sendiri?"

Jika memang begitu, lalu apa yang akan terjadi umpama Riser berhasil menyerap seluruh _mana vein_ tersebut? Apakah statistiknya akan meningkat pesat, atau ia mendapatkan akses menggunakan _skill_ yang maha dahsyat?

Ada banyak kemungkinan, tapi terlalu sedikit informasi.

Selain dari pada itu, fakta bahwa ada _player_ lain di dunia ini adalah hal yang mengejutkan. Aku harus memikirkan penanggulangan yang diperlukan dengan eksistensi _player_ sebagai simulasi tertinggi. Terutama untuk _player_ - _player_ _no life_ [1] dengan tujuan buruk seperti _Greed_ atau seseorang seperti dia.

Dan akhir tapi bukan yang terakhir, aku harus tahu tujuan sebenarnya kenapa kami di bawa ke _Edea_ —dunia ini. Dalam email yang aku terima dari _God_ , dia memberikan kebebasan tentang bagaimana kami menjalani hidup. Yang mengindikasikan bahwa kami bisa menjadi apa pun yang kami mau, entah menjadi pahlawan, penjahat, atau orang normal. _God_ telah memberikan kami kebebasan untuk memilih.

Tapi setelah menjalaninya secara langsung, ku pikir tujuan sejati _God_ bukan hanya "hidup _ena-ena_ ". Dunia ini punya masalah —seperti _Princess of Darkness_ dan antek-anteknya— bahkan keberadaan kami saja —para pemilik _embryo_ — sudah menjadi masalah yang serius. Pengambilan keputusan yang tidak tepat akan menjadi masalah yang serius ke depannya.

Dalam kondisi ini, berbicara secara langsung pada orang yang bersangkutan — _God_ — adalah hal sangat penting. Mengingat _God_ di dunia ini telah mengambil tindakan yang sangat drastis —seperti memindahkan sekumpulan _otaku_ _Elder Tale_ ke dunia lain— maka bisa dipastikan bahwa keberadaan _God_ sendiri bukanlah takhayul belaka.

Lalu, bagaimanakah orang-orang dunia ini memandang eksistensi _God_? Apa sebagai ras yang maha kuasa atau justru sebaliknya? Aku tidak tahu. Dan kenapa juga aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencari tahunya?

Hmmm … misteri.

Yah, setelah _event_ invasi monster selesai, aku perlu mencari informasi lebih banyak.

Setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh situasi telah berada dalam kendali. Aku turun ke tengah-tengah hutan yang berjarak 3 kilometer jauhnya dari Alessa.

"Jika _Inventory_ -ku bisa di akses, bukankah itu artinya aku bisa menggunakan semua item _Elder Tale_ ku?"

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah memeriksa _inventory_. Di dalam _Elder Tale_ , seseorang bisa memiliki _inventory_ sekitar 100 dengan maksimum stok adalah x999. Secara kasar, itu adalah jumlah yang fantastis. Namun, ketika levelmu mencapai 500 dan monster yang kau buru menjadi sangat bervariasi, serta _material crafting_ menjadi lebih diperlukan, kapasitas x100 adalah jumlah yang kecil.

Oleh karena itu, ada beberapa cara untuk mengakalinya. Yang pertama adalah membeli gudang di kota, kedua menyelesaikan misi untuk mendapat _reward_ _expansi_ _Inventory_ , dan terakhir ialah membeli secara real life dengan menggunakan uang.

Aku? Aku melakukan ketiganya.

Membeli gudang di banyak kota untuk menyimpan item, mendapatkan _reward_ _expansi_ _inventory_ dari misi, dan membelinya dengan _real money_. Ini adalah hal yang wajib jika karaktermu menjadi target dari sebuah kerajaan yang _player_ nya terutama berasal dari kalangan Pk. Tapi _yeah_ … aku selalu menyambut para PK yang membawa item spesial, jadi tidak masalah.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang _inventory_ , aku memeriksa mereka secara teliti dan membaca keterangan mengenai item terkait seperlunya. _Well_ , setelah beberapa menit aku bisa memastikan mereka masih sama seperti yang aku ingat. Bahkan perlengkapan yang ku kenakan juga masih sama seperti di _Elder Tale_.

"Karena _Inventory_ memiliki batasan barang, aku hanya bisa menyimpan sampai 5.000 item dengan stok maksimum x999. Itu jumlah yang besar. Namun, karena kebanyakan bahan material aku taruh di _Storage_ , ada kemungkinan mereka tidak ada di _Inventory_. Jadi … yang kumiliki saat ini hanya perlengkapan, _material crafting_ langka, dan _Machine_ _Factory_ yang sangat banyak."

Oh, aku juga memiliki _mound_ dan artefak hadiah MVP.

Yah, untuk orang yang memainkan _Elder Tale_ selama 2 tahun dengan perbedaan waktu 3x lipat ―sekitar 6 tahun waktu _Elder Tale_ ― maka ini adalah jumlah yang wajar.

Setelah itu, aku mengambil satu _taperware_ dari _inventory_.

"Jika aku tidak salah … _**Appraisal.**_ "

* * *

 **Homunculus**

 **Durability : 100/100  
Grade : Normal**

Sebuah senyawa yang dikembangkan melalui alkimia guna menciptakan manusia buatan dengan level maksimum adalah 20. Kepribadian dan fisik Homunculus dapat diatur sesuai keinginan pemilik. ( _Note_ : Penciptaaan untuk tujuan _seksual_ hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Homunculus dengan _Grade_ _Epic_ ke atas.)

* * *

Oh benar! Ini _Homunculus_ _grade_ normal! Dan jumlahnya ada 600, hebat!

Meskipun level mereka tidak bisa melebihi 20. _Homunculus_ bisa beradaptasi sangat baik dengan masyarakat dan dapat digunakan untuk mencari informasi. Lebih hebat lagi _Homunculus_ sangat setia. Mereka akan melakukan apa pun yang pemiliknya katakan bahkan jika hal tersebut membuat nyawanya melayang. Dengan pertimbangan tersebut, _Homunculus_ adalah eksistensi yang sangat bagus sebagai pion.

"Selain _Grade_ Normal, aku juga memiliki _Homunculus Grade Rare_ dan _Epic_ dari mengalahkan para PK-er yang berusaha membalas dendam padaku… tidak terlalu buruk."

Bukan hanya _Homunculus_ , aku juga memeriksa beberapa _workshop portable_ yang kumiliki dan mengecek apakah mereka masih berfungsi dengan baik sebagaimana yang aku ingat. Ternyata, tidak ada yang berbeda sama sekali. Mereka memiliki kinerja yang sama dengan saat terakhir aku menggunakannya. _So_ , untuk saat ini aku sudah memiliki gambaran apa yang perlu aku lakukan.

"Mungkin aku harus kembali sekarang."

Aku lalu menyentuh _smart watch_ yang ada di pergelangan kananku dan sebuah proyeksi sederhana muncul, menampilkan pilihan kostum yang bisa aku pakai selama itu berada di dalam _inventory_. Ini adalah item buatan Dryfe yang berguna untuk melakukan _Switch Equipment_ dengan cepat. Biasanya orang-orang mempelajari _Magic Wear_ karena itu tidak menghabiskan banyak biaya. Tapi karena kapasitas MP-ku terbilang _chibi_ , aku perlu menggunakan item guna menghematnya.

 _Equipment_ yang aku pilih adalah _War Bear Suit_.

 ***Switch!**

 _Ah~_ lembutanya~ setelah aku mengenakan kostum lamaku, aku sadar bahwa kenyamanan dari _War Bear Suit_ adalah yang terbaik. Kostum ini lembut, wangi, hangat, dan tidak pernah kotor. Aku bisa jadi real _Hikkikomori_ jika saja ada internet dan layanan antar makanan disini.

Selanjutnya aku menuju Alessa dengan berlari menembus hutan. Dari sini, aku bisa mendengar suara samar _-_ samar pertempuran dari kejauhan. Monster yang tersisa ada di kisaran ratusan. Itu jumlah yang bisa para penjaga tangani dengan memanfaatkan posisi mereka sebagai orang yang bertahan. Terlebih karena ada _Party_ Issei, kekuatan tempur mereka pasti meningkat pesat.

Tapi ketika aku melihat _Map Exploration_ , aku menyadari sesuatu.

 **«Guid Master Azazel Lv80»**

 **«** _ **Adventure**_ **Jack Lv25»**

 **«Teritorial Guard Gord Lv10»**

 **«** _ **Adventure**_ **Marin Lv24»**

Ini mungkin pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sebelumnya, _Map Exploration_ hanya menampilkan 'sesuatu' dalam bentuk simbol lingkaran sederhana dengan warna sebagai pembeda. Namun sekarang _Map Exploration_ dapat menunjukkan dengan jelas nama, profesi, dan level target terkait. Lalu ketika aku memfokuskan pikiran pada target …

 **Ding!**

* * *

 **«** _ **Guild**_ **Master Azazel Lv80»**

 **HP: 59% | MP: 19%**

 **Status: Kelelahan**

* * *

Ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan levelku yang telah naik drastis atau karena aku telah sangat sering menggunakan _Map Exploration_ sehingga tingkat penguasaanku naik level?

 _Well_ , aku akan menelitinya lagi nanti. Untuk saat ini, aku berlari menuju kawanan _Kobold_ yang posisinya paling dekat. Karena sebagian besar _Adventure_ memiliki statistik di angka 100 sampai 5000, aku men- _limit_ statistikku di angka 200, jika itu terlalu besar maka aku perlu menyesuaikannya kembali.

Tidak kurang dari 1 menit, kawanan _Kobold_ tersebut berhasil masuk ke penglihatanku.

"Horaaah! _Kuma Puch_! _Kuma Puch_! _Kuma Puch-kuma_!"

* * *

 **[Normal POV]**

Kawanan _Kobold_ berjumlah 7 itu tidak mengantisipasi serangan yang datang dari belakang. Mereka terkejut karena kemunculan seekor beruang hitam sehingga tidak bisa bereaksi. Di kesempatan itu, beruang hitam yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto melancarkan serangan beruntun secepat kilat. Tangan beruangnya terkepal dan dengan gerakan efisien ia menghantam kan pukulannya pada 2 _Kobold_ terdekat.

"Guk! Guuk! Guk! Guuk!"

"Gyuk! Gik! Giiiik!"

' _200 terlalu lemah? Mungkin aku harus menaikkannya sedikit lagi._ '

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, namun berkat erangan saling bersahut dua _Kobold_ yang merupakan korban Naruto, 5 _Kobold_ yang lain bisa bersiaga dan mengantisipasi serangan selanjutnya.

"Maju kalian- _kuma_!"

Naruto berteriak lantang, ia berseru dengan maksud memprovokasi dan itu berhasil. 5 _Kobold_ menerjang Naruto, mereka menggenggam senjata berupa _Torn_ Sword dan _Rusty Dagger_ di kedua tangannya. Sabetan dan ayunan senjata itu menuju Naruto dengan ganas, pertarungan antara Naruto dan 7 _Kobold_ pun tidak terhindarkan. Di sisi lain, di tempat yang tak berada jauh dari tempat Naruto bertarung, kelompok _Adventure_ mengakhiri pertempuran mereka dengan seekor _Orc_.

"Wow~! Ini _Orc_ ke-20 kita! Kerja bagus semuanya!"

"Kau juga melakukannya dengan baik, Ian." Seorang gadis dengan pakaian _cleric_ [2] membalas dengan tenang rekan _Warrior_ nya.

"Itu karena aku berada dalam kondisi prima!"

"Hu'um," _Hunter_ di barisan belakang mengangguk, "ini mungkin akan memecahkan rekor _Orc_ terbanyak yang pernah kita buru dalam satu hari."

Menanggapi perkataan rekan _Hunter_ nya, Ian memberikan senyum percaya diri sambil mengangkat jempol kirinya, "Dengan jumlah sebanyak ini, kita bisa minum di bar selama berbulan-bulan hahahaha~!"

"Benar hahaha~"

Ian kemudian berjalan menuju _Orc_ dan menebaskan pedangnya dengan terampil. Itu adalah kemampuan _non-combat_ bernama _Dissmantle_ , digunakan untuk menguliti atau menyembelih sesuatu. Biasanya, seseorang tidak akan mempelajari _skill_ tersebut karena _Guild_ telah menyediakan layanan _Dissmantle_ dengan potongan sebesar 20% dari harga jual material. Tapi karena sejatinya keluarga Ian menjalankan jasa potong daging, ia secara 'mau tidak mau' juga harus mempelajarinya.

"Oh iya Cark, apa kau ingat dengan beruang yang kau ajak bicara tadi?" _Warrior_ itu bertanya sambil melirik pada rekan _Hunter_ nya.

"Beruang? Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Itu namanya?"

"Ya, dia memang cukup aneh karena mengenakan kostum beruang," Cark menjawab tanpa mencoba menolak, ia memetik senar panahnya dan melanjutkan, "Tapi instingnya sebagai _Adventure_ tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia waspada dan tidak mudah lengah, jika Nash tidak melarang siapa pun untuk mengajaknya bergabung ke _Party_ , aku ingin mengundangnya ke kelompok kita."

Satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok itu mengerutkan kening, "Sangat jarang kau ingin mengundang seseorang, apa dia benar-benar bagus?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti karena ini hanya berdasarkan instingku sebagai seorang _Hunter_. Tapi jika kau sangat ingin mendengar pendapatku, maka bisa aku katakan bahwa dia cukup bagus."

 ***Wistle~!**

Ian bersiul, "Sekarang aku penasaran dengan beruang itu, jika aku bertarung dengannya, kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?" tanyanya jenaka.

"Tentu saja kau, Ian." balas gadis _cleric_ tanpa pikir panjang, "Kemampuan berpedangmu tidak lebih rendah dari Nash si petualang peringkat C tingkat atas, jika kau bertarung dengan beruang itu, tidak ada peluang kau akan kalah darinya."

"Hoo~ terima kasih Armina _-chan_ , tapi sepertinya kau terlalu tinggi menilaiku, kekuatanku tidaklah sebanding dengan Nash. Bagaimana pun, aku belum pernah menang ketika sparing dengan Nash."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Ian. Kau kuat dan itu adalah faktanya. Alasan kenapa kau kalah sparing dengan Nash hanya karena kurangnya pengalaman. Jika kau bisa menutupi hal tersebut dengan pertarungan yang tiada hentinya, kau pasti bisa melebihi Nash atau beruang itu."

Armina menjelaskan dengan penuh percaya diri. Dirinya dan Ian adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka hidup di desa yang sama dan selalu bermain bersama. Selama waktu itu juga, _cleric_ dengan rambut berwarna coklat itu telah menaruh hati pada Ian. Ian juga memiliki perasaan pada Armina. Sayangnya, ia belum mengungkapkan hal tersebut karena berbagai alasan.

"Benarkah itu Armina _-chan_?"

"Ya!"

Cark melihat dua sejoli itu dengan nafas lelah, "Bukannya mau mengganggu, tapi sebaiknya kalian jangan meremehkan Naruto."

"Maksudmu?" Ian melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan Armina memiringkan kepala, "Kami tidak menganggap remeh beruang itu kok."

"Oh benarkah?" Cark menyipitkan matanya.

Menghadapi tatapan penuh curiga dari Cark, keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis Armina.

' _Menyeramkan!_ '

"Te-Tentu saja."

Cark memandang secara saksama untuk sesaat dan menaikkan bahu pasrah, "Yah, jika memang begitu maka tidak akan ada masalah."

' _Sangat aneh, kenapa Cark terus membela beruang itu? Apa dia sebegitu takutnya pada petualang peringkat E tersebut? Tidak mungkin Hunter Veteran seperti Cark akan 'tertarik' pada seseorang selain mereka yang memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa. Pasti ada sesuatu! Beruang itu menyembunyikan sesuatu?_ '

Selama Armina bergelut dalam pikirannya, Ian menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menguliti _Orc_. Dia mengambil daging, _magic crystal_ , dan telinga sebagai tanda penaklukan. Setelah itu ketiganya mulai melakukan pencarian kembali guna memburu monster yang tersebar di hutan. Namun tidak berselang lama, indra pendengaran Cark menangkap suara pertempuran.

"Ada pertempuran di depan."

" _Adventure_ dan monster?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Cark melanjutkan, "kita bantu?"

"Tentu, bagaimana pun kita adalah _Adventure_ , sudah tugas kita menolong sesama." balas Ian.

Armina memberi perintah, "Oke, tuntun jalan kita, Cark."

"Baik."

Saat Cark menuntun jalan, pendengarannya menjadi semakin tajam dan ia pun menyadari sesuatu. Di telah menjadi _Hunter_ sejak usianya masih remaja dan pendengarannya sudah terasah dengan baik. Dari hal tersebut, ia menyadari keganjilan dari pertarungan yang didengarnya.

' _Ini … orang macam apa yang bertarung dengan kawanan monster sendirian?_ '

Ketika ia semakin mendekat, sesuatu berwarna hitam masuk ke indra penglihatannya. 'Sesuatu' itu memiliki tinggi mencapai 2 meter dan ia bergerak dengan gesit walau mengenakan suatu kostum beruang dengan kaki dan tangan yang pendek. Lebih menonjol dari itu semua ialah saat ia bergumam 'mati kau- _kuma_ ' sambil menghantamkan runtutan bogem mentah pada dua ekor _Kobold_.

"Bagus juga kau bisa menahannya- _kuma_!"

"Selanjutnya- _kuma_!"

"Apa? Kau sudah kelelahan? Jangan bercanda- _kuma_!"

"Aku belum selesai- _kuma_! Yang barusan itu terlalu rendah, aku akan menaikkannya- _kuma_!"

"Mati- _kuma_! _Kuma_ _Puch_! _Kuma_ _Puch_ - _kuma_!"

' _Apa yang sedang dia lakukan!?_ ' seru Cark dalam hati, mengira Naruto sangat gegabah dengan melawan 7 _Kobold_ bersamaan.

' _Bukankah dia si beruang?_

' _-kuma? Apakah ini sejenis permainan kata?_ '

"Jangan diam saja, cepat bantu dia!" Ian segera sadar dan memberi komando pada kedua rekannya.

Ia berlari maju dengan tameng yang dibusungkan ke depan dan pedang tergenggam di tangan. Setibanya Ian dalam jangkauan serangan _Kobold_ , ia menggunakan _skill_ _Warrior_ _type_ tameng yakni _Shield Swing._ Dengan _skill_ tersebut, ia bisa menggagalkan serangan _Kobold_ dan memberikan serangan balasan berupa hantaman penuh yang tentunya menyakitkan.

Ian adalah _Warrior_ dengan vitalitas tinggi, dia bisa menahan banyak serangan bersamaan tanpa kesulitan. Namun, _damage_ yang dihasilkan tidaklah terlalu signifikan dibanding Cark yang merupakan seorang _Hunter_. Oleh karena itu, dibandingkan menjadi DPS, _skill_ _Shield Swing_ hanya sebuah pengalihan untuk memberi peluang supaya rekannya bisa menyerang.

"Ho-oke!"

Cark dengan terampil mengambil anak panah dan memasangnya pada busur yang telah terik. Itu adalah gerakan yang telah dilatih selama bertahun-tahun lamanya hingga tidak ada gerakan yang sia-sia. Ia kemudian melepaskannya dan anak panah dengan mulus mendarat pada bahu seekor _Kobold_.

Kombo serangan antara Cark dan Ian membuat _Kobold_ bingung. Namun karena perbedaan jumlah yang signifikan, pilihan yang para _Kobold_ buat untuk bertahan dari rentetan serangan dari _Party_ Ian menjadi lebih luas. Mereka mengorbankan barisan depan dan menyerang ketika kesempatan terbuka. Karena _Kobold_ umumnya memiliki fisik seperti manusia dengan kepala merupakan anjing, mereka dapat beradaptasi layaknya manusia hanya dengan mengandalkan insting.

Itulah kenapa, selagi Cark dan Ian berusaha menyerang dan bertahan dari _Kobold_ , Armina segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Beruang! Kau tidak apa-apa!?" Tanya Armina.

Naruto menatap Armina, kemudian beralih pada dua _Adventure_ lainnya. Ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena kostum yang ia kenakan.

' _Aku pasti terlalu fokus pada pertarungan dan penyesuaian statistik sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka. Jika tidak salah, Party ini adalah salah satu yang berada di jarak paling dekat dari sini. Mereka juga rekan dari Hunter handal tadi kan? Tidak mengherankan jika mereka bisa datang ke sini dengan cepat._ ' batin Naruto.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu beruang!"

Tidak mendapatkan balasan, Armina kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sinis.

"Ah maaf, aku sedikit melamun- _kuma_ ," jawab Naruto.

"Hmmmm …"

' _Dia benar-benar mengabaikan sekitarnya, bagian mana yang membuat Cark sangat waspada?_ ' pikir Armina dalam hati.

"Ada apa- _kuma_?"

"Yah, bukan apa-apa. Kau lumayan kuat untuk bisa menahan 7 _Kobold_ sendirian."

"Eh, begitu- _kuma_?"

"Ya. Tapi lupakan, rekanku sedang kesulitan menghadapi masalahmu ―7 _Kobold_ ―, jadi bisakah kau membantu mereka?"

"Sebenarnya ―yah, baiklah."

Naruto tidak yakin bahwa 7 _Kobold_ adalah sebuah masalah. Ia bisa menghabisi mereka dalam hitungan detik tanpa mengeluarkan sebiji keringat pun. Tapi karena sekarang ia membatasi statistiknya sendiri, adalah hal yang bagus bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan bantuan dari _Adventure_ lain.

' _Dalam sebuah Party, perbedaan kekuatan yang terlalu besar akan menjadi halangan. Itu lah kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk ke Party lain tanpa membuat kesenjangan menjadi sangat jelas. Tapi karena statistikku sudah dilimit, mungkin bertarung dengan orang lain bisa menyenangkan?_ '

* * *

Seorang kurir berlari menuju Azazel, dia adalah penjaga yang bertugas menjadi penyampai pesan. Tubuhnya tegap dan rambutnya mencuat tinggi ke atas. Tapi selain dari gaya rambutnya yang nyentrik, dia tampak sangat normal.

"Lapor Azazel _-sama_ , kami baru saja mendapatkan laporan dari Arnold."

Azazel mengangguk ketika dirinya berdiri di tembok kota yang masih memiliki bekas-bekas pertarungan dengan _Ogre_ dan _Troll_ , "Aku sudah melihat tanda yang mereka kirim, jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya! Arnold berkata bahwa benda hitam itu adalah item sihir dari seorang petualang. Mereka berasal dari kota Gaford dan dalam perjalanan mengirimkan bala bantuan ke sini. Selain itu, dikabarkan bahwa sang raja akan datang membawa pasukannya ke sini dalam waktu dekat."

"Begit― tunggu, sang raja akan datang kesini?"

"Benar. Kelihatannya kabar mengenai Alessa yang diserang oleh sejumlah besar monster telah sampai ke istana."

"Jika demikian, kemungkinan besar sang putri telah menghubungi raja." Azazel bergumam sambil mencubit dagunya, "Segera beritahu hal ini ke semua orang, kita akan bertahan sampai bala bantuan datang!"

" _Ha'i_!"

"Kemudian, apa ada kabar mengenai _Shinigami_?" tanya Azazel.

"Mohon maaf Azazel _-sama_ , setelah _Shinigami_ menghabisi sebagian besar monster, ia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Kami tidak mengetahui keberadaan atau kabar terbaru mengenainya."

" _Shinigami …_ " Azazel bergumam pelan, "dia adalah monster yang nyata. Jika dia memang sudah tidak berada di Alessa, hentikan pencariannya demi keselamatan kita semua."

"Baik Azazel _-sama_."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tim yang dikirim untuk mengikuti Tuan Putri Arthuria?"

"Kami sudah mendapatkan kontak dan tuan putri baik-baik saja. Tapi …"

Mendapati firasat buruk dari nada bicara kurir tersebut, Azazel bertanya dengan panik, "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi … kami tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan ribuan monster yang pergi ke sana. Saat kami meminta keterangan dari tuan putri, dia menyatakan tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang terjadi karena sudah berjanji pada 'seseorang'."

"Se … seorang?"

Ketika Azazel mengulang kata tersebut, ia telah mendapati spekulasi mengenai 'seseorang' tersebut. Karena kurir tidak mengatakan bahwa para monster 'kabur', secara tidak langsung dia juga mengakui bahwa telah terjadi 'sesuatu' pada para monster. Kejadian itu pun diketahui oleh tuan putri, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena sudah berjanji.

' _Memangnya siapa yang berani menyuruh tuan putri untuk diam tentang masalah ribuan monster selain dia? Shinigami itu …_ '

"Jika memang begitu keadaannya, kita juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Segera laksanakan tugasmu, prajurit."

" _Ha'i_!"

Sang kurir pun pergi setelah memberi hormat pada Azazel. Sepeninggalan kurir tersebut, Azazel menatap pemandangan di depan gerbang masuk Alessa. Tempat yang biasanya sepi dan hanya diisi oleh para pelancong yang datang untuk singgah kini telah terganti dengan lautan darah dan daging dari monster dan _Adventure_ yang gugur. Mereka masih perlu menghabisi sejumlah monster lagi, tapi karena posisi pasukan Alessa sekarang adalah pertahanan penuh, ia dapat menarik nafas lega setidaknya sampai ada monster tingkat menengah seperti _Troll_ muncul.

"Setelah ini selesai aku ingin minum di bar haaah~"

' _Tapi karena kekacauan ini, pasti akan ada banyak hal yang perlu diurus …_ '

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Glosarium.

 **1\. No Life** adalah sebutan untuk _player_ yang tidak memedulikan kehidupan nyata dan hanya fokus pada permainan yang ia mainkan. Istilah mudahnya adalah _Hikikomori_ _Hardcore_ yang kerjanya cuma main game saja.

 **2.** _ **Cleric**_ , kependetaan.

* * *

 **Equipment Info.**

* * *

 **Bloody** _ **Armor**_ **of Battlefield**

 **Durability :** 389/400  
 **Grade :** Epic  
 **Defense :** 11.000

 _Armor_ buatan _Blacksmith_ Grandal yang tersohor. Ia menciptakan _armor_ ini karena pesanan seorang pejuang. Untuk menciptakan _armor_ ini, Grandal menggunakan darah dari berbagai monster mengerikan guna menarik keganasan mereka. Kekuatan yang diberikannya sangat besar, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, _armor_ ini akan memangsa kewarasan penggunanya.

 **Syarat :**  
• Profesi kelas pejuang  
• STR 2.000  
• Menyelesaikan _Quest_ _《_ _Masterpiece of Grandal_ _》_

 **Efek :  
** • +1.300 Def  
• +750 STR  
• -100 INT  
• -20% Black Magic Resist  
• Penggunaan yang lama akan menyebabkan status _curse  
_ • Ketika digunakan akan mengaktifkan _Passive Taunt  
_ • Ketika digunakan akan mengaktifkan _Intimidation  
_ • Ketika digunakan akan mengaktifkan _Bloodlust  
_ • Ketika digunakan akan mengaktifkan _Killing Intens_

* * *

 **Icarus** _ **Wing**_ **(MVP** _ **Reward**_ **)**

 **Durability :** 350/350  
 **Grade :** Legendary

Icarus adalah nama dari _Sacred Beast_ yang memimpikan terbang mencapai matahari. Dalam upayanya, ia terus mengevolusi sayapnya ke tahap yang lebih tinggi. Namun, tidak peduli seberapa banyak ia berevolusi, sayap-sayap tersebut terus hancur karena tidak mampu menahan panas sang surya. Dalam keputus asaannya, status Icarus sebagai _Sacred Beast_ jatuh karena hasratnya yang tidak terpenuhi, dan dia pun melampiaskannya dengan membunuh tanpa pandang bulu. Sejak saat itu, Icarus tidak lagi disebut sebagai _Sacred Beast_ , melainkan monster.

 **Syarat :**  
• Mendapatkan MVP ketika melawan Icarus The Lord of Sky

 **Efek :**  
• +30% AGI  
• +2.000 AGI  
• +500 Dex  
• Dapat menggunakan _skill_ terbang  
• Dapat menggunakan _skill_ terbang kecepatan tinggi  
• Dapat menggunakan _skill_ _Extremly Sun Light_

* * *

 **Calamity Scythe of Vlad** **III (MVP** _ **Reward**_ **)**

 **Durability:** 876/900 **  
Attack Point:** 9.900~11.000 **  
Grade:** Epic

Pada masa kekacauan dimana kekuatan monster berada dipuncaknya, keluarga bangsawan Vampir ―Vlad― mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa anak semata wayangnya yang juga merupakan Jenius di keluarga Vlad akan menjadi kepala keluarga. Dari tindakan tersebut, nama sang anak menjadi Vlad III dan ia pun diwariskan senjata keluarga yang disebut _Calamity Scythe._ Sejak saat itu, Vlad III terus mengalirkan darah dari berbagai makhluk dan membuat _Calamity Scythe_ menjadi senjata terkutuk yang mematikan.

 **Syarat:  
** • Mendapatkan MVP ketika melawan Vlad III

 **Efek:  
** • +100% Heal Recovery **  
**• +500 STR  
• +100 AGI  
• +150 DEX  
• +500 MP  
• -0,5% HP Tiap detik  
• -200 INT  
• -30% Black Magic Resist  
• Terkena Status Bleeding  
• _Damage_ serangan akan bertambah sebesar 20% ketika _Calamity Scythe_ melihat darah.  
• Setiap serangan akan memunculkan efek yang berbeda. Setelah 4 kali serangan, kemampuan _sonic wave_ dapat digunakan selama beberapa waktu sebelum tereset.

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, sudah lama gak ketemu hehehehe~ (kira-kira satu bulanan), maaf kalau updatenya lama banget ya. Saya sibuk kuliah, jadi ceritanya pending.

Oh iya, pada kesempatan ini saya ingin mengkonformasi sesuatu, pada chapter awal diceritakan bahwa Naruto sedang nonton berita mengenai penghancuran Niflheim. Nah, video di berita tersebut bukanlah live, melainkan hanya 'video' saja. Tahu kan kalau video itu sejenis rekaman? Jadi itu penjelasan pertama.

Lalu mengenai ' _dia adalah anggota Guildku_ ' well, ini kesalahan Author. Pada saat itu harusnya Author menggunakan ' _dia adalah anggota Death Periode_ ', tapi karena pada saat itu saya belum memiliki nama yang cocok untuk nama _Guild_ nya, saya pakai ' _Guildku_ '. Itu malah mengindikasikan bahwa si _Wrath_ adalah anggota _Guild_ Naruto, dan bukannya Naruto sendiri. Jadi itu benar-benar kesalahan Author.

Kenapa membuatnya rumit sih tor? Tinggal sebutin aja kalau Naruto itu Wrath.

Yah, kalau sejak awal identitas Naruto sebagai Wrath udah diketahui, gak seru lagi dong. Jadi Author sengaja pakai kalimat yang bermakna ambigu (gak jelas/memiliki banyak artian) untuk pengenalannya. _But_ , sepertinya malah jadi senjata makan tuan hahaha~ sorry-sorry.

Intinya, ini lah chapter 23, semoga menghibur dan terima kasih karena sudah setia menunggu fict ini :)

Akhirnya sesi pertanyaan ^0^)7

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kalau kurama enggak 'punya', apa Naruto artinya 'punya' yang lain senpai?

 **Jawaban:** Yah, saya sebenarnya saya belum kepikiran apakah akan memasukkan Kyuubi atau tidak, jadi mari kita lihat ke depannya :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Jadi penasaran sama Princess of Darknes. Jika dia dan Naruto fight pasti kehacuran yang terjadi ya?

 **Jawaban:** kemungkinan besar akan banyak yang hancur :)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Apakah naruto jadi super OP jika mendapat buff dari skill suport akeno?

 **Jawaban:** Sebenarnya, Naruto lebih sering solo. Dia jarang main sama Akeno, dan si Akeno selalu pergi dengan kelompoknya. Tapi jika keadaan memaksa, mungkin aja support Akeno akan memberikan impact yang besar untuk kekuatan Naruto.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Mungkinkah Akeno adik angkat yg membuat Naruto mengamuk di game? Apa Rias dan Issei tahu?

 **Jawaban:** Ya. Naruto ngamuk gara-gara adik angkatnya diganggu. Tapi yang tahu ini Cuma anggota Guild dan Rias saja. Akeno bahkan gak tahu kalua Naruto itu Wrath.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Kenapa naruto gak jadi antagonisnya sih?

 **Jawaban:** Karena saya gak suka antagonis. Kenapa? Mereka itu tokoh jengkelin yang tindakannya bikin marah. Pernah nonton Berserker? Tokoh antagonisnya perkosa istri si protagonis di depan matanya. Lagi pula, antagonis dan anti-hero itu beda … antagonis itu jahat, sedangkan anti-hero … dia gak jahat, tapi juga bukan pahlawan … intinya itu(Author ngelantur).

* * *

 **Pertanyaan:** Pemilik senjata unik di pelelangan apakah sloth? (orang malas yang memanfaatkan Keadaan, seperti Rayleigh di One Piece yang cuma ingin menganbil uang lelang) / atau anggota guild naruto yang lain?

 **Jawaban:** Dia … bukan seseorang yang sehebat itu. Tapi lihat saja nanti :)

* * *

 **Tambahan** : Saya gak main Toram :)

* * *

Author masih belajar membuat cerita, jadi maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan dan ketidakkonsistenan dalam cerita Author. Mungkin itu aja, sampai ketemu di chapter depan, bye~


End file.
